<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a Wing and a Prayer by DeiliaMedlini, Della Ithilien (DeiliaMedlini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116971">On a Wing and a Prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/DeiliaMedlini'>DeiliaMedlini</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/Della%20Ithilien'>Della Ithilien (DeiliaMedlini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Link Is Selectively Mute For A While But Does Talk Eventually, Loftwings - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Skyward Sword, Romance, Slow Burn, Slowburn Zelink, Throughout the ages, Verbal bullying, physical bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/DeiliaMedlini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiliaMedlini/pseuds/Della%20Ithilien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life-altering tragedy at a young age, Link wants nothing more than to get from one day to the next in peace. But one girl is determined to be his friend, whether he wants her to or not. Over the years, Link and Zelda develop a friendship and continue to be drawn to the other as fate brings them together again and again while they navigate through their lives. </p>
<p>Pre-Skyward Sword. Slowburn Zelink as they age.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (Age 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is told through moments in time rather than a 100% linear story. So, this first prologue chapter is from when Link was 7 and the next two will be him when he's 10, then he'll be 11 for a few, etc. There are some canon divergences this fic, but the only important one for now is that things are bigger than in the game. Like, the Sky is bigger, the Academy is bigger (there aren't just 5 or 6 students), and there are more people on Skyloft in general. Annnnd finally, this chapter is shorter than the average chapter size because it's the prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unnaturally warm for a day in Skyloft. Villagers went home early from their daily tasks, only staying until the uncovered rays of the sun forced them to retreat. Knights patrolled the sky with vigor, relying on the rush of wind in their faces to keep them cool. Of course, the children didn’t care. They played in the water, splashing around until the droplets formed a rainbow. </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, soft at first, and then firm.</p>
<p>All alone, a young boy, no more than seven, stared at the wooden door that kept him safe and secure inside his home. He’d always been told not to open the door for anyone unless his mother was with him, and she was out patrolling The Sky. She was a Knight of Skyloft, after all.</p>
<p>But the banging became insistent and never-ending. Finally, he trudged over and opened it a crack. </p>
<p>A tall man, large and intimidating in stature, bent down in front of him.</p>
<p>“Link, is it?”</p>
<p>Link nodded, though all he wanted was to close the door on this man’s face. He wasn’t supposed to open the door. </p>
<p>Or was that rule only at night, he wondered? Maybe he should have brought his wooden Loftwing to the door with him. At least then, he wouldn’t have answered the door by himself. Not <em>really</em>.</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head. He looked familiar, but he didn’t <em>know</em> him. It wasn’t as if Link was the most sociable child anyway. </p>
<p>“My name is Gaepora. I’m one of the instructors at the Knight’s Academy. Do you know, I have a daughter about your age? Her name is Zelda. Do you want to come meet her? Maybe you two can play for a bit, and then you can eat supper with us and you and I can talk about something important.”</p>
<p>Link stood in the doorway for some time before shaking his head no. “Momma said wait here.”</p>
<p>Gaepora sighed and held out his hand for Link to take, but he didn’t. He folded his hand under his arm and tried to put on his kindest face. “Link… you have to come with me. Your mother… something happened to her and… she can’t come home.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Link said, shifting from foot to foot, “she stays in the Sky at night to keep people from falling over the edge of Skyloft. She says lock the door until she’s back.”</p>
<p>Gaepora closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching a comforting hand out towards Link, one the boy stepped away from, hiding more of himself behind the safety of the door.</p>
<p>“Link… she’s not coming home. She’s… well… she’s passed on.”</p>
<p>Link’s face scrunched up as he listened. Gaepora watched him carefully, waiting for him to cry, to scream, to fight, anything. But Link scratched his head. “She’s hurt?”</p>
<p>“She got hurt, yes. She… she won’t be coming back home because of it.”</p>
<p>Link turned around and looked at their beds before turning back to Gaepora. “Momma doesn’t like when I answer the door. I want to go play.” He immediately shut the door in Gaepora’s face with a thud. </p>
<p>Gaepora turned the handle before Link could lock the door again. “No, Link, wait. You… wait!”</p>
<p>Link was already on the ground, playing with his wooden Loftwing, waving it through the sky with a whooshing noise and a small smile on his face. There was a female knight on it’s back.</p>
<p>Gaepora groaned and ran his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>Kneeling down on one knee, he gently took Link’s little hand in his, forcing the boy to stop playing again. “You’d think I’d be better at this. I had to tell my own daughter the same thing. But it never gets easy. Link… your mother is… gone. You have to come with me to the academy. I have a room where you can stay, but you can’t stay here by yourself.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go,” Link said warily. “I want to wait here for my mom.”</p>
<p>Gaepora sighed heavily and let himself fall to the ground beside Link. “This is difficult to understand, I know… but you can’t stay here. She won’t be back. She’s… she died, Link.”</p>
<p>Link’s wide eyes narrowed into angry slits and he threw the Loftwing against the wall. A small piece of the tail broke off and flew across the floor, the knight landing several paces away.  “I want to see her. I want to see her!”</p>
<p>“You can’t see her, son, she’s gone.”</p>
<p>“I’m not your son! I want to see my mom!” Link yelled as he ran out the door.</p>
<p>He skidded to a halt as he took in his surroundings. Most of the Academy staff stood around, watching him with sad looks in their eyes and tears on their cheeks. And in that moment, he realized the truth.</p>
<p>She wasn’t coming home. </p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a knock on the door. Ever since that day, nearly a week ago, Link dreaded the sound of knocking. Yet everyday, someone was banging their fists on his door, sending a shiver of cold, hard dread through him. It was worse than the sound of a raspy voice that was in the middle of a painful cold. Worse than the sound he’d been hearing of chalk scraping against the board in the room the knights were studying in. </p>
<p>“Link? Are you awake?” Gaepora called through the wood. “It’s a beautiful day, and I think you should get out of your room.”</p>
<p>Link sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t stop until he’d acknowledged Gaepora’s presence. He opened the door and went to sit back down on the bed where he continued to silently play with his Loftwing. There was no tail, and no knight anymore. </p>
<p>“Link, come with me. Let’s find something fun to do.”</p>
<p>Link sat there, trying his best to ignore the instructor. But his presence was domineering, and his wide eyes bored into Link with ease. </p>
<p>Sighing, Link slid into his boots. He’d already changed his clothes, a habit he’d picked up on at home. Wherever that was nowadays. </p>
<p>Begrudgingly, he grabbed his Loftwing and followed the instructor outside into the courtyard. </p>
<p>“I have classes to teach today, Link, but I’ll come back in a bit to check on you. Try to enjoy the air, and stay away from the edges of Skyloft.”</p>
<p>Link heard the door close behind him, though he refused to look back. Gaepora was nice, but Link only wanted one person. And she was never coming back. </p>
<p>It only took a few minutes for Link to find himself wandering away from the Academy and down the steps into the rest of the village. His feet took him to his home, locked though it was, it was a comfort to sit on the steps of a familiar doorway, and he swung his Loftwing though the sky, like nothing had ever happened. </p>
<p>But a shadow passed over his face, and suddenly, a young girl was standing in front of him. Frightened by her sudden appearance, he dropped the Loftwing.</p>
<p>“My name is Zelda. My dad is Instructor Gaepora. He told me you’re living at the Academy now, but I haven’t seen you. Where have you been?”</p>
<p>Link just stared at her, unsure how to answer. He couldn’t find the words <em>to</em> answer. He couldn’t find words at all these days. </p>
<p>Zelda looked around and crossed her arms. “I live at the Academy, too. I know how much more fun it is to play out here, but my dad won’t like you leaving the Academy without telling him first. You’re new, but he’s very protective.”</p>
<p>Again, Link stared at her, speechless. Instead, he bent down and grabbed his wooden Loftwing from the grass. </p>
<p>He could feel his breathing speed up and his breath hitched. Staring at the bird, his vision turned crimson, and the bird with it. His muscles twitched and he didn’t realize they’d begun to work on their own. He wasn’t in control. He never could be. He couldn’t see that <em>thing</em>. That <em>thing </em>that killed his mother. She was gone forever because of a bird. </p>
<p>Gathering all his strength, he threw the Loftwing across the sky, letting it land anywhere but in his hands.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Zelda said, backing away as he threw. </p>
<p>Link slammed his head back against the door and felt tears stream down his face. He tried not to sob out loud, but the muscles in his face betrayed him. </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Zelda sat down beside him. “I lost my mom, too. Not the same way, but she died when I was a baby.”</p>
<p>Link glared at her through blurred eyes. </p>
<p>Zelda didn’t flinch. “Well, I’m here if you want someone to play with. I like tag a lot. Come find me anytime And next time, let my dad know you’re leaving the Academy so he knows you’re okay or he’ll stay worried and send people to look for you.”</p>
<p>She got up and all but skipped away.</p>
<p>He watched her go, unable to speak, and certainly not able to mutter a ‘thank you.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Enough Time (Age 10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 10</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Hey,” he’d heard someone say. It was a young voice, someone about his age. Link had looked up to see a boy with dark blue hair standing over him. “You’re the kid with the dead mom.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link’s fists had tightened into balls, but he didn’t move. His mom always told him not to pick a fight with anyone, or Knights like her would come and break them up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m talking to you!” the boy said again, only this time, he pushed Link on the shoulder. “Don’t you speak? Your mom died, right? She’s the one who fell.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link’s eyes shot up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? You didn’t know? How stupid can you be? You don’t even know how your dead mom died? What are you, a baby? They don’t tell you anything? Are you weak like her? She fell off a Loftwing. What kind of Knight falls off a Loftwing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood was pumping in Link’s ears. His hands shook as he struggled to keep it all in, but this kid’s voice… his stupid smug look…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Answer me already, Stupid! That’s what I’m going to call you from now on. ‘Stupid!’ You know that stupidness runs in the family?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Link had lunged. </em>
</p>
<p>Link woke up in a cold sweat. He hated having that dream. Mostly because it had once been real. Three years wasn’t enough time to process the loss of his mom. The constant fear of just about everything had become such a norm for him that he no longer remembered what life had been without it.</p>
<p>This dream happened almost every time he knew he’d have to spend time with Cawlin and Strich away from others. And there was supposed to be a field trip. Those dreams came along any days he might need to ride a Loftwing as well. That was something he would never do, as long as he lived. Nope. No Loftwings. Ever.</p>
<p>He put his head in his hands, trying to shake off the dream, but it only came back stronger as a memory rather than a dream. </p>
<p>
  <em>He felt his body lurch forward until he was distracted by a small voice. “Hey!” Small hands were pulling him backwards, away from the blue-haired boy. The small blond girl turned her attention to the boy. “Stop it!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked over the small girl in his path. Instructor Gaepora’s daughter, Zelda. Blonde haired and blue eyed with a determined look in her eyes. She had to be his age, maybe even younger. Link hadn’t taken her up on her offer to play that day, but he’d seen her with others. She was the only one who’d approached him since moving into the Academy. Everyone else had kept their distance from ‘that silent boy.’ </em>
</p>
<p>He’d never forgotten the overwhelming urge to fight Cawlin that day. It didn’t matter how long ago it had been, dealing with Cawlin and his henchman Stritch had become almost a daily occurrence. </p>
<p>And until now, he’d managed that fairly well. He had some friends… sort of. He was friends with the chatterbox—with Zelda. Or, at least, he assumed they were friends in some way, though he never spoke and he felt he had to be a burden with her constantly dragging him to play with her friends. And he was around her friends often though they tended to ignore him more than anything else. Only Zelda ever truly made the effort to communicate with him.</p>
<p>With the others, they might ask him something and then forget that he didn’t talk so they’d just stop trying. That was fine for a game like tag where no one needed to say a word, but not for many other games. Only Zelda would make sure to ask questions he could answer. Yes and no, or things he could point to. She made an effort, and he made one with her. He tried to satisfy her curiosity, but he felt like a disappointment. He could see it in her eyes sometimes. And that’s when he would slip away again, hiding in his room for days at a time. </p>
<p><em>This</em> was one of those times. </p>
<p>He knew that everyone would try to convince him to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Anytime they went, he knew he was disappointing Instructor Gaepora. He disappointed Zelda. He disappointed himself. </p>
<p>He wanted nothing more than to shock everyone and get on the Loftwing then scream into the air in elated triumph. But life wasn’t that easy.</p>
<p>There was a knock at his door. Link sighed, ready to hear the spiel again. He went to the door, determined to open it, but his hand wouldn’t turn the knob. </p>
<p>“Link, please,” Gaepora pleaded through the closed door. “Everyone is going. You should come as well. I know you don’t like it, but you have to try. You’re ten. You need to ride a Loftwing someday.”</p>
<p>Link placed his head against the door with his eyes closed and let out a deep breath. </p>
<p>For years, Gaepora tried to get Link to participate in anything. He rarely went to class, taking his books into his room instead. He never spoke. Gaepora was concerned for the boy, but there was almost nothing left that he could think to try. </p>
<p>The boy had to see him as a bad guy, Gaepora thought. The only real interactions he had with him were when he was begging him to join the other kids, or pulling him away from Cawlin and Strich, two boys who couldn’t seem to keep their mouths from running in his presence. And no amount of discipline seemed to stop them. </p>
<p>Gaepora rested his hand against Link’s door for a moment before giving up and going back up to his room to prepare for the trip. </p>
<p>Link stood still, listening to the sounds of footsteps all around him. It was a trip only for the kids of Skyloft, so the knights-in-training in the surrounding rooms didn’t seem to be too busy preparing for anything but a normal day. Only a few were older students were taking the group over to the nearby tavern in the clouds. But the floor upstairs, where Gaepora and the other professors were coordinating, was like a crazed stampede. Link wondered if it was Zelda making all that noise in the room directly above him.</p>
<p>Figuring he could use the distraction to sneak out, Link stood and pulled his boots on before cracking the door and peering out. It seemed clear. If anyone was there, it would only be the chef, Henya, and he rarely had a difficult time sneaking by her. </p>
<p>He closed his door silently, and snuck past the door, but he was met by a more annoying sight than the chef. </p>
<p>Cawlin and Strich were sitting on the floor, waiting for Gaepora, presumably. </p>
<p>Instinctively, Link started to back up, knowing that when both of them were together, things usually escalated quickly. </p>
<p>Cawlin looked Link over. “You’re not coming with us, are you?”</p>
<p>Link didn’t say anything, but his fist clenched at the other boy’s tone. </p>
<p>“Oh, Strich, he isn’t! He’s scared! Little Link is afraid of the Loftwing again. Like his mom should have been. Hey, Link, how’s it feel to be orphaned by a bird? I mean, a stupid bird? That’s all it took for your mom to go down? And I thought she was a knight.”</p>
<p>It took everything, <em>everything¸</em> in him not to rear his fist back and slam it into Cawlin’s jaw, but Link clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt to shake the comments that he’d heard time and time again for years. He let his nails dig into his palm, momentarily distracting him just long enough to keep his mind from the words. It was the only thing he’d found that kept him from fighting. And oh, he wanted to fight. </p>
<p>“What?” Strich asked with a snicker. “Can you not hear Cawlin? Forget a stupid bird, your stupid mom raised a stupid kid.”</p>
<p>And with just a few words about his mom, Link broke. He lunged for Cawlin, who was closer, and landed one quick jab to his side before Strich was on him, pulling him back. The two boys wasted little time trying to restrain Link so they could get a few easier hits in, but Link rarely went down without a fight. </p>
<p>He whipped his head back, bracing himself for the pain. He’d feel in his skull. And it hurt when he heard the impact with Strich. Strich’s hands loosened their grip and Link swiveled out of his grasp, pushing Cawlin away so he could have some room to breathe. But they were on him again, recovering all-too-quickly. Link realized he had missed hitting Strich anywhere useful.</p>
<p>He felt a hard pang in his gut and his arms were pulled back until he felt like they were going to be pulled out. He didn’t cry out, but he kicked out at Cawlin, managing to connect with his shin. Cawlin howled and kicked right back in an enraged retaliation. </p>
<p>“Link!” </p>
<p>Link barely heard the voice. Everything was whooshing in his head as his body tried to ignore the pain every hit from Cawlin brought. He felt Strich jerk to the side from something, and he let go of Link for a moment to react to the voice. </p>
<p>Link was out of energy, unable to break free of Strich’s single handed grip.</p>
<p>“Get off him!” the voice said again. </p>
<p>But this time, Link recognized it. </p>
<p>He turned his head toward the voice and his eyes spotted Zelda pulling Strich’s hand back as hard as she could. </p>
<p>“This doesn’t concern you, Zelda!” Cawlin panted pushing Zelda away hard enough to knock her to the ground before punching Link again.</p>
<p>Black tinged the edges of Link’s vision as his body slowly decided to give up and go down, though his mind tried to get him to his feet. </p>
<p>Zelda was back up, calling for Link as she tried to stop Cawlin once again. </p>
<p>A small part of Link’s brain was still conscious, and he could see what was about to happen. And that’s all Link’s body needed to spur him to act. </p>
<p>Link pulled free of Strich and pushed himself up, moving between Cawlin and Zelda as he attempted to push her away.</p>
<p>Cawlin had only reacted, the boy would later tell himself when he thought about that day. She was trying to stop him from his mad flurry against the stupid loser Link. If he’d been in control of himself, of course he wouldn’t have swung his fist <em>at</em> Zelda. That’s what he told himself anyway. </p>
<p>But Zelda hadn’t been the one to take the punch. </p>
<p>Link had put himself between them just in time to feel Cawlin’s fist connect with his spine, sending him forward into Zelda. She’d tried to catch him, but she was off balance and they both went down.</p>
<p>That was the end. The rest of Link’s body gave out, and his feet stumbled over each other, collapsing into a hard ball on the ground on top of Zelda. </p>
<p>Zelda’s wide eyes met Cawlin’s. He looked equally horrified, realizing what might have happened to her, as well as what he’d actually done to Link. And if Gaepora’s daughter had been knocked unconscious in a hallway fight, Cawlin would never see the light of day again. He’d never be a knight. At this rate, he wasn’t sure he still had that chance now. </p>
<p>Strich grabbed Cawlin and took off through the door with him in tow, leaving Zelda in the hallway with the unconscious boy. </p>
<p>She looked at the stairs where her father and the other instructors were already racing towards them. The boy she played with but hardly knew, the one who never spoke, had put himself in more danger for her. And what’s more, she realized, was that she did the same for him. </p>
<p>She took a step back, letting the adults take over. Her father was holding her, asking her something, but she couldn’t hear. Her mind raced, terrified at the overwhelming instinct she’d felt to step into a fist fight for this boy. </p>
<p>“Zelda!” she finally heard Gaepora say, looking away from Link and at her father. “What happened here?”</p>
<p>She knew Link was the one who swung first. She’d been in the other room with a book on the desk, having already packed for their trip. Cawlin and Strich never knew how to filter themselves. It wasn’t Link’s fault. He couldn’t control that his mother died, or that two bullies were constantly reminding him of that fact. He could only control when he swung. But Zelda? She could control everything. He protected her. It was her turn to return the favor. </p>
<p>“I saw it all. Link came out of his room and came this way. It looked like he was going to go to the kitchen.” She thought quickly, desperate to keep Link out of trouble. “Cawlin and Strich were there and started making fun of him for not coming with us today. They made fun of him, that he was afraid of flying and that his mother was stupid. Then, when he didn’t respond, they started to hurt him. He fought back. I tried to stop it when they were hurting him more, but Link tried to protect me and got hit bad. I promise, I saw it.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Link, who was being looked at by Instructor Horwell. There was some blood on the ground from Link’s nose, and the events started to catch up to her. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, panicked breaths catching in her throat. She looked at her father with wide fearful eyes. Goddess, she’d nearly been hit in a hallway fight!</p>
<p>She was sure that Gaepora was crying as he hugged her tightly against him. “Zelda, love, don’t ever get in the middle of a fight. You could have been hurt if it had been worse. Someone might have accidently hit you.”</p>
<p>“But Link—”</p>
<p>“Not now. Rest assured, Cawlin and Strich will be punished, but Link will be disciplined too. No potential Knight can display this behavior.”</p>
<p>“He was defending himself! And me!”</p>
<p>Gaepora sighed and hugged Zelda tightly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“But the Knights fight.”</p>
<p>“No, Knights don’t <em>fight</em>. They <em>train</em>, and they work together. The Knights don’t fight each other in hallways. Go back to your room, Zelda. We won’t be going to the Lumpy Pumpkin today.”</p>
<p>Zelda watched her father say something to Instructor Owlan before leaving the Academy. Horwell scooped Link’s small body up in his arms. Link groaned in protest, and Zelda realized that was the first time she’d ever heard his voice before he and Horwell disappeared behind the walls, leaving Zelda alone in the entryway. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Smallest Steps (Age 10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 10</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Link sat outside underneath a tall, shady tree. He’d been spending as much time as he could outside the Academy walls, hoping that he could find places to hide himself in. He wasn’t afraid of Cawlin and Strich, not really. Of course, he didn’t like the abuse that usually followed their presence, verbal or physical, but it was something he’d learned to live with.</p>
<p>No, he wanted to hide from Gaepora and the other instructors. He wanted to hide from the ones who tried to help, to be there. He didn’t want help. Not from them.</p>
<p>He could do this. He could be in this world on his own. He didn’t need Instructors to protect him or to keep him safe. All he had to do was to get through life, become a Knight, and fly far from Skyloft. He’d find a new home on the edge of the Sky. Or maybe he’d find the home of the Goddess and live forever with her and the heroes she saved. </p>
<p>Of course, that plan involved going near a Loftwing.</p>
<p>But for now, from where he sat, all he could see was the lake that flowed off the island, the forbidden cave, and the several stone platforms he sometimes liked to swing his feet off of so he could feel the rush of the water hit his legs. </p>
<p>He could also see Zelda, sitting on one of the Loftwing platforms with a small pad in her hand, drawing carefully. </p>
<p>In many ways, Link wished he could go over to her and say something. Maybe a ‘thank you’. He’d heard her version of the story when he woke up and was questioned several times. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Link? Did you hit Cawlin first, or did he hit you? We have someone who saw everything, so don’t lie. Did you hit Cawlin?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Link hadn’t answered, he just closed his eyes and accepted the punishment that came with his silence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And in the quiet hours that followed, he heard a small rap on his door. Expecting Gaepora again, Link didn’t answer. So he was surprised by the voice he heard. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Link? It’s Zelda. I told them Cawlin hit you first. Tell them that, or you’ll get in a lot of trouble, okay?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She hadn’t stayed, and he heard her rush up the steps a moment later. </em>
</p>
<p>Now, Gaepora could only think to punish Link by forcing him <em>from</em> his room rather than keeping him inside. Link enjoyed the solitude of his room far too much for it to be a punishment. Link wasn’t outside by choice, but the change of pace had been refreshing. And Link found enjoyment in tearing blades of grass into tiny shreds then watching them blow away in the wind. </p>
<p>He glanced over at Zelda as the fragments of grass drifted in her direction. There was something about the girl that he couldn’t shake. She was braver than he gave her credit for, and far more defiant than she looked. She broke rules and lied to the headmaster—her <em>father</em>—for… him. For the random boy who played tag with her and her friends but who never spoke. What had he done to deserve her loyalty? But instinctively, he knew he’d do the same for her. It was as if they’d known each other forever. He felt like an old man at times; he felt he’d known her for that long. </p>
<p>But he hadn’t. It had been three years. Three years and he didn’t even know before today if she was right or left-handed. <em>Right</em>, he noted as she drew slowly. He looked away and put his fingers in the grass, his pointer finger facing down. In his mind, he didn’t see a finger, but a knight. A one-legged knight who fought a heard of monsters. And as he defeated more, he gained strength. Link put his middle finger down. The knight had been gifted his second leg for his bravery by the Goddess herself. The knight slew more monsters, and he gained a third leg, able to maneuver even more artfully. A fourth. The Goddess’ gift to the knight. But he still fought. And upon gaining his fifth limb, Link’s thumb, the knight had become the monsters he’d fought against. He now had to fend off a knight (Link’s other hand) who was seeking his own glory. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Link looked up and saw that Zelda’s hand had stilled and her head lolled over, eyes closed and a content look on her face. He looked behind him, towards the Goddess Statue. There were a few other kids playing together, though he could only recognize Karane from where he sat. She was paying no attention to him.</p>
<p>With a final look at both girls, and content in the knowledge that no one was watching him, he stood up and began punching the air. One fist, then the other. With each punch, a foot came out, a force to help him strike harder. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the way the Knights looked out in the training yard. He’d been watching them, trying to emulate them as they trained. </p>
<p>He looked around again. Zelda was still asleep, and the nearest others were nowhere near him. </p>
<p>Turning to face the stone wall behind him, he looked between it and his fists. If he punched the wall, he thought, maybe he could build up his knuckles. If he could take the pain of that, then he’d start to be stronger. He wouldn’t have to worry about Cawlin or Strich. </p>
<p>Winding back, he braced himself, prepared to feel the sharp stinging that would later burn. He knew what it would feel like, but he didn’t welcome the thought.</p>
<p>But he was stopped by a scream. </p>
<p>It sounded distant in his ears, like the playful screams from Karane and her friends, but as he listened, it wasn’t playful at all. It was panic. </p>
<p>His head turned to where Zelda had been, but she was nowhere. He looked around frantically, but there was nothing. The scream rang out again, only this time, he knew where it came from. </p>
<p>Rushing over to where Zelda had been, Link skidded onto his knees and crawled to the edge. Zelda was hanging on to the cracked stone, her little fingers latched into the crack as her only grip. And her fingers were white as she held on with everything she had.</p>
<p>Link grabbed her wrist quickly and tried to pull her, but he wasn’t strong enough. Looking to his left, he saw a rope attached to the pole, the rope that blocked the Loftwing station at night. Grabbing that, he was prepared to wrap it around her, to help pull her up without using her wrist, but she let out another yell, and suddenly, he knew there was no time to do that. </p>
<p>“I can’t!” she screamed, her sweaty fingers finally losing their grip. </p>
<p>And without a second thought, before he could even realize what was happening to her, Link found himself wrapping the rope around his wrist  to grip it tightly, and jumping off of the edge. </p>
<p>Link let out a pained cry as the weight of a body pulled him down. It would have shocked him, the sound of his own scream, if he hadn’t literally been hanging on to Zelda for dear life. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes as he screamed. His hold on her wrist wasn’t the best grip ever, and his other hand burned as he tried to hold the rope. Zelda reached up with all her strength and grabbed his wrist with her other hand, giving him just a little bit of slack on her dead weight. Their combined cries of terror mixed into the air, alerting the village. </p>
<p>Link knew he could let her go. There were Knights on Loftwings already making their way over. They were always ready in case someone fell off. Zelda wouldn’t be the first, or the last. But he couldn’t bring himself to let her go.</p>
<p>It seemed like hours that they hung there, though rationally, Link knew it had only been seconds until he felt hands wrap around him from above, and heard the whooshing sound of wings below. He knew it would be okay to let go now even more than before. Zelda would fall straight into the Knight’s arms. But he couldn’t. </p>
<p>The villagers pulled him by the arm and then the waist while others hung over the side to grab on to both children. Link was surprised that he’d managed to keep his hold on her hand while they were dangling, but it surprised him more to realize that he couldn’t let go now while they were safely on Skyloft. He only managed after a long moment of concentration.</p>
<p>He was breathing heavily, his heart racing, both out of panic and adrenaline. A large part of him wanted to throw up. </p>
<p>Adults bombarded him with questions, fussing over him and Zelda frantically. He felt himself swept off his feet and carried to the Academy, Zelda in another’s arms. </p>
<p>As they hurried over, Link was in a trance. Something inside him had snapped. This girl… he’d do anything he could to save her. It was as if he’d done it a thousand times and yet never before all at once. He <em>needed</em> to save her, no matter what the cost to himself was. He’d thrown himself off of a cliff to catch her. He’d nearly died for her. </p>
<p>Well, he felt like he’d nearly died. The Knights had been slow to get to them. Or… it felt slow. Everything was confusing.</p>
<p>A cold sensation hit him in a rush, and he came back to his senses with Instructor Horwell hovering over him. </p>
<p>“Ah, Link, you’re awake.” Horwell removed his cold hand from Link’s forehead. “That was very brave, what you did. Do you think you could tell me what happened at all? You can write or draw. But it would help us know what happened.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyes widened in panic. He looked around for any sign of Zelda. But he was inside, and everything was different.</p>
<p>Horwell took a moment, but he seemed to guess what Link was thinking. “You both were in shock and fell unconscious. You’re just the first to wake. She’s fine. You did well.” Horwell took Link’s hand. It was bandaged. “You’ll have to keep this covered for now. It’s a burn from the rope. We just want to make sure there is no infection.”</p>
<p>Link swung his feet over the edge of the bed and went to stand, though Horwell put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “You shouldn’t. Just lie down.”</p>
<p>Link pushed himself to his feet anyway, waiting out a dizzy spell before taking a step. </p>
<p>Horwell moved to catch Link, seeing the inherent unsteadiness. “Link, I’ll help you to your room, but you’re not getting out of bed today.”</p>
<p>Link kept walking, feeling Horwell on his heels, as they made it into the hall. </p>
<p>Gaepora’s door was open a crack, and Link stopped to peek in. He saw Zelda sitting up in bed talking to her father and let out a sigh. But as if sensing his presence, Zelda looked up and met Link’s eyes. </p>
<p>She sprang to her feet and stumbled across the room toward him. She didn’t look stable, and he went to meet her halfway. She threw her arms around Link, and he could feel her crying. His own arms felt weak, and he couldn’t move them from his sides. He didn’t even know where to put them. Suddenly, he found himself debating how to return a hug… something he hadn’t experienced in years. His arms shook as they hovered by her sides, barely touching her.</p>
<p>He felt self-conscious. Was he doing it right? Did she know how awkward he was? And there was an audience. He was being watched. Were they judging him?</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Zelda whispered, hugging Link tighter before letting go. She stepped back from him and wiped her eyes before going back to sit on her father’s bed. </p>
<p>Horwell placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Come on, you need rest.”</p>
<p>And with a final check on Zelda, Link felt his body betraying him, and all he needed was some sleep. </p><hr/>
<p>In the days following the incident with Zelda, Link kept to his room again. He knew that as soon as he left, Cawlin and Strich would be on him. He didn’t want to deal with it, much preferring the peace and isolation of his room. </p>
<p>So, when Gaepora once again forced him to get some fresh air, it wasn’t as relaxing as it had been just days ago. He felt as if he had to stay alert, to make sure no one else would get hurt while he was around. Maybe he was the bad luck. </p>
<p>He looked off to a group of kids playing together, and he noticed Zelda, Karane, and Pipit playing some game that looked like tag together. There was no way he wanted to join. There was nothing about being with the others that made him feel happy or comfortable, especially not now. Not when everyone just wanted to ask questions about what had happened. Maybe they’d say something about his mom. They’d say something about him jumping for Zelda. They’d say something about him fighting. </p>
<p>Instead, he played with a pebble. It was smooth, soft even. There wasn’t a crack on it, and it was unscathed and unmarred by any time or distress. He flung it into the air and caught it as it fell back into his hands. </p>
<p>He kept switching to smaller rocks until he was practically throwing a speck of sand. </p>
<p>“Hi,” a soft voice came. </p>
<p>And he missed the pebble as it landed on his arm. </p>
<p>Link turned to see Zelda standing beside him. “Mind if I sit?”</p>
<p>Link didn’t move to answer, so she sat, taking that as an ‘okay’. She looked around at the view. </p>
<p>“This is actually really nice. You can see a lot from here. You can see where I fell, so I was lucky you were sitting here.”</p>
<p>She looked at him, waiting for any sign of acknowledgement, but he couldn’t give her any. </p>
<p>His heart was racing. He didn’t even want to shrug, for fear that any little motion he made could make her hate him, or worse, laugh at him. He didn’t even know why. She’d never given him reason to believe she would.  </p>
<p>Zelda took out a piece of parchment and some charcoal that came from the underside of Skyloft. “Do you draw?” she asked. </p>
<p>Link fought his own body. He wanted to respond. He wanted to do <em>something</em>, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even nod.</p>
<p>Zelda didn’t seem deterred. “Well, I was drawing the other day and it wasn’t bad. I’d show you, but it fell through the clouds.” She chuckled. “Dad says I can laugh if I want, but I’m still afraid to go near the edge.” She sighed but handed Link the charcoal. “Here, try something next to mine.”</p>
<p>Link looked at the paper. It had a small flower drawn neatly but clumsily on it. </p>
<p>“I’m still getting better. This is practicing.”</p>
<p>Link felt the charcoal in his fingers and then looked around for inspiration. He didn’t want to draw a flower: Zelda drew a flower. What if his was worse than hers? Or worse, what if it was better. He couldn’t handle the embarrassment he’d feel if he made her feel bad. </p>
<p>To his left, he saw a pumpkin. It was simple, but not just a circle. He hadn’t drawn recently, and it came out rougher than he had planned, but when he was done, he handed it back. </p>
<p>Zelda smiled. “You’re not bad! I like it. Here,” she asked, holding out her hand for the charcoal. Link gave it to her, and she began to sketch. </p>
<p>After some time, she scooted it between them. He smiled at the scribbled mess on the paper. It looked like nothing, and he was glad he didn’t have to guess aloud what it was, because he was <em>sure</em> his answer—or lack thereof—would have embarrassed her. </p>
<p>Zelda stared at it as well and scratched her cheek. “It looked better in my head. It’s supposed to be Goddess.”</p>
<p>Link grinned and tapped her arm. She was surprised but waited. He tapped his cheek and then pointed to her. </p>
<p>“My cheek?”</p>
<p>Link nodded and then pointed to the charcoal. </p>
<p>Zelda sighed. “I got charcoal on my cheek. Of course. Here,” she said handing him the drawing utensils. “Draw something else. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>She stood and walked over to the lake, scrubbing her face furiously. </p>
<p>Link chuckled to himself before drawing. </p>
<p>When she sat down again and peered over his shoulder, she made a face. “You drew me?”</p>
<p>Link handed everything back. </p>
<p>“It’s good. I knew it was me right away. I didn’t know my nose looked like that.” </p>
<p>She smiled at Link, and he returned it. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” she said carefully. </p>
<p>Link shrugged, but Zelda realized that he’d rarely communicated with anyone more than he was now.</p>
<p>“Can you talk, or you just don’t want to?”</p>
<p>Link paused for a moment and then shrugged again. </p>
<p>Zelda stopped and realized she’d asked a question he couldn’t answer. “So, you can talk?”</p>
<p>Link nodded, looking away. </p>
<p>“But you don’t want to, right?”</p>
<p>Link looked back at her and didn’t respond again. He did want to talk, but his body fought him at every turn. </p>
<p>Zelda pulled her legs up close to her. “Do you want to be friends with me?”</p>
<p>Link turned back to her and nodded. Her head bobbed absently as she was thinking. </p>
<p>“Well, if you’re my friend then I need to ask you something. Are you afraid of the edge now, too?” She looked at him with wide eyes, begging him to answer her one way or the other. </p>
<p>Link looked at the clouds and nodded. As much as he never wanted to admit that to anyone, he felt that she was the only person who’d get it. The edge of Skyloft symbolized anything <em>but</em> adventure to him. It was a place where moms die, and where friends fall. It was dangerous and bad luck, like him. </p>
<p>He stood up, needing to walk. He had to get away from this girl before he made something else happen to her. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go?”</p>
<p>Link nodded again, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Zelda didn’t sound hurt or offended. “Okay. Well, I had fun. I hope we can hang out again.”</p>
<p>He peeked his eye open to watch her leave, and let out a deep breath that he’d been holding in. It was a relief to breathe again. Things were easy with Zelda. He didn’t know why, but her questions never held some underlying bitterness that he wasn’t vocally answering him, like the instructors felt. </p>
<p>And that night, he tossed and turned in his sleep. </p>
<p><em>A woman who looked almost like a grown up Zelda stood over him, brushing her hand lightly against his cheek. But it wasn’t </em><span class="u">his</span> <em>cheek. It was a man’s… a man who looked like him, but whowasn’t him. Zelda’s doppleganger took a seat beside him and began to talk, though the words were too garbled for him to hear. He responded, and the woman disappeared. He was left alone, looking for her. Something caught on a red scarf around his neck, and suddenly, he was falling. </em></p><hr/>
<p>Zelda woke up in a cold sweat. She could feel the ground beneath her feet disappear. She was falling off of Skyloft. The Knights were too far away to reach her, and she fell through the clouds to the mythical Surface below. Again.</p>
<p>She wished it were a fun dream that she was having every night. She wanted nothing more than to wake up with thoughts of the Surface that she could act out while playing outside. But this? This was a nightmare that she couldn’t escape.  </p>
<p>As it turned out, the only person she could talk to about it was Link. </p>
<p>He was a good listener. Even when it looked like he wasn’t paying attention, he always was. She was even getting the hang of knowing when he wanted to change the topic, or to stop a conversation all together. She wasn’t sure at first, but as the days turned to weeks, she felt more confident that she was right. </p>
<p>And she <em>knew</em> she was right when Link found her lying in the grass. She snapped out of her drifting thoughts and sat up. </p>
<p>“Hi!”</p>
<p>Link waved and kept walking, motioning for her to follow. Zelda watched him curiously, but following, nonetheless.</p>
<p> Link sat down just a few feet away from the edge of Skyloft, his eyes never leaving the wooden jumping platform. He swallowed hard, but he knew he had to face at least one of his fears. There was no way he could live with another crushing phobia. </p>
<p>Zelda stopped in her tracks and shook her head. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, understanding, but this was something he needed to do. He turned away from Zelda and stared out at the Sky. There were no thoughts in his head. He had to keep it that way to make it through this. He even scooted closer to the drop-off and sat down.</p>
<p>Suddenly, and without warning, Zelda took a seat beside him. She hugged her legs to her chest and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>Link turned and pointed to the nearest Knight patrolling the sky. </p>
<p>“That only makes me feel a little better,” she admitted. “There’s still the actual falling that has to happen for them to catch you.”</p>
<p>Link rested his head in his hands as he listened to her. </p>
<p>“Okay I need to talk. I need to keep my mind on <em>something</em>. Let me see… I had that nightmare again last night. It’s probably why this is so scary. All I keep thinking is that I’ll hit the clouds and then fall splat on the Surface.”</p>
<p>She looked at him and chuckled at his face. He was judging her, by his expression. With his hands, he made a motion to say that she should move on. She agreed. That was the last thing she wanted to think about here. </p>
<p>“Okay… okay. Point to something that’s your favorite color.”</p>
<p>She looked at Link and he was suddenly blank-faced and looked like he was sweating. </p>
<p>“It’s fine if you can’t see anything that’s your favorite color. I can ask later.”</p>
<p>With a deep breath and a hard swallow, Link turned to Zelda. </p>
<p>“Green.”</p>
<p>Zelda was so startled that at first, she thought she’d been the one to speak without even realizing she had. But it was Link. She could see the effort it took, and she was determined not to make a big deal about it. Link spoke. To her. </p>
<p>It was so soft, though, that she’d barely heard him. </p>
<p>“You said green?”</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“Why green? Any reason?”</p>
<p>He looked at her, confused. </p>
<p>“Never mind,” she said quickly. “Do you want to know mine, too?”</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>She leaned closer to him with a smug look on her face. “Green.”</p>
<p>He smiled and plucked a piece of grass from between the wooden boards. “Why green?”</p>
<p>Zelda grinned and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. “When my dreams were fun, I used to dream about what the Surface would be like. I always imagined it to be green and blue, so those are my favorite colors. But now… I’ve only had nightmares about the Surface. I wonder if that will change my favorite color?”</p>
<p>“It,” he said, stopping her. Clearing his raw throat, he crossed his arms. “It shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Zelda couldn’t stop her excitement from spreading. “Your voice suits you, Link. It’s sort of how I’d have pictured you to sound.”</p>
<p>Link grimaced and rolled his eyes. He didn’t think so. </p>
<p>“Well,” Zelda said, scooting closer to him. “If you’re talking to me, now you have to tell me why <em>your </em>favorite color is also green.”</p>
<p>He ran his hand along the grass and cleared his throat. “Because it’s not the sky. Green is alive. Blue isn't.”</p>
<p>His mother, she realized. “I understand. When I realized my mom wasn't coming back to life, I wouldn't go to into my parents’ room. I never even knew her, but it still scared me. Sometimes it still does.” </p>
<p>After a long moment, Zelda stood up and offered Link her hand, thoughts of death and the edge of Skyloft forgotten. “Want to play tag?”</p>
<p>Link nodded and grabbed on to her. And for the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's almost like that fall was foreshadowing the beginning of the game. OOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo (*ahem* sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not Alone (Age 11)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 11</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Link stood in the doorway of the Knight’s training academy. It was a small room filled with instruments to practice fighting with, from swords and shields, to spears and even the odd axe. It was a training room for the most revered people on all of Skyloft: The Knights. Well-respected guardians of Skyloft that they were, they were the ones who protected Skyloft, explored the Outer Sky, and trained for tournaments of skill.</p>
<p>There were three knights already in the training room already. Or, well, they <em>looked</em> like knights to Link. </p>
<p>Two of them looked much younger than the third. And while all three looked familiar, Link reconciled that he hadn’t paid much attention to the older students since living at the academy. He barely paid attention to those his own age.</p>
<p>But two of the Knights were students. They had to be. They were too young to be <em>true</em> graduated Knights of Skyloft yet. </p>
<p>There was a boy who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. He swung his sword around him expertly as he hacked at a tall log, quickly reducing it to wood chippings. He had to be close to graduating.</p>
<p>The second was a girl, slightly older, who was leaning heavily on her sword, out of breath and watching the boy. It was clear she’d just gone herself before Link’s arrival.</p>
<p>Finally, the older man who stood beside her, was an instructor that Link hadn’t gotten the chance to officially meet; he wore armor and a helmet like his students, but it was decidedly older in design. He watched the boy carefully, making faces as he did. </p>
<p>When the boy stopped, the older instructor shook his head. “Both of you have high aspirations, but you don’t have the attitudes to achieve them. Tirra, stand up straight. I don’t care that you’ve had your turn or that you’re tired, you will maintain proper posture. And Eagus, do you believe you are the Goddess’ Chosen Hero? Are you swinging your sword around like that to fan your enemies away from you with a breeze?"</p>
<p>“No, Master Kos. Forgive me.”</p>
<p>Master Kos scoffed. “I don’t forgive you. Your words mean nothing to me. <em>Demonstrate</em> your understanding. Go again.”</p>
<p>He looked at the girl, at Tirra. She was standing straight as a needle as she watched Eagus. Her sword was at her side facing down, but her hand was gripped and ready for any moment’s notice. Already, she looked more like a Knight than a student.</p>
<p>Then, Master Kos’ eyes went to the door. It was closed, but something had been there, he was sure of it. He knew it had opened. So he stood and went to look. Eagus stopped swinging his sword to watch, and Kos hissed at him. “No, no, you keep going.” </p>
<p> Kos circled the room, his eyes scanning the nooks and crannies of his familiar Sparring Hall. There were few places to hide, but his eyes landed on a small, wooden crate that was near his podium. He made no hurry to reach it, but when he did, he peered around the box and saw a small boy curled up, watching Eagus with lit up eyes. </p>
<p>“You can’t be in here, boy,” Master Kos said. </p>
<p>Link looked over at him and then brought his attention to the now distracted Eagus. </p>
<p>But Kos sat on the sturdy crate. “Who are you, and how did you get in here without any of us noticing?”</p>
<p>Again, Link said nothing. Master Eagus nodded, finally understanding. “You’re the boy who doesn’t speak. The one who’s mother died under my command. I’m sorry for your loss, boy.”</p>
<p>Link looked at the ground, away from the three sets of eyes on him. </p>
<p>“You’ve made yourself blend in well. You don’t speak, you don’t make noise. You know where to hide just out of one’s sight. You’ve snuck in here a few times before, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Link nodded once, finding no reason to lie. He was caught now.</p>
<p>Master Kos sized Link up. A young boy, eleven maybe, and too young to be in the Sparring Hall at all. But he had determined eyes and an unapologetic disposition. “You’ve been watching my students. You look like you have another year or two until you begin training with me, but I’ll bet if I had you stand up with a weapon, you’d demonstrate better poise and posture than Tirra here, and a better swing than Eagus.”</p>
<p>Link grinned, guilty and unashamed. He shrugged. He’d been sneaking in for the better part of a year, not that he was going to admit <em>that</em>. </p>
<p>Master Kos laughed. It was an odd look on the surly man’s face, but a welcome one. “I like you. And I look forward to seeing what you can do some day, but that day isn’t today. You’ll have to wait like all the others. You’re not even allowed to be in here. It’s a safety precaution, you understand?”</p>
<p>“Link,” Eagus said, coming over to join Kos. Of course the student knew who Link was. Link, the silent boy. “You want to be a Knight of Skyloft one day?”</p>
<p>Nodding once, Link stood up finally and brushed himself off. </p>
<p>Eagus gestured to Tirra. “I understand where you’re coming from. That’s my sister. We lost our father as well. He was caught in windstorm; his Loftwing was injured and couldn’t return to save him. We had our mother, but it devastated us. And we trained to become knights to prevent that from happening to anyone ever again. But mostly, we knew that training made us feel strong. Like it could never happen to us if we trained hard enough.”</p>
<p>Link nodded, his spirits lifted. There was someone else who knew… someone who got it. Two people, actually.</p>
<p>Eagus looked over at Kos, like he was asking for permission to continue. Kos nodded, and Link got a feeling that there was something <em>more</em> in that simple head nod. Eagus bent down to his knee and placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. “You’ll be a great Knight, if that’s what you want some day, but for now, you’re too young. We don’t let anyone who hasn’t started the Knight Academy touch weapons. Not even the wooden ones. I’m sorry; I really am.”</p>
<p>Link sighed, though his face screamed out his blatant disappointment. </p>
<p>Kos, Eagus, and Tirra watched Link left the Sparring hall to head back to his room, relegated, again, to the confines of his boring life within four walls. His trips to the Sparring Hall had been exciting and he loved watching others practice. When he saw knights like Tirra, he thought of his mother, and the ways she might have trained once. And <em>that</em>was something he wouldn’t mind following in her footsteps with. </p>
<p>As a young child, he used to dream of the day he’d complete the Wing Ceremony, and he’d become a Knight of Skyloft. He’d stand atop the Statue of the Goddess, and his mom would smile and wave at him. He might even feel the whisper of the wind that his mother had always said was the spirit of his father watching them as well, just from another place. And until he’d seen the knights training, that vision had been nothing but a forgotten dream. Now, he felt he could see it once more. But the face in the crowd wasn’t his mother, but the instructors of the Academy. It was Cawlin, watching with disgust that he’d failed, while Link had succeeded. And it was the kind smile of the one girl who didn’t hate talking to him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a rap on the door, snapping Link out of his daydreams.</p>
<p>Link slid off of his bed and opened the door, unsure who it could possibly be. He never had visitors except for Zelda, and he knew when she was the one knocking. </p>
<p>So when Eagus walked in and looked around, Link couldn’t hide his surprise. “Not a bad room for someone who technically doesn’t attend the Academy yet.” He stopped and held out his hand. In it was a wooden sword. “But that shouldn’t stop someone from following a dream… even if you’re a bit young. Don’t worry; you’ll only get in trouble if one of the other Instructors finds out about this. Master Kos gave me the training sword for you. This is off the record, okay? Now, show me your fighting stance.”</p><hr/>
<p>Link jolted awake to the sound of rhythmic tapping on his door. The only person who’d bother him before the sun rose would be Zelda. He slammed his head down on his pillow and covered his ears. </p>
<p>“I can tell you’re ignoring me!” she called, muffled from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>But she didn’t push it, and soon, Link found himself drifting back off to sleep. </p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Link’s heart burst, coughing as he choked on his spit in surprise. His body jerked, and he felt himself hit the ground with a hard thud. He whipped his head around and stumbled to his feet, listening to the echoing of high-pitched laughter. But she wasn’t <em>in</em> his room. </p>
<p>He turned to his window and grumbled when he saw Zelda resting her head in her arms, stifling her laughter, leaning against the sill. </p>
<p>“You should have woken up on time!” she giggled as he tried to regain his composure.</p>
<p>Holding his side, Link walked up to the window, resting his tired body against the wall. “How’d you even open it? It opens from my side.”</p>
<p>“Small hands. I can do anything, obviously.”</p>
<p>Link made a face and sighed, waiting for her to continue. </p>
<p>They’d fallen into an easy companionship over the past year. Link had been struggling to handle Cawlin and Strich, but they’d backed off a fair bit out of fear of Gaepora. Zelda spent a lot of her time with Karane or studying, but when she wasn’t doing that, she was with Link. </p>
<p>She found he was easy to talk to, and he was more than willing to talk to her. As they spent more time together, she noticed that he would sometimes start conversations, rather than just answering her. But when they were around others, he remained completely silent. </p>
<p>“Link,” she said, adjusting her grip on the window.</p>
<p>Link leaned over the sill and saw her balancing on the absolute tips of her toes to stay with her head in his window. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Link interrupted. “Let go and we’ll talk.”</p>
<p>“Well, we could have talked in your room if you’d woken up.”</p>
<p>“I’m up now.”</p>
<p>“And I’m outside. You should be, too! New students today!”</p>
<p>“We don’t even start classes yet.”</p>
<p>“They’re getting ready for when we do. Come on!” she called, finally letting go and disappearing around the corner. </p>
<p>When he was sure she’d gone, he closed the window and stuck a paper into the small slit, jamming it shut. The last thing he needed was for her to open it again to harass him to move faster while he was changing. </p>
<p>To Link, these new students weren’t a big deal. It’s not like they’d become his new friends. In fact, he was sure they’d find out his story and avoid him like the plague. He wore his normal clothes, disinterested in looking nice for this event. </p>
<p>Admittedly, it was rare for anyone to move onto Skyloft from the outer islands of the Sky. From what he understood, the students were coming from a small village beyond the Thunderhead. </p>
<p>After pulling on his boots, he opened his door to see Zelda waiting with Karane. </p>
<p>“Good! Let’s go!” she said, grabbing both of their hands and taking off down the hall. </p>
<p>He stumbled, but kept pace with her as she dragged them both outside. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Karane yelled, pulling Zelda’s arm back before they could reach the hill. “You’re going to kill us. We’ll walk fast, we promise.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Zelda mumbled, letting go of them. </p>
<p>Karane kept pace with Zelda, but Link fell behind, eager to join the crowd that was gathering. Knowing Zelda, she’d move them right to the front. </p>
<p>Zelda turned around, gesturing for him to follow, but she knew he wouldn’t. He made a face and took a step to his left to become completely invisible, merging with the crowd. </p>
<p>She wanted him to stay with her, but she understood. It was just one of his quirks. </p>
<p>Zelda and Karane watched Gaepora and Horwell move towards the Loftwing platform in preparation. There were a few Loftwings in the distance, and they were getting bigger. </p>
<p>It took some time, but finally the Loftwings landed. There were a few, more than usual. Some were Knights that escorted the families. This time, it looked like two boys were joining the class. One was a short boy. Both of his parents fussed over a cloth that had been fastened around his neck and they each gave him a kiss before grabbing his things off another Loftwing. The boy looked scared and anxious. He looked at the large crowd with fear, and his eyes welled up with tears. He grabbed ahold of his parents, begging them not to make him go. </p>
<p>They both looked sympathetic, but the settlement island had no school for older kids. They only offered the normal education that all Skyloft children got before the Knight Academy. </p>
<p>But the other boy… well… he was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>He was also short, but his hair made up for his lack of height. It looked like a bird’s tail, sticking straight up and rigid with gels that the boy had obviously put in it. His parents went to hug him, but he was clearly embarrassed by the display and pulled away, eager to grab his things and begin his adventure. He didn’t even respond to his parent’s farewells, and they returned to their Loftwing without looking back again. </p>
<p>It took a while for the other boy’s parents to leave. The boy was distraught, and it was clear that he didn’t want to let them go. </p>
<p>Link headed back to the Academy, wanting to give the boy the privacy that very few were offering him. Even the instructors were hovering. </p>
<p>Zelda ran to meet Link, Karane in tow. </p>
<p>“We have to find Pipit,” Karane said with a huff. “They’re going to make him share a room with one of the new students.”</p>
<p>Link shrugged. Zelda understood him immediately, a testament to the time they’d been spending together. And she responded to him as if he’d spoken aloud. “Well sure, <em>you’ve</em> known the dorm next to you has been empty since Grezel graduated. Pipit had no idea.”</p>
<p>Karane had become accustomed to Zelda’s uncanny ability to understand Link’s gestures, and it didn’t faze her. “I wonder which of them it will be? Neither really seems like a fun option.”</p>
<p>Link looked around and spotted the top of Pipit’s brown hair and tapped Karane, gesturing to where he was. Karane nodded her thanks and took off quickly.</p>
<p> Link turned to Zelda. “I’ll go back inside and see if I can find out.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come, too.”</p>
<p>Link stopped her and gestured to Pipit. “Someone’s not going to be happy about his room.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded. “Yeah, good point. I’ll go help Karane.”</p>
<p>Link headed up the steps and went back to his room, double checking to make sure they hadn’t installed a second bed without telling him. When he was satisfied, he went out into the hall. Knights had brought some of the new students’ things in, but he couldn’t tell who had which baggage. </p>
<p>Instead, he went to his next best source for any and all information.</p>
<p>Henya was in the kitchen stirring the giant pot that would eventually become that night’s dinner. He sat down and watched her for a moment. </p>
<p>“Not at the viewing party?” she asked sardonically. </p>
<p>Link grinned and shook his head, looking out into the hall curiously as someone passed the door. </p>
<p>“Your new neighbor seems nice…”</p>
<p>He looked at her with curiosity. She turned to him and shook her head. “I’m kidding. Do I look like I’ve left this room? I’m too busy! I only know the boys’ names. But that’s some information you came for, right? Come see old Henya for the tea. Groose and Fledge. I don’t know who is who or what they look like, so don’t even ask. I don’t know any more than that.”</p>
<p>Link stood up with a smirk, which Henya returned. She liked that kid. </p>
<p>Familiar with becoming invisible, Link stood against a wall in the hallway and glanced at one of the bags. It was among the ones nearest the room attached to his. ‘Fledge’ was written on a tag. </p>
<p>He hurried back outside and took a shortcut to where he’d seen Pipit. </p>
<p>Zelda saw Link coming and broke away to meet him so he’d feel more comfortable talking. “Well?”</p>
<p>“Their names are Fledge and Groose. Fledge is in the room near me.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know which is which?”</p>
<p>He shook his head and they met up with the others. </p>
<p>Zelda reiterated this new information to Karane and Pipit. Pipit’s shoulders sagged. “I wish I knew who was who.”</p>
<p>Zelda looked around and saw her father watching one of the boys carefully. She hurried over to him and stood sweetly at his side. “So, which one is Fledge and which is Groose?”</p>
<p>Gaepora looked at her suspiciously. “How’d you learn their names?”</p>
<p>Zelda looked offended. “I would never reveal my sources.”</p>
<p>Gaepora grunted and nodded to the crying boy with his head. “Fledge.”</p>
<p>Zelda gave him a quick hug as thanks and hurried back. She turned to Pipit with a sympathetic look on her face. “You have the one with the tall hair as your new roommate. Link’s neighbor is the sad one.”</p>
<p>Pipit’s eyes lit up in horror. “I have to go clean off my desk!”</p>
<p>As Pipit went to move, Gaepora called out to Link. Link turned, waving Pipit and the others on. Zelda stayed behind with Link as Gaepora walked up to them. “I’m sure your little investigation has figured out that Fledge is your new neighbor. He’s awfully upset about leaving his parents behind, but he’s very excited to be a Knight. I think it would help if you met him. And you, Zelda. You should introduce yourself to the both of them. You’re excellent at making friends.”</p>
<p>Zelda gave him a bland look. “Since when? I’ve had the same friends for years.”</p>
<p>Gaepora waved her of dismissively. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Link made a face at her and they followed closely behind Gaepora until they were right in front of Fledge. His parents had gone, but he was sitting on a bench in the middle of the square. </p>
<p>“Fledge?” Gaepora said. “This is Link. He’ll be in the room connected to yours. And this is my daughter, Zelda. She’s upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Hi Fledge,” Zelda said kindly. Her tone oozed friendliness and Fledge almost immediately perked up. </p>
<p>“H-hi.”</p>
<p>Link smiled and nodded once at him. He looked at Zelda and made a gesture toward the Academy. </p>
<p>Zelda was the epitome of friendliness. “Oh, let’s show you your room, Fledge. I think you’ll like it.”</p>
<p>Fledge wiped his eyes and stood up, following behind them as they walked away from Gaepora. When they were out of earshot, Fledge’s shaky voice was little more than a whisper. “Y-you don’t have to be nice to me anymore. Your father is gone.”</p>
<p>Zelda stopped and turned to him, puzzled. “Why wouldn’t we be nice to you?”</p>
<p>Fledge shrugged. “I don’t know. People just aren’t, usually.”</p>
<p>Zelda looked at Link with a disgusted look in her eyes, angered at the implication alone. She felt for Link, who knew that fact all too well, and now she felt for Fledge in a fiercely protective way she hadn’t expected. “Well, I don’t know who was ever mean to you, but you’re our friend now. We don’t let people be mean to our friends, okay?”</p>
<p>A ghost of a smile passed over Fledge’s face, but it quickly faded at the sight of the other new arrival, Groose. Fledge hurried to his things, clumsily trying to grab all his bags at once. Before one could fall, Link grabbed it, and Zelda took another, opening the door to his room. She could see Pipit’s sour face from across the hall as he watched his new roommate move in. </p>
<p>“Here you are!” Zelda announced as she put Fledge’s bag down on the already made bed. “Link will help you get settled while I go say hi to the other newcomer!”</p>
<p>Zelda left, and Fledge turned to Link. “Th-thank you for helping me.”</p>
<p>Link nodded with a small smile. Fledge regarded him. “You don’t talk much, do you?”</p>
<p>Link considered it for a moment. He did talk quite a lot when he was with Zelda. But no, he shook his head. </p>
<p>To Link’s surprise, Fledge nodded along. “I g-get it. I used to t-try not to talk. I have a nervous s-stutter, in c-case you couldn’t tell.”</p>
<p>With an understanding grin, Link made a face. A face that clearly conveyed a joke: “I couldn’t tell.”</p>
<p>Fledge grinned. “You don’t need to s-stay. I actually want to be alone for a while. Th-thank the girl for me. Z-Zelda?” </p>
<p>Link pointed at the partitions that separated the two rooms, and then to himself. Fledge understood. That was Link’s room.</p>
<p>Link stepped into the hall and closed the door, meeting Zelda in the corridor. She rolled her eyes and pulled Link along. “I don’t like Groose. He seemed weird.”</p>
<p>“I like Fledge though, so half is good.”</p>
<p>“One out of two is not the best odds, but better than zero out of two,” she conceded. </p>
<p>Pipit joined them, slipping from the room. “Cawlin and Stritch got to him already. I don’t want to share a room with him.”</p>
<p>And when Groose came out into the hall to grab another bag, his eyes landed on the trio. His gaze lingered on Link and Pipit, sizing them up, but softened when he looked at Zelda. Cawlin came out into the hall to help, and he sniggered. </p>
<p>“Were you already hanging with that sniveling loser? You’ll be perfect for each other.”</p>
<p>“Hey Back off!!” Zelda shouted back, holding Link’s arm. She knew how quickly Link could become angry at Cawlin. </p>
<p>But the new boy, Groose, made a distinct note of Zelda’s arm on Link and took a step forward. “You’re trouble, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Cawlin groaned. “Worse, he’s a walking sob story. His mother died from incompetence. A knight who fell right off her Loftwing.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s arm tightened around Link as she felt him take an aggressive step forward. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Pipit yelled. “Leave him alone, Cawlin.”</p>
<p>But Cawlin’s attention never moved off Link. “What are you going to do? Chase me on your Loftwing? Oh wait, you’re afraid of them. Thanks a lot, <em>Ma</em>.” Cawlin shrugged mockingly, and Groose laughed along. </p>
<p>But this time, Link didn’t have an opportunity to get to Cawlin. </p>
<p>Zelda got there first. </p>
<p>She pointed her finger against his chest and lowered herself so she was the same height as him, nose to nose. “You listen to me: if you ever talk to Link like that again, I will personally make sure you are thrown out of the Knight Academy and never let back in. You do not look at my friends, you do not talk to my friends. You are never to mention his mother again, and I won’t tell yours what a horrible son she has. Back off, Cawlin. Now!”</p>
<p>She let go and took a step backwards towards Link. She turned to Groose, hoping that she managed to scare him off, too, but she could practically see hearts in his eyes as he looked at her. She made a face, taking another step back. But Cawlin had the sense to be scared. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell your father, Zelda. I want to be here!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like it! My father will make sure the Headmaster knows every horrible word you’ve ever said. So, watch what you say now. You never know who might hear it.”</p>
<p>Link stepped forward, his own anger replaced by concern, and he lightly grabbed Zelda’s arm to pull her closer to him and Pipit. He made sure to grab her right arm. Her dominant hand. The hand she’d use to throw a punch if she thought it would protect her friends.</p>
<p>Pipit sighed as both Cawlin and Groose returned to the room. Pipit wrapped his arms around her, relief washing over him. “Zelda! I thought you were going to hit him!”</p>
<p>She pulled her arm gently from Link’s grasp. “I’m done listening to anyone say horrible things to my friends. Pipit, you tell <em>me </em>if you see them bully anyone. Fledge too. Don’t let them near him. He’s our friend now.”</p>
<p>She turned to Link and poked him in the chest as she had done with Cawlin, though with decidedly less aggression. “Do <em>not</em> fight them, Link. I mean it. I will protect you from them. I have my father. That will always protect us. But don’t fight, because he can only do so much. And I won’t let them ever talk about your mother again. You pinky swear to me, and I’ll pinky swear to you.”</p>
<p>Link smirked and lightly pushed her finger off his chest. He understood. And he was a bit scared of her himself.</p>
<p>Link knew he could handle Cawlin in a fight now. He’d practiced and trained, grown stronger with Master Kos and Eagus. But Zelda was right. He couldn’t fight them for real. He was so close now to the start of Knighthood, and he couldn’t risk expulsion. But he also didn’t want her to get in trouble. Her spirit occasionally got the better of her. </p>
<p>So instead, he simply locked his pinky with hers.</p>
<p>Zelda let out a deep breath. “Well, school this year should be <em>so</em> fun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter in honor of the SKYWARD SWORD HD ANNOUNCEMENT!!! Listen, I LOVE BOTW Zelink, but Skyward Zelink? UGH MY HEART!! BRING ME THAT SCENE WITH LINK RUNNING AND UGH IF YOU'VE PLAYED YOU MIGHT KNOW THIS VAGUE REFERENCE AND IF YOU HAVEN'T, THEN YOU CAN SOON ON SWITCHHH!!!</p>
<p>(sorry, I'm A LITTLE excited here)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For the Better (Age 12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 12</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Link had taken to the Knight Academy better than he expected. Though he was still too young to join the Sparring Hall lessons, he realized he didn’t hate the normal classes either. </p>
<p>While he was used to attending classes at the Academy, it had always been for more basic things: math and counting, writing, history. Now that those foundation lessons were done and he could move up, that class that was once ‘the history of Skyloft’ became studying map chartings of the Sky. Math was no longer how to count pumpkins and consider their supply and demand against growth time, but Loftwing velocity, speed, and angles. History turned into a more current study of Skyloft, more pressing problems like the occasional  bandit raid from the Outer Sky territories, or the exponential growth in population over space on the main island, rather than learning about how the Goddess once saved her people. </p>
<p>One thing that Link could barely tolerate, however, was Groose, the new kid. Though he wasn’t quite new anymore, he still acted as if it was his first day there. He broke rules, he interrupted classes with witless humor, and he forced every oye onto him, for better or for worse. What’s more, Cawlin had taken Zelda’s words to heart and backed off Link and his friends, but in doing so, he became Groose’s second-in-command rather than the main problem, along with Strich, who was a quiet follower. Groose didn’t have the history with the school that Cawlin did, and Groose certainly wasn’t afraid of Zelda. In fact, it was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>He had taken a liking to her. </p>
<p>For Zelda, the feeling was <em>not</em> mutual. </p>
<p>Groose’s most recent escapade had been locking everyone’s doors and windows. While it sounded harmless, the very disastrous means that he’d used to lock everything had trapped students inside all day with no way to get food or to get to class. The doors needed replacing, and the window had been broken to let the students out. But there were a few unaffected students: Groose, Cawlin, Strich… and Zelda. </p>
<p>Zelda was quick to tell her father, to let him know many of the things Groose had done. He was a bully, a boor, and a nuisance.</p>
<p>“There are things you’re too young to understand, Zelda. There are reasons why we can’t kick Groose out. His antics are childish, yes, but he will grow out of them one day, and it will be significantly easier to tolerate him.”</p>
<p>Zelda couldn’t figure that one out, but it seemed that Groose knew whatever reason that was, because he knew that he was immune to any harsh punishment. And it kept him a thorn in everyone’s side. </p>
<p>But that had been a week and a half ago. Things had settled, and Groose had calmed for a time. It possibly had to do with a letter from his parents that he’d refused to share with anyone, but Link and Zelda didn’t know. They took the reprieve where they could find it and enjoyed their still-new class schedules.</p>
<p>Link took hasty notes in class as Instructor Owlan spoke. Sometimes, Link couldn’t keep up, and relied on Zelda’s own notebook to keep from falling behind. The only other student he could rely on to be so diligent with their notes had been Fledge. </p>
<p>He’d found a unique friendship with Fledge. While he enjoyed hanging around with Karane and Pipit, Fledge didn’t ask for much out of Link. For them, silent companionship was enough. Fledge was often found at Link’s desk, Link taking the floor instead, to work on their homework before the next day, passing their books between each other to check the other’s work. </p>
<p>But at lunchtime, the students were allowed to take their meals outside. </p>
<p>Zelda, Link, and Fledge went outside to meet Karane and Pipit. Karane and Pipit were both one year older than Link and Zelda, so they were allowed to take the training offered in the Sparring Hall. And Link soaked up every story they were willing to share.</p>
<p>“…so then Master Kos let us hold one of the sharp swords. He didn’t let us use them yet, but I got to hold one!” Karane said as she continued to tell the others about her and Pipit’s day. Pipit nodded along and added his own exciting perspective, but Karane was the storyteller between the two of them. </p>
<p>Link sighed. As much as he wanted to listen, he wanted to join the class more. He’d gotten some secret lessons from Eagus and Tirra, but both had graduated and had been sent off the mainland of Skyloft a few months ago and only made short trips back. They didn’t have time to stay and train Link. So, he was left like everyone else: desperate to train, but too young to do so.</p>
<p>By the time Link started to listen to their conversation again, Pipit was the one talking. “You should have seen Jardon! He’s going to be the best in his class, I can tell already. He was just *BAM* and *BAM* right into the training post! It was something to watch!”</p>
<p>“No,” Karane said, shaking her head. “I think Gillee is going to be the best. Did you see her swing?”</p>
<p>“Gillee is two years older than Jardon. She’s graduating.”</p>
<p>Karane shrugged. “That makes her the best in the room and the best in the class. Sorry. She’s the best.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m going to do it,” Zelda said abruptly. Everyone turned to her, questioningly. “I don’t think I’m going to take the class. I don’t want to be a Knight. I want to be at the Academy, of course, but I want to become an Instructor, not a Knight. I wouldn’t need to take the class, and I would be allowed to take an upper-level class instead, then I can use my final year to assist.”</p>
<p>“What?” Karane asked in disbelief. “But what about flying around Skyloft together?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be a Knight to have a Loftwing. I’ll still get one. Besides, Orielle is graduating this year and she never went through the Knight courses. Her old brother didn’t. So many people don’t go through them. And some who do the classes choose a different path anyway. I’ll just be making better use of my time. I don’t want to fight things, patrol the Thunderhead, or chase away Skytails. I want to teach others about our history, I want to talk to them about the differences between folktales about our Goddess and what the true story was.”</p>
<p>She turned to each of her friends. Karane still looked at her in disbelief. It was clear she thought they’d go through all of the training together, as they had for their entire lives. Pipit seemed to contemplate what a life was like without Knighthood. It was something he’d never considered. From the moment he knew what a “job” was, he knew his would be with the Knights of Skyloft. Anything else had never crossed his mind. Fledge seemed to approve, and he even looked like he might consider it as well. And Link just smiled at her approvingly. In truth, he’d never been able to picture her as a Knight. It wasn’t in her nature. She was the smartest person he’d ever met and knew this fit her well. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to decide now,” Karane said with a smug grin. “You still have a whole year until you have to be final about it. You might change your mind.”</p>
<p>Zelda grinned sadly, hoping to at least encourage Karane enough that she didn’t think she was totally ignoring her. </p>
<p>“We should be getting back to class,” she said, though they still had enough time left of their lunch break. Fledge and Link didn’t seem to mind, and both stood up with her. They went back inside as Karane and Pipit stayed to finish eating before returning to the Sparring Hall. </p>
<p>“I think it’s great that y-you want to teach,” Fledge said softly. Zelda smiled kindly at him, a silent thank you. </p><hr/>
<p>Link was tired, more tired than usual. He’d left everyone after class for some privacy as he continued some of his training. He’d been working on his arm strength, especially after hearing how difficult Pipit found holding up a heavy sword for too long. He knew that he was an oddball; none of the other kids trained at all. They usually waited until they were given drills by Master Kos. But Link didn’t want to take a chance at falling behind before he could even start. </p>
<p>So, his arms were killing him as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He nearly drifted off to sleep once or twice, but that was before he heard the commotion in the hallway. </p>
<p>He slipped out of bed and leaned up against the door, straining to hear. It wasn’t coming from the hall, not directly. </p>
<p>“No! What did you do?”</p>
<p>Link cracked the door open upon hearing Pipit’s loud voice crack in absolute devastation. </p>
<p>The other voice wasn’t nearly as angry, and was too hard to hear, but Pipit’s anger was loud enough to hear his side. </p>
<p>“Stop it! That’s my dad’s! Put it down!”</p>
<p>Link slid into the hall and looked around. No one else seemed to hear them, but all of the adults were on the second floor, and it was late anyway. He figured they were just sleeping through the uproar. </p>
<p>There was a sudden crash, and a loud scream. </p>
<p>Without any more hesitation, Link pushed the door to Pipit and Groose’s room and saw Pipit and Groose toe-to-toe. That was the only part of them that lined up. Pipit was dwarved by Groose’s larger frame and considerably taller height. Groose had grown significantly since his arrival, adding to his intimidating frame. Or maybe it was the hair that gave that illusion. But regardless, Link could see in an instant that Pipit had reached his breaking point and was prepared to hit Groose. And with the influence that Groose had on the Academy, immune as he was from his already aggressive bullying, Link knew that no matter who’d started it, Pipit throwing a punch would get him expelled from the Knight’s Academy, not Groose.</p>
<p>Link lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Pipit, and the force of his sprint knocked them both off-balance. </p>
<p>“Let go!” Pipit yelled, trying to break free. But Link held him firmly, physically stronger than Pipit. He could already hear doors and footsteps from upstairs. “Let GO, Link!” he yelled again, squirming. “He broke my dad’s favorite mug!”</p>
<p>Link knew that was more important than it sounded. If there was anyone who could put on a good show in the face of his emotions, it was Pipit. The very fact that he was reacting so poorly was proof that this mug meant something more to him.</p>
<p>“Let. Me. Go.” Pipit’s eyes were trained mercilessly on Groose, who stood with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. </p>
<p>“No,” Link grunted, taking an elbow to his gut as Pipit continued to flail without abandon. </p>
<p>But that one word was enough to stop Pipit in his tracks. He turned, shocked to hear Link speak to him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Link. No. He was sure. He hadn’t. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Gaepora asked with a gasp as he took in the situation. “A mug? What’s going on?” He looked at Link and Pipit particularly, especially when he saw Link restraining his friend. “Is everyone alright?”</p>
<p>Link nodded and let go of Pipit entirely. Pipit stared at the shattered glass on the ground and felt tears burn his eyes. </p>
<p>“Tell me,” Gaepora said. Owlan walked in and led Groose away from them to check on his well-being and get his side of the story. </p>
<p>When he was gone, Pipit let the tears fall and he picked up a large piece of the mug. “This is my dad’s. I took it from my house. It’s his favorite. It’s all I have of him while he’s away. Groose threw it for fun and he broke the whole thing and it’s ruined.”</p>
<p>Gaepora’s expression softened. He knew Pipit’s father had been gone for some time. He was Skyloft’s best flier, and he was always sent on the most dangerous missions. Now, he was on an exploration of the outer reaches of the Sky, several weeks removed from any civilization, relying only on drop points and outposts for supplies. If anything were to happen to him, it would be a long time until anyone realized it. But he was the best there was. They needed him. </p>
<p>“Pipit, Link, did either of you hit Groose?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head quickly and Pipit followed suit. Gaepora looked visibly relieved. </p>
<p>“Good; at least I know drastic measures won’t be necessary. But what are we going to do?” He turned to the doorway and saw everyone from the Academy crowding the hall, but the face he was looking for was in the front. “Horwell, should we wake the Headmaster?”</p>
<p>Horwell shook his head. “He is still quite unwell. He said all decisions you make in his absence are final.”</p>
<p>Gaepora turned back to the boys. “Pipit, we’ll send you home to your mother for a while so this doesn’t escalate.”</p>
<p>“No!” Pipit cried. “I have to be here! I’m a Knight-in-Training! Our place is at the Academy.”</p>
<p>Link looked behind Gaepora to see who was crowding the hall. He could see the back of Stritch’s head; he must have been looking at wherever Groose was. But besides all the other students, Zelda and Karane were in the front, watching. </p>
<p>Link could see Pipit turn to Zelda, looking for intercession. He needed her to talk to her father. That was the only way things could get done at this point. It was the only way to keep him at the Academy. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Pipit. Pack your most important things and you can come get the rest tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>But the voice didn’t come from Pipit. It didn’t come from anyone in the halls. </p>
<p>Link’s eyes darted over to Zelda’s surprised expression. </p>
<p><em>He’d</em> been the one to speak. </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Link closed his eyes and breathed. He would become the talk of the Academy: the boy who never speaks finally does. All eyes on him. But it was either that, or his friend is sent home for something he didn’t even do. </p>
<p>“Pipit…” Link breathed again, keeping his eyes shut tight so he couldn’t see Gaepora, “can share my room.”</p>
<p>It looked like Gaepora would die of shock then and there. In fact, for everyone listening except for Zelda, it was the most surprising thing they’d ever heard. </p>
<p>Gaepora knew he couldn’t make matters worse by waiting to respond or making a scene over the near miracle, so he gathered himself as quickly as he could to respond to Link’s offer. </p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you, Link. We don’t know how long it would be for, though. Is that still all right?”</p>
<p>Link turned to Pipit. It wasn’t just his decision, after all. Pipit would be the one living there. And Fledge, technically, since their rooms were attached. </p>
<p>Pipit nodded vigorously. “Yes. I’d love that. Thank you, Link!”</p>
<p>Link nodded once and looked at Gaepora. </p>
<p>“Very well. Pipit, bring anything of great importance that you don’t want Groose near to Link’s room. We’ll give you a temporary set up for the night and bring in your bed tomorrow.  Now, Instructor Horwell, we need to clean up this mug. Try to find all of the pieces. We’ll give reconstruction a shot tomorrow, with Pipit’s assistance.”</p>
<p>Tears dripped down Pipit’s face. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Go on, grab your things. It’s late.”</p>
<p>As Pipit began to gather some of his belongings, Gaepora placed his hand on Link’s shoulder, a silent gesture of appreciation. If there was anything Gaepora didn’t want to do, knowing who Link was as a person, it would be to make a big deal about this. Better to get it to pass on form people’s daily gossip as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Horwell went to work collecting the shattered glass as Gaepora cleared the hallways, sending the students back to their rooms. Zelda, Karane, and Fledge were quick to step in and help Pipit and Link gather many of his belongings. </p>
<p>Between the five of them, they got it done rather quickly, and emptied the room of most of Pipit’s things. </p>
<p>Gaepora had set up pillows and several blankets on the floor of Link’s room, promising a real bed by the next day. Groose was let back into Pipit’s old room as soon as they’d finished, and he looked smugly across the hall before closing his door. Because if nothing else, Groose had secured himself a private room.</p>
<p>Link had gotten back into bed while Pipit settled in. Pipit noticed the partition to Fledge’s room had been moved over slightly just next to their chairs. Easier to communicate that way. But both Pipit and Link knew that the room would have a whole new look by tomorrow. </p>
<p>“Link?” he asked quickly. “Why did you help me? You’re giving up your room. You gave up not talking. Why?”</p>
<p>Link was quiet for a while, so long that Pipit though that Link had fallen asleep. But finally, Link sighed. “Because you’re my friend.”</p>
<p>Pipit was shocked to hear Link answer again. He’d almost been expecting nothing, or even a dismissive shrug. The actual response made Pipit’s throat tight, refusing to get choked up upon hearing that. Sure, he was friends with Karane and Zelda. He’d known them since they were all born. But Link had been a friendship that had grown from nothing. Some boy he’d rarely even hung around the village with. And now? Now this boy was his friend. His first friend, in some ways. The first friend he actually had to make. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Pipit said quietly before turning to face the partitions and close his eyes. </p>
<p>Link remained awake for just a little longer, considering the implications of what he’d done. He didn’t regret any of it, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to be stared at. He’d grown so used to being virtually alone, to blending into the wall, that he wasn’t sure how this would change him. </p>
<p><em>For the better</em>, he hoped. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Feather on the Wind (Age 13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 13</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Zelda sat with Link on his bed, sharing the book between them. They wrote frantically, trying to finish their homework before they could do anything else. If there was one thing that Gaepora did for Link that was beyond his job description as an instructor, it was that he often treated Link in a similar way to Zelda. Gaepora would sit with both of them for as long as they needed to help them finish their homework, which was not something he did for any of the others on his days off.</p>
<p>Though Link couldn’t exactly call him a parental figure, he was the closest thing he had. </p>
<p>Gaepora came into the room again and stood in the doorway. “I can check it now.”</p>
<p>“Thank the Goddess,” Zelda said, sliding off the bed with her notebook. She handed it to him and then offered her hand for Link’s book. </p>
<p>He gave it to her, and she passed it along. Gaepora sat at Pipit’s desk, since Pipit was not there. As Gaepora inspected the work, he made several pensive noises. It took some time, but finally he handed the books back. “You both have numbers seven and seventeen wrong. Don’t forget to account for the Loftwing’s feathers, not just it’s wingspan.”</p>
<p>Zelda sighed and plopped herself back down, bouncing the bed slightly. Link took his notebook and erased the work he’d done on those two questions, wishing he could have just left them wrong. </p>
<p>When they’d both finished again, they gave them back. This time, Gaepora nodded. </p>
<p>“Good work, you two. You’re quite a team. You can go have fun now.”</p>
<p>Zelda grinned and grabbed Link’s hand. “Come on!”</p>
<p>He followed willingly, though her excitement often left him looking as if he had been taken against his will. </p>
<p>Only now, when Zelda grabbed his hand, things felt… different. </p>
<p>He realized that he liked the feel of her hand on his. He liked the uncomfortable sensation of Goddess Butterflies in his stomach when he looked at her. There were times when he felt he couldn’t breathe, sweating and confused as if he’d never spoken to Zelda a day in his life. </p>
<p>But—and he wasn’t sure if he was thankful for this or not—that feeling did not happen all the time.</p>
<p>Other times, things were the way they’d always been. He was comfortable with the person he heartily considered to be his best friend in the Sky. He liked to be around her, but he didn’t feel like a ball of nerves every waking moment. And if she took his hand to lead him somewhere, there were times when he didn’t even notice because it was just normal.</p>
<p>But he kept quiet. After all, she wasn’t complaining of any stomach aches, so there was no way she was feeling the same about him. Then again, he hadn’t complained aloud to her either.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Zelda said, skidding to a stop outside the Bazaar, snapping himself from his thoughts. “Do you still want to do this?” She pulled out a red rupee from her bag and waited. </p>
<p>Link had to swallow his nerves. Now, it wasn’t just because of Zelda. “Yeah. I’m going to do it. Knights have to do this.” His voice cracked, and he felt the red seep into his face. If that happened while talking to a stranger… he turned away from Zelda. “Maybe not today.”</p>
<p>But she held his hand tighter. “You can do it. That won’t happen! And if it does, just remember that Pipit is having a way harder time. His voice never stops squeaking. You’ll be fine! You can do this! And I’ll be with you the whole time! Just pretend you’re talking to me!”</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Link went inside, followed closely behind by Zelda. </p>
<p>
  <em>You’ll be a Knight. Knights have courage. I can do this. I can do this. </em>
</p>
<p>Walking over to the merchant’s stall, one of the graduating Knight’s Academy students sat gloomily on the bench. His mother, Goselle, whacked his arm, alerting him to the two customers. </p>
<p>“Rupin, this will be your job soon. Take over,” she hissed at her son.</p>
<p>“Hello. How may I help you today?” asked the bored student. </p>
<p>Goselle smiled an apologetic smile at Link and Zelda. “One moment please,” she said pleasantly, and then turned back to her son. “Hey! You didn’t want to be a Knight. You wanted to work elsewhere. You are, so now you have to act like you want to be here. Sell them something, Rupin. Put a smile on their faces… and on yours.”</p>
<p>In what was clearly an act, Rupin forced a smile onto his face that was far creepier than pleasant. Rupin turned to Zelda, recognizing the pair from the Academy. “Sorry about before. I’m new and still learning.” It surprised Zelda. If she hadn’t heard his mother chastise him, she’d have thought it to be a sincere apology. “How can I assist you today?”</p>
<p>Zelda turned her attention to Link, giving him his cue. Link took a deep breath and fiddled with the red rupee in his pocket. The smooth, glass-like sensation calmed him as he glided his thumb along the surface. Deep breath. Again. </p>
<p>“Can I have…” Link stopped and cleared his throat, but that was enough for Rupin to betray his surprise. Link turned red again and looked away. </p>
<p>Zelda grabbed his arm in encouragement but didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>Another deep breath. “I’ll take the Deku Seeds.”</p>
<p>“R-right,” Rupin said, keeping his forced smile on his face. “That’ll be twenty rupees.”</p>
<p>Link slid the comforting stone from his pocket and placed it into Rupin’s hand. He took the Deku Seeds and let out that breath with a long and hard sigh. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… of course.”</p>
<p>Zelda pulled Link over to the chairs and struggled to contain her excitement. If she hugged him in public right now, it would embarrass him after what he’d just done, so she used every ounce of self-control to keep herself from lunging into him in her joy. “You did so good!”</p>
<p>He pushed his hair from his face. “That wasn’t easy.”</p>
<p>His ears perked up as he listened to Rupin’s conversation with his mother. Zelda stopped talking too, pretending to look interested in the Deku Seeds. It was a bad thing to do, they both knew, but eavesdropping had become almost second nature to them. At the Academy, it was the only way to get the scoop. </p>
<p>“Did I do okay?” Rupin asked his mom. </p>
<p>She pinched his cheek, and he pushed her hand back. “You did great. You just need some time and practice to perfect that and you’ll be taking over for me in no time.”</p>
<p>“I had that weird kid. He never talks. I mean… never.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Goselle said dismissively. “Sometimes, people change. You won’t be the same after working here. It’ll make you so much better with people. You remember when you hid from my Loftwing? That was almost a year until I could break you from that habit. Don’t judge the kid.”</p>
<p>“What a first customer…”</p>
<p>“Daddy!” </p>
<p>A new voice. Link turned to Zelda and hid his face. Zelda grinned, but it wasn’t filled with excitement or joy. More like apprehension. </p>
<p>“I want to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin for supper!”</p>
<p>“Peatrice, I can’t afford to go there every night. Besides, I’m not feeling well. I just want to go to bed.”</p>
<p>Link turned in his chair. Peatrice was known as one of the most interesting girls in Skyloft. She had attended the Academy for a time, but then her father, Peater, had decided to finish her education himself. She’d been pulled from the Academy and asked to help out while Peater collected materials for his dream job. One day… someday, he would own his own game house. He didn’t know what game it would be, but he knew it had to be perfect. </p>
<p>Peatrice, however, had picked a fight with Zelda just a few weeks ago, and they’d managed to steer clear of each other until today. Link and Zelda couldn’t figure out the grudge Peatrice had against them, but it wasn’t one they wanted to relive. They kept their heads down. </p>
<p>If Peatrice had noticed them, she didn’t say anything. Link suspected it was because her father was with her. Or perhaps she’d just had a really bad day the other day and truly didn’t care about either of them. But either way, they both lifted their eyes and this time, genuinely chuckled together like they’d just committed a prank. </p>
<p>Peatrice bumped into a strange looking man on her way out. </p>
<p>“Watch it!” he hissed at her. Another strange man came in, and a woman. Link squinted. They weren’t from Skyloft, that was for sure. They were from one of the outer islands, like Fledge and Groose. </p>
<p>“S-sorry,” Peatrice muttered, before her father grabbed her arm and hastily pulled her away from the odd group. </p>
<p>It was only then that Link realized that he was standing on his feet, his chair pushed back. He looked away from the group and back at Zelda, whose wide eyes were watching him with interest. He felt his face go red and he sat back down. “I was… uh… getting a better look at their outfits. I think I want that shirt.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes softened and she watched Link, looking much more serious this time. </p>
<p>“You’ll be a good Knight one day, Link.”</p>
<p>He smiled a thank you and looked away, slightly embarrassed. “Well, you’ll be a good instructor.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what I really want to do?” Zelda asked, looking at her hands anxiously. Link didn’t answer, but he waited, so Zelda continued. “I want to fly away for a while. I want to go beyond the Thunderhead on my own Loftwing and see the Sky. I want to find another land… another whole island! A world like Skyloft that no one has found in the Sky before.”</p>
<p>“Will you come back and tell me about it, or would you stay there?”</p>
<p>Zelda snorted. “Of course, I’d come back. But you <em>could</em> come on my adventure with me.”</p>
<p>He hummed a sarcastic sound. “’The Adventures of Link: Boy Without a Bird.’ That would be a great story: ‘He walked over to the edge of Skyloft and turned around. The end.’”</p>
<p>“You could try. If you can talk to people, you can fly, too.”</p>
<p>Link didn’t try to hide his emotions. “Yeah? Well, <em>talking</em> didn’t kill my mom. A Loftwing did.”</p>
<p>Zelda looked away, knowing that this wasn’t the kind of subject Link liked to talk about… ever. </p>
<p>Link sighed in frustration and stood up. “Maybe we should get back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s go.”</p><hr/>
<p>By the next day, their conversation had been forgotten and Link was back to his usual self.</p>
<p>Link had changed early in the morning to go for a walk around Skyloft before class, and when he returned, Pipit was sitting on his own bed, staring at the floor. When he heard Link close the door, he spoke without looking up. </p>
<p>“Do you ever just not know what to do with yourself? I don’t know what to do before class, but I feel like I’m wasting time.”</p>
<p> “He’s been like this all morning!” Fledge called over the partitions.</p>
<p>Link shrugged. “You can go for a walk with me next time, if you want.”</p>
<p>Pipit looked up, still bland. He and Fledge had been the first two recipients of Link’s attempts to communicate aloud more often, so his responses were no longer a surprise for them. </p>
<p>“I guess I might try it.”</p>
<p>“You can sleep in, too,” Link suggested with a chuckle. “I’ve only been walking since you came in. I love sleeping late. Zelda had to wake me up more than a few times.”</p>
<p>Pipit sighed again. “I don’t want you to change your routine for me. And that sounds like a good idea, too. But I just can’t. I’ve got so much on my mind.”</p>
<p>The partition slid over and Fledge joined them on Link’s side of the room. “I-I read in the mornings.”</p>
<p>Pipit smiled but shook his head. “Not my style. I’ll figure something out. At least some day I’ll be able to just fly. Go on patrols, or just fly for fun, you know?”</p>
<p>Link grunted a response. None of that sounded like fun. He grabbed his notebook and quill from his desk and tossed it onto his bed. “I don’t want to go to class today.”</p>
<p>“What else is there to do?”</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Pipit snorted as he got his things together for class. “Let’s just go and get today over with.”</p>
<p>“Skyloft is so boring sometimes,” Link said with a yawn. </p>
<p>As if hearing Link’s lamenting, there was a knock on their door. Pipit went to open it, surprised to see Instructors Horwell and Owlan. </p>
<p>“Boys,” Owlan greeted them. Fledge peeked through the partition and made his way to join Link and Pipit. The three boys waited for either of the instructors to speak, and finally, Horwell stepped forward. </p>
<p>“Classes are canceled until further notice. Skyloft… Skyloft is facing a… a problem. We are asking all students to grab their things and go to an assigned location. The three of you, you’ll be going to Mallara’s home.”</p>
<p>“My mom?” Pipit asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Yes, she will take care of you until we can return to our normal schedule.”</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Fledge asked nervously. </p>
<p>Horwell gave him his best smile. “Don’t worry. Just grab a few things and meet me in the hallway.”</p>
<p>Link, Fledge, and Pipit exchanged a worried glance and packed a some things into a backpack. Pipit had reminded them that he had things at home in case they forgot anything. They didn’t even know why they were leaving. </p>
<p>As they entered the hall, they saw every other student doing the same thing: lining up quietly with a small bag of their things. Instructors were leading small groups out one at a time. Finally, Horwell came back for them. </p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Pipit tried again.</p>
<p>But once again, Horwell didn’t give him a proper answer. </p>
<p>Soon after leaving the Academy and traipsing through the deserted roads of Skyloft, the three boys were settled around Pipit’s house. </p>
<p>“Sorry, boys,” she’d said when they first came in. “I didn’t have time to clean today, but I’ll get to it later. You can call me Mallara. Not you, Pip. You can call me mom!”</p>
<p>Link stared out the window at the Academy, wondering what kind of mess they were dealing with. There was no one wandering the streets except for the odd instructor leading groups to homes. </p>
<p>“What’s happening, Mom?” Pipit asked. </p>
<p>His mom’s face betrayed a little fear, but she controlled it quickly. “I don’t know! They asked if I wanted to take some of you in, and I said, ‘I want my son and his friends or no one at all!’”</p>
<p>Pipit joined Link by the window. “I wonder where Karane and Zelda are staying then?”</p>
<p>Fledge crossed his arms and sat far from the window. “Forget them. Where are Groose and his goons? I don’t want them to be our neighbors or anything. They won’t bring them here, right? I’d rather be in class.”</p>
<p>“I want to know what’s happening,” Link muttered. </p>
<p>Mallara’s eyes lit up, almost as if she were hearing her own son speak for the first time. But again, she contained herself, not wanting to embarrass Link in any way after hearing his voice. “Listen, boys, all I know is it’s happening at the Bazaar, but that the Academy wasn’t the safest place to be at the moment.”</p>
<p>“What?” Pipit gasped, looking more frantically out the window. </p>
<p>“Come away from there, you’ll both strain your eyes.” She crossed her arms near the fire where she was cooking food. </p>
<p>Pipit turned to Link with a mischievous grin, and he lowered his voice. “I can keep her talking if you can get to the Bazaar.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to make your mom angry,” Link admitted. He loved being at Pipit’s house. Mallara was what he liked to imagine his own mom had been like. </p>
<p>“What if we can help? What if there’s something happening, and they might need future Knights?”</p>
<p>Link started to protest again, but Pipit caught Link’s arm, real fear suddenly crossing his eyes. “What if Karane and Zelda are there? They go sometimes before class to eat.”</p>
<p>That got Link to consider Pipit’s idea. It was true; Zelda and Karane would sometimes go to eat Piper’s morning special rather than Henya’s Academy food. Link and Pipit never wanted to wake up before class to join, though Fledge had gone a couple of times. </p>
<p>“Just go and see if they’re in there. If not, come straight back.”</p>
<p>Steeling himself as he prepared to break about a hundred rules all at once, Link nodded. Pipit ran over to his mother and struck up a conversation that she eagerly got into, and he kept her facing away from the door.</p>
<p>Sneaking out as quietly as he could, Link timed his approach to the Bazaar between passing groups and instructors so he wouldn’t be caught. It was difficult, and not something he’d ever tried before, but eventually, he made it to the back entrance of the Bazaar, uncaught and unseen. </p>
<p>There was a crowd standing in front of the doorway, closer to the items shop than the actual door, and it allowed him a decent look inside. He crept in and ducked behind a counter, peering through the gaps between people to see anything. </p>
<p>And he saw his worst fear confirmed. </p>
<p>Zelda and Karane were seated at one of the tables, covering their mouths to stifle sobs. Peatrice and Paeter were there as well, Paeter holding his daughter tight. A couple of others were also standing around, like Rupin, Gosselle,and a few other early-risers who frequented the Bazaar. And surrounding them… Link couldn’t see. He moved closer again. </p>
<p>He had to cover his own mouth as he gasped. The strangely dressed group from the night before stood around the diners with outstretched swords. Gaepora was in front of them, talking too softly for Link to hear, his arms raised. Behind him were several older knights, ready and prepared for a fight. But the odd group was too close to the diners, and the Knights wouldn’t move until it was safer. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Link felt something sharp dig into his arm and drag him away. Nails, he realized. He was fully prepared to see Mallara glaring down at him, but it wasn’t her. It was Tirra: Eagus’ sister from the Sparring Hall. </p>
<p>“Link,” she hissed, pulling him all the way out the door. “What in the Goddess’ name are you doing? Get out!” </p>
<p>“Zelda’s in there!” he gasped when he finally found his breath. </p>
<p>Tirra looked momentarily surprised that he’d spoken to her, but she nodded. “She is, and she might get hurt if you go in there again. You’re not a trained Knight, so don’t even think about it. Listen, they need us in there. I can’t babysit you. Go back to wherever they brought you.”</p>
<p>“I have to help,” Link said frantically. He didn’t know how, or what he could do, but he needed to do something. </p>
<p>And Tirra’s eyes lit up, though they dimmed just as quickly. </p>
<p>“What?” Link asked, noticing. </p>
<p>Tirra looked around to make sure no one was around. “Master Kos took Eagus to the Lumpy Pumpkin this morning. I don’t think anyone’s gone to tell them what’s happening yet, otherwise they’d be here already. We need them. Kos can stop this. I can’t leave. They want all of us here. But you could take my Loftwing over and get them over here.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyes widened in fear at the thought. He shook his head, almost on instinct.</p>
<p>“Link, that’s your friend in there. I have to go back in and help her. I can do that if you go to Kos. If I just stay here talking to you and they need me, something might happen to your friend. Can you do this, or can’t you? I know about you and Loftwings…”</p>
<p>Link closed his eyes, seeing Zelda’s head in her hands with tears down her cheeks. Karane was beside her, feeling that same fear. Gaepora was watching his daughter behind a sword. The Knights were too busy. They were moving the students to places with supervision, in case there were more from that group, and they were guarding the streets. Everyone was occupied. Everyone was doing their part. </p>
<p>“The Lumpy Pumpkin, Link. The Lumpy Pumpkin, and back and Kos can get everyone out of there safely. If you get in trouble, I’ll take the heat. It’s such a short ride. You can do it.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, hands trembling and vision blurring, Link nodded. </p>
<p>Tirra sighed in relief, looked one more time over her shoulder, and hurriedly pulled Link to the nearest jumping platform and whistled for her bird. </p>
<p>A massive Loftwing set its talons down beside Tirra and cawed happily, blissfully ignorant of the situation at hand. She soothed her bird and helped Link up. “Hold on here and direct him with your body. It’ll feel natural, and he won’t let you crash. Just go now.”</p>
<p>She nodded once more to Link and hurried away, back to her place in the bazaar. And Link was left with a decision. </p>
<p>Could he do this?</p>
<p>He took several long breaths, and then gently tapped the side borrowed bird with his foot to urge it to move before it took off and dove through the Sky, gaining immense speed and momentum as it angled downwards. </p>
<p>Link was sure this was it: this was the moment he’d just pass out and die. He clung to the feathers, almost positive that he was hurting the poor bird, but there was nothing he could do to relax his grip. His breath caught and he fought back a horrible scream that boiled in the back of his throat. </p>
<p>It was over in just a few minutes, though it felt like hours; the bird leveled out and coasted its way to the Lumpy Pumpkin, though the much smoother ride didn’t calm Link much. As they soared, the irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Link. He, the one most terrified of Loftwings, was now the first one of his class to ride solo. </p>
<p>And Tirra was right; it was a fast ride. It felt like it dragged on, but in truth, it <em>had</em> been short.</p>
<p>When the Loftwing landed, Link couldn’t move. He had to grab his leg to force it over the bird’s back so he could slide off and onto solid ground. It slowed his heart to a manageable pace, but he couldn’t get his body to respond yet and he collapsed to his knees, shaking like a leaf on a tree in a windstorm.</p>
<p>Pumm was outside with his young daughter, Kina. They both ran for Link to help him off the ground. Pumm was nervous by just how much the boy was shaking. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, kid? Are you even old enough to ride a Loftwing?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head. Of course he wasn’t. He’d never planned to ride one in his life. And now, he had to do it all over again just to get back. He was freezing and shivering and paler than a ghost in moonlight.</p>
<p>Pumm saw Link’s expression and pushed Kina behind him protectively. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p>Link took a deep breath. It’d been years since he talked to strangers alone. And when he had talked, it had been to people he felt comfortable with. Gaepora, Pipit’s mom, his friends, Zelda, even Tirra. And Zelda pushed him to start talking, to reach out at the Bazaar. He steeled himself. He could do this. </p>
<p>“I… Master Kos. Emergency. I need Master Kos.”</p>
<p>Pumm nodded right away and ran inside, emerging moments later with Kos and Eagus in tow. </p>
<p>“Link?” Master Kos said with unhidden surprise. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“The Bazaar! They have swords,” Link managed. Thankfully, it was all Kos needed to know to sprint off the island and onto his Loftwing as it swooped under him. Eagus followed without a glance back. </p>
<p>Link collapsed to the ground, his whole body shaking ten times harder now. He did it. </p>
<p>Pumm ran back outside and grabbed onto Link. “Are you alright, son?”</p>
<p>Link struggled to speak, his body failing to help him do <em>anything</em> at the moment. </p>
<p>“Let me help you back onto the Loftwing.”</p>
<p>Link’s body shook, wishing for nothing more than to live at the Lumpy Pumpkin just so he didn’t have to get back on that thing. But he had to get back. </p>
<p>Nodding, Link found his footing and gratefully accepted Pumm’s help getting back onto the bird. He barely had time to mutter a thank you before the Loftwing stepped off the edge, leaving Link to cling to the feathers for dear life. Never. He was <em>never</em> doing this again.</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, pretending he was just running so incredibly fast that he could fly until the bird touched down fairly close to Pipit’s house. It took off into the Sky once again, and Link debated returning to the Bazaar, but he fell to his knees and retched immediately, his nerves finally too much to handle. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking, nor could he find the energy to stand as he lost his stomach once again. </p>
<p>But, as fate would have it, Mallara opened the door and breathed a heavy sigh when she saw Link, pressing her hand to her chest before running to kneel beside him. </p>
<p>“Link, I was worried! What happened? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Pipit and Fledge followed, and Pipit was visibly relieved that he didn’t have to make up a story to cover for Link. “See? I told you he just stepped outside.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you didn’t tell me he was sick. Come inside, Link. Come on, you’re okay.”</p>
<p>And as she led him in, Link could see Gaepora clutching Zelda to his side exiting the Bazaar. Karane was holding Zelda’s hand, and those remaining inside began to leave as well. Out the other door, Kos and several older knights dragged the outer-island outlaws away, far from anyone else’s prying eyes. </p>
<p>Tirra was one of the Knights, and her head turned for just a moment. She locked eyes with Link from afar, as if the Goddess had told her where to look for him, and she nodded her thanks to Link.</p>
<p>Maybe he did have some courage after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For the First Time (Age 14)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda found Link sitting under a tree, lounging casually and clearly daydreaming with an easy smile on his face. He looked so rarely peaceful that she was almost hesitant to disturb him.</p>
<p>But she needed to.</p>
<p>"Hey," she said, walking over. "Scoot."</p>
<p>Link made room for her beside him, though he was acutely aware of how little space she'd actually left him with their shoulders pressed together, preferring to encroach on his personal space in a way that he certainly didn’t mind.</p>
<p>She smiled as she made herself comfortable. "Tell me everything."</p>
<p>But Zelda finally turned to him and gasped. Her hand flew to his face, gently turning his chin to get a better look at the horrible purple bruise over his jaw. "What happened? Was it Groose? I'll kill him, I swear, I will. I'd do that for you, Link. I'd kill Groose. Tell me where he is."</p>
<p>Link chuckled and pushed her hand away. "Calm down you remlit, and put away your scary fangs. Eagus let me practice with him today."</p>
<p>"Eagus?" she said, perking up. She giggled and lowered her voice, mocking Link. "The one who graduated at the top of his class? The cooooolest Knight in all of Skyloft? The one you idolize more than the Goddess? That Eagus?"</p>
<p>Link rolled his eyes. "Yes, that Eagus. He got a few really good blows in. I can't really take a deep breath either."</p>
<p>"I tease, but you're really going to be at such an advantage against the rest of the class. Pipit definitely won't be able to beat you, and he's ahead by a year."</p>
<p>He nodded and held up his hand, stopping her from continuing about him. He knew she'd come over with a specific goal. That's why she woke him. "What about you? Tell me your news. I can tell you have some."</p>
<p>"Oh! Me? Well, it's not as cool."</p>
<p>"Doubtful. Tell me anyway."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her obvious excitement as she clasped her hands to stop herself from bouncing. "It took my father getting off the committee, but guess who gets to play the Goddess Hylia in the production of A Goddess' Song?"</p>
<p>Link's eyes lit up, and he pulled her into him, squeezing her. "You did it? You auditioned!"</p>
<p>"I did! And I got it!"</p>
<p>"Why did you have to kick your father off the committee? You'd think he'd want you to play Hylia."</p>
<p>She pulled away, her face red. "First off, I didn't kick him off. I don't have that kind of power, even if I am… a <em>Goddess</em>," she said, pausing and flipping her hair for dramatic effect. "No, he didn't want me to do it because it's a love story with the Goddess' Chosen Knight. You know? Besides, his vote was biased either way with me."</p>
<p>"Oh," Link said, still not understanding why he'd want to take a whole role away from his daughter. "Who's the Knight?"</p>
<p>Zelda smiled tightly, ready for Link's reaction. "It's… Jardon."</p>
<p>"Jardon?" Link said, sitting forward slightly, his eyebrow arching in surprise. "Like graduating class Jardon? The one who's older than us by three years? The one who pulled that prank last year on your father and the other instructors? That Jardon?"</p>
<p>Zelda cleared her throat. She wanted to laugh at his attempt to mimic her, but they’d both felt a sudden tension. So instead, she straightened up. "Yes, <em>that</em> Jardon. And, as you might know— if you didn't sleep through history lessons—the Goddess and her Knight were... in love. So…"</p>
<p>Link waited for her to finish. She seemed hesitant.</p>
<p>With a resolved sigh, she closed her eyes. "So, they have to kiss."</p>
<p>Link's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, staring into The Sky. "Now I get why your father didn't want you to play the Goddess."</p>
<p>She could feel her face heating up more and more with every passing second. "Right. But Jardon knows what he's doing. And… and I don't. So, I'm embarrassed. I don't want to look stupid."</p>
<p>"Practice on a pumpkin?" Link said, trying to keep it light. In reality, he felt harsh butterflies kicking him violently in the stomach.</p>
<p>"A pumpkin?" Zelda asked with a laugh, breaking the tension she'd begun to feel crushing her. She finally felt able to take a deep breath and nudged her shoulder into him. "Actually, I was going to ask a favor from you and now seems like the best time."</p>
<p>"You want me to carry pumpkins to your room?"</p>
<p>She whacked his arm. "Stop, I'm being serious."</p>
<p>Link sobered up and waited.</p>
<p>Zelda took another deep breath and pulled her legs closer, hugging them for comfort. "I… okay, you can say 'no', but I really don't want my first kiss to be with a stranger."</p>
<p>Link waited for her to continue, but his eyes widened as he started to realize what she meant. "<em>Oh</em>..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to. I mean it. I really wouldn't mind if Jardon was my first kiss. I mean… I know Karane wishes he was hers. And I’ll… I don’t know… learn on the spot. So, it's not a big deal if you say no. I promise."</p>
<p>Link could feel his face heat up more quickly than he'd ever felt before. "You don't want to see if a real one happens with someone between now and then?"</p>
<p>Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. "A week? Link, I spend almost all my time with you, Karane, Pipit, and Fledge. I'm not thinking that's going to happen. Unless you're saying that within the week, you, Karane, Pipit or Fledge were planning to really kiss me?"</p>
<p>"No. No, that's not what I'm saying."</p>
<p>"Okay, then the odds are very unlikely... and like I said, you really can say no."</p>
<p>"No." He shook his head and grumbled, not meaning to say 'no' in that way. "I mean, yes! Wait! Wait…you know that I have no idea what I'm doing either, right? I'm the quiet, weird one. It's not like I have anyone lining up to be with me. I don’t know any more than you do."</p>
<p>Zelda crossed her arms. "You're not weird. And I know you don’t know either but… but I trust you. And I know you won’t judge me for being weird about it. Besides… you could, you know. You are…" she stopped herself and cleared her throat, turning red once again as she carefully chose her words. "You're not ugly."</p>
<p>Link sniggered. "You inspire and flatter me." The weight of her compliment was almost lost on him. With a sigh, he was about to give her his answer when he stopped suddenly. "You're... not ugly either, you know. If you want to actually go find someone for something other than a play... you could, you know. Even an older classmate like Jardon." He couldn't help the distasteful tone he took with his last word.</p>
<p>With a rueful laugh, Zelda leaned more against the tree they sat under. "Yeah. And my father <em>definitely</em> wouldn't be hiding in a bush watching me the entire time to make sure that didn't happen. If I ever went on a date with anyone, he'd follow me. Or he'd have me followed. I'd find Owlan conveniently waiting for me at every turn. I'm his little girl. If I was ever with someone, it would kill him. Truly. He'd die."</p>
<p>Link joined her against the tree, letting the wind tickle his face for a moment. "You can't let him stop you from living."</p>
<p>Zelda leaned her head against Link's shoulder, an old, familiar comfort. "Do you want to make a pact with me? If we both end up old and alone, we'll just marry each other and live together. We're best friends, so it wouldn't be bad. We could have fun."</p>
<p>Tilting his head down against hers, Link smiled, though he was glad she couldn't see him. "It won't happen to you, but sure. When we're old and wrinkly, we'll get married, go out with a bang, and cause an uproar here before we both die."</p>
<p>"You made this depressing."</p>
<p>"You started it."</p>
<p>They both went silent, enjoying the solace of each other's company.</p>
<p>Link felt his body start to shake nervously, and he tried to push the thoughts from his mind. Instead, they came right to his mouth. "So, are we doing this right here where anyone can see us?"</p>
<p>"We… wait. You'll do it?"</p>
<p>"Only on the condition that we get married as old, lonely adults, yes."</p>
<p>Zelda laughed and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Don't thank me yet. It might be terrible. I'll probably be bad at it and ruin everything for you and you'll wish you never asked me."</p>
<p>Zelda held her finger up, stopping him. "It could be the other way around. I'm willing to take the risk if you are."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, though the gesture was to hide his relief and anxiety. "What's life without a little risk?"</p>
<p>"Okay!" Zelda took a breath and looked around. "We can't here. You're right, someone could pop out. My father could come looking for me at any second and then kill us. We can't go inside either. Someone could see us there. The cave would be perfect if it wasn't forbidden to non-knights."</p>
<p>Link looked around. She'd already vetoed most of the secluded places on the small island. "Behind the Goddess statue?"</p>
<p>"We'll look suspicious if we go together."</p>
<p>Link sighed. "You do know we hang out every day of our lives and it's not actually suspicious to see us together, right?"</p>
<p>"Goddess, you're right. We <em>are</em> together every day. I'm just a little nervous."</p>
<p>Link took a shuddered breath. He was too. "We'll say we're studying your lines."</p>
<p>"Wait," Zelda said, grabbing his arm. "New question! Will you actually help me study my lines, too?"</p>
<p>He chuckled softly. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's go."</p>
<p>The two scampered to the Goddess statue like thieves. Both checked the area for anyone who might be watching—or at least praying—before continuing, ducking quickly out of sight of any passersby.</p>
<p>"I think we're hidden," Zelda said, looking around again. "Okay. Okay! How do we do this?"</p>
<p>Link could suddenly feel himself getting cold feet as realization dawned on him: he was about to kiss his best friend. But, if she's just his best friend, someone he does everything with, why was he so nervous? Why was this different than anything else they'd done? "I thought you'd have a plan."</p>
<p>"N-no. Do I need a plan? Do people <em>plan</em> to kiss?" She stopped and let out a deep breath. "Oh Goddess, I don't have any reference point. I've never seen my parents kiss. Not really. Not that I remember anyway."</p>
<p>Link shrugged. "Me either, if that helps."</p>
<p>"No!" Zelda exclaimed with a nervous laugh. "Now we're both blind!"</p>
<p>"J-just lean in. Let's just do it. No plan."</p>
<p>"Right," she said, leaning her body towards him. Then she stopped. "Do we pucker our lips?"</p>
<p>"Do we what?" He cleared his throat, wishing he could sound less like a useless little kid. "I mean… I don't know?" Link ran a hand through his hair and started to pace. "What are they doing in the scene?"</p>
<p>Zelda closed her eyes. "He's… um… they're splitting up to fight the darkness. So it's a passionate kiss."</p>
<p>"A… we're just doing a normal one… right?"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't all kisses be passionate?"</p>
<p>Link cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I don't know. Do I look like someone who knows? You're asking me a lot of questions that I have no idea the answer to. We're practicing for a reason."</p>
<p>Zelda shook out her hands and gestured for Link to come back towards her. "Practice. Yes. Let's do this. You go right and I'll go… well, I guess we'll both go right so we don't bang noses."</p>
<p>Link snorted. "This is like doing a science project for Owlan."</p>
<p>Zelda pushed his chest lightly, giggling at how true it was. "Shut up."</p>
<p>Zelda planted her feet in front of Link and leaned forward awkwardly. Link mimicked her every move, waiting for her cue. She puckered her lips, and he, his. And as they neared each other, they both stopped short, staring at each other—and began to laugh.</p>
<p>They laughed so hard together, they had to kneel in the grass to keep from falling over.</p>
<p>"That was so awkward. We were staring at each other!" Zelda said between breaths, wiping a tear from her eye. "I think we need to close our eyes or something."</p>
<p>They continued to laugh. But Link felt something in his stomach, hard-hitting butterflies that threatened everything about him. He suddenly felt weak, his hands clammy and his heart racing. Hearing her laugh brought on a whole different feeling than it had moments ago. It was like a revelation, only it was something he'd already known.</p>
<p>His body moved instinctively, without forethought or planning. It was a swift, sudden movement. He didn't have to plan every step. It just happened.</p>
<p>He closed the large gap that had formed between them, tucking his hand behind her neck and pulling her towards him, closing his eyes as he tilted his head and brought his lips to hers. Her surprise had her slow to respond to him, but she felt her body react the way it instinctively knew how. There was no planning, no need for her brain to think of each step individually or to reason the next one out. For the briefest moment, she felt her body relax into Link, like it was completely natural. But then he pulled away.</p>
<p>He was breathing heavily, as if the kiss had been more than innocent, but his heart hammered in his chest all the same.</p>
<p>"That…"</p>
<p>Zelda nodded, feeling the ghost of his lips on hers with her fingertips. "That was a good first kiss, right?"</p>
<p>Link nodded slowly. "Yeah it was. <em>I</em> think it was, anyway. I thought it would be a lot..."</p>
<p>"Weirder?"</p>
<p>Link chuckled, noticing her red, flushed skin. He imagined his was much the same. "Yeah, weirder. But it wasn't all <em>that</em> weird."</p>
<p>"Right? It wasn't!"</p>
<p>Zelda grabbed Link's hand and squeezed. "Thank you <em>so much </em>for doing that. I know it was a really strange favor and you didn’t have to. So really, thanks, Link." They could feel the other's hand shaking, but Zelda helped pull Link back up to his feet.</p>
<p>Link didn't want to admit that the favor was anything but forced on his part, so instead, he nudged Zelda with his shoulder. "Hey, you should eat some strawberries before your Goddess kiss, too."</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes widened. "You could… wait… what?"</p>
<p>Link chuckled and walked ahead of her so she couldn't see the massive smile that was spread across his face. "Nothing. Never mind."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week had passed and the two met in their usual spot under the tree by the water to practice her lines until she had them down to a science. Pipit, Karane, and Fledge also joined, reading the other parts, or, in Karane’s case, practicing her own lines. There was no more kissing, not with Link, anyway, and Zelda was glad that her first kiss didn’t have to be on stage during a rehearsal with a boy she hardly knew.</p>
<p>She'd studied her lines and practiced. She'd rehearsed every scene, every moment. She knew every line, but she felt incredible fear as she looked out at all of Skyloft. She ducked back behind the petition that was set up along the side of the Goddess statue as makeshift backstage area for the actors. Her nerves were threatening to bring her to her knees. She looked at the others. They all looked fine, happy and excited even. But she couldn't translate her nerves into positive energy.</p>
<p>Her thoughts went back to Link's words to her: "If you get nervous, just look at me. Forget Jardon. I'm the real hero, aren't I? I rehearsed all these lines with you. I even know his part. I mean… try to look at him obviously, but I'm there if you need me."</p>
<p>"Final costume check, Zelda."</p>
<p>Zelda snapped her head around, her hair whipping into the head-of-costumes, Priya.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>Priya shook her head dismissively and checked Zelda's long, flowing white dress one final time. It was a new take on the Goddess' simple white dress. This one was a bit more embellished, small patterns sewn into the top half of the dress. The sleeves weren't attached to the shoulders of the dress, but clung tightly midway down her arms until it bellowed out into a long trumpet sleeve. Priya adjusted the golden belt that clung midway around Zelda's torso and pulled the dress down, exposing a little more of Zelda's chest. She patted a golden harp that was tied to her belt, seeing that it was secure.</p>
<p>"Your hair looks good. Are your bangs pinned back tight enough?"</p>
<p>Zelda patted her hair, her bangs pulled back into a small poof on top of her head that gave some definition to her long, straight hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Great," she said, leaving Zelda.</p>
<p>She looked to see that Priya had gone and pulled the dress back up higher.</p>
<p>"Ready?" a voice asked, making her jump.</p>
<p>She turned to see Jardon, dressed in a green tunic, red scarf, and a blonde wig to cover his brown hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"You look good. You’ll be fine."</p>
<p>Zelda nodded absently, staring in horror at the stage. Nerves began to rush through her.</p>
<p>Jardon nudged her. "Hey, you'll be great. Come on, take my hand. We're starting."</p>
<p>Karane moved to Zelda's other side and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Break a leg."</p>
<p>"You too."</p>
<p>Karane nodded and pulled at the loose fabric of her ill-fitting spare Knight's uniform before stepping out onto the stage.</p>
<p>The audience applauded as the show began before quieting, letting Karane speak.</p>
<p>"Once, a war of unmatched ferocity raged through the Great Surface below the clouds. A tear in the grounds below the feet of the Surface Dwellers unleashed untold horrors, a blight on the world that was far greater than anything any soul had seen before. Though the brave Surface Dwellers fought back, it was a hopeless endeavor, and many lives were lost. The Surface itself suffered the casualties of war, drying lakes and scorching forests until the land was un-survivable.</p>
<p>"The horrors that were unleashed on the Surface Dwellers was all done in Evil's name to take the ultimate power from Her Grace, the Goddess Hylia. The power she guarded was without equal, and her sworn and sacred duty was to protect it, with her life, if need be. The Old Gods trusted her to keep it safe. But Evil hands had a lust for its power. The Goddess only knew one way to protect the great power. She sent her most loyal subjects onto an outcropping and cast it skyward, saving her people and protecting the power. She saved as many as she could, sending them into the sky beyond the clouds.</p>
<p>"Fighting beside her was her trusted knight, a hero who was willing to die in her service. Together, they brought down the darkness…"</p>
<p>Jardon squeezed Zelda's hand and they ran on the stage, out of breath from 'running'.</p>
<p>"Your Grace," he said, kneeling in front of Zelda. "We must get you out of here. They will be upon us soon."</p>
<p>Zelda froze for a moment, her eyes scanning the crowd until she saw Link in the very back, watching her intently. She cleared her throat and looked back at Jardon, but saw Link in his place.</p>
<p>"No. No, my people are back there. I will not abandon them."</p>
<p>"Your Grace, you must protect the power. The people… I will protect them."</p>
<p>"The power is safe for now. I must fight with those here on the Surface."</p>
<p>"Your Grace…"</p>
<p>Zelda knelt in front of Jardon. "I understand why you worry, but you mustn't. My life was meant to lead here, to this moment." In a swift motion that Zelda hadn't been able to execute very well, she grabbed one of the swords from Jardon's belt and stood before him with it pointed under his chin. It wasn't a threat, but a call to arms. And for a moment, she felt something inside her stir, something that was beyond words. Like she'd lived this moment before. Not rehearsed… <em>lived</em>. She shook the feeling and continued with her lines. "I will fight for my people. Will you fight for your Goddess?"</p>
<p>Jardon stood up and removed his other sword, the one told to be from legends, though their prop looked eerily similar to her own wobbly replica. "I will." The two nodded and ran off stage, toward the 'battle.'</p>
<p>Karane watched and waited until they were off to continue with her own lines.</p>
<p>"The Goddess rejoined her people in the battle for the Surface. And her people fought with every ounce of their strength."</p>
<p>At that, several of the older knights came out, some dressed as monsters, and others as normal people and fought in an impressive sword fighting demonstration of their skills. It was clear though that too many of them enjoyed being monsters as they screeched out inhuman sounds and cackled when they stabbed the ‘Surface Dwellers.’</p>
<p>Zelda used the time to breathe. She couldn't even bother herself to see what they were doing, though she normally loved watching the display of skill.</p>
<p>Jardon ran on to do a featured fight, one Zelda knew meant she would follow soon after. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.</p>
<p>When Jardon felled his opponent, Karane spoke again.</p>
<p>"The Goddess' Chosen Knight fought with valor, clearing the path forward for him and the Goddess. But they knew what waited at the end. Evil."</p>
<p>Zelda ran out on stage and pulled Jardon by the arm, stopping him. "This may be our last moment together. But know that it will only be in this life. If we should separate, we will find each other in the next life."</p>
<p>Jardon nodded. "Whether it be tomorrow, or thousands of years from now, I trust that we will find each other again, Hylia."</p>
<p>Zelda steeled herself as he bent toward her. She closed her eyes, as she had done in rehearsal, but she pictured Link, behind the statue, surprising her with a gentle, and completely natural kiss. And she felt her lips respond. Then, Jardon pulled away and she was left back in the play, rather than with Link.</p>
<p>"Come, Your Grace. Let's finish this."</p>
<p>She stayed behind Jardon as the team came out with a massive, dark puppet that was controlled by several others. It was the embodiment of Evil, and it was actually fairly frightening.</p>
<p>Jardon had a staged fight with the Evil before being felled and knocked to the ground.</p>
<p>Karane spoke as they all froze in place. "The Great Evil was consumed by hatred, lust, and greed. The hero could not defeat it, and he was left gravely injured on the ground. It was all up to the Goddess."</p>
<p>Zelda moved again, but she experienced the same sensation she had before. Suddenly, she was not seeing a purple puppet, but a massive creature with flaming red hair, towering over her with a dark and sinister grin of triumph on his face. Zelda turned and saw her Knight, lying in a bloodied ball on the ground. It wasn’t Jardon. It wasn’t even Link. It was just… her Knight. She was in a large, spiraled pit, and besides her downed partner and the massive Evil, she was alone.</p>
<p>"The power is neither of ours," she said, though her voice was that of someone older, wiser, more ethereal than her own. "I am a guardian. And you are a threat. I've put it so far beyond your reach, you'll never manage to get to it. You've lost. Your war on my people is for naught. You're a failure, Demise, and you always will be; the power is never going to be yours."</p>
<p>Zelda could still feel herself on stage, saying her lines, but her mind was no longer present as she was seeing the event herself, like a memory or a dream. She knew that their puppet was called 'Evil'. She didn't know what 'Demise' was, or why she was thinking about it.</p>
<p>"Foolish girl," Demise roared. "You underestimate my patience."</p>
<p>"You underestimate mine. I will stop you at every turn. Every time you think it is within your reach, I will be there to guard it. And you will lose in every lifetime that I am there to stop you. "</p>
<p>In a roar of rage, knowing that Hylia would never quit either, he swiped a beastly claw at her, knocking her to the ground. She raised her hand and let out a beam of light that encapsulated Demise, pulling him into the ground and holding him. She turned and called forth a small pedestal with markings on it, something Zelda couldn't read quickly enough.</p>
<p>Zelda was vaguely aware that back on the stage, there was fog, and a special mirror effect that the play’s crew was using to make her seem as though her power and Evil's were real, but her mind wouldn't let her free of the vision she had of her windswept robes, warm power, and the frightening beast before her.</p>
<p>The two struggled for the upper hand in a power battle far longer than their scene lasted on stage, but at last, she sent out a final burst of energy and buried Demise into the ground, sealing him away with the pedestal before collapsing to the ground, utterly exhausted.</p>
<p>There was more… Zelda knew there was more… but her body became her own again, and she was left listening to Karane's words, the puppet collapsed in a heap on the ground to demonstrate Zelda’s victory.</p>
<p>"The Goddess defeated Evil and joined her people in the Sky, where she watches over us still."</p>
<p>Zelda staggered off the stage as others filed on.</p>
<p>"Today, we honor her and her sacrifice. We remember the Surface, and the uninhabited remains that were left in the wake of war. We seek peace, as we, Her guardians, look over the place where she stored her power. We are her power, and we honor her. Today is Her Day, and yearly, tributes are made to this statue in hopes that she keeps her favorable gaze on us. We are her chosen people. And she is our chosen Goddess."</p>
<p>At that, the audience began to clap, roared, really. The effects and the costumes this year had been far more intense than any past year, and the audience was eager to acknowledge it.</p>
<p>The Knights took the stage to bow, and the audience's steady applause continued as they knew each player would come out for a bow. Then, the puppeteers. Karane took a bow next before stepping to the side for Jardon. Applause got slightly more intense for him. And then Zelda followed with her own bow.</p>
<p>She was the lead, and she was told to expect a standing ovation and loud cheers. It happened every year to anyone playing the Goddess. But what she didn't expect was who the loudest cheers came from.</p>
<p>Link stood on his seat and let out a loud whoop for her before whistling loudly as his claps echoed through the small space. She knew he'd become more comfortable, but to hear him shout so loudly in front of all Skyloft? She beamed at him.</p>
<p>Though, Zelda had to cringe for a moment when she realized that the second loudest cheers were coming from Groose. But even over that, she could hear Link's excited whistling. Zelda gleamed, holding in her laughter before taking a final bow with the cast and crew.</p>
<p>She raced behind the petitions and hiked up her long dress so she could move quicker as she made for the back row of seats.</p>
<p>Without a moment's hesitation, or warning, she threw herself into Link's arms, and he picked her up with ease, waiting for her to come out anyway, as he swung her from side to side.</p>
<p>"You did incredible!"</p>
<p>"I couldn't have done it without your help."</p>
<p>Link frowned. "This is your achievement, not mine. I didn't do anything, you did. This is all you, and you were fantastic. I wouldn't be surprised if they want you to be the Goddess forever."</p>
<p>She shook her head and dramatically placed her hand over her heart. "The nerves, Link. I don't think I could face those nerves a second time. It would have to be a <em>really</em> special occasion for me to ever want to play the Goddess again."</p>
<p>"Well," Gaepora said, waking over to the two. "I guess I didn't get the first hug?"</p>
<p>Zelda let go of Link and hugged her father. "You were too far in the front. I wasn't going to push through everyone or jump off the stage."</p>
<p>Gaepora nodded. "Mhmm. Well, Zelda, you were truly a sight to behold. And you look the part. You look every bit a Goddess. My Zelda, I am so proud of you. That took bravery and dedication. I'm not only proud as your father, but… also as your new headmaster."</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes widened. "You got it? You're going to be headmaster? Father!" She jumped into his arms again and laughed. "I'm so happy for you!"</p>
<p>"It is a happy day, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Zelda turned to Link, to see if he offered his agreement. But she saw him watching her with a look she'd never seen from him before. But she'd seen it before in the eyes of Hylia's Chosen Knight. And it wasn't a look she could easily forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: This first kiss was inspired by a true story that I witnessed during rehearsal for a show once. The guy was so upset that for his first kiss, he had to kiss an older girl he didn't know. So he ran over to his cousin, kissed her, and then ran back onstage and kissed his scene partner so he could say that his first kiss wasn't with a stranger. Very interesting dilemma, tbh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Truth in Dreams (Age 14)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 14</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link sat up with a start at the light, but incessant, tapping on his door. He turned to Pipit, who was groggily rubbing his eyes and sitting up in just as much surprise and confusion. Link slid off the bed and adjusted his shirt before going to open the door. When he did, he was ill prepared for the body that crashed into him. </p>
<p>Zelda threw her arms around him and held him tight. Link instinctively returned her embrace, and hurriedly closed the door. Already, he could hear her breathing rapidly, too fast for any normal person. Her body shook in his arms, every muscle spasming at a rate that caused her to lose full control. He walked backwards to his bed so that Zelda had a place to sit if she needed it. Her legs had to be shaking, but it was the sheer force of her tightly wrapped arms that held her up. </p>
<p>“Zelda? What’s wrong? What happened?” Link repeated again and again. But Zelda seemed to be in a trance, unhearing and unresponsive. </p>
<p>Link turned to Pipit again, though the other boy was just as clueless as to what to do. Link was about to tell Pipit to get Zelda’s father, for fear that something was truly and physically wrong with her when she let out the shakiest of breaths. </p>
<p>“You’re alive.”</p>
<p>Link had to process that those were her words. “I’m… yes?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I watched you… die. I held you. Your blood was on my arms.”</p>
<p>His head was groggy, and the panic on her face took a solid moment to sink in. “It was just a dream,” he said, trying to be comforting. “You’re fine.”</p>
<p>“No,” Zelda said, pulling away. She held out her arm and there was a small patch of blood. “It was real! It happened. You were… we were… and then… ugh, I can’t explain. Nothing seems real when the words come to me, but it happened. I felt everything. Physically, I felt everything. And it <em>wasn’t </em>a dream.” She stared at the blood on her arm, though it was hard to stay focused with her body shaking so hard. </p>
<p>Link had to admit, she was more shaken than he’d ever seen her. “Maybe you had a bloody nose and your brain turned that into a dream?”</p>
<p>In the face of the insane claim she was making, that somehow the blood from the dead body of her best friend who was actually alive who died in a dream had gotten on her arm, she nodded slowly. “That might be possible.” But her entire body fought the logic. It screamed at her saying <em>she</em> was right. </p>
<p> “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Link asked gently, grabbing her by the wrist. Her fingers brushed against his skin several times, reveling in the warmth, the <em>life</em> that was in them, before mimicking his gesture and grabbing his other wrist. She could feel his pulse, his living, breathing heartbeat. Proof that her dream had been a lie.</p>
<p>She looked over at Pipit, who was watching on with concern. “No, I don’t need to talk about it. I’m sorry to have bothered you both. I didn’t even really realize it was late. I just needed to make sure you were okay.”</p>
<p>Link glanced back at Pipit as well before Link grabbed the long blanket off his bed and folded it over his arm. “I’m going outside for a bit.” He looked at Zelda with a deliberate expression. “Care to join?”</p>
<p>Zelda smiled and nodded, pulling down the sleeves of her long sweater and hugging her arms comfortingly close to herself.</p>
<p>Link grabbed a loose, long-sleeved sweater off the end of his bed and pulled it over his head. He turned back to Pipit. “Cover for me if anyone comes in?”</p>
<p>Pipit was still watching Zelda with concern. Though everyone had snuck into each other's rooms at night to hang out in the past, he’d never seen Zelda <em>burst</em> in, shaken to the core. “Yeah, of course. Go.”</p>
<p>Link turned to Zelda, grabbing her arms so her attention was on him rather than in her own mind. He grinned, his easy smile calmed Zelda somewhat. He gestured first to the window, then to the door. “Do we go the easy way, or the hard way?”</p>
<p>Zelda chuckled, feeling enough air to finally take a breath and looked around. “I think we all used the window last time and it was awful, so let’s try the hard way this time.”</p>
<p>Pipit said, and he laid his head back down. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Zelda turned to go, and Link caught Pipit’s eye one last time, a look of concern passing between both of them. </p>
<p>Link and Zelda crept to the door and cracked it open an inch, peeking out to make sure there were no stragglers roaming the halls. When they were sure it was clear, they both snuck out and closed the door quietly behind them.</p>
<p>The stairs were the hardest part of sneaking out. Some of them had a habit of creaking rather loudly. It was only the many nights of practice that they all had in sneaking outside that had Link and Zelda skillfully and exactly placing their feet to avoid the most noise. Link wrapped the blanket over his head to crudely disguise himself, just in case, and they both took their time, taking each step with deliberate precision.</p>
<p>Link knew that he had to be careful. There were punishments for any boy on the girls floor after dark unless someone needed an instructor. With the instructors close enough to hear anything that might go on on the second floor, it was often a challenge to sneak around. The girls didn’t have such limitations with the first floor. It was hard to enforce the strict policy when all of the instructors’ rooms were not on that level, and the kitchen had to remain open at all times for anyone needing a late-night snack.</p>
<p>But the downstairs door was locked with a newer lock and the door creaked like a warning bell whenever it was opened. The door upstairs was old but still maintained properly, and it was very easily picked from the inside and the outside. </p>
<p>Carefully, they made it to the door. Zelda was the master locksmith of the two. Link was the kind of person who needed a key, or a locked door would remain locked forever… even if his life depended on it. </p>
<p>Zelda got them outside quickly, and they closed the door. Zelda locked it again so there wouldn’t be suspicion when the instructors unlocked everything in the morning. She had no intention of going back to sleep in there tonight. Not when closing her eyes meant there was a chance she’d dream of <em>that </em>again.</p>
<p>Once the air hit their faces, Link pulled the blanket off and turned to Zelda. She looked as ghostly pale as she had in his room, her eyes already unfocused.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Link tried again.</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head. “I’ll tell you when we sit down.” </p>
<p>Link didn’t press her, but he could see that she was still shaking. She hurried over to the stairway and rushed up the steps toward the statue of the Goddess, Hylia. Though they preferred their place by the water, this was where they could go for privacy. A small space behind the Goddess Statue offered that <em>and</em> a magnificent, unobstructed view of the forbidden night Sky. </p>
<p>Link sat down and leaned back against the statue, and Zelda joined beside him, so close that there was no space between their arms. But that’s what Zelda needed: to be constantly aware that Link was here and alive. Link threw the blanket over both their laps and waited. </p>
<p>It took some time, but Zelda finally let out a long breath. “Have you ever had a dream so real that you were convinced it was true?”</p>
<p>Link nodded but didn’t want to risk interrupting her. </p>
<p>She continued. “It wasn’t even close to that, Link. In nightmares, I feel frightened, but that’s all. I can’t feel anything physically. I wake up, breathe a few times and maybe have a walk around the Academy. Then I can go back to sleep because I realized that it was just a dream. But this wasn’t like that. </p>
<p>“I was someplace strange, not on Skyloft or an island. That was another odd thing. I rarely dream about places that I haven’t seen before. There were trees everywhere. I mean, Link, you can’t even imagine how many trees there were. Skyloft might be the biggest island, but this place… it went on forever. But you and I were there together. It was strange… we didn’t look the same as we do.</p>
<p>“We were running as fast as we could. All around us were… creatures. I don’t know what they were. They were worse than Skytails. They had legs and arms, all of them carried swords and shields. They were dressed in armor that covered their bodies, and you couldn’t see their faces. But there was something about them that wasn’t Hylian. They weren’t <em>people</em>. </p>
<p>“All of a sudden, I felt myself get caught, my feet off the ground and a golden magical barrier of some kind encased me. I was terrified, and mind you, I can <em>feel </em>everything that’s happening to me while I’m asleep. I couldn’t move, and you ran over to me, banging against the glass, screaming my name. I couldn’t hear you. I couldn’t hear anything inside that <em>thing</em>. You wouldn’t leave, no matter my pleas, and the horde of creatures came upon us. I was lifted out of the way, floating above the ground like a Loftwing that didn’t need to flap its wings, but just high enough that I could still see you amidst the mass of creatures. </p>
<p>“You fought, and bodies began to pile up around you until there was hardly any room to maneuver. You had taken small hits, but they piled up and you were bleeding a lot. Then, the attack stopped. Everyone backed off and cleared a path. You made your way back to me, but a man… no, a tall <em>monster </em>with evil eyes strode and flaming red hair came toward us and took out a sword of his own. He was familiar, and I was so afraid. It was like he’d personally haunted my nightmares and my waking thoughts. </p>
<p>“The two of you clashed head to head. The fight itself was incredible. You were like the stories describe the Hero of Old, a warrior fit to protect the Goddess. Then, that man-creature sliced his sword across your stomach and up your chest just as quickly. I could feel myself screaming. I’m shocked no one in the Academy heard it because my throat hurts now. The thing prepared to swing at your head. You rolled out of the way, clutching your bleeding wounds and gravely injured him. It was enough to break the creature’s magical seal on me and I fell from the sky onto the ground. It enraged him more than anything, that you’d injured him and released me. He slashed his sword across your chest once again, but this time, you fell back, blood coming from your mouth. </p>
<p>“I ran towards you with everything I had in me to get to you. A great warmth filled me, and I grabbed you just as his sword came down to deliver the final blow. I did <em>something </em>and there was a flash, and when I blinked, you and I were no longer at the feet of that man, but somewhere else. We were by a stream and you were soaked in your own blood. When I was sure that the man had gone, I grabbed you and pushed against your awful wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. It didn’t work, and you grabbed my hand to stop me. But you were so weak. You were dying. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to stop. You were breathing so hard, so loudly. Every breath was a struggle, like taking in air was the hardest thing you’ve ever done. The sounds you made… they broke my heart. I held you and you stared at me until your eyes glazed over and your head lolled to the side. You were gone.”</p>
<p>Zelda wiped some of the tears off her cheek as she turned to Link. She’d become acutely aware of how much she was crying and covered her mouth to stifle her sob. No, this hadn’t been a dream. But what else could it have been?</p>
<p>He looked concerned for her. What could he do but reassure her that it had only happened in her dream? She was looking at him, searching for the blood that she could see clearly in her mind as if she’d just woken up. He put his arm around her, the only thing he figured might offer her some comfort. Words clearly weren’t going to do much. </p>
<p>Once Zelda had calmed down a bit, she cleared her throat and continued. “Then, when I opened my eyes, I was in my room. I could still feel where you’d been, and my hands were covered in blood, but my chest still hurt, and I was crying. You were gone. And it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt more real than I feel sitting here right now. But everything looked normal, so I had to see if you were still alive.” She paused and chuckled humorlessly to herself. “It sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud. Of course, it couldn’t have happened.”</p>
<p>Link pulled her closer and took her hand and shook his head. “It’s not <em>that </em>crazy. Your father once told me something while trying to get me to ride a Loftwing. He told me that the mind is the most powerful tool our body has, and the things that happen inside can be just as painful as physical pain.”</p>
<p>Zelda snorted. “Of course, he said that. He sounds like a book sometimes.”</p>
<p>“He’s not wrong.”</p>
<p>Zelda leaned closer against Link’s shoulder. “No, he isn’t wrong. But if you ever find yourself in a situation where you’re facing some demonic creature straight out of a Goddess’ nightmare, I’ll ask that you remove yourself from it, please.”</p>
<p>Link laughed and leaned his head on hers. “Noted.”</p>
<p>“I’m so tired,” Zelda yawned. </p>
<p>Link closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>“When was the last time we stayed out here all night?”</p>
<p>She could feel Link shrug. “All night? A year ago, I’d say.”</p>
<p>She didn’t have the energy to respond, and she could tell Link was tired as well. She let her eyes close, her mind drifted to sleep, and she had no more dreams that night. At least, none that were as were nightmares.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link could feel his tired bones begging him to sleep, but he couldn’t. He had to at least give Zelda a head start. Her nightmare… it was something you’d read about in a storybook. And the way she kept saying she could <em>feel </em>the dream… no, he couldn’t sleep until he was sure that she’d drifted off peacefully. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time that they’d snuck outside of the Academy for the night. He tried to think back to the last time. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought it was the day he’d ridden the Loftwing, or perhaps the night after. Both of them had been shaken by the ordeal, and neither wanted to go to sleep. They’d spent the night under the tree by the pond and woken up shivering and sore. After that, he, Zelda, Pipit, Karane, and Fledge had snuck out several times, but had gone back to the Academy before the night was done to avoid any possible detection.  </p>
<p>Link tried to shift himself over a bit; his arm was pinned to the statue behind Zelda. He was starting to lose circulation, and that would really wake her up. </p>
<p>Working carefully and slowly, Link pulled Zelda closer to him and was able to lower them to the ground, where his arm was not nearly as sore and a night of sitting upright wouldn’t lead to a full day with a sore back. Laying down, he stared at the stars and felt Zelda stirr, though she didn’t wake. He was at a loss. What else could he do?</p>
<p>But his eyes were burning now, and he had to close them. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>And he began to dream. </p>
<p>
  <em>Trees. Goddess, there were trees everywhere. So many he couldn’t see the Sky. But it was dark, and the trees offered even more shadows to lurk in. He had to stay alert. </em>
</p>
<p><em>That’s when the rush of noise hit him. He wasn’t alone. Far from it. The sounds of clashing metal rang around him, echoing through the echoes of the trees. A battle raged all around him, fires lit up the trees that he had so admired. And these… </em>creatures <em>were roaming about, screaming, hissing… and one came right for him. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>He raised his sword instinctively, but it was something more than that. It wasn’t just an instinct. It was a practiced skill, something he knew he didn’t have. Why would he?? What monster would Link ever need to fight? These things are out of a book. Zelda had riddled his mind with thoughts of demonic creatures in armor, and now, he too was dreaming of them. The mutant lizard creature fell at Link’s feet and he quickly stepped over it, moving further into the woods. Every few steps, he was met by another monster that he quickly felled before moving faster and faster, a drive pushing him on with more speed than he would normally muster. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There were fewer and fewer monsters as he moved, like the battle was moving behind him, though he didn’t truly know how far the chaos extended. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He finally breached a clearing. Guards stood along the perimeter, greeting him as though he was expected. Though they tensed as he burst through the trees, they quickly returned to their careful vigilance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He moved slower, but still with a hurried purpose. He neared a halt when he reached a group, bent at the knees, heads bowed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link pulled at something around his neck: a long red scarf. He tugged it off, needing to feel the air on his sweaty skin. But he nearly dropped it as he looked at the figure they were bowing to. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Zelda?” he asked, though he could almost feel his mouth say a different name. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned, her blue eyes lighting up as she met his. Her hair was nearly to the ground, long, cascading down her back like the flowing white dress she wore. The only color on her garment was a long gold piece that stretched along the low neck of her dress. A small circlet of loose metal hung so the red rubies rested just over her choppy bangs.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Link!” she breathed in relief. “You made it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As did you,” he said, kneeling in a low bow. She made her way over to him, uncaring that her pristine white dress dragged through the mud. When she neared, she rested her hand on his cheek, raising his head for him. “Now, let’s finish this. Is the area clear?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head. “They’re everywhere. There is no safe path.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda took a breath. “Can you do it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded once, sure, confident, easy. Things Link would never associate with himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda lowered herself so she too was kneeling in the muck. “I’ve been at war with him for far too long. It ends today. Brave Knight, I must ask you one more time… are you willing to risk your life for this?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He rested his hand over hers. “As willing as you are.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled and pressed her soft lips against his. It was brief, tender, but urgent. And she pulled away far too soon for either of their liking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He finally stood and let go of her. Wrapping the scarf back around his neck, he shook out his sore shoulders, ready for round… was it four? Only this time, the creatures wouldn’t stand a chance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda turned to the people, the wind whipping the dress around, forming an ethereal aura around her. “Wait for the signal. You will all make it to safety. I promise you that. I will keep you safe. I will raise you up. And you will not fall.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link gingerly reached out to touch her, gripping his sword tighter in his hand. “It’s time to face him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded, looking towards the sealed grove of trees that would lead them back to face the demon himself. “This time, we face him together.”</em>
</p>
<p>Link woke up with a start, turning to see Zelda resting in the crook of his arm.</p>
<p>His head fell backwards into the grass, and he ran his other hand through his hair.  He could still feel her soft lips on his, and the harsh whip of wind as he’d rushed through the forest, despite seeing her clearly <em>not </em>doing that. His neck was clammy, as if hidden by a scarf, despite the night breeze he could feel.</p>
<p> He turned back to Zelda. She was peaceful. There was no need to wake her and tell her that he might understand what she meant. None of that had felt like a dream. It all felt real, like a memory instead.</p>
<p>The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was unlikely he <em>did</em> understand. She’d planted her dream in his mind. That was all. </p>
<p>That was all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is probably my least favorite, just because it took me forever to remember that oneshots exist, and I totally could have gotten this Goddess info done in like a same-world type of one shot. But alas! It's here! Hope it's not too off-track!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something New (Age 14)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 14</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Move your feet!"</p>
<p>Master Kos was getting frustrated.</p>
<p>Link's wooden blade clashed against Pipit's for the hundredth time. The two boys showed so much promise, but neither could get out of their own heads.</p>
<p>Link had a natural talent, but he focused too hard on restraining himself. He would be perfect if he ever needed to be put into a true combat situation. He threw himself into every situation with too much strength and momentum, perfect for a real, energized fight, but not so great for practice. If Pipit were hurt, it wouldn't be the first time Link had injured a student. He tried to reel himself in, but that wasn't what he needed. He didn't need restraint, but discipline. He had to be able to recognize when to strike, where, and when to defend. Link was an offensive fighter through and through. One day, Kos was sure Link's skill would match even Eagus'.</p>
<p>Master Kos watched Link step expertly, as if he'd been born fighting and he'd learned to walk with a sword in hand.</p>
<p>But Pipit was the exact opposite. He wasn't aggressive enough, but he was determined and skilled. He knew when and where to strike, but just as importantly, how to block and parry. His defense was excellent, and it was much needed when facing Link. Master Kos almost hated pairing the two up for a fight because he knew how long they lasted against the other. Link would tire, or Pipit would be defeated by a flurry of incessant attacks. But rarely did they lose their swords: a class rule that the fight needed to end immediately for safety concerns.</p>
<p>Eagus had begun to shadow Master Kos during sparring lessons. Though Eagus was on patrols in the Sky constantly, he found himself feeling most at home in the training room, and that's where he and his sister spent most of their time when they were on Skyloft. Though he had many opinions on the students, he never voiced them unless Kos asked, not wanting to usurp the power from the swords master.</p>
<p>The other two student swordsmen who had already lost their fight watched on as Link and Pipit sparred. Kos had sectioned off the room after some time so the others could also use the space and get their training in, rather than Link and Pipit taking up the most time.</p>
<p>Karane sparred with Cawlin on the other side of the room. Kos flicked his attention toward them. Karane was a <em>good</em> fighter. She wasn’t exceptional, but she was exactly where she was meant to be at her age. She wasn't advanced, nor was she behind.</p>
<p>The only problem with <em>that</em> was that the rest of her class was behind her—or in Link and Pipit’s case, ahead of her. Groose, Cawlin, Stritch, and Fledge all were sub-par fighters. Except for Fledge, who often simply yielded his fights, they were all talk without the experience to back it up.</p>
<p>Groose was too focused on impressing those watching him, while Cawlin and Stritch could barely hold a sword without bumbling around. It left Karane without a suitable partner to practice with. If he pulled someone from the other class, where Pipit was, they'd be too advanced. But if he took the new students who'd just joined, she'd be far too superior.</p>
<p>Kos wished, just once, he might have a normal class to have to deal with. Just one where there was no stress of dealing with mismatched students.</p>
<p>Kos looked beyond the fighters and saw Zelda hovering in the doorway, though he was unsurprised by her presence. It was often that she'd stop by. He could see just from her demeanor and how she’d cringe from the fights that this wasn't her kind of life. She'd carry books and notepads inside at times so she could watch and work. But even if Kos didn't like her being in the room as a spectator, she was the new Headmaster's daughter. What would he say?</p>
<p>Kos had liked the old Headmaster, but his declining health left a majority of the workload on Gaepora. It wasn't a shock when he'd been chosen to succeed his predecessor. He only hoped that Gaepora listened to his advice more closely than the past Headmasters had. Patrols needed to be changed. It wouldn't be long until the Leviathan migration and several other events that required careful planning. Routes needed to be altered. He needed to be heard.</p>
<p>And being heard? That was something Kos was good at.</p>
<p>"Your footwork, Pipit! You aren't moving fast enough! Link! You're not fighting for your life, so there's no need to act like it! Pipit is your friend; try not to kill him." He turned his attention to the other group. "Karane! Bend your knees! That's no fighting posture! And Cawlin! Put that sword up! You're not here to cower in fear!"</p>
<p>Eagus chuckled, but Kos gave him a sour look which silenced him quickly.</p>
<p>He turned back to his students. "Do you consider yourselves to be future Knights of Skyloft? I don't see anyone worthy of the title here. You're never going to become Knights if you can't get the basics! It's fundamentals, class. You have to know the building blocks before you can <em>actually</em> build anything. It's about practice! And with that, class is dismissed. Put the weapons away and come back here tomorrow remembering that you are only in your first few years of combat training and you do not know everything, so do not pretend to!"</p>
<p>Link patted Pipit on the shoulder, a job well done. Both fought well, and they knew it.</p>
<p>Pipit felt a surge of jealousy. He knew Link was gifted in this area, and he had the drive and determination to make him a fantastic knight, but Pipit wanted to be better than Link. He should be better than Link. He'd been doing this longer, he was older, there was no reason that he shouldn't be able to take Link down quickly. And it bothered Pipit, though he wished it didn't.</p>
<p>As for Link, nothing bothered him. He was exactly where he wanted to be. If he could have stayed in Master Kos' class all day, he'd have been elated. He was extra excited when it was a day that Eagus visited.</p>
<p>Link still trained with Eagus, but it wasn't nearly as often as Link would have liked. He wished Eagus wasn't assigned to the Outer Sky, but to a more local post. But truly, Link would never <em>actually</em> wish that on Eagus. The Outer Sky was an honor. It was something Link should hope to one day be assigned. But, of course, that would require flying, and that's not something Link ever planned on doing.</p>
<p>"You all did great," Zelda said, hustling over to Link, Pipit, and Karane. Fledge was beside her, but the three fighters were out of breath and unable to respond.</p>
<p>"Link?" Eagus said, running to catch up quickly with the group.</p>
<p>Link stopped and turned, waiting for Eagus to speak, but it was clear that he was waiting for the others to step outside. When they finally did, Eagus' face turned serious.</p>
<p>"Listen, Link, you have a real talent. I'd hate to see you waste it. You're all going to be getting Loftwing riding lessons soon, and I really think you should try it. I know, before you tell me about your mom... I know… but this is a chance to be great. You can redeem her memory by becoming someone that Skyloft needs. Explore the Outer Sky with me. Get on a Loftwing."</p>
<p>There was a hard silence between them for a long moment before Link finally cleared his throat and gestured to the door. "I have to go to my next class."</p>
<p>Eagus was one of the people Link had been speaking with regularly, so he and Master Kos weren't surprised to hear him strike up a conversation with them. There were a few others who were still amazed to hear the "silent child" speak. And Eagus watched Link regress back into that boy as he walked out the door and away from the Loftwing conversation once again.</p>
<p>"He's in for it," Eagus said, turning to Master Kos with a disappointed, yet wry grin.</p>
<p>Link jogged up beside his friends as they headed outside and towards the main square of Skyloft for their next lesson. It had been deemed "a surprise," but it wasn't hard to guess that it would have to do with Loftwings. They never went out of the Academy for a lesson. It was karmic punishment, Link realized, for not answering Eagus. </p>
<p>And sure enough, there was Instructor Owlan standing beside one of the massive birds. It was a greyish color and looked almost bored, as if it had done this lesson a thousand times and was now sick of appearing before a large crowd.</p>
<p>Owlan cleared his throat as the first and second years gathered around.</p>
<p>Settle down, everyone. Now, as you are all aware, Loftwings are our main form of transportation across the Sky. Though there are some less reliable methods, such as our dear Beedle's floating shop, this is the only <em>true</em> way to traverse the Sky. Second years, you're about to begin an incredible friendship and bond with a Loftwing. It will choose you, and you, in turn, will also choose your Loftwing. You are a mutual pair. Remember that. You are not keeping a pet; this is no Remlit.</p>
<p>"First years, you are about to learn the basic knowledge and understandings that you will need to move forward in the future. You will begin with the theory of flying this year, and you will learn all you can by watching and experiencing at a safe and supervised location. Second years, you will finally learn to fly solo before your test at the end of the year that will allow you the freedom to ride your Loftwing at will."</p>
<p>Link was listening, but that was a mere courtesy to Owlan. There was no way he was getting on one of those things. But he could see Zelda in front of him grab on to Karane in excitement, bouncing, even. It made him smile, despite himself. He'd always liked seeing Zelda happy, but he had the feeling that something was different about him. Pipit didn't smile whenever Zelda did, and neither did Fledge. And if they did, it was because she'd been talking to them, not because they thought she had a contagious sort of happiness.</p>
<p>Link felt Pipit elbow him, and he looked up. "What?"</p>
<p>"You should try just sitting on it, or something. I want to be the best Knight, but it means I have to beat you at everything, including flying."</p>
<p>Link scoffed. "Try beating me in a fight first."</p>
<p>"Cocky. You're still a year behind me. I go easy on you."</p>
<p>With a smirk, Link just nodded his head.</p>
<p>The two looked up and tried to listen to where Owlan was in his explanation.</p>
<p>"... though the most common color is a dark grey. We believe this is because…"</p>
<p>Link glanced to his other side where Fledge was.</p>
<p>Fledge looked back at him with a hesitant smile. "I won't try to get you to fly if you don't try to make <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>With a nod, Link chuckled softly. "I like that deal."</p>
<p>But Link's attention was quickly diverted to a blob of pink and yellow appearing in front of him so fast that he barely had time to process that it was Zelda.</p>
<p>"Are you going to talk this whole time? I never thought I'd wish for the days when you were quiet." She wasn't serious, but she also wasn't afraid to call him out. She wanted to do this one day, to lecture a class, and he thought that she was getting in some good practice now.</p>
<p>In recent months, Link had found that his level of confidence in himself had gone up. Perhaps it was all the fights he was winning in class, or even his save with the Loftwing last year. Normally, he'd duck his head and quiet down, letting Zelda win easily, but today he was feeling different about everything.</p>
<p>"You know, Princess, you're doing a lot more talking just by yelling at me."</p>
<p>Zelda made a face. "What did you just call me? 'Princess?' Is that even a word?"</p>
<p>"It is," he said, defending himself quickly, though realization dawned on him that he'd never heard that word before in his life. What did it even mean? What was… princess?</p>
<p>Zelda scowled. "Use it in a sentence."</p>
<p>"I just did," he countered.</p>
<p>"Link, Zelda, am I boring you?" Owlan said drably. He was used to the unruly chatter of other students, but those two were the last on his list to make a ruckus during his lesson.</p>
<p>Zelda spun around quickly. "No, Instructor."</p>
<p>"Good," he said, eyeing Link with a cautionary look, "As I was saying, you can see that there are several large spaces between the feathers here where…"</p>
<p>"Hey, Stritch, weird that the boy with no tongue is talking to everyone, huh?"</p>
<p>Link rolled his eyes at the sound of Groose's voice. He was thankful that Zelda had returned her attention wholey on the lecture, or she surely would have gotten involved.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Boss. Didn't think he could talk to anyone other than his girlfriend."</p>
<p>Groose didn't like that and turned to Stritch with a finger raised in warning. "Hey, she is not his girlfriend. But I did expect her to be a little smarter than being friends with such a loser, especially when old Groose is right here."</p>
<p>"Yuk yuk," Cawlin chuckled. "Yeah! She should have chosen you over that loser."</p>
<p>This time, Groose spun on him. "She hasn't chosen anybody! And when she does, it’ll be me."</p>
<p>With a long sigh, Owlan stopped his lecture again. "Groose, Cawlin, Stritch, please quiet yourselves."</p>
<p>Fledge leaned closer to Link. "Don't even listen to them. You know they're just bullies. They're going to talk about all of us."</p>
<p>Link gritted his teeth, looking away from Groose with great effort. "For years I haven't said anything. I've been listening and ignoring people for too long. It's time I start responding."</p>
<p>Fledge grabbed Link's arm, stopping him from moving. "Don't. Not here. Beat him in the Sparring Hall. Don't fight him."</p>
<p>Link scoffed. "Then he better not say another word about me or you guys."</p>
<p>"It seems that the lecture portion of today's lesson is boring for most of you, though I'd have thought a Loftwing would have piqued your interest," Owlan said, this time glaring at Fledge. "Only one of you has ever ridden a Loftwing solo, and even then, he didn't have the necessary training to truly control the bird." Link felt himself redden as all eyes turned to him. His escapade almost a year ago was well-known.</p>
<p>Owlan continued, "Flying is not as simple as it looks. Next year, you will begin your assisted flying lessons, but this year, you must learn the theory behind them. There are rules: if you fly together on one bird or with many, if you fly higher or closer to the clouds, the side you pass rocks on, how to maneuver around others. These are the things we will be learning before you attain your own Loftwings, but especially before we allow you to ride alone on one. So please, try to listen to the lecture or you'll never find yourself on one."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Link muttered to no one in particular.</p>
<p>But it was that comment that pushed Owlan over the edge.</p>
<p>"Link. Come up to the front."</p>
<p>Link's eyes widened and he could hear Groose snickering at him. His stomach turned, but he forced his feet to move. With all eyes on him, he had to at least pretend that this wasn't a nightmare he'd had before.</p>
<p>Link stood as far from the Loftwing as the space allowed.</p>
<p>Owlan looked at the boy, realizing how small he still was, and how he shrank back into himself, making himself even smaller. This boy, the one who had made so much progress since he'd known him, was regressing before his eyes.</p>
<p>Though he'd intended to be harsh and make a point about talking in class, he realized that he should be celebrating Link talking in class, if nothing else. But now, he'd brought the boy to the front. Sending him back would cause just as much, if not more, damage than making his point.</p>
<p>"Link," Owlan said, deciding that, as a teacher, he couldn't allow the constant talking over his lecture. "When you rode the Loftwing in the past, how did you get up? Could you demonstrate."</p>
<p>Link's eyes went to the ground, and his mouth stayed closed. He could hear Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch laughing. There was no way to drown them out. The only way out of this was to get it over with.</p>
<p>"I didn't get up on my own," he muttered, so low that Owlan struggled to hear.</p>
<p>"That's fine. You aren't expected to know how yet. That's what these lessons are meant to teach. You must all listen so next year, you won't be left in a panic when you try it out yourselves. Link, you may return."</p>
<p>Before Link could take another step and be watched the entire walk back, Owlan brought himself closer to the bird and hoisted himself onto its back with grace and fluidity that could only have been helped by his flowing robes. It was done easily, quickly, and it got the attention of the class, taking all of the focus off Link.</p>
<p>"This is something you will be able to do in just a few months. And after that, you will be able to call a Loftwing from the Sky. And a few more months after that, you will be eligible to have your own Loftwing. You have to start on the ground before making it into the Sky."</p>
<p>Link's spirit had been markedly dragged down, but Owlan's words reminded him of Master Kos'. There were building blocks to everything. And he knew that to be a knight, he would have to know how to fly, even if it was only in theory. So, crossing his arms, he shrank back and listened, ignoring any whispers that were aimed his way for the rest of the lesson.</p>
<p>Later that day, Link could feel the brush of the wind through his hair as he laid in the grass, staring out into the clouds of the Sky. It was calming to watch them roll by. He'd gotten into the habit of trying to imagine himself soaring across the blue backdrop on the back of a Loftwing, but the thought often left him shaken. Still, he tried to picture it, hoping that one day, it would lose its power over him. But today was not that day.</p>
<p>A body thumped down beside him, and he could feel the tickle of hair brush against his arm. He didn't need to look to know it was Zelda. There was just something about her… something that emanated off of her, letting him know she was there. Not literally, of course, but it often felt that way.</p>
<p>They were silent for a long time, not needing words to just bask in the presence of the other. It was calming, an effect that they often had on each other.</p>
<p>After some time, he could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't dare turn his head.</p>
<p>It was a mistake to ignore her.</p>
<p>He felt all of the air rush out of him as something hard crushed his stomach. It was impossible to ignore her now as she rested her arms on his stomach, as if she were casually lounging against a table with her head in her hands. Her elbows were digging into him, and he gasped out a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Zelda, get off!" he tried.</p>
<p>"No, not until you perk up. I don't like seeing you like this. It wasn't that bad, I swear. I'd tell you if people were talking, and then we'd go beat them up together."</p>
<p>It was hard for him to laugh when he was being crushed by half her weight. There was no way to take in enough air to laugh out. His voice was strained.</p>
<p>"Sure, Princess, go beat Groose up."</p>
<p>Zelda took some of her weight off of him, seeing his genuine struggle, but she refused to give him enough space to get away. Instead, she spread her weight out by throwing more of herself onto his chest rather than his abdomen.</p>
<p>He grunted as she did, but did little more than roll his eyes. He'd gotten used to Zelda's quirks by this point, and using herself as a human paperweight was unsurprising. In fact, he felt oddly reassured that she'd go through the trouble of trying to cheer him up. Not like it was the first time he's had to deal with Groose in class. But then again, she was always there for him.</p>
<p>She rested her hand against her cheek, causing Link to twitch as her elbow pressed harder against him. "You used that weird word again. Are you just going to call me that from now on? What even is it? And please, don't make me look it up, because I <em>will</em>."</p>
<p>"You're giving me a bruise," he groaned, pushing her elbow.</p>
<p>"Whoops, sorry," she said, moving again.</p>
<p>"I don't know what it means. I made it up. I thought it was a word, like I've heard it before, but I don't know what it means. I don't know."</p>
<p>"It sounds nice for a potentially made up word. Not like "<em>Hilmfigre</em>". That just sounds stupid. I'm going to look it up later, see if maybe it actually is real."</p>
<p>He let out a deep breath. "Not right now? You're killing me."</p>
<p>She scoffed. "You're being a wimp, Link. I'm not crushing you."</p>
<p>He laughed, finally feeling the memories of class fade away. "You know, you're not keeping me down either, right? I could push you off, but I'm being nice."</p>
<p>Zelda made a noise of dismissal and took it as a challenge. She moved to pin his shoulders down with as much of herself as she could.</p>
<p>He groaned again, but it was laced with a laugh. "Okay, fine!"</p>
<p>Using his newly developed strength, he was able to lift his shoulder under her weight and it gave him enough leeway to move his hand. He wrapped it around her and used the momentum to spin them so Zelda was against the grass, and he was hovering over her. Her look of surprise had him laughing. She truly had thought she was keeping him down.</p>
<p>But as she joined in his laughter, he could suddenly imagine himself leaning down and kissing her again. It wasn't the first time he'd pictured it. Usually, it was when she was as close as she is now and, he could see himself just moving forward, just a little bit to close the gap. He wanted to.</p>
<p><em>This is your best friend</em>, he thought to himself<em>. Stop thinking about her any other way. The kiss was practice so she could feel better in the play. It didn't mean anything, so get it out of your head!</em></p>
<p>Which is why he rolled himself off to the side and sat up, clutching his stomach and bringing his legs up protective to his chest. He played it up more by ducking his head and covering it with his hands.</p>
<p>"Now get away from me, Princess; I'm already covered in bruises from you."</p>
<p>She turned to him with a judgmental look. Her hair was sticking out, and Link was almost sure he could see a leaf stuck in it. Zelda narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You have an unfair advantage, you know."</p>
<p>He watched her stand, brushing herself off, and he shrugged  "You had your chance to join up with us. It's not my fault you have no muscle on you."</p>
<p>"Unlike you, who is so unfairly..." she trailed off, looking him over once before making a wild, almost confused gesture with her hands. "Well, I might reconsider joining the Knights after that sad demonstration of mine," she joked.</p>
<p>Link stood, pulling down his bunched up tunic, and followed behind her as they headed up to the Academy steps.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'd still want you in my corner in a fight. You're scary when you want to be."</p>
<p>She turned and grinned broadly at him, like it was the best compliment anyone could have given her. "Thank you! I try."</p>
<p>"Zelda," Link called before she reached the door. She turned expectantly, though he hesitated before speaking. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Her mouth twitched up in a small smile before heading through the door.</p>
<p><em>Goddess</em>, he thought as she walked out of his sight,<em> She really is going to kill me</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What Friends are For (Age 15)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 15</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zelda felt herself spinning around. There were days when she was just bored. She wanted more than life on an island. She wanted more than the future she had planned. And while she was excited to live it, there was just always something nagging at her, demanding that she do… <em>more. </em></p>
<p>She stopped her aimless twirling when she saw a small blob of red appear in her vision.</p>
<p>Karane chuckled and reached out to steady Zelda. “How are we friends? You’re so weird.”</p>
<p>Zelda smiled sweetly. “You love me and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you’re right,” Karane said with faux disgust. </p>
<p>The two rarely got to spend time with one another anymore. Karane was so invested in her Knight training that they’d only hang out during classes they shared or at night in their joined rooms. While doing homework together and talking for a while was good, Zelda missed having her best friend around. </p>
<p>“Did you want to go get something to eat?”</p>
<p>Karane stopped moving, her face displaying her un-hidden fear. Since that day two years ago when they’d been stuck in the middle of a crime, Karane had tried to avoid going to eat outside of the Academy. It was a sore spot, and Zelda spoke before remembering. </p>
<p>“Oh, Karane, no, I didn’t mean that. We can do anything else. It’s just the first thing I thought of.”</p>
<p>But Karane shook it off and put on a braver face. “We can go shopping and grab food to go. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded vigorously. “Yes, of course! That sounds great.” </p>
<p>So, Karane and Zelda made their way to the Bazaar. Karane had no problem shopping in the Bazaar and had done so thousands of times in the past two years. Zelda left her to grab some food for the two of them as Karane bounced from shop to shop. It was only midday, so she grabbed a light soup, and Piper, the restaurant owner, covered the tops so they could take their meals elsewhere. </p>
<p>Zelda followed behind Karane for some time, holding their soup while Karane picked up and put down several objects, and they left without making any purchases, much to the stall owners’ displeasure. But they went outside and sat on the bridge that ran over the small river and let their feet dangle as they slurped their soup. </p>
<p>“You know it isn’t too late…” Karane said softly. She didn’t want to finish her sentence. She didn’t want to be <em>that friend</em>, but she’d already started. “It’s not too late to start training with us. We all miss you. We only see you in normal classes now. I know Pip won’t admit it, but he wants you to come join us too!”</p>
<p>Zelda sighed. “Link won’t say anything, so I don’t know how he feels. I don’t know. I really just don’t want to be a Knight. I want to teach, not to fight or patrol the Sky. I don’t want to be away from home on a scouting mission. I want to be here with my family and friends.”</p>
<p>“We could come with you.”</p>
<p>Zelda smiled weakly. “I’m sorry, Karane. It’s like this: Fledge wants to be a Knight. He told me. He really wants it. But he knows he’d be better suited to a different job. He’s working hard, but he’s not feeling like he’s making progress. No one is telling Fledge to change his career. Well, Groose and his cronies might be, but they never count.</p>
<p>“But Fledge… he has the freedom that I don’t have. He got to choose and he’s allowed to stick with it because he choose to be a Knight. So I know how much you want me to be a Knight, but there’s nothing about it that would make me happy. Nothing except spending more time with you four in school, but once we graduate, that’ll all be gone and I wouldn’t be happy. I won’t see you or Pipit because our patrol routes will be different. Then, I won’t see Link or Fledge because they’ll be on Skyloft for a while. You think by being a Knight, we get to stay near each other, but then the pull away will be even greater. At least if I teach, I can be home to hang out with you when you’re on the island.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be the same.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Zelda admitted. “Link told me that Eagus hardly even sees his own sister now.”</p>
<p>Karane’s head snapped up. “Link hangs out with Eagus?”</p>
<p>Zelda grimaced, unsure if she’d spilled confidential information and thought quickly. “He looks up to Eagus. Who doesn't? He’s the best Knight on Skyloft.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. I wish I could hang out with Eagus, honestly.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded, turning away. Karane caught a quick glimpse of something in her face before she did.</p>
<p>“What is it, Z?”</p>
<p>“I…” Zelda sighed. “I hung out with Jardon and his friends the other day. He could be the next Eagus, you know. He’s going to be a good Knight, too.”</p>
<p>Karane’s eyes lit up. “You have a crush! You have a crush on the guy you were in the play with!”</p>
<p>Trying to hide her guilt, Zelda turned further from Karane, blushing. “I don’t know. I like him. I do. But…” </p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>
  <em>But there’s someone else I like more.</em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Zelda said. “Maybe I’m just being stubborn.”</p>
<p>Karane put down her empty cup. “We should get you a date with someone. It’s about time you went out with someone. I can help. I’m a pro at this point.”</p>
<p>Zelda scoffed. Karane’s “pro” dating status came from three dates a few months ago with a boy named Karden that she ended up feeling apathetic towards after only a week. </p>
<p>“No, we have to get you kissed by someone you’re not in a play with, at least!”</p>
<p>Zelda was beyond uncomfortable with the turn this conversation had taken. Wasn’t this chat originally about her becoming a Knight? How did they get to this?</p>
<p>“I…” Zelda’s face burned. She was surprised that there wasn’t smoke rising through her scalp. “I might have kept something from you.”</p>
<p>Karane scooted closer, ready to hear anything. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to kiss Jardon and have that be my first kiss. I didn’t want twenty people watching me on stage the first time. So… I might have asked someone for help.”</p>
<p>“What!” Karane nearly fell backwards. Her legs tensed and she had to stand up, walking around the bridge so she was facing Zelda. “Tell me who! I have to know!”</p>
<p>Zelda realized that she’d begun to pick at her fingernail. Her eyes drifted beyond Karane, to the small clearing she and Link often hung out in. He was there, laughing with Fledge. Fledge’s hands were gesturing in a wild way, telling some exciting stories no doubt. </p>
<p>Karane followed her gaze. “Fledge?” she hissed. “You kissed Fledge and didn’t tell me!”</p>
<p>Zelda looked over at her friend with an exasperated look, prompting Karane to turn around once again. “Goddess, no! You didn’t kiss Fledge. You kissed Link!”</p>
<p>Nodding, Zelda felt like she’d done something terribly wrong. She hadn’t told Karane. But… but it wasn’t Karane’s secret. It was hers and Links. </p>
<p>“There’s no way Link has told Pip because then I’d know. Goddess, Zelda! How could you not tell me! That’s such a betrayal! I tell you everything. Half of Skyloft, your father included, thinks you’ve only ever kissed Jardon. But you’ve kissed more boys than me!”</p>
<p>Wincing, Zelda closed her eyes. “Don’t say it like that. Link was helping me. I asked for his help.”</p>
<p>Crossing her arms, Karane turned away and leaned against the bridge. “I just wish you’d told me. I tell you everything.”</p>
<p>“Stop saying that. I feel bad now, okay?”</p>
<p>Karane nodded. “Fine. But I’ve always wanted to know… is Link a good kisser?”</p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes widened and she felt an unexpected pang of emotion swell in her chest. Something she hadn’t felt in this way. Sure, she felt it when she saw other kids with their mothers, but she’d never felt this over a simple question.</p>
<p>Jealousy.</p>
<p>“Why do you want to know?” Zelda asked with a forced laugh, trying to keep her voice casual. </p>
<p>“He’s so quiet, even around me. I figured… I don’t know… maybe that made him a good kisser.”</p>
<p>Zelda narrowed her eyes. “How does that even make sense?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Just tell me! Who was better: Link or Jardon?”</p>
<p>Zelda stood up, giving Karane an exasperated look. “This is one of the reasons I didn’t tell you. I don’t want to answer that, so I’m not going to.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Karane said, her disappointment apparent. “You know, Pip should be coming back soon and then we have to study for a class that you don’t have. You could have that class too, but you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Stop, Karane.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” she said again. “Well, you’ll get an elective next year. We have swordsmanship, and you get a free elective. What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Music,” she answered without hesitation. “I want to play something.”</p>
<p>“Like?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Zelda tried to think of everything she might take. “Lyre?”</p>
<p>“That’s such a boring instrument. You should get maracas! <em>Shake, shake, shake</em>!” Karane shook around in a little dance as she sang her words. </p>
<p>Zelda laughed. “Stick to being a Knight. You’d be horrible as a musician!”</p>
<p>Karane joined in her laughter, not the least bit offended. “I missed my true calling! My time has passed!”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Zelda said, feeling a little better. “We can go back to the room before you have to go study.”</p>
<p>But Karane’s face had fallen, and she grabbed Zelda’s arm without looking at her. “Wait.”</p>
<p>Zelda followed her gaze to see that Link and Fledge were no longer alone. </p>
<p>Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch were standing just feet away from where Link stood. He was angled in front of Fledge, blocking the three’s path to him. </p>
<p>Taking an instinctive step forward, Zelda’s eyes met Link’s. She could see him shake his head ever so slightly. He didn’t want her to go over. </p>
<p>“We should help,” she tried anyway. </p>
<p>But Karane had seen Link’s motion as well. “He doesn’t want us to. Maybe it’s one of those guy things? Maybe he has to stand up to Groose on his own or something.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really care if it’s a ‘guy thing,’” Zelda mumbled, but she stayed put, watching carefully. She wished they could at least get closer to hear what was happening, but Karane already had her arm, stopping her. It would give Zelda a better sense of the situation. </p>
<p>She could only watch, interpreting Link’s movements as best she could. He was in a position that gave off the impression that he was relaxed, but she could see that he was tense and mocking Groose instead. There was an easy grin on his face as he let Groose speak. But she could see him respond, something that was rare for Link when he confronted Groose. </p>
<p>But whatever it was that he said, it set Groose off. </p>
<p>In an instant, Groose had landed a hard punch into Link’s gut, and in response, Cawlin and Strich joined in, each hitting him in succession.</p>
<p>Link coughed, but was able to get them both off of him before dodging one of Groose’s harder looking hits and landing one of his own. </p>
<p>Zelda felt her feet move, wrenching her arm away from Karane with a hard pull that had Karane falling off balance. This wasn’t something Zelda could just watch. Behind her, she could hear Karane following.</p>
<p>“Link!”</p>
<p>Karane grabbed Zelda’s arm, stopping her from throwing herself between the four fighting boys.</p>
<p>Link held his own, landing several decent hits on each boy, but his face was already bruising, and he was no match against three of them. Groose pushed Link back long enough to motion to Cawlin and Stritch. Both boys grabbed one of Link’s arms, holding him still so he couldn’t resist Groose’s new assault and couldn’t swing back. </p>
<p>“No! Stop!” Zelda cried, feeling Karane’s restraining arms holding her tighter. </p>
<p>“Fledge, help me!” Karane called, knowing there was no way she could stop the three boys on her own. But Fledge remained where he stood, frozen in absolute terror. “Fledge!” Karane tried again. “You’re going to be a Knight! Help!”</p>
<p>Still, he was frozen in fear.  </p>
<p>With nothing else she could do, Karane made sure she had Zelda tightly in her arms away from the scuffle, preventing one injury rather than adding two more, and that in itself was a struggle. Zelda was squirming and screaming everyone’s names, her body doubled over as she thrashed against Karane. Karane began to shout as well, hoping someone would hear the commotion and come to help. It was their only shot. </p>
<p>Link’s body jerked backwards with every hit. </p>
<p>“Groose stop!” Zelda finally broke free of Karane. Without thinking, she pushed Groose back and moved to stand between him and Link. She closed her eyes tight and waited for his fist to accidently hit her, but it didn’t come. </p>
<p>“Zelda!” he cried, sounding <em>genuinely</em> frightened. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes and saw his look of shock and fear as he backed away several steps. He’d nearly hit her instead of Link. She breathed a sigh of relief, though she couldn’t understand why she was so important to Groose when Link was little more than dirt to him. </p>
<p>She spun on her heel and turned to face Cawlin and Stritch. “Let. Him. Go.”</p>
<p>She noticed that Karane was behind Cawlin, pulling his arm away before Zelda had even spoken. </p>
<p>Cawlin already feared Zelda and her influence with her father. Now that he was headmaster, Cawlin knew that Zelda could have them expelled with a single sentence. He was quick to drop his hold on Link’s arm, and Stritch followed suit. Zelda went to catch Link as he doubled over, coughing and holding his stomach, but under his unexpected collapsing weight, they both crumpled to the ground. </p>
<p>Groose moved to help Zelda back up, but her head whipped in his direction. “Don’t come near him,” she threatened.</p>
<p>“Karane! Link! Zelda!” they heard. Pipit was running to meet them, immediately stepping in front of Groose, blocking Link and Zelda with his body. </p>
<p>“What’s all this screaming?” asked a Knight, flying above them from the edge of Skyloft. “Whoa!” he said when he saw the scene, hopping off his Loftwing and giving it a hand signal before it flew off. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Cawlin immediately ripped himself from Karane’s hold. Tears sprang from his eyes. “That stupid kid started beating us up! We were defending ourselves!”</p>
<p>“Lies!” Zelda screamed, eyes burning into Cawlin. “They started it. They ganged up on Link, three to one. Karane and I tried to help!”</p>
<p>The Knight looked between them all. “I’m not authorized to make any decisions about who started it, but I can send you all back to your rooms at the Academy!”</p>
<p>Another Knight flew up beside the first. “What’s the matter?” she asked before stopping and dismounting as well. </p>
<p>It was a mess of wings and chaos. “Okay, let’s go! That’s enough. You two!” she said pointing to Pipit and Fledge, who seemed to be the least involved in any of this. “Go get the Headmaster and get Owlan. Tell him that I’m sending this kid,” she gestured to Groose, “back to his room. He can get any treatment he might need there. This kid,” she looked at Link, “looks terrible. Tell Owlan to come out here first.”</p>
<p>She looked at the first Knight. “Bring the less injured one to his room.”</p>
<p>The Knight nodded and held Groose by the arm as they went back toward the Academy. </p>
<p>The female Knight looked at Karane. “What was your part?”</p>
<p>But Zelda jumped in. “She didn’t do anything! She just pulled Cawlin off Link.”</p>
<p>Karane nodded, bobbing her head nervously. </p>
<p>The Knight sighed. “Go back to your room. Don’t talk to anyone, just go.”</p>
<p>Karane ran. Full-speed ran back to the Academy. </p>
<p>The Knight turned. There was a third appearing behind her. “Good, get down and bring these two boys into an empty room,” she said, pointing to Cawlin and Stritch. “Jak will fill you in.”</p>
<p>The Knight did as they were told, leaving Link and Zelda remaining. </p>
<p>Zelda was supporting Link with her arms, and Link was wheezing, struggling to take any deep breaths still. He had blood coming from his nose, and a cut on his lip. Groose had gotten a good shot to Link’s face.</p>
<p>“Your part?” she asked Zelda. </p>
<p>“I tried to fight them off!” she said quickly.</p>
<p>But Link sat up as best he could. “No,” he gasped out. His voice was little more than a whisper. “She’s covering for me. She did nothing.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Stop!” he hissed, though it was more from pain than anger. </p>
<p>The Knight held up her hand. “Fine, I don’t care who’s fault it is. Just don’t…” she trailed off, looking at Link’s sorry state. Instead, she turned to Zelda. “Just don’t move.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until Owlan and Gaepora hurried outside, moving faster when they saw Link. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Gaepora asked, grabbing Zelda protectively. He pulled her into a hug, though his eyes rested on Link’s battered body. </p>
<p>Owlan was quick to start assessing Link’s wounds. With a few gentle presses to Link’s abdomen, Owlan shook his head. “Bruised ribs, at least.”</p>
<p>Gaepora turned to Link, waiting for an answer, though he still held Zelda tightly. She wanted to break free to go back to Link.</p>
<p>Link grimaced and sat up with Owlan’s help, ignoring the Instructor’s protests in the meantime. “I’d rather not say.”</p>
<p>Gaepora scoffed. “I don’t care what you’d rather do, Link. Tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“It’ll embarrass a friend.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about that either. I have to know.”</p>
<p>Resigned, Link nodded. “Groose came over and saw Fledge and I. Basically, he threatened to throw Fledge off the edge to force him to fly. He was going to grab Fledge. He told me that I’d be the next one over, but Fledge… started to cry. When Groose said something about how much danger Skyloft would be in when he became a Knight, I might have called him… a name… or something. That’s what started it.”</p>
<p>Zelda watched Owlan carefully help Link to his feet. “Can you walk?” Link nodded, and Owlan put his arm around his back, supporting him with as much strength as he could, given Link’s wounds. “Don’t worry, we’ll finish this conversation later when you’ve been taken care of.”</p>
<p>Gaepora nodded his agreement to Owlan and then turned his attention to his daughter. “Zelda… how were you involved?”</p>
<p>But she barely heard him. “Link is trying to be a hero, but he had nothing to do with starting the fight. I saw it happen with Karane! I couldn’t hear what they said, but Link was standing so far away from Groose when Groose punched him! Link was just defending himself and Fledge! Then, Karane and I tried to stop Groose, Cawlin, and Strich, but I got between them and…”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“...and I got Groose to back off. Karane had to pull Cawlin off Link! He wouldn’t let go! They’re horrible, Dad! They can’t keep hurting Link! Then the Knights showed up and it was just a mess. But Link was defending everyone!”</p>
<p>Gaepora tried to let his brain catch up with how fast she was speaking. He finally put his hand on her shoulder. “If that’s the truth, then Groose will face a severe punishment. But Link was also fighting, and he has to also be punished. We don’t condone violence here. The Sparring Hall is the only place for that behavior.”</p>
<p>“Then do I get in trouble?”</p>
<p>Gaepora grimaced. “No, Zelda. Standing between two people is not fighting. Though I have to beg you not to get in the middle of a fight. People’s adrenaline is going so fast that they might not even notice you until it’s too late. Please, don’t do that again. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you.”</p>
<p>Zelda took a step toward the Academy, but her father grabbed her arm and moved her back. “No. Not until we get to the bottom of everything. You go straight to your room, not to see Link.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” she said with an unmistakable attitude. </p>
<p>So, for several hours, she sat alone in her room. Karane wasn’t allowed back in until the incident had been resolved, and Zelda couldn’t even bring herself to do her homework. She just sat… and waited.</p>
<p>When she heard the long-awaited knock on her door, she whipped it open to see her father. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>She scurried past him and took the stairs two steps at a time. When she opened Link’s door, he turned his head to her. She couldn’t even bring herself to smile encouragingly as she looked him over. </p>
<p>His face was highlighted by a deep purple bruise just over his left cheek, but the worst bruises were covered with a blanket that he’d pulled up. It was chilly inside, but he was in too much pain to put on a new shirt. Judging from how he winced when he moved, she had a feeling that might be his outlook on life for the next few weeks. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” she finally managed. </p>
<p>Link just nodded and winced as he took a breath, almost like proof that his ribs had injured. </p>
<p>Zelda took a few steps inside. “What happened? You got punished for fighting.”</p>
<p>“No class with Master Kos for almost two months. First, so I have time to recover, and second, I’m just in trouble.”</p>
<p>“What happened to Groose? Do you know?”</p>
<p>Link nodded. “Expelled. But your dad said not to get too excited. Groose’s parents apparently have a lot more pull here than we think. He said that Groose will likely only be suspended and sent home for a while before being allowed to return.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s horrible! I’ll talk to him!”</p>
<p>“Zelda! Wait!” Link said, sitting up too quickly. He hissed and fell back onto his pillow. </p>
<p>But Link had moved enough that some of his blankets had fallen and Zelda could see his blue and black chest. Her eyes widened, horrified. “He did that?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Link said dismissively. </p>
<p>“When are you ever going to stop fighting him? You want to be a Knight, but you keep getting into fights with someone who isn’t worth it! I know you were defending Fledge, but you don’t have to fight!”</p>
<p>“I do have to.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Zelda demanded, getting angry. “You’re training to be a Knight. You don’t have anything to prove.”</p>
<p>Link adjusted himself so he could get a better look at Zelda. “Fledge is my friend. He’s someone who I can understand. We’re both afraid of things. But I can’t be afraid of everything, and Groose or Cawlin or Stritch won’t ever make my list. I won’t let them. So I have to stand up to them the only way I know how. Like you said, I’m a Knight-in-Training. All I’m good at is fighting.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true! You’re the best person I know, and you’re good at being a friend. And you are brave. Years ago, you stopped me from falling off Skyloft. Today, you saved Fledge. You defend people who can’t defend themselves. You have strength, you have skill. Look at someone like me! I have nothing! I’m not Karane. She’s much stronger. That’s you too.”</p>
<p>Link couldn’t help aggravating his injuries, and he just clutched his abdomen, hoping he might forget the pain. “Just stop,” Link said. “You stepped in front of a giant today and called off three Knights. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.” He paused, debating his next move before making it, needing to say it. “But Zelda, you almost got hit today. Can you even guess how much that would have hurt? Because of me. Because you put yourself between two jerks who couldn’t stop fighting. I’m not worth you getting hurt. I’m not worth that.”</p>
<p>That made Zelda angry. While she could see his point about being injured, his words struck her like a blow. </p>
<p>“You’re worth <em>everything</em> to me, Link!” she said, taking a defiant step forward. “You’re my best friend and if you think I’m going to watch someone hold you down and beat you up ever again, you’re sorely mistaken. Don’t ever say that to me again. Don’t say you’re not worth it. Don’t insult my <em>best friend</em> in front of me ever again.” She took a breath. She’d been far angrier than she realized. “Okay, you know what? Get some sleep. I’ll come visit you along with everyone tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” he called as she turned to leave. But she stopped and waited for him. He sat up with another wince. “Thank you. I’m the luckiest guy to get to call you my best friend.”</p>
<p>Zelda stopped in his doorway and grinned. “Now that’s more like it.”</p>
<p>Closing his door behind her, she let out a deep breath. How many times could she call him ‘best friend’ before he realized it was a placeholder for something more?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Risen Sun (Age 16)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Age 16</strong>
</p><hr/><p>During the Risen Sun, Skyloft was unnaturally hot. </p><p>It was the season that many of the citizens of Skyloft looked forward to, while the others dreaded it and hid indoors most of the time. It had to do with Skyloft’s relative position in the Sky, something that changed every year. This made Risen Sun the most unpredictable season, as the length of it changed annually. Last year, Risen Sun only lasted a few days, but a few years ago, it had lasted nearly three months. </p><p>If the day was hot enough, the instructors at the Academy would sometimes cancel class so the students didn’t have to suffer through the sweltering heat. </p><p>That’s how half of Skyloft ended up crowding Link and Zelda’s favorite spot by the water, desperate to cool off.</p><p>On days when this cancellation happened, many of the adults would cede the water to the students who were so anxious to get out of the stifling building that they were usually confined to during the heatwave. So, like a party, half of the school was gathered in the water that day.</p><p>Several of the younger students and upperclassmen girls from the Academy claimed a long line of the water’s edge, laying around while letting the water lap around their legs, or submerging themselves completely under the surface before popping back up after cooling off. Zelda was among the third group: those who were aggressively throwing each other into the water. It wasn’t enough. She and Karane had to keep diving under to soak their hair every time it dried. The heat was an oven, and they were being baked alive.</p><p>Beside Karane stood a tall redhead, an older Knight on the verge of graduating, named Saffron. Saffron was the one to watch in this year’s class, and she’d already been told her assignment next year: she’d patrol the Sky to make sure no citizens fell over the edge or didn’t call their bird after jumping. It was considered grunt work to many, the task of a Knight who only did ‘okay’ in their years. But Karane had grown close enough to her to know that Saffron had requested the position. Her history was similar to Link’s. </p><p>Saffron’s brother had been patrolling the Sky when he’d just fallen without reason. There were no Knights around, and he’d nearly reached the cloudline when a knight finally appeared. Her Loftwing’s talon dug into him in the process, and it had injured him so severely that he couldn’t safely fly as a Knight. Despite having his life, he lost everything he’d trained for. And the only thing left was a position as one of Knights patrolling the grounds of Skyloft. </p><p>Karane had been working to befriend Saffron in the hopes that she might talk to Link, to offer him a way to channel his fear into something productive. Saffron was going to make sure that no one ever felt alone in the Sky. Link could do that, too. </p><p>Zelda was beside a pretty classmate, Robyn. She didn’t strike Zelda as someone destined for Knighthood. She was delicate and sweet and lacked that tougher outer shell that most of the Knights had. But she was kind—one of the genuinely kindest people Zelda had ever met. When others gossiped, she would chastise them, when someone needed notes, she was quick to slide over her notebook. And she was friends with Link, which had immediately earned her points in Zelda’s book. Anyone Link thought was worthy of friendship was someone she trusted. </p><p>Link and Robyn sat near each other in a few classes. She wasn’t someone they hung out with outside of class, but she was someone that Link was comfortable having full-blown conversations with. It was shocking to Zelda, to say the least, when she’d first noticed it. </p><p>But once she noticed it, it was all she could see.</p><p>It didn’t bother her, of course. Zelda was beyond excited for him to be making new friends… even if it meant he’d have to spend less time with her, Pipit, Karane, and Fledge. Zelda hoped that if she or Karane could befriend Robyn, perhaps they wouldn’t have to divide their time with Link.</p><p>Then again, Robyn’s best friend was Peatrice, and Zelda wasn’t the biggest fan of hers. It was unfair, but Zelda was against the poor girl simply out of loyalty to Karane: Pipit had developed a bit of a crush on Peatrice that turned quickly into a one-sided romance. And Karane hated it.</p><p>It was for the same reason Zelda wasn’t a fan of Robyn, of course. They didn’t want to have to split time between friends.</p><p>“Oh, look,” another student, Wynda said, drawing everyone’s attention. She hadn’t meant to, only meaning for her friend to look. She didn’t particularly care who was looking or listening though. “I <em>love</em> Risen Sun.” </p><p>Zelda watched as some of the upperclassmates, Hawke, Glen, and Pidge, walked by, laughing at some joke between them. And even she had to admit that, despite the obvious red in her cheeks, she didn’t hate that Risen Sun usually had everyone end up in their swim clothes. She was a teenager, after all.</p><p>Inside the Academy, she constantly felt her father’s looming gaze that prevented her from being a normal teenage girl, or reacting to things the way she wanted to, but he gratefully stayed indoors to allow the students some freedom. It was a relief to be allowed to look at someone for more than three seconds without worrying that her father might catch her staring.</p><p>But she found it a bit odd when she saw more people following them outside … like Link and Pipit. Groose, Cawlin, Stritch, and about four others all headed toward the floating waterfall. </p><p>Link caught Zelda’s eye and she beckoned him over. He hurried over and bent down, ignoring the giggles from some of the girls off to his side lest he overthink their reason for laughing. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Zelda asked, keeping her eyes locked directly on his. He was sweating, but blessedly, he kept his shirt on, unlike the older classmates.</p><p>Link lowered his voice, as if Hawke, Glen, or Pidge could hear him. “Honestly, I don’t know. I think they’re testing us. They just told us that if any one of us plans to be a Knight someday, to follow them.”</p><p>“Why aren’t any of the girls there then?”</p><p>Link shrugged. “Maybe Hawke is showing off? But hey, Zelda, if you tell anyone what’s happening, just make sure to give me a head start to get back to the group so they don’t know I’m the one who ratted on the plan. But honestly…” he looked around at all the girls who were staring at him. He blushed and cleared his throat before standing. “You’re probably having more fun than we will.”</p><p>He backed away and could hear everyone jump on Zelda for information as he headed back to the group, slipping next to Pipit with ease. </p><p>“Did you tell Zelda and Karane?”</p><p>Link shrugged. “And everyone else, possibly.”</p><p>“Seen Fledge anywhere?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Link looked around, but was distracted by some of the older students suddenly jumping off the side of Skyloft, rising up moments later on the backs of their Loftwings. Two of them flew up to the top of the waterfall and hopped off the Loftwings. </p><p>Hawke stood at the edge, kneeling down and yelling so everyone could hear him. “Alright, so you think you’re ready to be Knights? Do you think you have what it takes? I see a bunch of <em>boys</em>, not Knights. I wouldn’t want to put my life in your hands. Prove me wrong!”</p><p>The other one, Pidge, was doing something behind him, something that required him to bend out of sight. Out of sight was never a good thing, Link thought.</p><p>Groose took a few steps and leaned in to Link. “You might as well quit now. You still look like a punching bag.”</p><p>Link’s eyes flickered to Pipit, who gave him a cautionary head shake. Link still had the remnants of his beating from Groose in the form of faded yellow bruises on his ribs. Groose couldn’t see, but he knew they were still there. And that was enough.</p><p>Crossing his arms, Link shook his head, determined to ignore the annoyance and try to focus on whatever Hawke was saying. But it was no use. </p><p>“Hey!” Groose said, elbowing Link so hard that Link nearly stumbled into the water. “I’m talking to you!”</p><p>Biting his lip, Link leaned in towards Groose, using the one weapon he knew was Groose’s weakness. “You know Zelda is behind us watching every stupid move you make.”</p><p>That had Groose turn wildly to see if it was true, if she really was watching. And he couldn’t help but make a delighted noise when he saw her eyes boring into his, though not for the reasons he imagined. </p><p>Her eyes were angry, narrowed slits. simply thought that was a look of love, apparently.</p><p>“You know that one day we’re getting married,” Groose said proudly. “I don’t care what you think you two have; she doesn’t know how special I think she is yet. And when she figures out that I’m ten times the man you are, she’ll leave you in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“’Leave me?’” Link couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face. Goddess, Groose was delusional. And Link decided to play into that delusion. “So, you consider me your competition? Is that what you’re telling me?”</p><p>“No! There’s no competition when it comes to me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Link said, snorting. </p><p>“Hey!” Hawke called. Link and Groose turned their attention toward him, but Hawke was glaring at them. “Fine, you two can be the first challengers.”</p><p>“The first what?” Link whispered to Pipit. He’d missed everything thanks to Groose. </p><p>Pipit rolled his eyes. “You have to climb that rope to get to where they are.”</p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>Pipit nodded his head into the water. “There’s the rope.”</p><p>There were two ropes drenched through every fiber as they lay in the water. Hawke was letting it soak up before he pulled the rest towards him so he could tie it on something on the floating island.</p><p>“Move over, Birdless-Wonder,” Groose said, shoving Link aside with a hard shove. </p><p>Link could feel it happen before he felt the water swallow him. He knew his footing hadn’t been solid. He stayed under the water a moment just to control his temper before surfacing, swimming over to the ropes.  Groose was already reaching for one, which was just close enough that he could reach it from the safety of dry land. But the rope was already slippery, and he slid down so that the lower half of his body was already in the water. Link reached his own rope just as Groose slid down further. </p><p>Groose made several loud exclamations of his displeasure, all of which had Link suppressing a chuckle.</p><p>Taking the second rope in his soaked hand, Link struggled to get a solid grip, but he didn’t even need to. </p><p>There was a loud plop, and Groose was in the water.</p><p>Despite himself, Link finally chuckled, and no sooner did he that Groose let out an annoyed growl and grabbed Link by the shirt and pushed him under the water, holding him under with his other hand on the rope. </p><p>Link struggled for a moment before calming himself down. A deep mental breath later, he opened his eyes and slid further down into the water, slipping out of the shirt and out of Groose’s grip. He popped up with a cocky grin on his face a moment later and grabbed back onto his rope. </p><p>Groose roared his annoyance and threw the discarded shirt at Link before he hastily tried to scoot up the rope. He was just as quick to slide back down. </p><p>Link whipped the hair from his eyes before trying again, sliding again before realizing he needed to wrap the rope around his hand to get the solid grip he needed to pull himself skyward. </p><p>Groose balked at Link’s progress and grabbed onto Link’s rope, shaking it violently. Link lost his grip and slid down a fair bit before he steadied himself by wrapping the rope around his foot as well as his hand.</p><p>Groose had seen how Link maneuvered his way up the rope and emulated it, though he went much slower.</p><p>Balking, Groose scowled as Link had easily surpassed him and began to gather momentum. Groose swung on his rope until he could reach Links. Groose held tight, and grabbed Link’s again, hoping to pull the same maneuver twice. </p><p>But Link was ready and used the opportunity to grab onto Groose’s own rope. He swung his body over and switched ropes, knowing that Groose wouldn’t be willing to do the same.</p><p>Unable to climb without the necessary slack, Link stared down at Groose, grinning. He knew what was about to happen, and he wanted to watch. All he did was old tight and wait.</p><p>Groose had his hold on two ropes and no longer had the slack he needed to climb either. He was too uncoordinated to get onto Link’s rope, and too stuck to progress on his own. He had to decide which to chance.</p><p>Link’s position made his own rope too hard to manage, so he tried to swing his body over.</p><p>And he felt himself plumet.</p><p>Link allowed himself one moment of triumph and a self-satisfying smile. Taking advantage of the rope’s freedom, Link inched his way back up and pulled himself onto the floating island.</p><p>He could hear a few cheers from the small group below him and felt a clap on his back from Hawke. </p><p>“You’re one to watch. I always thought you’d be the weird one since you never used to talk.”</p><p>“Thanks?” Link said suspiciously. He wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. </p><p>Link bent over, out of breath and panting from the effort and, admittedly, the pain. He hadn’t realized the ropeburns on his hands from his fall, but now they were stinging, and his bruises were aching as well. </p><p>He looked over the edge and spotted Zelda among the spectators. She was too far away to notice any details other than her cheering form. He also didn’t fail to see Headmaster Gaepora and Master Kos watching with crossed arms.</p><p>This had to be another few weeks without the sparring hall. </p><p>But from this vantage point, the other thing he didn’t miss was that the group surrounding Zelda was far smaller than it had been before. He couldn’t even spot Karane’s familiar red hair. </p><p>He’d have to ask Zelda what happened to everyone.</p><p>Turning back at Hawke and Pidge. “Am I done up here?”</p><p>Hawke nodded. “Sure, we’ll get one of the Loft—”</p><p>But Pidge stopped Hawke. “Hey, Groose is still trying to climb.”</p><p>“I’m not dealing with him again,” Link said, more amused than anything. </p><p>“No, you can go. We’ll get him to leave.”</p><p>Link shrugged and took a look over the edge, judging exactly where he was before taking a few steps back. No way was he waiting up here for a Loftwing ride down. Instead, he made a running jump off of the floating island, flipping himself backwards as he did, just for kicks, and he landed in the water, sinking to the bottom.</p><p>When he surfaced, he pushed the hair from his face again and started to swim towards everyone else, feeling his heart racing. He’d never jumped from that high, and he hadn’t expected the rush that came with the sensation of falling. But he knew that the water would be there to catch him, unlike the unpredictability of relying on a Loftwing. And he had to admit, he wanted to do it again. </p><p>He felt someone grab his arm and he turned to see Zelda and a few others wading out towards him. </p><p>“That was incredible!” she said, quickly pulling her hand off him. He looked at her reddening face and felt his own mimic hers, having forgotten that he’d ditched his shirt in the water to get out of Groose’s grip. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t all swam with half the population of Skyloft in the past. This wasn’t a new… view.</p><p>She swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the water’s rippling surface.</p><p>Link found that he had to put a genuine effort in keeping his eyes locked on Zelda’s rather than letting them wander. It had to be the adrenaline from the jump. There was no reason for him to be acting so weird around her.</p><p>So he was grateful when a softer voice demanded his attention. </p><p>When he looked, he realized that it wasn’t nearly as helpful as he’d thought. It <em>had</em> to be from the adrenaline rush. Either that, or he’d have to admit that his hormones were running <em>wild</em>.  </p><p>Robyn was smiling at him with a small but genuine smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. “She’s right. That was incredible. I didn’t know you could do that. I mean… I've seen you train but…” she shook her head, figuring she just needed to stop talking. </p><p>“Oh!” Zelda cried suddenly, shaking Link and pointing back to where the floating island was. “Look up.”</p><p>Link followed her gaze, not seeing anything at first. But then, it was hard to miss. </p><p>Several Loftwings appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stopped just feet from the floating island. They positioned themselves perfectly to let the birds flap their wings, sending bursts of wind straight at them.</p><p>Hawke and Pidge went straight over the edge, right into the water. Groose lost any semblance of a grip that he might have still had and also couldn’t hang on to the rope. And another Loftwing blew the group of older boys down, some landing in the water.</p><p>Zelda and Robyn were dying of laughter, while Link was looking everywhere, trying to make sense of what was happening. And it was only when he saw Saffron on the leading Loftwing that it made sense. He couldn’t help but laugh along, watching Pipit scramble to stand along with everyone else. </p><p>Saffron moved her Loftwing so it perched on the floating island and she looked down triumphantly, not needing to say a word for her superior message to reach everyone. And that would be the last time that Hawke or the others tried to have a playdate with just the boys. </p><p>“Is that...?” Link asked, laughing again. </p><p>Zelda followed his gaze and joined in. “Yeah! Karane hopped on! No rules against riding with an older student!” </p><p>“Look at Pip. I think he’s going to die over there.”</p><p>“Why?” Zelda joked. “Can he see Karane?”</p><p>“Zelda, Link,” Robyn interrupted sheepishly. “Headmaster Gaepora is trying to get your attention. I’m not sure which of you he wants.”</p><p>“Me,” Link groaned and headed to receive his next punishment.</p><hr/><p>After the sun had long since set, Link sat at one of the long classroom tables with Zelda, Fledge, Pipit, and Karane. They all had their books strewn across the table, overlapping as they skimmed the pages, jotting notes, and eating some of Henya’s leftovers from earlier in the day. As much as they’d enjoyed the break that day, there was a written test tomorrow, and it had nearly slipped half the Academy’s mind. Most of the students were sitting around, desperately trying to cram before morning. </p><p>Link tapped his quill incessantly against the page of his book, still feeling the rush from earlier. His hair hadn’t completely dried after spending several more hours in the water and coming back in the darkness. </p><p>He looked up every so often at someone who kept moving, drawing his focus off his book. It took effort to keep his eyes on the page, but he’d found himself reading the same words over and over again, not taking them in even once.</p><p>“Hey,” Zelda asked, noticing how far behind his pages were from where everyone else had ended up. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, his eyes darting up again. Then he turned to Zelda. “Yeah. I’m just tired, I think. And I don’t want to take the test tomorrow.”</p><p>“Did you want me to wake you? I don’t want you to oversleep and miss your punishment <em>and</em> the quiz.”</p><p>“You had to go and remind me,” he scowled. </p><p>Though he wasn’t banned from Master Kos’ class again, Gaepora had put him on the morning shift to patrol Skyloft before classes. It was a job meant for the older students, but it was often complained about. No one in Skyloft was ever awake, and those who were would ask for assistance with tasks like dragging their trash to the edge. It was a short shift, a training shift, and he should have felt lucky to be given this task in advance of his years, but he knew it was no compliment. </p><p>His eyes went back to the movement before flickering away, hoping to avoid detection from Zelda’s ever-alert gaze. Of course, she caught him. </p><p>“Who do you keep looking at?”</p><p>This time, the others’ heads all went up, listening for his answer. But Link shook his head and returned his eyes to the book. </p><p>Zelda followed where he’d been looking. It was a table filled with students, many of whom had been at the Risen Sun event earlier. With a shake of her head, Zelda returned to her notes. </p><p>Link finally turned the page and ran a hand along his face, dragging at the skin so it contorted his expression as he threw his head back to stretch. His gaze dropped from the ceiling and then back to the table in front of him. </p><p>Robyn was covering her mouth, trying not to giggle, but Link caught her staring at him, and he realized just how stupid he must have looked. He didn’t <em>want</em> her to notice him… but she kept looking up, and each time, it made him glance back at her. </p><p>Link rolled his eyes and grinned at her before shrugging. There was no way he could erase that moment. He was so used to blending in with the walls, where so few paid him a second glance. But now… someone new did.</p><p>Zelda looked up again and caught his grin just as he lowered his head back to the book. She glanced over to the other table and saw Robyn with an equally lit-up expression. </p><p>She felt something gnaw at her and she bit her lip, looking once more at Link before realizing that the words she’d read no longer held meaning. Instead, the wall felt much more interesting, and staring at it was all she could do. But then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Link’s head look up once again. </p><p>After a few more moments, she closed her book and began to pack her things. “I’m tired. I think I’m just going to head up. Good job with Groose today, Link. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”</p><p>Karane watched suspiciously but returned to her studies. </p><p>And though Link watched Zelda leave the room, his eyes ended up on someone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will fully admit that while writing this rope scene, all I could think of was the Donkey Kong Jr game when he's just hanging on to two ropes looking at you in mild terror of the situation you've put him in. Honestly, I might have just been channeling that DK Jr energy this whole chapter for no real reason. But who needs a reason for that energy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Green Eyes (Age 16)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 16</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Link lounged in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Pipit ran his hands through his hair several times, fixing it again and again with anxious jitters. The two boys couldn’t have outwardly acted more different, but inside, both felt the same. </p>
<p>There was no use, Link thought to himself; there was no use giving a relationship a go with Zelda. He couldn’t risk their friendship. She was his best friend, and if he lost her… he’d never pick himself up again.</p>
<p>He’d come to the shocking realization months ago. While he’d known that he and Zelda were something more than friends, he never really figured out what it was. Then, when he’d been bedridden from his ribs, he’d realized that Zelda was the best part of his day. It wasn’t Pipit or Fledge. Not Karane. They were his friends and he loved seeing them, but there was one person he loved more. </p>
<p>Then, Link had to confess this realization to Pipit and Fledge. He needed to tell <em>someone</em> to get everything off his chest. He told him everything, from their secret kiss, to the little moments that made him smile. Neither of them were surprised in the slightest. But what had surprised them was when he’d admitted that Zelda wasn’t the only one he liked, especially since Risen Sun.</p>
<p>And it came as only a slight shock when Pipit admitted that he too was harboring secret feelings… for Karane. Pipit was facing the exact same dilemma as he was. He didn’t want to tell Karane how he felt for fear of losing her. But then again, he also liked someone else. </p>
<p>Together, they considered their revelations about their best female friends to be too late, and figured that it was time to move on.</p>
<p>Somehow, that conversation turned into the situation that Link and Pipit found themselves in. </p>
<p>“Stop pacing,” Link finally said when Pipit’s jitters became too much to bear. </p>
<p>“I can’t!” Pipit exclaimed a little too loudly. He let out a deep breath of air. “Goddess, I am so nervous.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Link agreed.</p>
<p>But that answer didn’t suit Pipit. “You’re nervous? You look like you’re just waiting for the door to the Sparring Hall to open!”</p>
<p>Link chuckled. “Keep it up, Pip. She’s going to think you just killed someone.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t help.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say it would.”</p>
<p>Finally, the door opened and a young girl stepped out. She had chestnut brown hair that fell in waves down just past her neck, though she kept one piece of hair longer in the back, one that Link had never seen out of a braid. She wore a teal headband that kept the more unruly waves from her face, though her bangs were still in her eyes. Soft green eyes peered up at Link, and a small, kind, nervous smile appeared on her lips. </p>
<p>She looked like she was dressed far better than he was. Her ankle-length ivory colored dress was almost entirely covered by a second one. It was a teal that matched her headband with designs sewn into it that was meant to match with a similar colored under-dress. </p>
<p>All Link knew about Skyloft girl fashion was what Zelda and Karane wore, and to him, this looked similar to something Zelda would wear.</p>
<p>“Robyn,” Link greeted with an easy smile. “You look great.”</p>
<p>She returned his smile. “Thank you, Link. You do, too.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be polite for me,” he said, gesturing to his simple clothes. He didn’t have anything fancy enough to impress a girl, but thankfully, he knew Robyn wouldn’t mind. </p>
<p>“I’m not. You really do.”</p>
<p>Link glanced at Pipit as Robyn moved to stand beside them. But Pipit’s eyes weren’t on Robyn, but the other girl who was exiting the room. </p>
<p>Wearing a simple green and orange polka dotted dress, and a white kerchief over her blonde hair, Peatrice stepped out, brushing herself off nervously. </p>
<p>“Hi,” she said softly, though her voice had a naturally loud quality to it.</p>
<p>Pipit stepped forward and gave Peatrice a slight bow before realizing what he’d done. He turned towards the quiet snickering, and Link quickly composed himself. </p>
<p>Pipit turned back to Peatrice. “I--I-- sorry. That was… you know, I just haven’t eaten yet.”</p>
<p>Link turned to Robyn to see a hidden smile still on her face, equally amused. Link patted Pipit on his back. “We’ll see you at the Bazaar in an hour. Try not to embarrass yourself more.”</p>
<p>Pipit glared at the loud comment made by his friend before Link headed out with Robyn, leaving Pipit with his other crush, Peatrice. </p>
<p>Robyn spun around, giving Peatrice a winning smile before trying to match Link’s long strides with her much shorter ones. When they were a decent distance away, Link slowed down. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I wanted to get away from him. He’s a mess.”</p>
<p>“Is it mean of me to feel a bit sorry for him. Peatrice doesn’t look it, but she can be a handful. I keep telling her that she needs to calm down a bit. I know she really likes him but she might not show it the right way.”</p>
<p>Link laughed, thinking again of Pipit’s face. “He’ll manage. He’s been looking forward to—and dreading—today. I thought he was going to die outside your room.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible,” Robyn said with a small giggle. “Poor thing. She’ll eat him alive.”</p>
<p>“Now that’s terrible,” Link admitted. </p>
<p>Robyn shrugged. “Peatrice and I have a unique friendship. She and I are very honest with each other. Almost painfully so. But it’s worked, so it doesn’t seem to need to change.”</p>
<p>Link looked around, almost an instinctive reaction whenever he was about to bring up <em>her </em>name, looking usually so he could gesture to her. “Zelda and I aren’t quite that honest. If something’s going to hurt her feelings, I’m not going to tell her unless it’s important. I mean… that makes me sound terrible, but one time, I accidently tripped her, and she fell into the water but she thought she tripped on a rock. I never told her. Maybe I should. You’re making me feel like a bad friend,” he said with a smile. There was no malice in his tone, just humor. He was thankful that Robyn recognized it. </p>
<p>“I was actually rather surprised that you came out with me today. I had thought that you and Zelda were… I mean…. I see you two together more often than not.”</p>
<p>“She’s my best friend,” he said quickly, an automatic response. He remained true to his ways and didn’t bother to tell Robyn the whole truth, not when it would hurt her. </p>
<p>“Well, Peatrice is mine. When she told me that Pipit had asked her out, I was so happy for her. But then she asked me to join and Pipit asked you… it was all very unexpected. I’ll admit though, I like this. I like talking to you. I always have.”</p>
<p>Link hummed in agreement. “You’re one of the few.”</p>
<p>Robyn was almost a year younger than he was, like Zelda and Fledge, but she shared many of the same basic classes that they’d been in. A full year meant very little in the Academy except that they started new classes, like sparring, at different times. The only other large milestone that was different was graduation. Zelda, Fledge, and Robyn would be graduating together. Link, unfortunately, was in the same graduating class as Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch. And graduating first would be Pipit and Karane. </p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Robyn chastised. “Plenty of people like you. You just let so few in. I’m honored, in fact, that you were willing to talk to me. I know you were… much more quiet in the past.”</p>
<p>Link shrugged. “I’ve been making an effort. It’s much easier with people I see everyday, like classmates, than with the others in town or jerks like Groose.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen what he does to you. Don’t let him.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t bother me much except when he’s with Zelda. He likes her, and she hates him, so there’s usually an extremely uncomfortable conversation that you don’t want to get in the middle of.”</p>
<p>“She sounds really special to you,” Robyn noted, a soft look on her face as she watched him.</p>
<p>“She is. She’s my best friend.” There it was again. That phrase. </p>
<p>Robyn reached out and took Link’s hand in her own. “I just want you to know that if you don’t want to be here, I won’t hold that against you, ever. If there’s… someone else…I’d understand. Pipit and Peatrice sprung this on us, so I understand.”</p>
<p>But that struck Link. He’d agreed to come on this date with her, and she’d agreed as well. Was she the one getting cold feet? Because he was here, and he was having a good time, despite himself. </p>
<p>“No, I’m good. Are you?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Link rubbed the back of his neck. “I like you, Robyn. That’s why I’m here. It’s not just convenient for Pip. I’d have said no if I didn’t want to come.” And it was the truth. </p>
<p>As much as he had recently been realizing that he <em>liked</em> Zelda, he hadn’t been expecting to like someone else at the same time. It made him feel that much worse about everything. Consequently, he felt more confident that Zelda was nothing more to him than his best friend. Flat out. Because what other reason would there be for his sudden feelings for Robyn if he really liked Zelda?</p>
<p>Robyn had always been a friend. Not a good friend, not someone he’d gone out of his way to spend the day with, but someone who’s conversations made him smile and who he enjoyed chatting with during class. And she was pretty. As much as he wished it weren’t a factor in his agreeing to this date, but he had to admit it to himself. </p>
<p>Link’s response got a bright smile from her. “I’m glad, Link. I like you, too. I’m not ashamed to admit that I’ve liked you for some time, but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel. I’m not like Peatrice. I’m not usually the outspoken one, but I say what’s on my mind when I need to.”</p>
<p>They stopped at a bench on the side of a path that had a good view of the Sky and the main square of town. They were slightly angled towards each other, Robyn sitting on her foot so she could turn even more towards him. </p>
<p>Link studied her and gestured to her intricate small braid that she kept pinned out of her face. She always had that single, small braid in her hair. “You never told me what this was. Do you just like it, or does it mean something?” He was practically leaning over her to get a better look.</p>
<p>But Robyn was frozen, her face reddening at Link’s contact. He noticed and blushed before pushing himself away. If it had been Zelda, it wouldn’t have made her blink.</p>
<p><em>This </em>isn’t<em> Zelda. </em></p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said quickly, realizing his mistake. </p>
<p>Robyn shook her head. “No, no it’s okay.” She let her hand trace the design. “Um. My mother does this as well, as did my grandmother. It originated with her. She cut all but a strand of her hair short when my grandfather died, and my mother followed suit to honor him. I do it… I don’t know if it’s to honor him, but I do it as a respect. I respect the commitment my family made to each other, and I honor that.”</p>
<p>“That’s really nice, actually. I… don’t have family traditions, or things like that. I think it’s pretty cool that you do that for them.”</p>
<p>Robyn hesitated. “Did you ever… before… did you and your mother have any traditions?”</p>
<p>Link smiled, but it was fake, a mask. “I’m sorry, I’d rather not talk about her.”</p>
<p>“Oh Goddess, I’m so sorry. I just was curious, I didn’t think!” Robyn’s hands flew to her face in terror. </p>
<p>But Link grabbed her arm reassuringly. “No, don’t worry. I don’t even talk to Zelda about her. It’s just a thing. It’s like my own tradition.” He smiled at that thought. His tradition was avoiding his past. Avoid Loftwings. Avoid talking about his mother. Avoid thinking about <em>before</em>. </p>
<p>“Still, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Link stood up and offered her his hand. “Come on. Maybe we can spot Pip and Peatrice.”</p>
<p>Robyn took his hand but didn’t let go, instead pulling herself closer to him. Link tried to control his sweaty palms, but he knew that there would be no mastering that skill. </p>
<p>“Is that them?” Robyn asked, peering across the river. </p>
<p>“Are they going to the cemetery?” Link asked with a laugh. </p>
<p>“They can’t be.”</p>
<p>“No,” Robyn said, watching them for a little while longer. “They’re just stopping under the arch.”</p>
<p>But that wasn’t all they did. </p>
<p>Robyn grabbed Link’s arm in absolute shock when she saw Pipit kiss Peatrice. Link, in turn, thought he might have died in surprise. After the incessant complaining about his nerves, Link couldn’t believe that Pipit had actually done it. And he hadn’t even been talking to Peatrice for that long. But he’d gone for it. </p>
<p>Link found himself laughing as he turned away, mostly surprised laughter, but also fairly impressed. </p>
<p>“We have to go before they see us,” Robyn insisted, leading Link away. </p>
<p>Brushing his hair from his face, Link tried to wipe his smirk off his face. “Um… the Bazaar then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose they’ll meet us there when they’re… not quite as occupied.”</p>
<p>Link snorted before remembering that Robyn’s hand was still in his. He tried to keep his cool, but he was more nervous than he cared to admit. Apparently more nervous that Pipit. </p>
<p>They headed into the Bazaar and looked at several of the stalls, joking and laughing together until Pipit and Peatrice finally joined them. </p>
<p>They all went to Piper’s restaurant and sat down. </p>
<p>“So,” Link said with a mocking grin. “You two having fun?”</p>
<p>Pipit eyed Link suspiciously. “Why?” </p>
<p>“What, I can’t ask?”</p>
<p>“Are you?” Pipit countered. </p>
<p>Link leaned back and smirked. “We’re having a blast.”</p>
<p>“You’re being weird.”</p>
<p>Robyn giggled and elbowed Link in the side, a very subtle sign for him to let up. </p>
<p>Link cleared his throat and nodded. He looked over at Peatrice. She was sitting almost sideways, staring longingly at Pipit. He did a poor job of appearing aloof.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Robyn said, standing up. “I think I forgot my rupees in my room. You two should eat. We’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Link started before being pulled to his feet and out the door. </p>
<p>When they were out of earshot, Robyn stopped and pulled Link off to the side of the Bazaar. “They didn’t want us there.”</p>
<p>Link nodded. “I figured that was what this was about.”</p>
<p>“It’s crazy that they were both so nervous that they thought they needed us… but it’s a good thing they did. I… I liked coming out with you today, Link.”</p>
<p>He grinned like a schoolboy, starting blindly into the main square. “You’re okay.”</p>
<p>He turned to see Robyn giving him a bemused expression. </p>
<p>“It’s a joke,” he said quickly. Zelda would have gotten that. It made him nervous that Robyn didn’t catch his sarcasm. What else might he say accidently? “I had fun.”</p>
<p>Robyn moved so quickly that Link found himself off guard. She was on her toes, and her lips were pressed against his. He made a shocked sound before grabbing her waist, almost ready to push her off. But as his brain caught up to what was happening, the tension in his arms released and he pulled her closer. </p>
<p>She moved her head away for a breath. “I’m sorry. Pipit and Peatrice must have inspired me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry,” he said, feeling the heat in his cheeks as he pushed his hair back from his face. “I was just caught off guard.”</p>
<p>This time, he leaned back down to kiss her again, and neither felt nearly as shy as they thought they might. Link could feel his racing heart echoing through his ears, but that was the only sense of the outside world that he had. He didn’t know how long they’d been together, or how many times, if any, they'd broken apart to breathe. But when he finally pulled away his head was spinning, he realized that they’d moved up against the wall of the Bazaar. </p>
<p>Robyn giggled as she took a step away, needing air. “And people say you’re shy.”</p>
<p>Link snorted, feeling his entire face turn red in an instant. “Goddess… I think maybe we should head back.”</p>
<p>Robyn held back another laugh and nodded. “I think you’re blushing.”</p>
<p>Link shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Jogging to catch up to him, Robyn slid her hand into Link’s. “I think it’s cute.”</p>
<p>They walked back to Robyn’s room at the Academy. Before unlocking her door, Robyn spun around and kissed Link again. “I had fun and if you did too… I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I’d like that.”</p>
<p>“Great,” she said before biting her lip and giving him a nervous wave. She slid into her room and he could hear the lock click behind her. </p>
<p>Link let out a long sigh and ran his hands over his eyes a few times. Goddess, what a day.</p>
<p>He headed back down the stairs to his room and flung open the door, but Pipit hadn’t come back yet. He peered through the crack to see if Fledge was in his room, but he wasn’t. Instead, he took a few steadying breaths and went back up the stairs, knocking quickly on Zelda’s door. </p>
<p>It took her longer than usual to answer, so he knocked again. “Zelda, you there? It’s Link.”</p>
<p>He could hear her footsteps stop just in front of the door for a solid few seconds before she unlocked it and pulled it open. She was standing behind it, and Link waltzed in and threw himself down on her bed. </p>
<p>“What a crazy day,” he muttered, relieved that he had someone to talk to. </p>
<p>Zelda cleared her throat and slowly closed the door. In fact, there was a slowness to all of her movements. “It went well?”</p>
<p>“Better than that. Well, first, we saw Pipit and Peatrice kiss near the cemetery. It was such a weird thing to see. Who makes out with someone near the cemetery?” he added with a laugh. </p>
<p>He couldn’t hear her mumbled response over his giddy laughter, but he tried to make out the words he heard. “Yeah, you’re right, it is bizarre. But what’s crazy is that I really didn’t think I’d have fun with Robyn for a whole day. You know, I’ve only ever really talked to her in class, but she was great.”</p>
<p>Zelda shuffled a paper on her desk before leaning lightly against the edge. </p>
<p>That’s when Link finally looked over at her and sat up with concern. “Zelda? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Zelda took a breath and her hand went to her eye. It was dry now, but she could feel the swelling was still present, and she had to imagine they were still red. She grabbed the blank papers off her desk. </p>
<p>“I’m just really overwhelmed. I didn't realize this paper was due and I’m just stressed. I hate to do this to you but… could you tell me another time? I have to get this done.”</p>
<p>Link stood up and crossed the room, pulling her into his arms. Her voice cracked and after a moment, he could feel her shake. “Hey, Zelda, don’t cry again. You can have my essay, if that helps. I can write another tonight. I’m not swamped at all.” </p>
<p>She pulled herself from his arms and shook her head, running her palm along her eye a few times. “No, I got myself into this. I’ll… write something. But thank you. Really.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, still looking at her with concern. “Just knock on my door at any time if you want it. I don’t care if I hand something in late either, so really, anytime.”</p>
<p>Zelda laughed, but it was short, a burst from her lips rather than humor. “You’re the best, Link. But I’ll be fine. Just… I’m sorry… if you don’t mind…?”</p>
<p>“Right, yeah. Don’t forget to get some sleep, too,” he said with another quick glance at her. But he closed the door and she listened for the sound of the stairs. </p>
<p>When Zelda finally heard them, she ran for her door and bolted it shut, resting her head on the wood as she felt another sob escape her throat as she slid to the floor and buried her head in her arms. </p>
<p>She felt someone’s hand on her and Zelda’s head jerked up in surprise. She gasped, only to find that Karane had snuck between the partitions to her side of the room. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Zelda tried to speak, but nothing more than a pained squeak came out. Karane moved beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. “It’s not your paper, is it?”</p>
<p>With a cough, Zelda shook her head and tried to swallow back a strangled sound. “I’m so <em>stupid</em>.”</p>
<p>“You are anything but stupid, Zelda. What happened?”</p>
<p>Wiping her nose with her sleeve, Zelda covered her mouth to stop her cries. “I saw him. And Robyn. Outside the Bazaar.”</p>
<p>Karane squeezed Zelda. “I don’t understand, but you don’t have to explain. Just try to breathe.”</p>
<p>“I’m just so stupid,” Zelda whispered again, another sob escaping. “I didn’t realize… and now he’s…”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Karane said with a quick shake. “He’s not worth crying over. And he’s the stupid one.”</p>
<p>Zelda couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her. “You don’t even know what happened.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to know. But do you know what I <em>do </em>know?”</p>
<p>Snorting, Zelda shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you know?” </p>
<p>Karane made a face at Zelda’s mocking. “I know one of the Knights patrolling tonight. And I <em>know</em> she’ll let us sneak a ride.”</p>
<p>“Is it Saffron?”</p>
<p>Karane’s smug face spoke volumes and she pulled Zelda to her feet. “Come on. Maybe we can get Corbett to give you a ride. He’ll break the rules, especially if it’s for you. Let’s take your mind off this.”</p>
<p>Zelda wiped her eyes and brushed her hair back. “Yeah. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're both very oblivious beans! Don't hate me! Hahahaha!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Distractions (Age 16)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 16</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Zelda dreamed of flying.</p>
<p>For a short stretch of her life, she’d dreamed of flying beside Link, of them soaring through the Sky on their Loftwings, hair blowing in their faces as they laughed and shook it away. But over the years, that dream became one where she was doing the same thing but by herself, the whole Sky a gift just for her to explore.</p>
<p>But for the past few nights, someone else was there.</p>
<p>Zelda had taken Karane up on her offer to find Corbett, an upperclassman in Saffron and Hawke’s class, and he’d taken her for that Loftwing ride, and he’d invaded her dreams as well as her days.</p>
<p>If it had been anyone else other than Link that she’d been this upset over, she’d have run to him and taken comfort in the embrace of his warm arms. He might have even snuck out with her to sleep outside the Academy under the vastness of the stars surrounding Skyloft and made her laugh until she forgot she was upset in the first place. She’d feel okay squeezing the ever-living daylight out of him. Link always did give the best hugs.</p>
<p>That first night, when she’d been pulled up onto the Loftwing behind Corbett, she needed someone to squeeze tightly, and it had been enough. He’d taken it to be her fear of flying with him for the first time and said nothing. Corbett swooped between several obstacles to show off, even spinning so Zelda flew right over Karane and Saffron. She’d had fun.</p>
<p>And then the next day, he’d offered to take her again. It became a euphoric way to take her mind off things. Link was so much a part of her life and her day and her schedule that she couldn’t take the break she needed from seeing him and Robyn together long enough to accept the new situation without any lingering sense of bitterness. She needed this space so she wouldn’t project her feelings out at him before she could make perfect sense of them. Before she could accept them.</p>
<p>After hours in the Sky with Corbett, they’d gone to eat at Piper’s.</p>
<p>Link was there with Robyn, so engrossed in a hushed conversation that he didn’t see her come in.</p>
<p>And while Zelda tried to keep her focus on Corbett, she couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain in her chest each time she heard his laugh. Midway through the meal, her eyes were glued to them holding hands across the table.</p>
<p>“Zelda? You okay?” Corbett asked.</p>
<p>“Huh?” she said, only tuning in thanks to her name.</p>
<p>“You look lost in thought.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I suppose I am.” Zelda smiled to make light of it, and waited, hoping Link might would turn and see her with Corbett and that she’d see the same raging jealousy in his eyes that she felt in every fiber of her being.</p>
<p>So when Link left without even noticing Zelda, she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.</p>
<p>Zelda had gone back to her room and cried again, but this time, it wasn’t for herself.</p>
<p>Karane was there, rubbing Zelda’s shoulders. Though Zelda had never explicitly said anything about Link, per se, Karane wasn’t an idiot.</p>
<p>“I am a horrible friend,” Zelda sobbed. “I’m a terrible person! I wanted him to be hurt! Who does that?”</p>
<p>“Someone who’s hurting themselves?” Karane offered.</p>
<p>But Zelda could barely hear her as she pressed her palm into her chest. “Goddess, I hate myself! I wanted him to hurt like this? He deserves a better friend than me. He deserves <em>her</em>. She’s sweet, and nice, and funny. I’m not sweet or nice. I threaten to beat Groose up. I wished ill on my best friend. I’m not funny.”</p>
<p>“You are funny. And sure, maybe that wasn’t the nicest thought to have, but you’re still a good person, Zelda. One passing thought doesn’t make you evil reincarnated.”</p>
<p>“Have you felt this?” Zelda asked, her eyes pleading.</p>
<p>“No, no I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“It’s awful! And I wanted him to feel it, too! I sat there hoping and praying for him to notice me and feel <em>this</em>. I’m going to go apologize to him. Right now. I will <em>not</em> become that person.”</p>
<p>“Does he know why you’re apologizing?”</p>
<p>“No,” Zelda said sliding off the bed. “But I need to start somewhere.”</p>
<p>Making her way down the stairs, she was met by the door she knocked on all too often. It felt intimidating this time. She rapped on it a few times in a melodic way, and she heard Link’s muffled voice call her in.</p>
<p>“Hey, Link. I—”</p>
<p>Zelda froze. Robyn was sitting beside him on the floor, blushing an embarrassed red color. Zelda’s eyes flickered between the two.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Link asked, casual… too casually.</p>
<p>Zelda spotted a book upside down between them, pages bent as if it had fallen rather than been placed. She saw Link’s neck get redder by the second. And she saw Robyn discreetly touch and cover her lips.</p>
<p>Zelda shouldn’t be in here.</p>
<p>“I—I’m sorry… to bother you. I think I left my favorite pen… on your desk?” It was a strange lie, and maybe Robyn would think it odd, but Link wouldn’t question her.</p>
<p>He glanced over at his messy desk and shrugged. “I don’t remember seeing it, but go ahead and check.”</p>
<p>“What’s it look like? Maybe it fell?” Robyn asked, her eyes scanning the floor.</p>
<p>Link dropped onto his stomach to look under his bed. “It’s this really average looking pen, but Zelda likes the way the ink writes on the paper. There’s like this little scratch that it does that I’m not a fan of, but she is.”</p>
<p>Robyn knitted her brows at him before smirking. “That’s oddly specific, and yet also tells me nothing about what to look for.”</p>
<p>Zelda froze for a moment, feeling terrible that she <em>actually </em>had Link and Robyn looking for a pen she knew very well was in her book bag.</p>
<p>But she pulled Link’s desk drawer open and saw a pen in the back that he never used, one that had vaguely the same coloring as hers. She waved it quickly so he couldn’t see the details and tucked it in her hands so he couldn’t catch on. “Sorry to bother you. I must have just put it away by accident.”</p>
<p>“I’m shocked you didn’t notice it was missing sooner,” Link chuckled, though his face contorted in confusion as he regarded her. He knew something was off about all of this, but she masked it with a smile.</p>
<p>“Just been so busy. But thanks for looking Link, Robyn. I’ll see you guys in class tomorrow. Sorry for bothering you for this. I’m sorry.” She hurried out the door and slammed it, leaning against the wall beside it to catch her breath. </p>
<p>Well, she’d gotten an apology in there.</p>
<p><em>I missed my chance. Accept that, </em>she kept chanting to herself as she went back to her room.</p>
<p>The next day, she was with Corbett, his friends, and Karane after classes. They were all going flying that night, so Zelda donned some comfortable clothes and waited for the knock on her door from Saffron so they could sneak outside.</p>
<p>Then, she heard it.</p>
<p>But she skidded to a halt at the voice.</p>
<p>“Zelda? It’s Link. You in there?”</p>
<p>It was late, late enough to sneak out, but not too late that a visit from Link was unheard of.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to tell you about my day, hear about yours, you know? I haven’t seen much of you recently. I was with Robyn outside the Bazaar earlier and we saw a remlit running around. Reminded me of you a little.” He chuckled and tried her doorknob. It was locked, and Zelda was glad for it.</p>
<p>She kept her hands clasped together, keeping them from unlocking the door for him. She didn’t want to hear about his day with Robyn. She wanted to go flying with Corbett where she thought about nothing but the endless expanse of the Sky and the feeling of flying.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe you’re asleep. Maybe you’re not even in there. I just feel like something hasn’t been right with us for a little while. Maybe that’s just me. And if you’re not in there and Karane is, can you tell Zelda I came by?”</p>
<p>Zelda steeled herself. She needed to breathe for a moment. One moment, and then she could do this. She could have a conversation with her best friend about his day. She’d listen about Robyn. She’d laugh with him. It would be fine. She walked over, pressed her head against the doorframe for a moment, and then unlocked the door.</p>
<p>Link was already gone.</p>
<p>She sighed and closed the door again, pushing her hair out of her face and running her hands over her eyes again and again until they hurt. She was becoming the Goddess of Missed Chances.</p>
<p>Then, a knock.</p>
<p>“Link?” she called, rushing to the door and flinging it open.</p>
<p>It was Saffron. “You ready?”</p>
<p>Zelda glanced down the empty stairwell, waiting to see if Link would return. Wondering if she should go to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He has Robyn. He doesn’t need me to listen to his story and hate him a little for talking about her. </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”</p><hr/>
<p>Link sat on the back of a bench, balancing precariously on the small surface, almost like it was a test of his skills as he told a story, his wild arms nearly throwing him off balance more than once.</p>
<p>"...and it was crazy. We went back to the Academy and ate some of Henya's stew after, but I swear, there was no way we could have done that a second time."</p>
<p>Robyn watched him with a curious expression on her face. "You've done everything with Zelda. There's no breaking the bond you two share, is there?"</p>
<p>Link grinned, chuckling as he shook his head. "I owe her everything. She was there for me when no one else was, you know? She's the reason I'm able to tell you a story today. She never gave up on me, even when I got into fights, never spoke, and had no friendship to offer her."</p>
<p>Robyn moved closer to Link, almost leaning on his leg, but not daring to with his position on the bench. "You're not her friend because you think you owe her, right?"</p>
<p>"Goddess, no. She's perfect. The perfect friend, I mean! We fight, you know? I think we're fighting now. She hasn't really talked to me in almost a week, and we were even having a hard time talking before that. I don't know what I did though, and she won’t just tell me so I can fix it. I can’t get her alone long enough to ask her myself."</p>
<p>Looking almost ashamed, Robyn looked away hastily. "I couldn't guess what it was." She wrung her hands together and turned back to Link. "Does your friendship ever get… odd? Confusing, even?"</p>
<p>Link thought for a minute. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by <em>odd </em>or <em>confusing</em>. "No, I don't think so. Our circle is pretty tight. Me, Zelda, Pip, Fledge, Karane."</p>
<p>"It must be lovely."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's cool. We all used to sneak out of the Academy and sleep under the Sky. But I haven't done that since…"</p>
<p>Robyn nodded, already knowing why he'd stopped. "Since something to do with Zelda?"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Link said quickly. "I still can't believe Pip and Peatrice broke up after only a few days. He was thinking of asking her out again, you know? Think she’d be up for that?"</p>
<p>"No," Robyn said, taking Link's hand and pulling him gently off the bench. He landed with a soft thud and waited for her to continue. "No, wait. Don't change the subject yet."</p>
<p>"Okay," Link said, feeling confused.</p>
<p>Robyn moved right up against him and kissed him, softly and quickly. Like she was saying goodbye.</p>
<p>"Link… I like you. I really do and it makes me so upset to say this… but I can't do this anymore. I don't want to."</p>
<p>"Don't want to…what?"</p>
<p>Robyn took a deep breath. "I want to be with someone who thinks of me first. Maybe it's selfish, but I want you to tell stories about <em>me</em>. I want to have a conversation without hearing <em>her </em>name all the time."</p>
<p>Dumbfounded, Link couldn't find words, his only rebuttal coming out in a small, breathless gasp. “I don’t…”</p>
<p>"You talk about her <em>constantly</em>. About Zelda. I get that she's your friend, but I don't want to hear about another pretty girl while I'm out with you. We’re together a lot, but she’s always there too, just in our conversations."</p>
<p>Finally, he found some words. "I've had nearly ten years with Zelda. She's my best friend."</p>
<p>"I don't talk about Peatrice the way you talk about Zelda, and she’s my best friend. You don't talk about Pipit that way. You… it sounds like you're <em>together </em>with her. And when we're supposed to be together, you treat me like a friend. I don't want that. I don't need you to worship the ground I walk on, but I think I deserve something. I shouldn't feel like I'm a second choice, but I do."</p>
<p>"Listen," Link tried. "I swear… I won't even mention her to you."</p>
<p>"You can't help yourself. I don't even think you realize how often you do it. Even our first day together was 'Zelda this' and 'Zelda that.' You're too loyal and loving to stop talking about her. And I'd never ask you to stop being her friend, and I don't want to resent her just for existing, but I already am! And it's because I can't compete with her. I can't compare with her. Not to you."</p>
<p>"She is just my friend."</p>
<p>"Is she, Link? Are you sure? Because <em>I </em>feel like your friend. But do you kiss friends? No. Have you ever kissed her? Is that the only thing that's keeping her listed as your 'friend?'"</p>
<p>Link hesitated, hoping Robyn didn't see it.</p>
<p>But she did.</p>
<p>She scoffed, stepping further away. "Goddess, you <em>have</em> kissed her? No wonder! I can't believe it. I walked into this knowing you two were close, but I didn't know that. I didn't know you had a thing."</p>
<p>"We didn't! We don’t! It was years ago, and it was just practice before she was in a play. There’s a misunderstanding here. It was just—”</p>
<p>"Do you love her?"</p>
<p>"No!" Link spat back. "You're making up stories now."</p>
<p>"I don't think that I'm the one making up the stories. I like being your friend, Link, but that's not what <em>this</em> was supposed to be. I think you should probably go have a talk with your <em>best friend</em>. If you don't, you're never going to be with anyone else because your relationship with her is going to scare any girl off. There's no competing with her. I liked you so much, and I just can’t. I need to take care of me, and right now, I’m not feeling okay with this."</p>
<p>Link scoffed. "I don't get a second chance? None of this about Zelda is even true, and you're just done like that?"</p>
<p>Robyn crossed her arms, hugging herself. "Whether it's real or not, it feels real. And being with you like this, constantly going back to my room and comparing myself to her is making me miserable and it’s not healthy. I'm not going to be miserable, no matter how much I really like you. I think… we need a break at least. You need to figure out who she is to you once and for all. Because Link, I don’t even think you know."</p>
<p>"You're not asking me to pick between you and her, are you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't want to, but I think I might if we stay together like this."</p>
<p>Link shook his head and pushed his hair back from his face. "You won't like the answer, no matter when you ask, if you ask."</p>
<p>Robyn took steadying breaths. "These past few weeks have been great. Truly. She's the only thing that went wrong.”</p>
<p>“She hasn’t even been around.”</p>
<p>“Not physically, no. I can't, Link. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Robyn backed up and her shoulders shook before she squared them off and turned to go back towards the Academy.</p>
<p>Link watched her go, wondering if this was some sort of test. Was he meant to go after her? Not if she didn't want to be with him. Should he find Zelda and tell her what had just happened, if only to laugh with her about how ridiculous this all was?</p>
<p>Numb, he walked back to the Academy, but he didn't go inside, he didn’t go to her door to try to talk to her about all this. Instead, he went around the side and into the Sparring Hall.</p>
<p>"Master Kos," he said, but stopped. Kos wasn't alone. "Eagus?" Link said, finding a smile as he greeted his friend. "You're back early."</p>
<p>Eagus smiled. "I wanted to see Tirra before going back out. And of course, the one and only Master Kos."</p>
<p>Kos rolled his eyes, his attention on Link. "He wants something… and so do you. What?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to spar."</p>
<p>"There are no lessons today. No one will be here to spar with you."</p>
<p>But Eagus stepped forward. "I don't mind it."</p>
<p>Master Kos turned to Link, watching him with a trained eye before shaking his head. "You don't want to fight today. Emotion is a great motivator, but also a great weakness for a fighter. You have to block out the world in a fight, and I don't think that's where your head is today."</p>
<p>Link didn't question how Kos could tell. It had to be written all over his face. "Please, Master. I'm having one a rough day and I need <em>something</em>."</p>
<p>Kos looked to Eagus, who nodded his ascent. "Fine. Spar with Eagus. But don't complain. He won't be going easy on you today, so focus. I mean it, Eagus. The boy wants to spar, so spar."</p>
<p>"No, don't go easy on me," Link said, picking up one of the training swords and shields.</p>
<p>"A shield today?" Eagus asked curiously. "You've been practicing?"</p>
<p>Link adjusted it and looked at Master Kos for validation.</p>
<p>"He has. He does very little else but train. Except whenever he gets into unnecessary fights with a certain student. Then he continues training <em>without</em> the Sparring Hall."</p>
<p>Eagus strapped on his own shield. “Link… you can’t keep doing that. You need to do something else. I hear you have quite the social life now. You balance it well?"</p>
<p>Eagus began to circle around Link, testing his footwork with the eyes of an instructor rather than an opponent. He knew Link wouldn't move first. It was something that Link always allowed Eagus to do, though Eagus never knew why. He tested him in a few varying stances, mostly defensive positions that Link would move into. Eagus nodded his approval at the way he held his shield.</p>
<p>When he was satisfied with Link's progress, he mindlessly swung his sword around through his fingers, and Link did the same. It made Eagus chuckle for a moment, wondering who had begun to copy who. Link had always twirled his sword around while at rest, and Eagus couldn't remember if he'd been the one who did it first, or if Link had.</p>
<p>Link scoffed. "Apparently not. I don't have a social life. Not anymore."</p>
<p>Eagus nodded, understanding just by Link's demeanor what he meant. "Oh. I see."</p>
<p>Regardless, he took a step forward and let Link counter it, still just testing the waters. Eagus had never seen Link fight with a shield before, and he wanted to make sure he knew how to use it safely before truly beginning.</p>
<p>"So that's why you're here? To ignore your emotions?"</p>
<p>Link tapped his shield impatiently. "I'm here to train."</p>
<p>Master Kos watched the two with interest. He would save any comments for the end, but it wasn't just Link he was watching. He had a new interest in Eagus, one that he hadn't told anyone at the Academy yet.</p>
<p>Eagus finally struck out with a hard thrust of his sword, one that Link could have easily matched, but Link let it hit his shield twice before meeting Eagus' blade with his own, thrusting it upwards in its momentum. The power behind the move had Eagus stagger, underestimating Link yet again. He had to keep reminding himself that his mentee was now growing up and was no longer a physically weak child he had to go easy on.</p>
<p>Though Eagus never lacked for caution, he swung his sword at Link's head, leaving more of a safety gap than he would have with a fully trained Knight to give Link more room to dodge. In truth, in the year Link was in, Eagus knew Link wasn't even supposed to take a headshot yet. But he also knew Link. And this boy was meant to fight.</p>
<p>But Link didn't need any of the caution from Eagus. He ducked far lower than he needed to and skirted forward, landing a quick tap of his sword on Eagus' leg. They broke apart for a moment, and Eagus grinned, impressed by Link's speed. However, it gave Eagus a newfound realization of just how advanced Link had gotten since he’d last seen him train.</p>
<p>Blow by blow, the two matched the other's sword. Their shields echoed with a heavy reverberation from the sheer force of being struck again and again.</p>
<p>Eagus gained the upper hand, having far more experience than Link and seeing his openings more quickly. He was able to push Link back to send him staggering for balance. Link kept his feet and felt more annoyed than anything. He took several quick steps toward Eagus and threw his shield-protected body against Eagus' sword, keeping it far beyond moving range, and struck Eagus' shield several times before Eagus was able to throw the boy back. He was panting with effort, and his arm was sore almost immediately.</p>
<p>Eagus dared a glance at Master Kos. Though Eagus wasn't fighting to his full ability and had no intention to against an opponent who was still a stuudent, he was finding the fight against Link to be far more complex and difficult than he'd anticipated. Master Kos made a knowing face.</p>
<p>Again, they clashed. The clang of metal was nearly deafening. There was hardly a break between the echoes, blow meeting blow in rapid succession. Link felt Eagus turn into him, his elbow colliding hard with Link's stomach. It sent him backwards, coughing, but he was back in position before Eagus could even ask if he was alright.</p>
<p>Another flurry had both dodging the other, their hair matted against their faces with a fine sheen of sweat. Link's blade snaked between Eagus' shield and arm. Link froze, quick to be sure he hadn't injured his friend in his careless disregard for safety protocols. But Eagus' eyes shone with devilish intensity and he raised his shield, twisting Link's trapped arm up into the air in a trick just as dirty. Link groaned in pain, unable to free his arm.</p>
<p>"Do you give up?" Eagus asked, easily able to keep Link trapped in an incredibly uncomfortable position. If it were a real fight, one quick jerk downwards and he’d have a dislocated shoulder.</p>
<p>"Not quite," Link muttered, managing to kick out at Eagus, causing him to step backwards. It gave Link the room to pull his hand free and, in the same motion, force Eagus to drop his shield. Link threw his shield off to the side and switched his sword into his other hand for a moment, needing his dominant arm to take a break after the hard twisting it had just taken.</p>
<p>But Link's eyes were still on Eagus, and if he'd needed a true break, he'd have stepped off to the side, a rule in the Hall. So Eagus pressed the moment and aimed to finish the fight quickly by disarming Link.</p>
<p>Link, however, was not one to shy away from training his non-dominant hand, and his was not weak, as Eagus had assumed. In fact, Link's ability to block him had Eagus stunned and reassessing his tactics.</p>
<p>Lunging forward, Link aimed just shy of Eagus' head, a move that they knew if Eagus didn't counter would have been considered a winning blow in a sparring match, but Eagus could see it and brought his blade up to meet Link's. However, he nearly missed Link's quick feint to the side before bringing the covered pommel up to check Eagus in the jaw. Again, Eagus saw it just in time. What he didn't see quickly enough was Link throw his sword to the ground and twist Eagus' own sword from his hand.</p>
<p>Link held it up and moved to stand between Eagus and his own discarded weapon. Instead, Eagus backed up and stepped off to the side. He’d noticed Link's own heaving chest as well.</p>
<p>"No, no, I yield on that one. You fought quite well, Link. You should be proud. You'll make an excellent Knight. If only you were willing to fly, you could be an Outer Sky Knight like myself. No one would fear for your safety."</p>
<p>Link handed Eagus' sword back and picked up his own, putting that and the shields away. "Yeah. I do like fighting. Too bad there will be no real use for me here."</p>
<p>"That's not true, Link. You'll protect the village. Do you remember when the Bazaar was threatened?"</p>
<p>"That happens, what, once every ten years?"</p>
<p>Master Kos rolled his eyes and interrupted. "You want danger on Skyloft?"</p>
<p>"Of course not."</p>
<p>"Then be grateful it happens infrequently."</p>
<p>Master Kos finally stepped down and stood between them. "Link, you are good. And I will be honest with you: you being stationed on Skyloft would be a waste. Think on that, because it's true. The best Knights: Eagus, Tirra, Pipit's father Bek, myself in my youth… we need men and women like you to take to the unexplored Sky because you have a talent not unlike what's told in legends. It's raw, and still in need of tempering, but your skill is undeniable. You just fought a trained Knight and you're not even of age to have your own Loftwing. So yes, you being on Skyloft will be a waste of your talents."</p>
<p>Link felt a great weight settle over him. "You…" he paused and thought better of it.</p>
<p>"What?" Eagus prodded.</p>
<p>Hesitating, Link figured that they were the only ones who could understand. "You take the Outer Sky routes and you don't have a life outside of it. How many days do you spend out there before coming back? Who waits for someone like that?"</p>
<p>Master Kos nodded, knowing Link didn't mean trivial friendships. "It's true, I didn't find anyone myself, but that was my choice. Pipit's parents, Bek and Mallara."</p>
<p>Eagus clapped Link on the back. "It's consuming, being out there for weeks sometimes. But it makes homecoming sweeter. I've never been closer to Tirra than when I come back to visit her."</p>
<p>"That's your family," Link countered, preparing to leave. "They have no choice but to wait. I don’t have relatives, so I don’t need to worry about <em>that</em>. What if I focus too much on… something else? And then someone gets mad, and I don’t even know why, but all I’ve done by then is train to be a Knight?”</p>
<p>Kos held up his hand to stop Eagus from responding. "Go, Link. Clear your head and think about this. Everything happens by the Goddess' design. Your anger and sorrow will fade and you'll have a clearer head."</p>
<p>"I'm not angry," Link said, thinking hard about it.</p>
<p>Robyn had made him angry at first, but it was something completely different. It wasn't anger or sorrow. It wasn't even heartbreak. He hadn't loved her or anything even remotely close. But there was some feeling that he couldn't place just sitting on his chest.</p>
<p>Master Kos moved beside Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been angry for nine years, Link. Let it go."</p>
<p>That's not what Link had expected from Kos, but he and Eagus left Link inside alone with his thoughts.</p><hr/>
<p>When Link headed into his room after washing off the sweat from his sparring match, he heard someone call out his name from atop the stairs. He groaned when he saw Gaepora. Somehow, Robyn had to have gone to him. She had to. She’d told Gaepora how negligent Link had been. She’d told him that she thought he had feelings for Zelda. No Sparring Hall again.</p>
<p>"Link, come here," Gaepora called again, though it was more urgent than the first time.</p>
<p>Link took the steps two at a time and stood before the headmaster.</p>
<p>"Link, the world is a complicated place. You know that. And I see you as a son-like figure in my life, regardless of what you might think at times. That's why I feel obligated to ask <em>you </em>of all people…"</p>
<p>Link rolled his eyes, waiting for it.</p>
<p>"...who has my daughter been sneaking off with?"</p>
<p>Link's eyebrows shot up. "What?"</p>
<p>"I've gotten confirmed reports that have seen her riding Loftwings with someone, sneaking out at night and during the day. I'm afraid for her, and I trust you. Please, I need to make sure she's safe. It's reckless behavior, and I have to protect her. Who is it?"</p>
<p>"I-I…" Link stuttered. He let out a small gasp, still trying to wrap his head around it. "She… I don't know, sir. I have barely seen her in weeks. I've had… my own problems."</p>
<p>"Problems?" Gaepora chuckled for a moment. "Is that what you call Robyn?"</p>
<p>Scoffing, Link wondered how many people would know by the end of today. "We aren't together, sir. We had… <em>problems</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. Unfortunate, but that's how life is. You'll bounce back."</p>
<p>Comforting.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Headmaster. But about Zelda… you should find Karane if you <em>really</em> need to know. Or ask Zelda herself, because I truly have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"I'd thought of that," Gaepora said with a sly smile. "Karane won't talk to me about Zelda. Not freely or without secrets. I know she will talk to you. Please, find out what you can and find Zelda. Just… just watch her. See who it is that she's with and bring her home."</p>
<p>"That's not my place."</p>
<p>Gaepora eyed Link. "You care about her, right? She's your friend?"</p>
<p>"Obviously," Link said, beginning to feel defensive.</p>
<p>"Then you have to go find her and get her away from whoever that delinquent is. She's not even old enough to fly without a trained, experienced Knight."</p>
<p>"Headmaster, respectfully, I'm going to find her because I need to talk to her, but, I'm not dragging her back here. You can take more time in the Sparring Hall from me, but I won't tell her what to do."</p>
<p>Gapora nodded once, though his disapproval was blatant. As Link walked away, he could hear Gaepora mutter something about teenagers.</p>
<p>Link headed outside and went straight for their spot on the side of the waterfall and the tree. She wasn't there, but he didn't really expect her to be.</p>
<p>He wasn't doing this for Gaepora. He had to figure out what exactly happened with Robyn. He had to look at Zelda and see if there was some feeling that he didn't understand. He just had to <em>know</em>.</p>
<p>After exploring a fair bit of Skyloft, Link finally spotted Karane hopping off one of the training Loftwings. She and Pipit were so close to getting their own that they were allowed to practice with very well-trained birds.</p>
<p>"Karane!" he called before she could take off towards the center of town. "Karane, have you seen Zelda?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Link waited, but Karane made no move to speak. "Can… you tell me where she is?"</p>
<p>"Wait here. She'll show," Karane looked around quickly before glancing at the sun. "I have to go. I'm meeting someone at the Bazaar."</p>
<p>Link stepped off to the side and let her pass. With a hard sigh, he waited by the platform. It seemed there was some credibility to what Gaepora had been saying, especially if she wasn't flying with Karane.</p>
<p>But he saw a billow of blonde hair on the back of the Loftwing… and clutching tightly to the rider.</p>
<p>He could see an older student with tousled red hair in front of her. He had no Knight uniform on. Link crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the rider made a hard bank towards Skyloft, clearly showing off, before landing on the platform to let Zelda off.</p>
<p>Link could see her mouth move to say, ‘thank you,’ and then she kissed his cheek before hopping onto the ground.</p>
<p>Link's eyebrows shot up and he swallowed hard.</p>
<p>When she turned and noticed Link, she waved a quick goodbye to the rider and went straight for Link. "You saw that, huh?"</p>
<p>"Who is that? Are you with him?" His annoyed tone shocked even himself.</p>
<p>Zelda made a face. "His name is Corbett. He's in Saffron and Hawke's class. You must have met him before. But no, we aren't together. Not really. We're just hanging out."</p>
<p>Link took a deliberate step inside Zelda's personal bubble. "What was <em>that</em> then? You kiss everyone you hang out with? Should I feel left out?"</p>
<p>Zelda narrowed her eyes pushed him away so she could move past him unobstructed. "Stop it. Don’t be rude. Besides, you shouldn't feel left out. Not when you have <em>Robyn</em>."</p>
<p>Link noted the change in her tone when she said her name, almost forgetting entirely why he was there in the first place. "Wait, what's wrong with Robyn?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just don't judge me and my choice to hang out with Corbett."</p>
<p>"I wasn't. I haven't spoken to you in forever and I find out you're flying around and sneaking out with some guy who's graduating? I just thought maybe, as your friend, you'd have clued me in on all this?"</p>
<p>"Sneaking out? Says who?" Zelda asked, suddenly defensive.</p>
<p>"The Headmaster.”</p>
<p>"My father…" Zelda ran her hands along her face. "He knows about Corbett? And I'm still alive?"</p>
<p>Link put his hands in his pocket, if only so Zelda couldn't see the slight tremor in them. "He doesn't know who, and he sent me to drag you back."</p>
<p>"<em>You're</em> his spy? He wants to make <em>you</em> drag me back?"</p>
<p>"Goddess, Zelda," Link said, scoffing. "It's not like I'm reporting to him. He just told me. But he shouldn't have been the one to tell me that you're with some guy. Was this some secret?"</p>
<p>"You wanted me to break up an evening between you and Robyn to let you know about my life? I'll just join you at the table next time to let you know my schedule, okay? Sound good? You know you spend all your time with her anyway, so that might be the only time I can catch you. Oh, or maybe I’ll just walk into your room and find her there. That’s never awkward. I can tell both of you all about how I’m flying with the upperclassmen when I’m not allowed to. Really simple solution."</p>
<p>Feeling a raging need to defend himself, and also some unexplained feeling about this <em>Corbett</em>, Link grabbed Zelda's arm to stop her from walking away from him. He needed to have this conversation with her, even if it was hurting. She glared at his hand but made no move to shake him off.</p>
<p>"No, Zelda. I've come over almost every night to try to talk to you, and you either weren't there or wouldn't see me. I guess it's because you've been with your new Knight. Who cares about an old friend? Is that it? Are you finally sick of me?”</p>
<p>"Stop that! You sound like a child, Link." She took a steadying breath. "I'm having a lot of fun with Corbett, but I don't want to marry him or anything. I don't even want to actually be with him. He’s not my boyfriend, and you don’t need to know every part of my life! I just want to have some fun for once, and he's okay with that. I basically have no one else. Pipit and Karane are so busy studying now that they're really getting closer to graduation, you have <em>Robyn</em>, and Fledge doesn't do the same things I like to do. I am alone all the time, Link, so forgive me for hanging out with people who want me around."</p>
<p>"I don't have Robyn, and I never stopped trying to see you. You're ridiculous, and you’re not alone, and I have always wanted you! You have me, and you’re certifiably insane if you think you don’t."</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Zelda asked, her face slipping into one of genuine concern. All of her anger started to slip away in an instant. “What do you mean you don’t have Robyn? What happened? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"We… just didn't work."</p>
<p>"Did you… or did she…?"</p>
<p>"She did."</p>
<p>“Oh, Goddess,” Zelda shook her head and grabbed Link’s hand, testing him to see if he was still too angry with her. But he adjusted his fingers in hers to get a better grip, so she pulled him closer to wrap her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Link. I really am."</p>
<p>Link's arms were loose at his side for a moment, realizing that his heart had sped up and his body burned where she made contact with him. But it was a good burn, and he wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the warmth.</p>
<p>But Zelda pulled away all too soon, opting to grab his hand again. "Are you okay? Really?"</p>
<p>Feeling the loss of her in his arms more acutely than ever, he realized something. He was completely okay. And he knew why. He knew what that feeling had been when he'd seen Corbett with Zelda. And he knew why Robyn had left him. Because as he stared at Zelda, it all made sense.</p>
<p>"I…"</p>
<p>Zelda gave his hand a comforting squeeze.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," he finally choked out.</p>
<p>"Good.”</p>
<p>Zelda went to pull her hand from his, but he kept it tight. She glanced curiously at him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I made you feel alone, Zelda.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault. I know I never really lost you, but I felt like a third wheel, you know? That's why I didn't stick around. I didn't want to be around you two and make things awkward or uncomfortable for anyone." <em>Especially me,</em> her brain added. "I am sorry for not coming to you sooner with this. I should have made time for you.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I was with Robyn a lot, huh?”</p>
<p>“No. You two were together. It was stupid of me not to realize things were going to change.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t stupid. I… we’re good, right?”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded hastily. “Yeah. We’re absolutely good."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Link shook his head, trying to shake his daze. "As your friend, I have to say something about Corbett."</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Zelda said warily.</p>
<p>"He likes you. If you don't think it's serious, I guarantee you, he does."</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Don't start about him already, Link."</p>
<p>But Link matched her stride. "He's risking his graduation to impress you. He could be kicked out of the whole program for letting you on that Loftwing with him. You can't fly yet, and if your father found out who he was, he'd knock Corbett down a year. You know that, and he knows that. He likes you way more than you think."</p>
<p>"What makes you an expert?"</p>
<p>Link was lost in his thoughts. "Because it's what I would do if I had a Loftwing and really liked someone. I'd take them all over the Sky, especially if they were stuck on Skyloft feeling alone. And I'd stand up to her father, too, so she wouldn’t have to sneak around. Don’t see Corbett doing that part though."</p>
<p>"Even if he wanted to, I wouldn’t let him talk to my father. That's not even funny, Link."</p>
<p>"I didn't say it was. You need to get a straight answer from your Knight, then, because he's risking it all for you, and your father is on the hunt."</p>
<p>Zelda's mouth fell open. "He's… I can't! I can't do anything! This is <em>exactly</em> why I needed Corbett! I'm trapped all the time. Trapped and alone and suffocated! Do you think I like being looked at by everyone the way I am? I'm the only one who's staying behind. I'm the only one whose father is making sure they don't get a chance to live! You got to date! I’m not even allowed that! And by staying on Skyloft, I'm choosing to be trapped under his gaze forever! I never even considered... and now... it's all just too late. All of it."</p>
<p>"Zelda…" he said as he reached for her.</p>
<p>"You're a part of it, Link. Just give me a minute to breathe!"</p>
<p>"Okay," Link said, literally backing up. "I'm going to go report in to your father."</p>
<p>Zelda turned on him, her eyes narrowed and shooting daggers at him. "What are you going to say?"</p>
<p>Link held his arms out at his sides, a gesture of peace. "Don't trust me? I'm going to do what you'd do for me: I'm going to go get you out of trouble with him. But you might want to tell your Knight not to mention your adventures to Gaepora. I'm not throwing him under the bird. We'll straighten out our stories later tonight if you let me buy you an apology meal at Piper's."</p>
<p>Zelda hesitated for a moment. It was Link, just Link. But something about the way his demeanor had changed...</p>
<p>"Fine," she agreed, "but no soup."</p>
<p>Link grinned, walking backwards. "I'm a pauper, <em>Princess</em>, but I'll try to swing for something more expensive."</p>
<p>"That's not a real word!" she called with a laugh as he jogged back to the Academy. She crossed her arms and let a large smile unabashedly spread across her face.</p>
<p>Goddess, she had missed him more than she would ever admit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Signs (Age 16)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 16</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Link! Wake up!”</p>
<p>Link stirred in his bed, cursing the day Zelda had learned his name. </p>
<p>“Wake up! Wake up! Link! Open the door or I’m just coming in! And if your door is locked, then you better lock your window, because I’m not above climbing in! And if that window is locked, not only will I kill you, I’ll just come in through Fledge’s room because he’s actually awake. And Pipit’s awake because, you know, it’s <em>his</em> special day! But who cares about Pipit and Karane when you could just sleep in like you do every day of your life? We don’t support our friends! What in the Sky is ‘support’ on a stressful and super important day? Well, it’s not—”</p>
<p>“Okay! Stop, please!” he called, stuffing his face under his pillow. There was a single, sharp bang on the door and he sat up, sighing in frustration. “Goddess, Zelda! I’m up!” If nothing else, at least he could take his time changing. </p>
<p>He knew today was important to Karane and Pipit. Though it was no Wing Ceremony, the Loftwing races were a big deal, and this was the first year they could enter. He grabbed his better clothes, and stepped into the least comfortable pair of pants that he owned before pulling on a tight, clean shirt. He hated when he needed to wear these things, and after owning them for years, they barely even fit anymore.</p>
<p>Then the door whipped open. </p>
<p>“Goddess! Zelda!”</p>
<p>Zelda waltzed in and sat on his bed, looking him over. “No, that’s not going to work. We’re going to be outside all day. You’ll be a mess.”</p>
<p>“What if I was still changing?” He asked, tossing his discarded sleeping clothes into his wardrobe. </p>
<p>“Then you’ll move faster next time.” She smiled innocently. “Honestly, I’m stunned you didn’t just lock it after all my threats.”</p>
<p>He scoffed and leaned back against his dresser, taking in what it was that she’d decided to wear. </p>
<p>Her hair was entirely pushed back behind a blue headband with the white Loftwing design of the Goddess Hylia. She was in a matching blue dress with white trim at the bottom and sleeves that billowed out and would have blown up her arm if she’d been the one flying today. There was a black sash around her waist, and she’d gone so far as to apply a dark kohl around her eyes. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked after he’d stared at her for too long. </p>
<p>Link tapped his foot impatiently and then decided to go for it. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Zelda would think he was joking, so he might as well get it off his chest, if only to make himself feel better in the long run. </p>
<p>“You’re just beautiful, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Zelda didn’t look fazed, as he’d predicted. In fact, she scowled. “You’re stalling, Link. Get something better from your wardrobe. When was the last time you wore those pants? When you were ten? It’s time to hand them down to someone else. You look so uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Link grinned and walked over to the bed beside Zelda, earning him an eye roll and a gentle push on his arm as she tried to make him move back to the wardrobe. He grabbed her hand, and his eyes softened. “You think I’m just stalling?”</p>
<p>There was the slightest hesitation in her shaky voice once her eyes darted from Link’s hands back to his eyes. But she doubled down on her resolve. “Yes! Don’t make me go pick out your clothes for you, because I will just so we can start the day. I don’t care how embarrassed it makes you.”</p>
<p>Link wrapped his arms around her and dragged her down onto the mattress with him, pinning her beneath him. </p>
<p>“No!” Zelda laughed, trying to free herself. “Link!”</p>
<p>He pretended to snore loudly into her ear, truthfully reveling in the temporary reprieve from his burning morning eyes just as much as he did from her closeness.</p>
<p>Zelda finally rolled herself out from his grasp and whacked him in the arm. “That’s it. You’re going to make me act like a mother or something.” She went into his closet and threw some new clothes at him. “And please, donate <em>that</em>,” she said, gesturing to his ensemble. “You look ridiculous.”</p>
<p>If there was one thing Link needed today, one thing at all, it was a sign. Since Robyn, he hadn’t stopped thinking of Zelda, to the point where he was sure he was becoming obsessed. She was like air at this point: necessary to breathe. But Goddess, he couldn’t figure her out. She treated him like a friend, and he did so in return. What more could he do without risking their friendship? He had to get <em>something</em> today or he’d go crazy. He didn’t need a confession from her, not anything like that. He just wanted a sign that he wasn’t alone in this newfound realization. Or even a sign that he was.</p>
<p>So, he decided: today, he’d give her every opportunity he could for her to give him one sign that she reciprocated his feelings. And if she didn’t, he’d back off and forget it all. He’d forget this little delusional world he was living in. </p>
<p>“Fine. Get out,” he said, gesturing to the door. </p>
<p>She moved into the hall and Link grabbed his new shirt off the bed. He glanced off to the side, seeing Zelda’s head angled at the floor, but he could see a glint in her eye, covertly watching him. He angled himself away so she couldn’t see his smirk as he pulled off the tight shirt and spent his time moving with unnecessary slowness. </p>
<p>When he glanced at her again, she was staring at him, redder than the rarest of Loftwings. He turned to her, forcing her attention to his face, though he leaned unabashedly against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Zelda, are you trying to get a free show out here? Didn’t even want to close the door?”</p>
<p>“Wha-?” she said, the effort it took to keep her eyes <em>up</em> was obvious as they flickered from his exposed chest to his muscular shoulders and arms before settling on his eyes. </p>
<p>While he could understand that all his time in the Sparring Hall had bulked him up, he still didn’t see himself as anything to look at. But, surprisingly, it had been Karane who’d warned him of several students’ attractions to him, and that come their final year, he would likely be the one the newest students swooned over and imagined their first kisses to be with, as she herself had done with Jardon. And though the revelation surprised him then, today he was willing to test it.</p>
<p>On Zelda.</p>
<p>Her eyes darted everywhere; her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as she shifted from foot to foot nervously before regaining her ability to speak. “I was just making sure you didn’t crawl back into bed. And if you don’t want an accidental, ‘show’ as you call it, close your own door.”</p>
<p>He grinned and kicked it shut, changing in relative peace. Well, not quite a sign. By Karane’s own admission, even <em>she</em> was attracted to Link, though she had absolutely no romantic feelings for him. So this wasn’t enough. It wasn’t his sign. </p>
<p>When he opened the door, Zelda looked up from biting her nail and stood straighter as she looked him over. “Much better. but I was thinking… you need a haircut, too.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyes flickered over to her and he shook his head. “Nope.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be able to tie your hair back soon. Actually, I’ll bet you already can. Let me see!” </p>
<p>Zelda crossed the hall and all but skipped over to Link. Her light hands brushed his neck as she pulled his hair together, and his body arched with a harsh shiver rushing through him. <em>Nope, I didn’t need a sign that </em>I’m <em>attracted to her. </em></p>
<p>She let go of his hair and ran her hand through it like a comb. “Give me the scissors in your desk,” she said with her hand out. “Your hair is going to be longer than mine soon.”</p>
<p>He looked at the hair that fell down her back and rolled his eyes. Exaggerator. “I’ll just cut it myself later.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re joking, right? That’s… no. Give them to me right this second.”</p>
<p>The moment he took a step towards his desk, he knew what a sucker he was for her. “You do know what you’re doing, right?”</p>
<p>Zelda beamed when he handed her the scissors, and he had to roll his eyes just to pull them off her overjoyed expression. Goddess, he was in deep.</p>
<p>“Come on! Outside!” she said, dragging him with far too much excitement. </p>
<p>“I’m going to look awful, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“Relax and kneel or sit. I do this all the time for Karane and some of the others.”</p>
<p>“On girls’ hair.”</p>
<p>Zelda chuckled. “Right now, you have longer hair than some of the girls, so stop being fussy.”</p>
<p>Her fingers brushed the back of his neck, and he jerked forward, unprepared for the light contact and her nails scratching his skin. He groaned, getting genuinely annoyed with himself. It was like he’d never been around her a day in his life. “Sorry,” he said before she could ask. “You… uh, your hand is cold.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she said, rubbing it against her dress to warm it up. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>She set to work, and he sat as still as possible.</p>
<p>“You know,” she said when she noticed his anxious stillness, “I was thinking of getting short bangs again like I used to have. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Me?” he asked. “I think…” he felt the scissors pull away and he turned to her, his eyes narrowing as he carefully dodged a trap. “I think you look great no matter what.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded. “Good answer. Especially while I have scissors.”</p>
<p>She was done quickly and brushed the fallen hair off his shirt. “You look genuinely handsome, Link.”</p>
<p>Link snorted. “You’re saying that so I don’t absolutely freak out when I realize you cut it all off.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, she shook her head and handed the scissors back. “Not this time.”</p>
<p>He ran his hand through it a few times and it felt normal. It felt like he used to keep his hair, not too long, and not too short.</p>
<p>He opened and closed the scissors in front of Zelda’s face. “So, you want bangs?”</p>
<p>Her eyes bugged out and she took a step back, away from the scissors. “No. That was small talk.”</p>
<p>Link reached out his hand and caught hers, stopping her from running. “Come on. Fair’s fair, hair for hair.”</p>
<p>“No!” she laughed.</p>
<p>He let go, but she didn’t move, just watched him carefully as he kept coming closer with those scissors. “How about just the back? Let me cut the back!”</p>
<p>Zelda covered her mouth with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers parted just enough so Link could hear her. “Fine. But I swear, if you cut off more than the length of your pinky finger, I will cut off <em>your</em> pinky finger, Link!”</p>
<p>He chuckled, watching her hide as much of her face as possible. Thankfully, she couldn’t see the smitten smile that had spread over his face. He ran his fingers through her hair and she stiffened. Letting every piece of hair fall back, except for the smallest single strand, he cut the barely noticeable blonde hair and held it out. She flinched at the sound of the closing scissors.</p>
<p>“You actually would have let me?” he asked, nudging her so she’d open her eyes. </p>
<p>She looked up and saw the hair pinched in his fingers. She lost more just by brushing it, and sighed in immense relief. “I trust you a little too much, I think.”</p>
<p>Link turned and opened the window. They were standing outside his room, so he threw the scissors back inside. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, naturally draping his arm over her shoulder. Her arm went around his waist in response. This wasn’t even part of his ‘send me a sign’ test. “You are way more gutsy than every Knight in the Academy for letting me even close to you with scissors. You’ve seen my art projects.”</p>
<p>Zelda burst out laughing, a combination of humor and nerves. “I honestly think that’s the moment I’ve come closest to dying. Heart attack. If I’d seen you holding a large clump of my hair, I might have died.”</p>
<p>“Dying?” came a new voice. Link turned to see Master Kos coming around the corner from the Sparring Hall. He was holding several things that Link had seen lying around before. Kos eyed Link’s arm around Zelda and a smug look appeared on his face. </p>
<p>Lowering his arm, Link cleared his throat. “Are you going to the races?” Link asked, still staring at the objects. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Kos looked him over, debating something. “You might as well be one of the first to know. I’ve decided to step down once this class graduates in a few weeks. It’s time I retired.”</p>
<p>“What?” Link balked. “No, you can’t!”</p>
<p>Kos laughed, not bothering to hide his joy that he’d be missed by at least one student. “You won’t be so upset when you learn who’s going to be coming to class to begin transitioning to your full-time instructor.”</p>
<p>Link waited, looking around to see if there was someone he was missing. </p>
<p>Kos grinned wider. “You might want to start calling him <em>Master</em> Eagus.”</p>
<p>“No!” Link gasped, a giddy smile spreading across his face. “Eagus? Really? What about the Outer Sky?”</p>
<p>“That’s his business. I’ll be around to help him transition, but he’ll be taking over soon enough. I thought you’d be excited. But tell no one yet. I’m making the announcement in class tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Link said. Zelda nodded along. </p>
<p>“Now, get to the races. Pretend you haven’t seen me today. I’ll be there a little later. And nice hair, Link. You don’t look like a Knight someone woke up first thing in the morning and ran outside anymore. It’s tame.”</p>
<p>Zelda gave Link a satisfied look, and Link nodded. “Thanks. We’ll see you, Master Kos.”</p>
<p>When Kos had gone, Zelda grabbed Link’s hands, using her best mocking tone. “Eagus! The one you admire! The one you love! The one who trains with you all the time! That Eagus?”</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> Eagus,” Link laughed. “You know, last time I fought him, I won?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Link nudged her again. “I did. He said he’d go all out, but he didn’t. Trust me though, I caught him off guard and won.”</p>
<p>They walked slowly to the main square where everyone would meet before the races. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can trust you, actually. There’s no reference point for me. I haven’t seen you fight since you first started. I’ve seen you train, obviously. You wore the grass down near the tree. But I haven’t seen you fight. You could be making up how good you are just to try to impress everyone.” She laughed, obviously trusting him. She missed watching him train in the Sparring Hall, or outside with Pipit. She hoped that he’d join this year’s tournament, but he hadn’t. </p>
<p>“Because you don’t come around anymore to watch.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m busy working with Owlan.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Link conceded. “I’ll pick a fight so you can watch.”</p>
<p>“Link, no!” Zelda scolded, whacking his arm. </p>
<p> “Zelda!” called another voice. </p>
<p>“We’re never getting to the race today,” Zelda chuckled to Link as she turned to greet her father. “Hello!”</p>
<p>Gaepora finally caught up to them, holding some large-handled box behind his back. “Zelda, Link, good to see you two. Are you going to the race?”</p>
<p>“We’re trying,” Zelda said sweetly. Only Link snickered at her implication of his interruption before controlling his face. </p>
<p>“Well, there are many talented Knights at this race. I had hoped that Link might have participated this year, but alas, perhaps next year.”</p>
<p>“Father don’t do that,” Zelda hissed. </p>
<p>But Link just shook his head, unfazed and used to the pressure that everyone put on him to fly. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re rooting for your friends Pipit and Karane, but I believe there are some promising upperclassmen that they’ll have to beat out. Saffron, Hawke, Glen, Corbett, and Wynda are the best flyers in their class. They’ll have to be careful. Eagus and Jardon are the followers this year, so if any should fall, they’ll be quite safe.”</p>
<p>Zelda anxiously shifted from foot to foot. “That’s a lot of great fliers,” Zelda admitted, though she felt her voice crack. </p>
<p>Corbett.</p>
<p>Link had been right about him. He’d wanted something more with Zelda than she wanted. And while he was a genuinely good guy, she’d turned him down, not looking for anything with the nearly-graduated Knight. </p>
<p>Link looked at the grass as if there was a show in the ground, doing everything he could to avoid looking at Zelda or her father. But the longer the silence between the three of them stretched, the more suspicious Gaepora grew about that list of names. </p>
<p>“So, sir,” Link said, stepping forward when he realized that. “What’s that box?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” Gaepora gasped, setting it down gingerly. “One of the residents found this beautiful girl wandering around without a home!” He pulled a small Remlit from the box, eyes wide and innocent, alert, and almost sleepy looking. With huge ears and a small smile, the Remlit crawled up Gaepora’s arm to perch on his shoulder and stare at the two new strangers. </p>
<p>“Oh Goddess! She’s so precious! What’s her name?” Zelda cooed, reaching out her hand for the Remlit to investigate. </p>
<p>“Horwell was calling her Mia when he passed her to me. I think I might fight him to keep her, though. She’s just too cute not to try.”</p>
<p>“I love her! Hi Mia!”</p>
<p>Zelda grabbed Link and pulled him closer to the Remlit with her. He joined in the admiration for the adorable animal, but he came with reservations. “Should I bring my sword to the restroom at night now? If this is going to be the Academy mascot, I need to be prepared to die in the middle of the night while innocently going to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Zelda snorted at him, and Mia jumped into her arms. She cuddled her, already in love.</p>
<p>Gaepora, on the other hand, sighed. “No. At night, she’ll go outside until morning when she’s back to normal.”</p>
<p>Leaning closer to the Remlit in Zelda’s arms, Link scratched Mia’s head. She licked his face with her small tongue. </p>
<p>He cooed into the animal’s face. “One night, you’re definitely going to try to kill me. I just need to remember what you look like when you’re this cute.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take her back,” Gaepora said, holding out his arms. “You two go to the race. I’ve taken so much of your time already.”</p>
<p>“Take care of my girl!” Zelda said with a final wave at the Remlit. </p>
<p>Link nudged her as they walked. “If you ever call me an angry Remlit again, I’ll remind you that it's your pet you’re insulting.”</p>
<p>Tousling Link’s hair, Zelda smiled her devilishly sweet smile. “You <em>are </em>an angry Remlit, though.”</p>
<p>“Keep walking, Princess.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>The races took all day. It began with the older residents, the ones who flew casually when they wanted to but were perhaps a bit out of practice racing—or even flying. Then, retired Knights, who had too much experience to be in the same race as the casual flier. The average adult was next, and then the typical trained Knights. Next, the newest Knights, recent graduates, flew the race. Theirs was the longest with extra laps and more obstacles. And finally, those who were in the soon-to-graduate classes flew. Despite Saffron and Hawke already winning their own Wing Ceremonies, they were still a part of the class that was just about to graduate entirely out of the Academy. It would be Pipit and Karane next year. </p>
<p>Link went to join Fledge beside Pipit. Zelda had already separated to find Karane.</p>
<p>Fledge was rattling off his concerns to Pipit. “... and I know that you know what you’re doing, but my last lesson was so surprising! I didn’t realize that Loftwings would do that, you know? So just be safe, and don’t pull on that.”</p>
<p>Link chuckled as he moved up behind Fledge. “Trying to scare him out of the race?”</p>
<p>Fledge jumped, holding his chest. “Goddess!”</p>
<p>“No, just me,” Link teased. He turned to Pipit. “You’ll be fine. Just fly and remember that it’s your first race, and you don’t have to tolerate flying with Groose, so there probably won’t be any cheating.”</p>
<p>Pipit snorted. “That’s one consolation.”</p>
<p>“You practiced. You’ll be fine,” Fledge encouraged once he caught his breath. </p>
<p>Pipit looked around, taking in the competition. Saffron and Hawke would take first and second. There was absolutely no denying it. But there was also Pidge, Glen, Corbett, Wynda, and Karane to compete with. </p>
<p>“Okay, I need to breathe!” Pipit said, hopping anxiously from one foot to another. </p>
<p>“W-well I hate to say this,” Fledge said, gesturing to the edge, “but I have to go. I’m watching from the Lumpy Pumpkin.”</p>
<p>Pipit turned and saw the Knights ferrying villagers over. “Oh, go, go! I’m going to kick Link out anyway so I can get in the zone.”</p>
<p>Link chuckled. “When you’re a Knight, are you going to tell everyone to leave you alone so you can be in the zone before you do something?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Backing away gracefully, Link went to find Zelda. Like with the other races, they’d been watching from the less-crowded jumping platform closer to the Academy. He slowed his stride when he saw Corbett talking to her, though he was close enough to hear everything. </p>
<p>“--but next year, you should. You were good at flying. Don’t give it up.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning on it, but thank you. I’d say good luck, but I’m rooting for Karane.”</p>
<p>Corbett chuckled. “I figured. Good to see you again, Zelda.”</p>
<p>Link watched him go and finally stood beside Zelda without comment. </p>
<p>Zelda watched the riders get ready beside their Loftwings and then pulled Link away so they could get to their spot. </p>
<p>“You know Karane thought she’d have a hard time with this race specifically?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Link asked as they sat on the edge, feet swinging. Unlike the Wing Ceremony, everyone started the races on their Loftwings in a straight line midair and began at the sound of a bell. They were all moving into position. </p>
<p>Zelda’s face turned red. “I shouldn’t have even said that. Can you forget it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, embarrassed by the slip of her tongue. “Okay, but don’t ever say I told you. Karane is… seeing someone in this race.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyes widened and he grabbed Zelda. “It’s not Pipit, is it? I’ll kill him if he felt like keeping it a secret. If it’s Pipit and you don’t tell me… you’re a bad friend.”</p>
<p>Zelda hit him in the arm as the racers flew by their head, whipping their hair around. “First off, I’m your best friend. Get over it. Second, no… not Pipit. Which is why you can’t tell! Because she does still like him, but she’s been giving her flying lessons and it went from there.”</p>
<p>Link leaned against the railing. “So it’s Corbett? We know that he’s big on romantic flying lessons.”</p>
<p>Turning to Link with a bland look, Zelda rolled her eyes, craning her neck around him to see if they were coming around the bend yet. “It’s not Corbett. That’s all you’ll get out of me. And don’t be jealous.”</p>
<p>Link pointed at something in the distance that was growing bigger. It was Pidge in the lead. They both sighed when they saw Pipit and Karane in the back of the group. </p>
<p>Around they went again. For the final loop, Link and Zelda went back to the main square.</p>
<p>Saffron and Hawke, true to form, fought hard for the lead. Both crashed into each other again and again, attempting to rattle the other, but neither broke. Everyone else was steadily on, flying hard but not even close to the leaders. And when they turned the island for the final time, Saffron beat out Hawke, landing in the square</p>
<p>They hopped off their Loftwings, panting for breath before grasping the other’s hand in a sign of sportsmanship. Both went to praise their birds while watching the remaining flyers. </p>
<p>Zelda grabbed Link, whooping and bouncing excitedly when she saw Karane pass the line in third place. Then Wynda, Pipit, Corbett, Pidge, and Glen. </p>
<p>Each of them came in close together and sent their Loftwings back out  to the Sky to avoid crowding. The contestants all hugged. That class had genuine friendship amongst them. Link scoffed thinking of if he’d raced Groose. He’d be lucky to get a handshake. </p>
<p>Zelda and Link ran for Pipit first. Karane was occupied, deep in an energetic conversation with Saffron. Zelda threw her arms around Pipit. </p>
<p>“You did so good!”</p>
<p>Pipit laughed, grabbing her and swinging her excitedly. “You were rooting for Karane, but thank you!”</p>
<p>He put her down and Zelda laughed. “Well, Link rooted for you, so we canceled each other out.”</p>
<p>Grabbing Link, Pipit laughed again, feeling the giddy rush of adrenaline still. “Goddess, Link! You don’t know what you’re missing! That was… that had to be the most alive I’ve ever felt!”</p>
<p>Link playfully pushed Pipit’s head away from him. “Good thing I’m already dead inside.”</p>
<p>“We’re all going to the Lumpy Pumpkin after this. Do… do you want a ride over?”</p>
<p>Link looked like he wanted to say yes, but his head shook. “I’ll just head back. But have fun.”</p>
<p>Karane ran over and grabbed Zelda, giggling. “Saffron got a week’s free meals at the Lumpy Pumpkin! She’s paying for Hawke and I since—" she made a playful face, “—I am the <em>incredible</em> third place winner.”</p>
<p>Pipit grabbed Karane and hugged her. “You got special flying lessons from the winner. That’s not even fair. Pass on your wisdom to me, o teacher.”</p>
<p>Karane nodded. “I can do that.”</p>
<p>Link glanced knowingly at Zelda, and she caught him in the corner of her eye, keeping her face as unreadable as possible. </p>
<p>“We’re going to the Lumpy Pumpkin right now. Come with us!” Karane didn’t even address Link, knowing what his response would be. </p>
<p>Zelda smiled and took a step back. “No. It’s for the racers, really. But thank you.”</p>
<p>“Zelda,” Link said, sensing why she wasn’t going. He gestured to the Sky. </p>
<p>She shook her head. “We’ll celebrate tomorrow because I’m so proud of you! But tonight, go be with your class.”</p>
<p>“Okay! We’ll fly around tomorrow!” Karane said, grabbing Pipit with a wave to Link and Zelda as she pulled him with her to the edge to jump off, soaring upward a moment later on the backs of their Loftwings. </p>
<p>Link turned to Zelda. “You didn’t do that for me, right?”</p>
<p>Zelda grinned. “Oh yes, I was forced to hang out with you, Link. I sacrificed hanging out with everyone because I definitely <em>don’t</em> just like being with you.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, feeling guilty, as usual, that he was keeping her from something involving Loftwings. She chose him far too often. </p>
<p>“Okay. Let me at least get you something to eat at Piper’s. It’s no Lumpy Pumpkin though.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Zelda said, grabbing Link’s arm. “I’ll go with you, but I’m buying this time. You paid last time.”</p>
<p>Link grinned. “Then I’ll get something really expensive. Thanks Zelda!”</p>
<p>“Do <em>not </em>get her mushroom sauté this time. She raises that price so unfairly! I’m not loaded with rupees, you know.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. “You are so. Your father is the headmaster.”</p>
<p>She made a face at him, playfully judgmental. “Do you think that I just take the school’s money? ‘Oh, dad, can you give me some of Groose’s tuition money so I can pay for food on a date?’”</p>
<p>She stopped, her face frozen as her own words registered in her brain.</p>
<p>Link turned to her, his mouth hanging open, though not without a smile. “A what?”</p>
<p>Zelda faltered. “I… I didn’t--”</p>
<p>He took a step closer, watching her get more flustered as he did. “Are we on a date, Princess?”</p>
<p>“No. No I…” She took a deep, steadying breath, though it didn’t help with Link so close to her. “It’s just an expression. Forget I said it.”</p>
<p>“Why would I want to forget our first date?” he asked, only half joking. </p>
<p>“It was a slip, that’s all. Forget it. <em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>In truth, he wanted to tell her that he wouldn’t have minded in the slightest if it were, but he could see her embarrassment shutting her down, sending her into an internal place that she would shrink into whenever something was embarrassing enough. </p>
<p> “Hey,” he said, grabbing her hand and swaying it back and forth before she internalized completely. “I have a better idea, one that definitely <em>isn’t</em> a date,” he added with a smile. She rolled her eyes, so he continued. “We get free food from Henya, steal your new Remlit Mia, try to play with her until the very second she becomes a demon, and… and then you can do something that I’d so much rather you do than Pipit. Something I trust you with.”</p>
<p>“What?” she asked, a smile growing on her face, already walking towards the Academy. </p>
<p>Link bit his lip and turned red. “I might have made a bet with Pip about his place in the race. I lost.”</p>
<p>“Might have?” she asked, burning with curiosity. “What do you have to do?”</p>
<p>He flicked his own earlobe. “I think I need you to find a needle for me.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes widened in absolute delight. “Oh, we are so going back right now!”</p>
<p>Link watched her laugh, her comment brushed aside. He took a breath, focusing on the charge he felt where she grasped his hand. If there was one thing he did know how to do, it was how to make her smile. </p>
<p>And he’d have to remember to tell Pipit that they’d made a bet and that he’d allegedly lost. Zelda would never need to know. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Leviathan (Age 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 17</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link and Zelda were both in their usual spot off near the bridge by the waterfall and the pumpkin patch, albeit not together. Zelda was dutifully reading the next chapter of their textbook, studying for the exam next week. It would be based on calculation of wingspan during an altitude drop mid-flight. She rested her hand against her cheek.</p>
<p>While Zelda didn’t hate arithmetic, she certainly wouldn’t call it her favorite or best subject. It’s why she was studying a week in advance. Now history or literature, on the other hand… <em>those </em>were her subjects. </p>
<p>She was frantically scribbling notes in the margins and getting frustrated. She looked up, needing to take her mind off of the problem. Luckily, she had a distraction. </p>
<p>Link was off in the distance doing pushups. His arms were wobbling as he held himself up, but she wasn’t surprised. He had to be in the two or three hundreds by now, she’d guessed. Then again, she wasn’t the best at arithmetic. But he’d been at it for such a long time that it had to be some absurd number. And she was sure Master Kos nor Eagus had asked him to do this much training outside of class. </p>
<p>She’d noticed that Link had become increasingly more determined to train without being told. She knew he was trying to avoid getting a Loftwing, but at this point, he barely slept, and he was hardly around. She didn’t know exactly who he was doing this for: himself, his mother’s memory, or maybe just to prove something to Groose. But they both knew the truth of it: no matter how hard he trained, if he wanted to be a proper Knight, he’d have to fly. </p>
<p>She wondered if there was anything else she could do to encourage him to fly. She’d been out in the Sky, though she still wasn’t allowed to fly solo. Of course, several of her recent flights hadn’t exactly been above board anyway. </p>
<p><em>Speaking of birds</em>, she reminded herself as she glanced down at the numbers on the page. <em>Wingspan… wingspan…</em></p>
<p>Glancing up once more, she couldn’t help but stare at Link. She could remember when he was just a scrawny boy, but certainly not now. And, though she’d only admit it to herself, she’d already been attracted to him before, no matter if he’d been a quiet fourteen-year-old, or a soon-to-be Knight. </p>
<p>But no, she <em>had</em> to look away. She needed to calculate wing speed. No...wing<em>span</em>. Goddess was she going to fail if she kept this up. There was no reason to keep looking up and find <em>more </em>reasons to be attracted to him. As if 98% of his personality wasn’t reason enough.</p>
<p>Finally, after much effort, she felt herself get lost in the numbers—the ones related to Loftwings, not Link—and her brain was on fire, working quicker than she thought it could. The words were finally making sense as she turned them to numbers, and she was beginning to get the hang of the math in the problems. </p>
<p>“Zelda?” she heard, breaking her from her trance. </p>
<p>She looked up, and Link was jogging towards her. He was out of breath, like he’d been mid exercise when he’d stopped. </p>
<p>“Hang on, Link. Let me finish this—”</p>
<p>“Zelda!” Link snapped, more urgently. </p>
<p>This time, she quickly put the book down. She rarely heard him take this tone. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Link took her hand and helped her up, dragging her to where he’d been standing. Zelda squinted at a black mass that was quickly growing. It was indistinguishable as any one specific thing.</p>
<p>He pointed out into the Sky, as if she couldn’t see. “What in the name of the Goddess is that?”</p>
<p> “I have no idea, but it’s getting bigger. A rain cloud, maybe?”</p>
<p>Together, they watched it grow in size, breaking apart from one great mass, into three large ones. It was no rain cloud.</p>
<p>“Oh, Goddess,” Link muttered, grabbing Zelda’s arm. “We have to go. Whatever it is, it’s coming right for Skyloft.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a shrill ring of a bell, and several of the villagers began to scream, a panic. Link and Zelda turned and watched many jump off Skyloft and onto their Loftwings, flying to safety, but there were no villagers near them. </p>
<p>“Link, we don’t have Loftwings,” Zelda said, hitting his arm rapidly and in a panic, “We need to <em>go</em>!”</p>
<p>Link looked around, realizing that there was nothing near them. “And we won’t make it to a building before that gets to us. It’s going to hit the island.”</p>
<p>“We could take our chances. Jump and wait for a Knight to catch us.”</p>
<p>Link glared at her for even suggesting such a thing. She knew about his mother. “<em>Hope</em> a Knight catches us. No. You can, but I won’t.” He flinched at his own tone. It had just been her panic that had her suggesting that, not a malicious reminder.</p>
<p>“No, I’m staying with you.” Zelda squinted at the three masses before gasping and returning her frantic assault on Link’s arm. “They’re Leviathans, Link! Move, move, move!”</p>
<p>She pushed him, spurring him away from the edge of Skyloft. He grabbed her hand and pulled her alongside him as they quickly made their way up the hill to the forbidden cave. It was restricted for Knights only, but there was no other option. The Leviathans were about to knock straight into Skyloft. </p>
<p>Link pulled the tree blockade as hard as he could to allow Zelda to step through before he weaseled himself through as well. Almost immediately, they felt Skyloft tip onto its side. </p>
<p>Zelda let out a squeak as she tripped onto the ground, only to find herself lying on the wall thanks to Skyloft’s tilt. Link landed beside her. Both grabbed at their heads to block their ears from the ear-shattering wail the Leviathans made, and the roaring boom from the collision’s impact. </p>
<p>“Go deeper in! We’re too close to the entrance.”</p>
<p>Zelda pushed herself off the wall but immediately fell back down as Skyloft shook, trying to naturally right itself. </p>
<p>Link pulled her up, moving deeper into the cave.</p>
<p>Soon, there was another loud bang, like an explosion, and Skyloft rocked again, only this time, it was the other way. Zelda grabbed ahold of Link’s arm as she felt herself slip. She accidently brought Link down with her, and she hit the ground hard, feeling her forehead sting. Link hovered over her, catching himself before he could land on her. He stayed there as she cradled her head. Several small pebbles dislodged themselves from the cracks of the cave’s ceilings, pelting Link’s back without abandon. It felt like the whole cave would collapse if there were too many impacts. </p>
<p>When it finally stopped, he let out the breath he’d been holding and helped Zelda to her feet. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked, circling Link and brushing debris off his back and then from the front of his shirt.</p>
<p>He looked her over, blinking a few times before reaching up to wipe a drop of blood off Zelda’s forehead. “You’re bleeding.”</p>
<p>Her hand went up and came back with some blood on her fingertips. “Must have been the fall. Is it bad?”</p>
<p>Link tried to get a good look, but the cave was too dark. “I don’t think so. Best to get our of here quickly though.”</p>
<p>But Zelda froze. “Link, is that sound just me? Or are you hearing it too?”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, looking around quickly beforehearing the flutter of what sounded like a thousand wings. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p>
<p>“Great, I hate Keese,” Zelda muttered, pulling her hand away from her head.</p>
<p>Link stepped in front of her and groaned. “I wish I had a sword.”</p>
<p>“I wish you did, too,” Zelda whispered. “This isn’t going to be fun.”</p>
<p>Link pushed Zelda back against the wall of the cave, keeping at least one side of them protected as they waited for the Keese to reach them. Without leaving the cave, there would be no way to outrun the Keese.</p>
<p>Glancing towards the exit, Link slid his hand behind his back and grabbed Zelda’s, ready to move. “What do you think we should do? Take our chances outside, or in here?”</p>
<p>Zelda felt the cool rock against her back, sending a chill up her spine. “The Leviathan migrations on record last longer than this. I don’t think it’s safe to leave yet, but it’s not safe in here.”</p>
<p>“Do you think we could make it into a building if we went right now?”</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head. “Not based on what I’ve read. The timing would be off, and we could be knocked from Skyloft, or worse, crushed by a Leviathan.”</p>
<p>“Great,” he said, as the wings grew deafening. “Ever been clawed by one of these Keese then?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What about a Remlit?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Link chuckled humorlessly. “This will be worse.”</p>
<p>The squeals of the Keese were reverberating off the cave walls, though they were impossible to see in the dark cave that they blended in with perfectly.</p>
<p>Link finally felt three distinct claws dig into the skin just above his chest. He hissed and stumbled backwards into Zelda. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, keeping her pinned between him and the wall. He felt more claws scrape down his back and across his neck. He tried to stay quiet, being so close to Zelda’s ear, but he couldn’t help the pained grunts he was making as the Keese assaulted his back, neck, and arms. </p>
<p>Zelda began to scream, more in surprise than anything, before she too was hissing in pain. The Keese claws were sharp and relentless as the territorial animals tried to subdue the invaders.</p>
<p>Link tried to move both of them so Zelda’s arms were covered, but there was nothing more that he could really do for her. </p>
<p>Whether one would consider it good luck, or more bad, Skyloft shook again, sending a violent shockwave through the cavern. The Keese let out panicked screeches and retreated deeper into the cave.</p>
<p>The impact sent Link and Zelda flying across the length of the cavern. Link was still clutching Zelda when he landed hard on his spine against a sharp rock and started to cough. His muscles were clenched, and he worked to loosen them since for Zelda’s sake, and he knew he had to be hurting her. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he groaned. </p>
<p>She got to her knees before deciding against standing. “It’s okay. Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he admitted, groaning with effort as he tried to sit back up. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the next Leviathan hit didn’t move them quite so much from their position already on the floor, but they both ducked as more debris fell from the cave’s ceiling.</p>
<p>Zelda crawled closer to Link and finally managed to push her wild hair from her eyes, tying it out of her face with a small band around her wrist. But when she’d pushed some hair from her face, her hand came back bloody again, this time from the claw marks of a Keese.</p>
<p>“Maybe we <em>should</em> have taken our chances outside,” she muttered ruefully.</p>
<p>Link chuckled and looked around in the dim light. “Yeah, maybe.” </p>
<p>They were holding still in the momentary calm, no noise except the ragged sounds of their breathing and the distant echo of beating wings.</p>
<p>“Well, now I know why no one is allowed in here without a Knight.”</p>
<p>Link finally managed to sit up beside her. “I don’t count?”</p>
<p>Zelda turned to him with a grin. “Do you have a sword?”</p>
<p>He made a knowing noise and didn’t push it. Instead, he stood up and offered Zelda his hand, but she flashed her red palm. “I have blood on my hand from my head.”</p>
<p>Link rolled his eyes and pulled her up anyway.</p>
<p>The calm had been deceptive and they felt another hard rock of the island, sending them off their feet. </p>
<p>“Goddess!” Link yelled in anger. “Is this done yet?”</p>
<p>“Don’t bring the Keese back!” Zelda scolded, covering his mouth with her clean hand before pulling back. Again, she saw blood, but this wasn’t hers. </p>
<p>“You’re bleeding too, Link.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bet.”</p>
<p>Link could feel the stings and the burns all around his neck, his back, and his arms. He was glad to see that Zelda’s wounds weren’t as many. Her arms looked bad, but that was all. He’d managed to cover most of Zelda’s skin during the attack, but he knew a few had slipped through.</p>
<p>Instead, he sighed. “Why did no one warn us about the migration?”</p>
<p>“That’s a great question,” Zelda said, looking back towards the light  just around the corner. The ground rumbled again, and Zelda couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Not again.”</p>
<p>“Wait, that’s not a Leviathan,” Link muttered. The ground felt different, and it was the cavern shaking, not an entire collision. He watched the ground rumble, the pebbles bounce.</p>
<p>“Link!” Zelda yelled, diving on him as hard as she could. He turned at her voice and caught her in his arms as they both tumbled over. Link looked over Zelda’s shoulder and saw a piece of the ceiling had collapse right where he’d been standing. And under it was at least one Keese wing. Link rested his head back onto the ground for a moment, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You’re a life saver. Thank you,” he said, tightening his grip on Zelda. He could feel that one in the burn on his elbows from how he’d landed. And Zelda could feel him shaking. Link knew he couldn’t let go of her if he wanted right now. </p>
<p>She rested her head down against him, feeling the same. She knew he could feel her trembling as well. Sitting up slightly, she found her hand moving without her permission, brushing against Link’s cheek, just to the side of his cut and bruised mouth. “It’s not too bad. Not when it could have been a squashed head, anyway.”</p>
<p>Link chuckled and hand ran through her hair for a moment, brushing the loose strands out of the way as he looked at her forehead. “Are you dizzy?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m a little too stressed out to tell what’s from what.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get to Owlan right after this,” he breathed out, feeling her own breath mingling with his. </p>
<p>But there was another crack, smaller debris and pebbles pelting down on them as a warning. </p>
<p>Everything moved so quickly. Link and Zelda tried to stand, but both faltered from their injuries and couldn't make it to their feet quickly enough. But Link felt Zelda push hard against him and knocked him off to the side. He heard a thud before he saw Zelda fall over.</p>
<p>“Zelda!” Link called, absolute panic cracking his voice as he crawled back over to her. A decent sized piece of the ceiling was beside her, and it was tinged red with her blood. When he reached her, he could see the entire side of her face was dripping red from a cut in her hair. </p>
<p>“Zelda?”</p>
<p>Her only response was a soft whimper, but it was something, and he breathed a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Link angled himself above her head, shielding her in case it happened again, and grabbed her hand in his. “Hey, hey, don’t close your eyes.”</p>
<p>“That’s rich…” she gasped out almost inaudibly, “Coming from you.”</p>
<p>Link chuckled, more relieved than anything to hear her talk after that hit. “If I’m saying it, you know it’s true.”</p>
<p>Blood was pooling around her and he could hear her breathing pick up. He brought his other hand up to her hair, trying to feel for exactly where the wound started. When she hissed and twitched, he knew he’d found it. </p>
<p>Letting go of her, Link pulled off his over-shirt and bunched it up, pressing it against her head.</p>
<p>“And I can’t even see you to enjoy this,” Zelda choked out through the pain. </p>
<p>Link let out a strangled laugh. “What?”</p>
<p>Ignoring him, she reached for his hand again, her fingers blindly searching for his, already feeling the entire world spinning faster and faster. She needed something to steady her. Honestly, she was feeling about ready to throw up.</p>
<p>He noticed her hand and took it, the other holding pressure against her head wound. </p>
<p>Zelda squeezed his hand. “I don’t think I like this cave idea.”</p>
<p>Link squeezed back. “We should have taken our chances being thrown off Skyloft and impaled by a Leviathan.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>With a crack, a sound brought the foreboding of another piece of rock falling. Zelda waited to hear it hit the ground, but it never did. Instead, she felt Link’s body press down hard against her, casting all of the air in her own lungs out, and his hand loosened from hers completely.</p>
<p>“Link?” </p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p>She shook him.</p>
<p>“Link!”</p>
<p>With a final swallow of her nervously thick spit, she felt her head spin once again before everything went dark. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“They’re in here!” Link remembered hearing the voices. “Oh Goddess!” the first voice cried. “I think they’re dead! Zelda’s dead! Goddess, no!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up, Groose! Zelda!” came a lighter voice. A girl’s voice. Karane “Someone get the Headmaster!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Link, Zelda!” a new voice had joined. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karane’s light footsteps were followed by two sets of heavier ones. “Help me move this!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There were grunts of effort before Link felt a thousand times lighter, and breathing came much easier, though he still couldn’t move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arms went under his and dragged him off to the side. “I’ve got you, bud,” said Pipit’s voice.  “Groose, don’t touch her until Horwell or Owlan come in.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s bleeding! I’m not going to let her bleed!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karane’s voice was lower to the ground than Groose. “Looks like Link stopped it. It’s dry now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Groose remained panicked. “Why isn’t she up then? Wake her up!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up, Groose!” Karane said again, exasperated. “You’re not the only one who’s concerned! Link isn’t awake either!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I got them,” came the quiet, out of breath voice of Fledge. His footsteps neared Link, and he could hear a flurry of more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gaepora’s panic seeped into every word, “Oh Goddess! Zelda, my darling girl, are you alright? Please, say something. Horwell, get over here!”</em>
</p>
<p>Link couldn’t remember how long it had been since then, but light shone through his eyelids. He’d been moved, because there was no way the cave had that much light before. </p>
<p>“Zelda?” he asked.</p>
<p>Everything hurt, but he managed to get his eyes open, seeing the familiar ceiling of his own room. </p>
<p>Link sat up with a start, crying out in pain as he did. </p>
<p>The door whipped open moments later. Instructor Horwell rushed inside and bent beside Link’s bed, holding him down. “Calm yourself, Link. Be calm.”</p>
<p>“Zelda?” Link gasped, looking around.</p>
<p>Horwell kept Link down, but his hands were gentle, as was his voice. “Zelda is fine. She woke some time ago.”</p>
<p>“She’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Link. We had to give you a concoction of Tulac for your pain. It put you to sleep. She told us what happened. It sounded as if you saved her.”</p>
<p>“She saved me. Don’t let her lie to you.”</p>
<p>Horwell smiled kindly. “She sustained mild head trauma and was physically ill from it. She is in bed, but she will be perfectly fine barring a few headaches. Your spine was injured from a falling piece of cave debris. It was on top of you, and you on top of Zelda, when we found you both. You’ve both also sustained a number of animal scratches, presumably Keese?”</p>
<p>Link gritted his teeth and swung his legs out of bed, howling as pain radiated throughout his spine. </p>
<p>“No, no, no! You must rest while your body heals. Your back! You were crushed, Link, and I don’t use that lightly.”</p>
<p>Link looked at him. While he intended for some sort of look that one might even consider threatening, he imagined it must have actually looked sad and pathetic.</p>
<p>Horwell understood. “I know you want to see her, but you need to rest. You can see her soon.”</p>
<p>Though he was weak, Link pushed his body past Horwell’s feeble attempts to stop him, the instructor unwilling to injure the boy more with force.</p>
<p> Horwell sighed as Link staggered toward the door. “Please, come back. You’ll be in greater pain by the time you reach the stairway. I <em>promise</em> you can see her after you rest some.”</p>
<p>Unfazed, Link bit back the pain. Literally. His teeth dug into his lips to try to distract himself. The Tulac concoction had worn off, and he could feel where the collapse had hit him. Unfortunately, it seemed to be in a spot that was connected to every muscle he needed to function, from his lungs, to his legs. </p>
<p>When he reached the first step, he was already out of breath, his head spinning, his feet weak, ready to scream as everything radiated out in pain. But steeling himself, he took another step. He was already sweating from exertion, holding in all the air his lungs could hold before forcing his leg up another step. He needed to <em>see </em>that Zelda was okay. The last thing he’d seen was her bleeding out under him, and the last he’d heard was her father crying out in horror and anguish. </p>
<p>Horwell appeared beside him, offering his arm as a support. “You’ll regret this after, Link. Your body isn’t ready for stairs.”</p>
<p>Link took yet another step.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe Horwell about Zelda. But seeing her wasn’t a desire. He didn’t <em>want </em>to climb these stairs. He <em>had </em>to. </p>
<p>When he and Horwell reached the top, Link was sure that he would vomit. His body was shaking beyond his control, and Horwell was quick to help him to the ground to let him rest. </p>
<p>“I can ask her to come out here.”</p>
<p>Link grabbed Horwell’s sleeve as he went to move and he shook his head, too winded for words.  </p>
<p>“Link, please. You’re already being beyond stubborn. Don’t make it worse.”</p>
<p>Uncaring, Link pushed himself uneasily off the ground and leaned against the wall for a moment and blinked away the darkness that crept along the edge of his vision.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe there was still some Tulac in him after all. </p>
<p>With just a few more steps, he all but threw himself against Zelda’s doorframe. His hand lightly tapped the door. </p>
<p>Vaguely, Link realized that Horwell had left him to go into another room, presumably to get help.</p>
<p>Zelda’s voice called out from the other side of the door. “Please, Father, you just looked in on me.”</p>
<p>Link knocked again, and this time, he heard footsteps. </p>
<p>“Father, I—” Zelda stopped just in front of the door and her eyes widened at Link’s wobbly frame. “Link!” </p>
<p>After blinking away the darkness several times, he took in her bandaged wrists, her wet hair, the small line of thread that went from the fine skin on her forehead and disappeared into her hairline. </p>
<p>Zelda let out a gasp and threw her arms around Link’s shoulders, holding him tight. “You’re alright! They wouldn’t let me leave my room. I wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>Link tightened his grip on her waist, despite the massive amounts of pain that it caused. His other hand held the door frame, keeping himself steady. His mouth rested on her neck and he felt her shudder as his breath tickled her skin. But he couldn’t move if he wanted to. </p>
<p>“Link…” Instructor Owlan said, moving up behind him with Horwell in tow. </p>
<p>“You’re okay,” Link breathed against Zelda, his grip tightening before everything went slack. </p>
<p>He felt three sets of hands on him, keeping him from going down too hard as Link’s legs buckled. He let go of Zelda just before falling to his knees, and his eyes closed as he was lowered onto his side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Don’t move,” a voice said.</p>
<p>Link blinked his eyes open and groaned, looking around. </p>
<p>“I said <em>not</em> to move.”</p>
<p>This time, the voice rang clear. There was only one person who sounded like that. </p>
<p>Link rolled over, despite a grunt of annoyance from the girl in the chair beside him. </p>
<p>“You’re alright?” he muttered. </p>
<p>Zelda reached forward and grabbed his hand. “I might throw up on you, but I’m fine otherwise.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take it. Better than the alternative,” he mumbled with a smile. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Zelda shrugged. “Well, if you mean to you, you collapsed in my room. Luv and Bertie mixed up a potion that’ll make us sick, but we’ll heal faster. Hence, me potentially throwing up on you. But if you mean to Skyloft, the Knights are out there now trying to figure out what happened to Jardon. He was supposed to be on watch for the Leviathans, but he never reported in. There’s a search out right now, but my father says that he thinks—”</p>
<p>Link grinned. “You’re better.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m rambling?” Zelda laughed. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Why are you <em>here</em>?” he asked, looking around. He was definitely in his room. </p>
<p>Zelda looked toward the door before looking back at Link. “Well, they figured it was safer for you if I just came here so you wouldn’t disrespect Horwell again and take the stairs.”</p>
<p>“I had to know.”</p>
<p>“I know you did.” She sat forward, lightly pushing him. “Hey, scoot over.”</p>
<p>Link grunted as he pushed himself up against the wall to make room. Zelda gingerly moved beside him, still in pain herself. She turned to face him. His eyes were slits as they tried to stay awake to watch her. She could feel how heavy hers were, too. </p>
<p>“Wait,” she said, moving slowly to press her lips against Link’s cheek, though she rested dangerously close to his lips. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Link breathed out a surprised breath, half a laugh and half gasp, but he was too slow and tired to turn his head to catch her before she moved back away from him, so he reached up to run his thumb along the stitch on her head. “Thank <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>She turned and settled against him, making herself comfortable. “Is this okay?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” he hummed, draping his arm over her. “Like old times.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t think of exactly what ‘old times’ he meant, unless he meant the times they’d slept outside, huddled close together and waking up with their arms clinging to the other. But as he began to rub mindless circles over the exposed, unbandaged skin of her arm, she realized that there was something familiar about this, like they’d stayed together a thousand times. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but smile at his nearly subconscious gesture.</p>
<p>“What if someone comes in?” Link whispered into her ear, already half asleep. “Your father?” </p>
<p>Zelda felt her heavy eyes drooping. “I don’t even think I care.”</p>
<p>But Link didn’t hear her. And it wasn’t long before his quiet, even breathing tickled Zelda’s ear and she, too, drifted off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first chapter I knew was going to be in this fic, and it is ABSOLUTELY a projection of my hatred for that cave and how I HAVE DIED IN THERE because I can't properly swing at the keese. Thank you Nintendo for optional motion controls for the rerelease, because I will NOT be using them in this extremely random cave hahaha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Sky Festival (Age 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Age 17</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Link sat on the roof of the Academy, watching the Bazaar buzz with activity. It was a yearly habit of his. Though he hadn't gone to the Sky Festival since he was about 13 when the pressure was off of him because he didn't speak to a soul, he always enjoyed watching others hype up the festivities.</p><p>People-watching was a pastime for Link. It was his way of joining the fun.</p><p>Venders were moving their stalls outside into the open, just in front of the large tent. There was a stage set up in front of the Goddess statue where several of the local musicians, and some from the outer islands, would come to play all night. It was a celebration that lasted only for a single night each year, though preparation for it usually took a few days. It would occur later that day, and Link watched as several of the younger Academy students flocked to the town square to help set up. Honestly, it already looked ready to go.</p><p>Then, he saw someone else come out of the Academy doors. His chest tightened at the familiar blonde head of hair. Looking away, he felt the heat of their argument last night as fresh as if it had happened that morning.</p><p>He groaned, hoping she wouldn't turn, but of course, as if sensing his thoughts were on her, she turned and looked up at the roof. Link offered her a weak smile, but she couldn't return it and turned away, catching up with Fledge as he went to join the set-up.</p><p>It had started out okay… normal even… just under a week ago between him and Zelda:</p><p>"<em>So, Link, are you going to the Sky Festival this year?" she'd asked, following him as she eagerly waited for his answer.</em></p><p>
  <em>Link had scoffed. "No. I never go."</em>
</p><p><em>Zelda's smile had faltered and became forced to stay on her lips. She'd expected no other answer but couldn't help but get her hopes up. "Well, someone asked me to go with them. I don't really want to, I mean, I </em>do<em>, but I didn't know if </em>you<em> wanted to go… with me.” But she’d felt her heart skip too fast when he hesitated to answer, so she hastily stuttered out more. “I-I mean… as friends. In a group, even. Fledge, Pipit, Karane. We'd all love for you to come with us."</em></p><p>
  <em>But Link missed her meaning completely and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Groose, Stritch, and Cawlin would love to find some reason to ruin the night. The very same three who can't let me enjoy a day of peace. You know Groose has been on me more about everything now that we're going to be the next graduating class. If I go to the Sky Festival, we'll both ruin everyone's night because there <span class="u">will</span> be a fight, and you'll wish I'd stayed home."</em>
</p><p>"<em>You wouldn't even see them. I promise, I’ll keep us all away from them. They won't bother us at all! And besides, you can't let them run your life."</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but Groose will want to see <span class="u">you</span>.” Link's eyes widened as an obvious realization had dawned on him. "Groose asked you to go to this thing, didn't he?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda had narrowed her eyes in response, wishing he hadn't figured that part out. "Of course, he did. And I, being the graceful woman that I am, ever so politely declined."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He snorted. "So, you yelled at him and then scared the living daylight out of him with some non-veiled threat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned sweetly, "You know me so well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Link's smile faded. "Knowing that you can scare him off with your charm is not something that's going to make me change my mind, Zel."</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's our last festival before Pipit and Karane are sent out on their assignments. I want us all to do something together."</em></p><p>"<em>What's the big deal?" he asked, feeling suddenly defensive. This was him every single year. He never went. Why did he need to change out of the blue? "This festival happens every year and we all see each other every day. It's not like we can't all hang out the next day, or the day after that or even the day after that one."</em></p><p>"<em>It's an event, Link. It's special because it's something fun with your friends."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't want to go, Zelda. I don't <span class="u">want</span> to. I hate the Sky Festival and you know I do."</em></p><p>
  <em>Link watched her closely for a moment. What he <span class="u">wanted</span> was to say yes. Of course he wanted to spend all night talking and dancing with her. If there was one thing he'd realized recently, it was just how much he wanted that. But there was something… some horrible, stubborn, childish part of him that needed to refuse to back down. He truly hated attending the Sky Festival, everyone's eyes watching for the newest gossip, the need to dress up into something far more uncomfortable than being caught in someone's prying stare.</em>
</p><p>Link knew he'd been caught looking at Zelda a second time when his entire body warmed up under her judgmental eyes. Though he'd been entirely lost in his own mind, his eyes still needed something to do. And as usual, they were on her without him even realizing it.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, though he couldn't tell if it was because he was so far away, or because she was still just as angry. And truly, she had every right to be.</p><p>
  <em>Even days after their initial conversation, Zelda hadn't given up, and instead of her persistence turning on a switch in Link's brain—one that offered him the perfect opportunity to take a leap and say yes to her—it stressed him out unconditionally. For days, she brought up the Sky Festival and how there was still time to change his mind. That she had found someone to go with but wouldn't mind changing her plans to go with a group instead.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who are you going with?" he'd asked her in a moment of uncharacteristically awkward silence. She'd brought it up enough times to try to change Link's mind, but her expression said that she hadn't been expecting to have to give him <span class="u">that</span> answer.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her face had turned pink, but she shook her head. "Just a Knight."</em>
</p><p>He couldn't take the glare in her eyes, and swung his feet over the edge, needing to head back inside to the comfort and solitude of his room. It wasn't until he was at his desk with a block of wood and whittling knife in his hand that he realized he needed to make it right… somehow.</p><p>He absently began to carve, not knowing what else there was that he could possibly do at this point. A simple apology wasn't adequate. It didn't speak nearly loud enough to make up for how stupid he'd been.</p><p>
  <em>Karane had popped around the corner and waved at everyone, settling in a seat beside Fledge and Zelda in the study room.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey, guys. So, Zelda, I just got word that they cut Corbett's flight route short for the festival and he’s returning early. He wants to see you before tomorrow."</em></p><p>
  <em>Zelda's face flushed a deep red and her hand covered her mouth. Her eyes closed. She'd been caught. Her eyes opened, trained on the floor away from the curious stares from those around her, and she quickly went to stand, to get away. "I… um… thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link stood up just as quickly and balked. Zelda looked ready to bolt, like a Remlit in the sights of a flock of Keese. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Corbett? The one who's practically in love with you? Yeah, he's 'just a Knight'. It's like if I was going with Robyn and said, 'Oh, I'm just going with some girl from the Academy.' It's a lie."</em>
</p><p>"<em>A white lie by omission only," she admitted quickly. That, she had no intention of denying. And while she knew that there were plenty of other students she could have gone with, ones she didn't have a past with, she'd chosen to say yes to Corbett once she'd known Link wouldn't go. And deep down, a bitter green part of herself knew exactly why she said yes to the one person who'd get a rise from... a specific someone she knew. "But what does it even matter? It's not like you're going. I liked hanging with Corbett, and now he's taking me again."</em></p><p>
  <em>Karane and Fledge looked at each other with a nervous glance. Karane knew she'd accidentally started something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link ran his hand through his hair, stressed and anxious. He hadn't anticipated this white-hot jealousy that burned through him. It was one thing to think she was just going with another friend from the Academy. It was another to know it was Corbett. "Are you seeing him again or something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda shook her head. “No! And even if I were, it’s not your place to be resentful of it. I asked you to come!” Her expression dared Link to challenge her. She knew what her going with Corbett would do to Link, but she did it anyway. She was frustrated, but suffered from the same indomitable force that Link had of needing to stick to her plan once she'd begun. Link's jealousy had become more apparent the more she'd talk about Corbett. But a deep-rooted place of confusion over where she and Link stood had her questioning if his reaction was out of friendship... or not.</em>
</p><p><em>Link scoffed. </em>"<em>He's back though, and you've been trying to get me to go to this stupid festival so that I could what? So I could watch you spend all night with him? That's low for you. You <span class="u">know</span> that <span class="u">you</span> are the only reason I would have gone to this dumb thing! No one but you has been bothered by my decision to stay in my room for the night for five years straight. Did you really think I want to go to this thing just to see you and Corbett dance or something? You trying to turn this into a spectacle?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Link and Zelda were in their own little bubble now and heard nothing that Karane or Fledge was trying to say to stop the argument. There was only the two of them. Zelda glared at Link. After his unwillingness to <span class="u">listen</span> to her for days and days, she couldn't take him anymore. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Link. Back off."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not jealousy. Go, have fun! But Goddess, Zelda, of all people though, it's Cor—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda held up a hand, stopping him. "Did <span class="u">you</span> have any intention of asking me to the festival? No. You made that pretty clear. Now, you don't get to have any say in this. The only opinion you get on this is the one I ask for, and I'm not asking today, Link."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Me?" he asked, blinking away the confusion. Neither of them seemed to notice that, rather than the others backing away to offer privacy, Pipit had joined the other two spectators to their fight. And Link was blindsided by it all in a way no one else seemed to be. "You wanted <span class="u">me</span> to ask you to the festival? The festival that we've never gone to? That<span class="u"> I've</span> never gone to? The festival that has never been an issue for us? By the Goddess's blade Zelda, how was I supposed to know that's what you wanted? I can't read your mind!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Zelda's eyes softened. Her anger seemed to fade into something else. "You're supposed to pay attention. I've been asking you about it over and over, practically begging you to come to the festival. And I know you dismissed it out of habit, but you didn't even take it in."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I heard you."</em></p><p>"<em>You didn't <span class="u">listen</span>, Link. Now, I'm going with Corbett tomorrow, but... I wish I was there with you. I wanted to spend this Sky Festival with you this year. I wanted to dance with you. Is that clear enough yet?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Link stuttered, completely caught off guard. "I…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't. Don't talk to me, Link. Not right now."</em></p><p>"<em>I…"</em></p><p>"<em>Please, Link. Don't."</em></p><p>And what could he do now? She was going with someone else, someone she clearly liked. It wasn't like he could just go down to the festival and make it up to her, pretend it never happened. His presence around her would do more harm than good at this point. It was too late to undo that damage. He'd ruin her night, her date, and her opinion of him if he went down to the Bazaar. He’d look as desperate as he felt.</p><p>Once he’s reflected on all his utterly stupid decisions, he realized that the wood block in his hand began to take the form of a Loftwing. Just the head and some of the wing, but enough that it was recognizable. He hadn't even noticed what he'd been making, but the wood chips were scattered all over his clothes and the floor as he'd casually been leaning back in his chair.</p><p>The door opened and Pipit came in. There was a second door that opened, and Link knew that Fledge was on his side of the room.</p><p>Link's eyes darted up to Pipit's, but then went quickly back to his statuette. "Is it time already?"</p><p>Pipit grabbed his clothes from his wardrobe and laid them out on the bed, quickly slipping off his boots and leaning back for a moment of comfort before everything would start.</p><p>"Not quite. You can still change your mind and join us."</p><p>But Link shook his head and flicked the knife back against the block. "There's no point. Thanks though."</p><p>Pipit sat up, looking Link square in the eyes. "Next year, you have a lot to make up for."</p><p>"Why do you care so much if I go?"</p><p>But Pipit sniggered and leaned forward, slapping Link upside the head. Link winced with a small 'ow.'</p><p>"Not to make up to me, stupid."</p><p>"Oh no, not you too. Don't you start."</p><p>"Yes, me. You're my friend, Zelda's my friend. I know what's going on with you, and I can see what's happening. You didn't man up to ask her and now she wants to feed you to the Remlits."</p><p>Link narrowed his eyes, turning to Pipit with more venom than he'd intended. "Are you picking Karane up now or later, then?"</p><p>Pipit stopped to stare at Link, the tension filling the room. Pipit hadn't found it in him to ask Karane either. "Fine, stay here and mope. You brought it on yourself."</p><p>"Pip, I'm so sorry," Link said quickly, realizing how harsh his words were. "I'm just..."</p><p>"Angry," Pipit said, nodding. "It's okay. I get that."</p><p>Pipit was in the same boat as he was, and he knew how it felt to miss an opportunity. Luckily for Pipit, he'd listened to his better instincts and was still going with Karane as a part of a group, if not the way he'd wanted to.</p><p>Pipit hesitated before grabbing his things off the bed. "You know where we'll be."</p><hr/><p>Hours later, Link had dusted himself off and found his way into the Sparring Hall. It had more than surprised him to see Eagus sitting down with a stack of paper in his lap, trying to study up on how he could possibly do justice in replacing Master Kos. Link moved on to the training logs so Eagus could get some work done without worrying about sparring safety.</p><p>"Hey! Fix your footwork. That was sloppy," he'd called, looking up for a moment at Link.</p><p>"Sorry, Master Eagus." Link smirked, still finding the title amusing after years without it.</p><p>Link continued to hack at the training logs, moving around it in a very specific pattern. Left, right, left, then reverse for a moment, turn and slash, step again, thrust forward, and then return to a defensive stance before doing it all again.</p><p>Eagus had set most of the papers aside to critique Link, though he still made a halfhearted attempt to circle a few things on the page before looking back up.</p><p>"Wouldn't I have a shield for this?" Link asked, realizing that his other hand was feeling a bit useless.</p><p>Eagus scoffed. "You might practice with one, but we don't have much real crime here, Link. You're fighting off Chu-chu's and Keese. Sometimes, there will be a few rogue birds to terrorize us, but there is nothing in the Sky that would actually require a shield. It would weigh down our Knights and Loftwings."</p><p>"How did we think to make shields in the first place, then?"</p><p>Eagus looked at him blandly. "Do you just sleep through all of your classes?"</p><p>Link shrugged and restarted the pattern once again.</p><p>"The Goddess' Hero bore a shield. We know of it because he knew of it."</p><p>"Fair enough. I like using them though."</p><p>"Some Knights enter the Sparring Championship with shields. Others like to switch up their weapons. It's a contest of skill, not of practicality. You could start using one while training and then compete with it."</p><p>"Yeah, I might."</p><p>Eagus looked up, finally putting his full attention on Link. He noticed the boy was sluggish and sloppier than usual. A sign of distraction.</p><p>"You don't need to be here, Link. You can go to the festival. And no, you being here is not keeping me from going. I’d be here anyway. Master Kos left me mountains of material, and I want to go through it all."</p><p>Link looked at Eagus and sighed, unsure. He swung the sword around absently in his hand, letting it move between his fingers and around his palm without so much as a second thought. It danced wildly and gracefully through his hand as it had done for years now, entirely subconscious and instinctual.</p><p>"Hey!" Eagus chastised. "That's not a toy. You're distracted and could get hurt."</p><p>Link finally noticed what he'd been doing and set the sword down. "Sorry."</p><p>"You know what? Get out of here. Whether you go to the festival or not, your head isn't in this today. I don't want my favorite student to decapitate himself."</p><p>Link grinned. "Technically you haven't started yet, so I'm still your only student."</p><p>Eagus snorted and gestured to the door. “Get out of here, Link.”  </p><p>Link returned everything where it belonged and waved a reluctant goodbye before he stepped into the cool night air.</p><p>It was more than cool… it was cold. He figured it had more to do with the fine sheen of sweat that clung to his skin from practicing than the actual air itself, but it felt unusually cold. He shivered and headed inside to wash the workout off of him, taking his time in the communal area with most of the building all to himself. Changing into a loose pair of pants and a loose shirt, he decided once and for all not to cause a scene by showing up, especially not after the festival had already been long underway.</p><p>He was one of the few people in the Academy and took the moment to savor the silence. The loud music from the square lofted through the Academy, but the silence he was interested in wasn't the absence of sound all together, but the lack of voices. There was always a murmur through the halls. It was unnerving, and he had half a mind to close his door to pretend it was a normal night.</p><p>Looking at the bird he'd carved and painted earlier, Link took it in his hands and turned it, examining it without a trained eye. It was dry, thankfully, but he appreciated the color he'd decided on. Though by no means did he consider himself artistic, he thought the light blue feathers were a nice touch. Though the color was not entirely impossible for a Loftwing, like pink or something, the statuette had a unique air about it, one that made it seem personal.</p><p>He tucked it into his hand and jogged up the stairs, knocking on Zelda's door out of habit more than anything before opening it. Her room looked far more chaotic than usual, but he stepped around the mess to get to her desk and left the Loftwing on top. Grabbing a piece of paper and her quill, he quickly wrote the word "sorry," leaving that next to the bird before ducking out and heading back to his room.</p><p>He didn't think he'd begun whittling the bird with the intention of giving it to Zelda, but the more he held the blue bird, the more he realized it just <em>felt </em>like hers.</p><p>After trying to pass the time any way he could, Link finally gave up and figured he'd just call it a very early night. He was just about to put his feet up on his bed when he heard a light rap on his door. More than slightly confused, he got up quickly. It wouldn't be Eagus. He'd bang on the door like there was a fire.</p><p>Link turned the knob, and there was Zelda.</p><p>"Wha—" he started, but she didn't wait. She just barged into his room, standing in the center with a concentrated look on her face and her arms hugging herself around the waist.</p><p>But Link certainly couldn't concentrate. She was in a gold and beige off-the-shoulder dress. The top was sequined with specks of gold to make it glisten, along with the faux cut out designs that gave the illusion of skin. A gold belt rest on her hips and the plain beige fabric that fell in neat, wide pleats gave the impression of simplicity, though she was anything but.</p><p>Her hair was tied back and a piece of hair formed a sort of braided crown around her head. Though she wore no jewelry, she looked a Goddess: beauty without compare.</p><p>Link continued to stutter for a few moments before pulling himself together. "Why—"</p><p>But again, she didn't let him speak. "I don't want to fight with you," she muttered. "I don't think I was being unreasonable, but I may have been a bit aggressive in how I got my point across. And ignoring you just made it worse."</p><p>"No, you were right. I heard you say it so many times, but I didn't listen. I wanted to go down there so many times tonight to meet you, but I didn't want to ruin your… date. Which begs the question: why are you here and not with Corbett?"</p><p>Zelda grinned and bit her lip. "Don't gloat, but about half an hour in, I lost him. I managed to find him later with his friends having a good time. He'd been talking about them the whole time we were together, and he was on about how he never got to see them anymore, so when I found him, I didn't go over. I just stayed with our friends instead."</p><p>"Sans one."</p><p>With a chuckle, Zelda nodded and crossed her arms around herself. "Exactly."</p><p>"But why are you back at the Academy so early? In my room, especially."</p><p>Zelda looked around, as if she hadn't actually realized where she'd found him. "True. Do you want to go outside? It's pretty chilly without the festival's bonfire, but it's kind of nice out."</p><p>Link opened his nearest drawer. "Wait. Here." He handed her one of his black sweaters, and she pulled it over her head, messing up her hair a bit and covering the painstaking detail of her dress. The sweater was incredibly loose on her, so much so that her hands didn't make it all the way through the sleeve.</p><p>She stared down at her arms. "Did you really bulk up this much? Your sweaters and jackets were never this loose on me." She hugged her arms again, only this time, it wasn't from the chill; she relished the comfort his sweater brought.</p><p>He pulled a sweater over his own head. Link wriggled his eyebrows at her in playful seduction from her barely veiled compliment, and they both chuckled, rarely able to take the other too seriously.</p><p>When they went outside, they could hear the lively music from the festival perfectly, but the view was cut off.</p><p>"How about the roof?" Zelda suggested.</p><p>Link looked pointedly at her long dress. She whacked his arm. "I can do anything in a dress. But you're going first because… it's a dress."</p><p>Link snorted and passed her, a bemused look on his face. He grabbed the raised edge of the wall and scooted onto the platform. He looked down, watching Zelda carefully as she followed. He was ready to move quickly in case she slipped, no matter how much faith she had in her ability to maneuver in a long dress.</p><p>But she made it, if a bit slower than normal, and they climbed the strong vines to stand on the Academy rooftop. The view of the square was unobstructed, and they could see the lights, the fire, and the people even through the darkness. Villagers stood at the stalls and danced to the exciting music. And by no means did the loud music soften, despite the distance.</p><p>Link glanced at Zelda through the darkness, forcing the words that had been stuck in his throat out of his mouth.</p><p>"I mean… I know I have impeccable taste, and you look fantastic in my very stylish plain sweater… but you… you looked very…" he reached up to grab his neck, a nervous response he’d realized he had. "You look…"</p><p>Zelda let out a half laugh half snort, content to go back to teasing him rather than ignoring him. "Does it pain you that much to say it?"</p><p>"No, it's just… have I ever said it seriously? I've meant to, but now I'm struggling, and I think I've been a horrible friend."</p><p>Zelda giggled more than anything. "I don't think you have, Link. Wow, you <em>are</em> a bad friend."</p><p>"Well," he said, "You look nice. Tonight. Very nice. Like… pretty, you know? You look very pretty. Tonight. You look pretty."</p><p>Zelda smiled broadly, grateful for the darkness as she felt her face heat up. "Well," she said looking him over before tousling his hair. "You look like an angry Remlit chasing its prey at night."</p><p>He looked down at the baggy clothes he intended to sleep in. He nodded in agreement, the remnants of his nerves coming out in laughter. "Yeah. I look a little rough. Thanks for the vivid comparison. You couldn't have gone with 'terrible' or something."</p><p>"It wouldn't have done you justice. I mean… did you have wood chips on your shirt before?" she reached out to brush her hand across the fabric where she thought she'd seen it. Her touch had him flinch, unprepared for the contact in the dark.</p><p>"Yeah. I was working on a project."</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>They fell into a long silence after that, and Link felt compelled to fill it after several moments. "So, you just left Corbett there?" he couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"I did tell him I was leaving; thank you for giving me so much credit."</p><p>"I wouldn't have even told him."</p><p>Zelda chuckled softly. "I know you wouldn't."</p><p>Link nudged her shoulder. "You're sad." It wasn't a question.</p><p>"I just…do you ever feel like it's the last time you'll ever do something? Like something inexplicable is going to happen at any moment, and your whole world will change in an instant?"</p><p>"That's dark for you." His tone was concerned, but she couldn't see him or his expression.</p><p>She'd closed her eyes but was flooded by the visions of her nightmares. "I've been having those dreams again… dreams of fire. Everything is burning, people are screaming. Children are lost, running through the streets looking for their parents or for safety. I see these things. They're destroying a world. A world that never knew they just had their last birthday celebration, or festival. A world that didn't know it was the last time they'd sleep in their beds with their family under one roof. It's dark, but there's a light. A figure who comes out of it and spreads her light. The Goddess, maybe? She saves as many people as she can, but she, too, is overwhelmed. And then I wake up, and I look out at Skyloft and I wonder if something like that would ever happen here. If one day, life as we know it just stops, and the whole Sky shifts."</p><p>"That won't happen."</p><p>"It could. This could be the last Sky Festival we ever have. But you're probably right. They're just nightmares."</p><p>“Yeah, but nightmares still suck.” Link moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Zelda leaned back into him, clinging to the real. The here and the now. She was here. Link was here. Skyloft was here. But she still couldn't help the nagging fear that one day… something would change.</p><p>Suddenly, and much to Zelda’s disappointment, Link let her go and moved in front of her, just inches from her face. Zelda watched him carefully to see what he would do. And what he did surprised her more than anything.</p><p>With an incredibly serious look on his face, Link began to sway to the loud, energetic music that wafted up to the roof from the square below. His rhythmic swaying turned from a light and casual back and forth, to him taking a step with his right foot, then his left, stepping to the beat. His head joined the rest of him as he rocked back and forth. His arms began to swing, and his steps got wider, his movements looser and freer until he was nothing more than wildly throwing himself around. Whatever this was… it certainly didn't follow any convention of dancing she knew.</p><p>Zelda couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her lips. His hips joined in the motion, and he was vividly dancing with the music… if you could call it dancing.</p><p>"Goddess! What are you doing?" Zelda laughed as he began to whip his head back and forth again, his hair falling into his eyes as he did.</p><p>"Dance with me," he said, holding out a hand. "Come on."</p><p>She pursed her lips and shook her head, but regardless, she took his hand. "<em>This</em> isn't dancing."</p><p>Link unceremoniously spun her around, catching her by the waist for fear that he'd nearly knocked her over. He let go and started to sway again, his hands balled up into fists up against his chest as he bobbed back and forth to the beat. It was just slightly more tame so he could focus better on Zelda.</p><p>Zelda couldn't help but laugh again. He was ridiculous, and yet…</p><p>She found herself copying him, swaying to the quick-tempo music. Admittedly, she had more natural grace than Link did and she managed to make the wild movements actually resemble <em>something</em> akin to dancing, but she could feel the absurdity of it all in her attempt to keep up with Link. They were laughing, practically jumping up and down. She could feel her hair coming loose from the hairstyle she’d so painstakingly cultivated earlier as she crashed into Link, dizzy and off balance as she was. The bottom of her dress flailed out, and the wind hit her like she was a Loftwing, wobbling from her wild spinning. Again, she and Link collided, holding on to each other for balance that neither of them really had.</p><p>When the song ended, and another energetic one began, she held up her hand, out of breath. "I can't," she chuckled.</p><p>They stayed linked together, clutching the other’s forearms as the world slowed from its dizzying spin. Finally though, Link let out a breath, and let go of her so he could lean against the wall to the taller second roof. Zelda joined beside him.</p><p>"Did that count as me going to the festival with you?" Link asked, shooting her his best apologetic, wide eyed look.</p><p>She scoffed. "No. But it was a good start to a very lengthy apology that you owe me."</p><p>Link made a playfully offended face. "Oh?"</p><p>"I think it's only fair," she said, a smile on her face now. She wasn't truly expecting one. She was just happy to be with him here and now.</p><p>"How long do you want me to grovel for?"</p><p>Zelda raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>But Link moved away from the wall, rubbing his neck as he suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere, or at least there was a shift for him. He spun to face her, suddenly too aware that he was just in his casual, baggy, sleeping clothes and not something nice, like she was. "How about this: will you go with me to the next Sky Festival?"</p><p>Zelda walked up next to him, like there was a magnetic pull that kept bringing them to the other’s side. "What if you're with someone else by then? Then you'll break your promise and we'll just have to fight all over again."</p><p>He couldn't look at her, but he felt himself grin. "I won't be with anyone else."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Free (Age 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 17</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link circled the town for the fiftieth time that day. He swung the training sword around when he was completely alone and started to hum the first song that came to mind. </p>
<p>Goddess, he was completely bored on patrol. </p>
<p>The only good thing about this mindless route was that he no longer needed to take his math class. Though… that class did have Zelda in it, so perhaps it was a bit of a loss after all.</p>
<p>But something crossed his vision, and he rolled his eyes. “Kukiel!” Link called at the young girl. “Away from the edge. Are you doing this just because it’s me? How many more times do I have to warn you?”</p>
<p>The little troublemaker looked at him sweetly. “A few more!”</p>
<p>That was the most excitement he ever had. Admittedly, Kukiel was a bit of a handful every time he patrolled, but she had a habit of getting herself in trouble anyway. </p>
<p>“Link?” Gaepora called. </p>
<p>Link stopped. Kukiel was one thing, but an actual conversation was more excitement than he was used to. </p>
<p>Gaepora ushered a small brunette girl in front of him. “This is Avis. She’ll be starting the Academy soon. She just came over from the outer islands.”</p>
<p>“I saw your arrival this morning. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>The young girl blushed and bit her lip nervously, unable to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>Link turned to Gaepora, who was watching with an amused smile. “Link is one of the best Knights we’ve ever trained here.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t even graduated,” Link reminded Gaepora, almost a gentle hint to get him off this boring route that was meant for a first year trained Knight who admittedly hadn’t done very well in their classes and needed practical training. </p>
<p>Avis smiled. “So you’ll take the Uncharted Sky routes then? That’s so cool! That’s what I want to do too, someday!”</p>
<p>Gaepora put his hand on Link’s shoulder. “He’s chosen to do something closer to home. He wants to protect the village and keep it safe. Oddly, this is the route he’ll likely patrol <em>all</em> next year after graduation.”</p>
<p>Link smiled tightly. “Though not as much happens here, at least I have a bit of time off.”</p>
<p>Avis shrugged. “I’d rather fly than have time off.” </p>
<p>Link thought she was cute. Not in an attractive way, but in a childish hopeful sort of way. She clearly hadn’t been thrown any curveballs she’d learn to dodge yet, and he hoped she’d never have to. </p>
<p>She looked back up at him with admiration and a distinct sparkle in her eyes. This must have been the upperclassmen had thought of him, Zelda, and the others when they’d first joined the Academy and ogled <em>them</em>. He wished he could warn his younger self just how awkward it was for the upperclassmen. </p>
<p>“Well,” Link said, addressing the headmaster, “I have to go. Kukiel and I are playing a game of ‘Ignore Link and Run Near the Edge.’”</p>
<p>That, the headmaster genuinely empathized with. “Oh, is she again? I’ll stay around. Maybe she’ll listen to me. Take the upper levels for a while. Avis, head back to the Academy. I’ll visit later to sort out your classes.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she waved. “Bye Master Link! I’ll see you around!”</p>
<p>“Just Link!” he called as she ran away. Though he did shrug at the thought. “Maybe Master Eagus will get sick of his job.”</p>
<p>Gaepora laughed. “I won’t hire you unless you have at least three years of post-Academy work, so nice try.”</p>
<p>“So close,” Link snorted before Gaepora waved him off.</p>
<p>Link made his way towards the Goddess Statue. The way there was dull. There weren’t even any annoying children ignoring his safety orders. </p>
<p>But as he got closer, he heard a soft melody. Taking the steps much slower, he listened to the notes. They were soothing, like a lullaby… the same song he’d been humming earlier. <em>What a coincidence</em>, he thought as he crept closer. </p>
<p>Someone was singing, soft and light, almost like a whisper. And it was a voice he knew well. </p>
<p>Being sure to remain silent, he walked into the small courtyard in front of the statue. He leaned against the nearest pillar and watched Zelda with an unabashed smile. No one else was here to judge him. </p>
<p>Her eyes were closed as she played the lyre carefully. It was old and worn, made of wood and strings that looked like they could use changing, but the melody that she strummed was beautiful. She was sitting on the ground with her legs curled up next to her, her small shoes were kicked off to the side as she sang along to the tune of the lullaby. </p>
<p>He waited, watching her sway as she plucked at the notes, until she finished and opened her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face. And then, she realized she was being watched. </p>
<p>“Link!” she gasped, standing quickly. </p>
<p>He held up his hand to stop her. “I was just out on patrol and I heard you. I thought you were shadowing Owlan and grading today?”</p>
<p>She sat back down as he crossed the yard to her and sat beside her. She tapped her instrument. “I finished, so he let me leave. I was just practicing.”</p>
<p>“It was nice. You never play or sing in front of me.”</p>
<p>Her face turned pink as she absently plucked at some notes. “Well, you don’t let me see you fight, so we’re even.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make this about me,” he laughed. “If you don’t want to sing with an audience, you should at least play more. You’re really good. You know, I was actually just humming that song earlier today?”</p>
<p>“You were? It’s so old.”</p>
<p>“Weird, right?”</p>
<p>Link reached over and plucked one of the strings curiously. </p>
<p>Zelda watched him with a fond smile before holding it out. “Here, give it a try.”  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to break it.”</p>
<p>She kept her hand there until he took it from her. “You won’t. And don’t worry if you do. I’ve even broken it before. It’s an easy fix.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he muttered, trying to imitate how Zelda had held it. He tried to find the first few notes of the song, hearing absolutely nothing even remotely similar. With a grimace, he tried again.</p>
<p>“Thank the Goddess,” Zelda laughed. “If you’d been naturally good at this, it’s possible I’d have hated you.”</p>
<p>“Show me how to play the harp then, Instructor Zelda.”</p>
<p>She grinned, liking the sound of that. “Well, first off, this is a lyre harp. The harp-harp is that huge one. Second, you’re holding it wrong. You’re going to get dud notes. Here.” She moved his hand so his palm was n longer resting against one of the strings. “Okay, now hold it lower.”</p>
<p>Link’s heart was racing as she leaned entirely against him to move his hands. If he so much as turned his head, he’d brush her lips… she was so close to him that it was hard to even focus. </p>
<p>“Okay, good! Try now,” she said, finally sitting back. </p>
<p>He tried the first few notes again, and it was just as tragic as before. Looking at her amused face, he casually moved his hands around the harp… lyre… as he spoke. “Well, Zelda, you can’t expect me to be an expert the first time I pick this up.”</p>
<p>“Your hands are wrong again. You won’t even be able to brush the string. Go back to what I showed you.”</p>
<p>He looked down, remembering where to hold, but he stopped himself and grinned, indulging himself a little. “They look fine to me.”</p>
<p>“No, they’re not. Here,” she leaned over again and moved his wrist, her fingertips brushing over his skin in a trail of flames. Goddess, if only she knew.</p>
<p>He reached up and pushed the hair from his face, careful to avoid her in her closeness, and put his hand back in decidedly the wrong place. </p>
<p>He could feel her breathe out a sigh. She knew him too well. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren't you?”</p>
<p>This time, he dared to turn his head to look at her. His nose brushed her cheek and she jerked back with a surprised gasp before moving forward again, almost subconsciously. </p>
<p>“Of course I am.”</p>
<p>As he stared at her, he realized his lips had gone completely dry. He licked them; they truly were <em>painfully</em> dry. When he looked back up, her eyes were on his mouth… her normally blue eyes, entirely engulfed by the blacks of her pupils. He could feel her breath coming out faster, and his own heart was beating faster than a Loftwing’s flight. </p>
<p>“Zelda…” he managed, though he felt himself leaning closer to her. </p>
<p>A burst of wind hit them both at once, pushing them back, and Link grabbed Zelda faster than she could reach for him. He pulled her to her feet, grabbed his training sword, and they backed up a few steps. </p>
<p>Standing before them was a great blueish-purple Loftwing. Its golden eyes shimmered in a ring of purple as it cawed out a loud cry before settling down, standing there, staring at the two of them. </p>
<p>Zelda took a step forward, reaching out. Something strong pulled her towards the bird, something that she would never be able to explain to anyone who’d never experienced that same feeling before.</p>
<p>Link looked up, seeing another bird circling the Goddess Statue, though it made no attempt to change its course. It was far too high, and Link assumed it was a Knight who’d seen the Loftwing nosedive for Zelda. </p>
<p>And when Link looked back down, Zelda was caressing the bird’s feathers as it cawed in perfect contentment. He kicked her shoes over to her. “Zel, get on!”</p>
<p>Zelda turned, still in shock. “A Loftwing? I’m not old enough. This shouldn’t happen for another year. They’re not supposed to choose me yet.”</p>
<p>She reached out for Link and pulled him beside her, moving his hand so he too was petting the bird. </p>
<p>He didn’t hate being near them quite so much. In fact, he thought they were cute. He stroked its beak with a smile, and it nudged him in the face. Zelda chuckled as she slid on her shoes. </p>
<p>“It does feel right. More right than most things.” She sighed and bit her lip, watching Link as if he had the answers. He only looked on encouragingly, so she turned back to her feathered friend. “What do you think? Do we ride?”</p>
<p>The Loftwing crouched down, as if it understood, and Zelda hesitantly pulled herself up, gripping the feathers. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell your father what happened.”</p>
<p>Zelda started laughing as the Loftwing stood. “Tell him I didn’t do it on purpose and not to ground me!”</p>
<p>“I will. Go fly!”</p>
<p>Zelda’s Loftwing took a few steps and flew straight upwards, and she screamed in pure delight. </p>
<p>Link hurried from the Goddess Statue back to where Gaepora had been sitting. He was still there, and his back was turned. Link’s eyes followed her bird in the Sky the entire time he ran. And when he reached Gaepora, he grabbed the headmaster in his own excitement. </p>
<p>“What is it?” he asked, curious. </p>
<p>Link pointed up. “See that Loftwing?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s your daughter’s.”</p>
<p>Gaepora froze. “My… that’s…”</p>
<p>Link chuckled, giddy for Zelda. “It just happened at the Statue. Just… flew down and knew she was the one it would bond with.”</p>
<p>“She’s… so young! She could fall!” Gaepora froze again for an entirely different reason. His eyes slid to Link’s, waiting for his reaction to the thought of Zelda falling, like his mother had.</p>
<p>But Link only swallowed and took a steadying breath. “She won’t fall.”</p>
<p>“No, she won’t.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link woke up to the same nightmare he’d been having for the past week since Zelda had gotten her Loftwing.</p>
<p>It was the dream he was most familiar with: one where he (or Zelda, as it had shifted to occasionally) fell straight through the cloud barrier to their death. Occasionally, he'd be flying down to reach his mother's hand, but he'd never make it, and ended up thrown off his own bird beside her. Rarely did that dream end well, and it had begun to plague his nights since Zelda's Loftwing appeared. </p>
<p>Or perhaps since Link asked Zelda one question she’d been longing to hear from him for <em>years</em>. </p>
<p>So, it was no surprise when she tapped on his door moments later. He went to make sure it was her, and she stood in the hall with her arms crossed, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>He held up his finger, trying not to wake Pipit. And then he remembered… Pipit had moved out. He’d been living back home, though that didn’t quite matter since he wasn’t even on Skyloft. He was out exploring the Sky, as was Karane. </p>
<p>Link threw on some warmer clothes and laced his boots up tightly before heading back into the hall. Zelda was in longer, tight sleeves that looked decently warm. Link wasn’t sure if he’d gone overboard. </p>
<p>Zelda had to slow her walk to match Link’s anxious shuffle. He was barely moving, in fact. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, rubbing her thumb across his skin. It was distracting him, and he focused all his attention on the small place where his hand and hers met. </p>
<p>When they reached their spot by the waterfall, he stopped and ran his hand through his hair, turning abruptly around and walking back to the Academy. </p>
<p>Zelda chased him, stopping him quickly. “We’re going to be fine. I swear to you, Link, I swear on my <em>mother</em> that I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>“What am I thinking? What am I <em>thinking</em>!”</p>
<p>She snaked her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her, bringing him down enough so she could press her lips to his forehead. She let her hand stay against his skin, though she could feel his racing pulse through the skin near his neck. “You have so much more courage than you know, Link. Come on.”</p>
<p>She gently pulled him the rest of the way to their spot, and kept her hand in his as he looked at the beasts. </p>
<p>Eagus stepped forward and lightly clasped Link on the shoulder. “I’ll be below you the whole time. I’ve cleared any Knights in the area, so there’s no audience, and they know I’m going out. You have nothing to worry about except yourself. Okay?”</p>
<p>Link nodded, though he couldn’t find the words to speak. </p>
<p>Eagus stepped onto his Loftwing, leaving Link and Zelda alone. She turned to him. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>She smiled softly. “Are you going to do it anyway?”</p>
<p>“Get on,” he managed in a gruff voice. </p>
<p>Zelda didn’t take it personally, and stepped onto her Loftwing, waiting. She had it bend so Link had to put little effort into getting on with her. There was absolutely no way she’d get him to jump off the platform, and her Loftwing didn’t seem to mind the wait. </p>
<p>He breathed into his clasped hands a few times before taking those steps. </p>
<p>“Listen,” he said quickly, addressing Zelda as he tried to distract himself. “Once you take off, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you breathe for a bit.”</p>
<p>Zelda grinned. “I’ll take a deep breath; don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>Link nodded once and steadied himself again. And he swung his leg over the back of the Loftwing. </p>
<p>Zelda could feel him press his forehead into her back and heard him mumbling something, though she couldn’t make out the words.</p>
<p>“Goddess Hylia above,” he finally whispered and scooted right up against her.</p>
<p>Zelda turned to make sure he was on. “Hold on tight as you need to, Link. I’m going right now so you don’t second guess this.”</p>
<p>“I already am,” he muttered, wrapping both arms around her waist. If it was any other circumstance, he’d have been secretly thrilled to be able to hold her this close to him. In this case, he didn’t even notice. </p>
<p>She could feel his mouth and nose pressed into her shoulder, and his arms tightened around her waist as she let her Loftwing run off the edge. </p>
<p>She let the Loftwing plummet hard and fast, letting Link feel the rush of his chest hitting his stomach before she evened out the flight for a moment. Her Loftwing rose up higher. She wanted him to feel everything quickly so he’d be used to it. </p>
<p>And he hadn’t been lying: he held her so tightly, she couldn’t breathe if she tried. </p>
<p>After their harsh dip, she leveled her Loftwing so they were soaring straight and steady, and finally, she tapped Link’s hands. He loosened his grip and she took a deep breath in before turning her head to see if she could see him. His face was still buried in her shoulder blade, but not his eyes. They were watching everything.</p>
<p>“How was that?” she asked. </p>
<p>She could feel his lips tip up, a small chuckle rumbling through him. She could feel every twitch of his body, and even his racing heart against her back. </p>
<p>“Can you do that again?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“A longer fall?”</p>
<p>She could almost sense where his brain was. He needed to know what falling felt like. </p>
<p>“Sure.  We have to go up first though.”</p>
<p>His hold on her loosened and he looked to his right. Another Loftwing had joined them, one with no rider. </p>
<p>“Is this normal?” he asked, tapping Zelda to get her attention as she ascended. </p>
<p>“What?” She turned, but as she did, the Loftwing swung to her other side, something very near a laugh on the bird’s beak. </p>
<p>Link watched the crimson Loftwing dive under them, moving out of sight again.</p>
<p>“Nevermind,” he muttered. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” she called, turning to him. </p>
<p>He nodded and grabbed on tightly again as Zelda turned their trajectory into a nosedive. </p>
<p>For the first second or two, Zelda couldn’t breathe again, and it wasn’t to do with the rushing wind. Link’s grip on her was crushing. But as she continued down towards the cloudline, she felt one of his hands let go of her. </p>
<p>In a panic, she all but spun off the Loftwing, pulling the bird back to a normal position, only to see Link with one arm out to the air, letting it beat against his arm. She breathed a sigh of relief and urged her bird down again, and this time, she heard Link’s excited cry behind her. He let out a long ‘whoop’ for as long as she could continue their path.</p>
<p>When she reared back up, Link’s arms went around her again, though this time, they didn’t hold the tension that they had been. </p>
<p>“Are you doing okay?” Zelda called behind her. She could just see him nod; he wasn’t hanging onto her nearly as tightly anymore. “Let’s try something normal!”</p>
<p>She moved her Loftwing so it was just flying at a normal speed beside Skyloft, the average flying speed. They both watched the buildings pass by, and Link realized he’d absolutely be able to see if anyone was jumping off the platforms. It wasn’t <em>that </em>fast.</p>
<p>When she was sure Link had gotten the feel for it, she leaned her head back against him, playfully tilting it back so she could see him. “How about now?”</p>
<p>She felt a shiver run through her that had her tensing up against him as he absently tapped his fingers on her waist, thinking. He was so comfortable, it shocked her.</p>
<p>Finally, he let out a breath. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I can understand that,” she said easily. And then she paused, debating her next words as she spoke them carefully. “Link, do you want to try?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, though it was a mix of nerves and excitement. “It’s your Loftwing.”</p>
<p>“You can still fly. I’ll trade places with you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never even taken a flying lesson.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to be an instructor someday soon. Call me your new teacher! Yeah?”</p>
<p>Link nodded hesitantly, and Zelda beamed before she landed on a small rock, one that was just big enough for them to trade places, but little else. </p>
<p>When Zelda slid off so he could scoot forward, Eagus came up beside them. “Everything okay?”</p>
<p>And then he saw Link moving to take the lead. He hesitated, wanting to stop him because this was a student he knew had never <em>really</em> flown before… but he also knew Link, and knew what a big step this was.</p>
<p>Zelda climbed back up behind Link and wrapped her arms around him, looking to Eagus for approval before giving Link any instructions. </p>
<p>Begrudgingly, Eagus gave it, but with a warning that he’d be flying a bit closer now. </p>
<p>Link couldn’t even hear their conversation as he sat on a Loftwing for the first time since that night he’d ridden to the Lumpy Pumpkin and back. All he knew was himself and the head of a Loftwing in front of him. </p>
<p>“Okay, hold here and here,” Zelda said, pointing in front of him. Link gripped the feathers a little too tightly before easing off. </p>
<p>“How do I-- <em>whoa</em>!” he grunted as the Loftwing took off. Zelda hung on tight, already jerking off to the side with the inexperienced flyer in command. It took him some time to get his bearings, but he was quickly flying straight and steady. He dared to dip lower a few times, but he quickly righted himself, not trusting his lack of skill. </p>
<p>“Over there,” he said, pointing for Zelda. It was that crimson bird again. </p>
<p>“Oh! That Loftwing flies with me sometimes. I think my Loftwing is its friend or partner. They’re usually close to each other.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen a red one before.” </p>
<p>“Neither have I. I just assumed it’s because I haven’t been on my own for long.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Link muttered, daring to fly lower, to where Eagus was. </p>
<p>“Nice flying for your first time out, Link!” Eagus called. </p>
<p>Link nodded his thanks. “I know this is something you’ll say no to but… I need to jump.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Link!” Zelda balked.</p>
<p>But Link shook his head. “I have to freefall. I don’t expect you to understand, but I need to do it.”</p>
<p>Eagus was shaking his head. “I can’t allow that, especially at night and with this being your first flight.”</p>
<p>“You said you’d stop anything from happening to me. I need this, and I’m doing it whether you let me or not. I’ll accept any punishment for it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t act like an idiot, Link. You don’t tell me what to do. This isn’t happening because you think you’re a tough guy telling me off; I’m going to <em>allow</em> this to happen because I know you need it. And I swear, you have a ten second fall before one of us will grab you and drag you right back home for the night.”</p>
<p>Link took that as his moment and soared upwards to get some height. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Zelda said, holding him tightly so he wouldn’t jump before she spoke. “Arms out like a bird so you can have some control while you’re falling.”</p>
<p>“I won’t have control anyway.”</p>
<p>He winced as Zelda slapped his back so hard that it stung. “This is serious! There’s a reason that you don’t usually freefall in the middle of your first flying lesson. I don’t want you to get hurt, Link!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Arms out. Got it.” </p>
<p>Zelda hesitated and unwrapped her arms.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and shook his head in either self-disgust or disbelief before flinging himself off the Loftwing. </p>
<p>Zelda hurried to scoot forward, dropping her Loftwing into a dive to match the speed of Link’s fall. He was shooting down without his arms out, and she knew it was on purpose. She watched him with a racing heart. He finally spread his arms out and fell slower, letting the wind catch more of him, though he started to move all over the Sky without any freefall stability training. </p>
<p>Ten seconds. </p>
<p>Zelda could see Eagus below them, and she decided she’d try to catch Link before Eagus. She held out her hand. “Time’s up! Grab on!” </p>
<p>He turned and shifted so his body drifted to the right. He was able to catch hold of her arm. Their grip on each other was firm and they stayed locked like that mid-fall while Zelda maneuvered her Loftwing directly under Link. At once, they both tugged on each other, bringing Link back against the bird as Zelda bounced up to catch him easier. His arms went around her again as he settled into his place.</p>
<p>Below even Eagus, Link noticed the crimson Loftwing, as if it was waiting to be a safety net below the other two in case no one managed to catch Link. </p>
<p>Zelda landed on Skyloft on the platform just beside their usual spot near the waterfall, still without saying another word to Link. They hopped off, and she gave her bird an affectionate stroke on its beak before it flew off. She turned her attention to Link. </p>
<p>He was still breathing heavily, hands against his knees. She moved in front of him, and his eyes locked on hers with an intensity she hadn’t seen before. She didn’t know what it meant, but she crossed the gap and wrapped her arms around him, letting him lean heavily on her. </p>
<p>She saw Eagus check on them before flying off, content in their safety. He knew Link didn’t need <em>him</em>. </p>
<p>“Link?” Zelda finally asked after a long moment. When she pulled away to see him, she noticed his eyes had gone red. “Do you need a minute?” she asked gently. </p>
<p>He ran his hands along his face and sniffed, trying to stop the tears from spilling from his eyes. </p>
<p>“She died like that. What I just did… that’s what she felt as she died. That wind, that rush. But she wasn’t feeling it the same way I was.” He let out a breath and lowered himself to a crouch, covering his mouth. Zelda followed him down, waiting as he spoke. “I loved every second of it. I want to go back out there and fly right now.” He paused and bit his lip so hard Zelda could see a small smear of red. </p>
<p>“Link,” she tried.</p>
<p>But this time, his voice broke and he stood up and walked to lean against the tree for support. “I loved it, Zelda. How can I love something that killed my mother? What kind of sick person am I? I needed to know what she felt, but all I felt was <em>alive</em>. She’s dead and it’s sick and twisted. And if I ever get on another Loftwing, I’m betraying her even more than I did today. I’m… disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Stop…”</p>
<p>“And you know something? That was the easiest thing I’ve done in such a long time. I know I wasn’t doing tricks, but it felt like I was born to ride a Loftwing. How can I say that, knowing what happens if you make a single mistake?”</p>
<p>“Please, Link…” she tried again. </p>
<p>“I went into this today wanting to hate it. I was ready to hate it, to say I tried and that I never wanted to go back. But you know what I realized while we were up there? I wasn’t afraid of Loftwings. I was afraid to love flying. I <em>love </em>the thing that <em>killed </em>her, Zel.”</p>
<p>He held his breath, but it was no use and he swung his fist into the tree, feeling the relief of the burning sting that coursed up his arm. </p>
<p>“Stop that!” Zelda said, moving between him and the tree. </p>
<p>This time, he collapsed to the ground, holding the back of his head in his hands as he brought up his knees. </p>
<p>Zelda knelt beside him and grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “Don’t ever insult my best friend in front of me,” she said, echoing her words in the past. Her voice was softer this time though. “You are not a bad person, Link. You have mourned your mother, you’ve honored her, and now you’ve been able to connect with some part of her that you’ve never known. She must have been horrified as it happened, I’m not denying that. But she would have been thinking of <em>you</em>, and what would happen to <em>you</em> if she was gone. And I can tell you that this is not something she would want for someone she loved. She would never want you to hate something out of loyalty to a memory. She was a Knight, Link. You’re almost a Knight. That’s the memory she’d want you to keep close. She was smiling with the Goddess when you were flying <em>because </em>you loved it.”</p>
<p>“What makes you an expert? You don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I know because I love you.” She took a brief pause as the words sank into her brain. But no matter how true they felt, she couldn’t let them sit. Not today. Today was not about her or her feelings, and she had to turn it back. “You’re my best friend and I love you because of it, Link. I always have and you know that. So, I know what it feels like to see someone you love be happy, or to be miserable, and I am done watching you do that. The things you always thought made you weird? I don’t care about them. I don’t care if you ever step foot on a Loftwing again. I don’t care if you can never leave Skyloft. I only care that <em>you </em>care. So guess what? You’re <em>going </em>to be happy, Link. And you’re going to stop punishing yourself.”</p>
<p>Link stared at her for a long moment before he pulled out of her hand and leaned back in the grass, gesturing to the spot beside him. She took it and curled up against him, using his arm to rest her head.</p>
<p>It took her a moment to realize that she would never lie in the grass like this with Pipit. Karane would never look at her the way Link was looking at her, or cause her cheeks to warm and butterflies to harass her stomach just from the way his eyes focused on her as if she made him happier than anything else in the world. She knew Fledge would never run his fingers through her hair just because he could, the way Link was doing now. And if any of them ever did any of these things, she’d feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But with Link, it just made her feel… <em>happy</em>.</p>
<p>“You know,” he started, back to his usual smirking expression. “I meant how are you an expert in the Goddess and the afterlife. Not about love.” He watched her roll her eyes to try and hide the creeping pink up her neck that was visible even in the moonlight. </p>
<p>He waited for her to look at him again, letting her take her time. This was something he needed her to really hear. There was something he had to admit, no matter how nervous he felt saying them.</p>
<p>She finally looked up, and his eyes softened immensely as soon as she did, a soft sigh escaping him before he continued to play with her hair while he spoke. “You saved me. Every day, you saved me. When I was a kid, before I had you in my life, I wanted to fall off the edge. I wanted to be with my mom. I had nothing left. But when I met you, you gave me a reason to hang on and then you pulled me up. So thank you.”</p>
<p>“Link, you don’t need to thank me for caring about you. I always have, and I always will.”</p>
<p>Link chuckled to himself. “I knew there was something bizarrely romantic about flying lessons. We’re on another date, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“No!” she said quickly and defensively. But then she stopped and thought about it. About how she didn’t want to get up. How she wanted to draw this moment in time out as long as she could. Had it not been her imagination on the Loftwing when his touch seemingly burned her? “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Are we?”</p>
<p>“Do… do you want us to be?” he asked, completely and utterly serious for possibly the first time in years. </p>
<p>His question had her reeling, unsure of anything anymore. “I… think I do. Yeah. But is that what <em>you</em> want, too?”</p>
<p>He was pretty sure he was going to die, his heart was beating so fast. His head was nodding before he could even double check with his brain. “Yeah,” he breathed out. </p>
<p>Zelda let out a small laugh. “I don’t know what to do now.”</p>
<p>Link’s smile returned. “Me either.” He had to sit up to escape his spinning head, no matter how badly he wanted to stay in the grass. “How about we try this again tomorrow except we both know what it is from the very beginning? A date.”</p>
<p>Zelda stood up, brushing herself off nervously. “I can get behind that.”</p>
<p>Link stepped to her side and pressed his lips to her cheek, as she’d done to him. Only this meant something much more to both of them now.</p>
<p>“That was for the ride,” he said, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke. He pulled away with a sly smile… almost a promise of something more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Inevitable (Age 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Age 17</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their date didn’t end up happening. </p>
<p>Link felt the wind rush through his hair as he rode his Loftwing through the Sky beside Pipit and Karane. Already, he was mastering the art of flying, as if some part of him had done it before for years. He was practically kneeling on his Loftwing, arms out as he felt the fabric of his sleeves whip around wildly. He was glad he wasn’t wearing a hat like Pipit and Karane were. He wasn’t sure how they kept their uniform hats on. </p>
<p>He leaned forward and spurred his bird forward at a speed that made it difficult to breathe, but in the best possible way, like an exhilarating rush.</p>
<p>He half expected to see Zelda fly up beside him, but she wasn’t there. She wasn’t even on Skyloft.</p>
<p>
  <em>The knock on his door was light in the early hours. “Hey,” she said, opening it. Link sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing. Not really. But I needed to talk to you… about today.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link snorted. “It can’t wait a few hours?” He looked out the window. It was barely light out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda sat at the foot of Link’s bed. “Instructor Owlan woke me this morning. He’s going to one of the outer islands. One of their pre-Academy instructors is really sick. So… he wanted me to come with him. He was going to treat the instructor, and I’d take over his class until he’s better.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link beamed, despite his grogginess. “Your first teaching gig?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tried to hide her giddy excitement, but she couldn’t contain it. “I had to come tell you. We’re leaving this morning, probably before you get up, and he’s thinking maybe a week.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link reached out to shake her hand excitedly, but she was still blurry from his sleep-ridden eyes, and he missed her hand, only to give her a congratulatory whack on her knee by accident. “You’ll do fine. You were teaching me that stuff before we even got into the Academy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded, strangely confident in her abilities. “I know. But it means we have to postpone something that was meant to happen tonight.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh,” Link nodded, his tired brain finally catching up. “Do you want me to give you the serious response, or the cheesy one?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stood and crossed her arms. “Give me the best piece of cheese you can manage at this hour, Sleepyhead.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He cleared his throat. “I’d wait a thousand lifetimes to be with you, Princess.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smirked and shook her head. “Nice. Go back to bed, Link. Dream of a better line.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get out of my room if you’re going to insult me!” he laughed, throwing his head back. “You’re going to kill it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wings crossed.”</em>
</p>
<p>Pipit rode close to Link, hitting him with his own Loftwing’s air from its strong wings. Karane swooped down dangerously close to Pipit, but that was only because she knew he’d move in time. They’d quickly figured out that Link didn’t need to be coddled in the Sky, and that his strangely natural aptitude for flying allowed them to treat him as if he’d been flying with them the whole time.</p>
<p>
  <em>It hadn’t been more than a day that Zelda had been gone, and Link was already bored and lonely. He had Fledge, but Fledge had been picking up extra tasks around the Academy that kept him busy. While Link helped him with some of them, he’d gone to the Sparring Hall for the rest of the day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eagus was writing notes in a booklet, and let Link hack at a few training logs before getting around to the burning topic in his mind. “So… you flew.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link grinned, but he didn’t stop hitting the log. “I flew.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Should I sign you up for a practice Loftwing today?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. Zelda had been right. His mother would have wanted this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eagus beamed. “Should I change your future assignment to the Outer Sky, or is that too soon?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still without a word, Link put down the sword and grinned. Eagus was satisfied with that answer. “Confidence is key, Link. I like it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heading over to the Goddess Statue for a bit of head-clearing, Link took the steps two at a time, like there was some need to get there quickly. And when he arrived, he knew what it had been. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Crimson Loftwing was standing there, waiting for him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You again?” Link asked, moving closer. “I thought you’d go with Zelda.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The bird cawed loudly in Link’s face, making him flinch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, okay. Guess you stayed behind.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link crossed the gap between him and the bird, drawn by a mysterious pull that it seemed to have over him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This Loftwing, it seemed, also had that same strange need to get closer to Link.  It bopped Link’s face with its beak, moving closer and closer, forcing Link to stumble backwards out of the way. And when Link was cornered in the Goddess’ courtyard, the Loftwing sat down, nudging Link's arm incessantly, waiting for Link to get on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link looked behind him. “You know how much of a fuss this would cause? They’ll corner me like riding off is a crime.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Loftwing whacked Link’s leg with its beak. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine! No need to get aggressive,” Link conceded, hopping onto the bird with an ease he hadn’t expected before taking off into the Sky. </em>
</p>
<p>It had quickly become the most unexpected addiction he’d ever had. After a week straight of flying for nearly every hour of the day, Link had no problem barrel-rolling his Loftwing into Karane’s. She scoffed at him and flew higher before plunging below the Link and Pipit of them, only to rise up with a brutal gust of wind that had both of them ducking for cover. </p>
<p>
  <em>If Pipit hadn’t ridden in closer to see who was riding the rare Crimson Loftwing, he would never have believed that Link was the rider without seeing it for himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pipit’s first long solo-tour had ended. He’d told his mother he’d be back three days later so he could surprise her. But seeing Link on a Loftwing… alone… enjoying himself… he forgot all about his plans to surprise her and flew over. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey! What in the Goddess’s name is happening right now?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pip!” Link shouted, veering off to the nearest landing platform. He waited for Pipit to get off his bird before grabbing him excitedly. “How was your first assignment?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No,” Pipit said, though he was eager to jump into his story. There was one story he wanted to hear more. “You’re on a Loftwing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link grinned. “It’s actually not <span class="u">a </span>Loftwing, it’s <span class="u">my </span>Loftwing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re kidding!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nope. I had… private lessons.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, Zelda took you flying.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link scoffed, “Fine. Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where is she? I know someone else who’s coming back today who will want to see her. And where’s Fledge?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fledge went to visit his family, and Zelda’s on her own mission, actually,” he said before they both eagerly jumped into their stories, eager to catch up after the long gap.</em>
</p>
<p>Link flipped his Loftwing, making a hard reversal to avoid Karane a second time. He had to hold on tightly to keep from falling. Karane rode side-by-side with Pipit, blocking Link from advancing. Link gritted his teeth, needing to make up some lost ground. </p>
<p>He tensed his muscles before throwing himself straight off the bird, breaking through Pipit and Karane’s blockade. And not a moment later, the Crimson Loftwing was under him, catching his fall and soaring upward past the others. </p>
<p>Something about this bird was far more familiar than it should have been. He’d felt like it knew him on a much deeper level than the usual connection between a Loftwing and its rider. This bird wouldn’t let him fall.</p>
<p>And he passed the finish rock just before the other two. </p>
<p>“Woo!” he screamed into the void of the Sky, his hands up in excitement.  </p>
<p>“You’re a cheat, Link!” Pipit laughed before he and Karane headed back to Skyloft in the wake of their rather poor-spirited loss.</p>
<p>“Are you showing off for me?” a voice called. </p>
<p>Link’s Loftwing noticed who it was first. It flapped its wings happily and let out an excited cry before rushing upwards. It’s feathers flapped as it rushed to chirp excitedly with her Loftwing, who was just as happy to see Link’s.</p>
<p>Link fought back a huge smile when he could see Zelda, though the sun obscured most of her face and his Loftwing had him wobbling.</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Zelda called, calming her bird and flying just above Link and pulling her feet over. “You good with this?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he called, readying his Loftwing for a sudden jolt. </p>
<p>She jumped and caught Link’s hand to guide her onto the Crimson Loftwing. She sat solidly on its back, holding on to Link as she settled behind him. “This is your Loftwing now?” she asked, affectionately ruffling some of the feathers. </p>
<p>“Came back the day you left and practically assaulted me until I got on.”</p>
<p>Zelda whacked his arm. “Good! Someone has to keep you in line.” Her arms were light around him, hesitant even. It had been a week, after all, since their cancled date, and the both felt that weight lingering in the background. But Zelda was able to distract herself. “Wait, is that Karane?”</p>
<p>“And Pipit.”</p>
<p>She tapped Link’s arm excitedly. “Fly! Fly!”</p>
<p>He curved them down toward Skyloft while Karane and Pipit watched. </p>
<p>“Karane!” Zelda yelled, jumping off the Loftwing before Link had even stopped, running for her other best friend and being scooped into a hug. </p>
<p>Link could hear them chattering over each other, unsure how they could even follow the conversation. He let his Loftwing go, and it immediately bumped into Zelda’s, echoing chirps disappearing as they took off into the sky.</p>
<p>Link watched them until they disappeared from sight and turned back to everyone. Pipit adjusted his yellow tunic and hat. </p>
<p>“Hey, how do you keep that hat on?”</p>
<p>Pipit grinned. “Magic.”</p>
<p>“Ha. Not helpful.” </p>
<p>It was then that Zelda came running over and grabbed Pipit as well. “Pipit! Congratulations to you too! You’ll have to tell me everything later!”</p>
<p>“You too, Miss Instructor Zelda!”</p>
<p>Her eyes went to Link over Pipit’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Link leaned forward and flicked her hair. “You actually did it. I like it.”</p>
<p>She pulled away from Pipit and ran her hair through her new straight-bangs. “I had a brave moment before my first class and I just cut them off. It was so ugly and uneven, I had to get someone to help me fix them before the class started.”</p>
<p>“Zelda!” came another voice from further up the hill. </p>
<p>“Oh Goddess, I’m back,” she muttered as Groose came plowing towards her. He stopped to give everyone else a dirty look before turning to her. “You look beautiful, Zelda! You look like a true instructor. I’ll bet they learned so much!”</p>
<p>Zelda bit her lip to try not to laugh and turned to Link for help. He just watched with an amused expression. She narrowed her eyes at him and his refusal to help. “Yeah, thanks Groose. I hope they did.”</p>
<p>“Want to go celebrate with some food tonight? Just you and me. And Cawlin. And Stritch. But I’ll kick them out so it can just be us.”</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head, still fighting her laugh. “No, I think I’ll pass, Groose.”</p>
<p>But Groose wasn’t done.</p>
<p>“I’ll bet you’re going to go eat with Smink though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Groose, I probably will, actually.”</p>
<p>Link casually walked between Zelda and Groose. “Haven’t you heard?” His tone turned mocking. “Zelda and I have been planning this since we were fourteen, actually, but one day we’re going to get married and wreak havoc on Skyloft like two angry Remlits. You see, the idea is to give you a stroke first so you’ll leave us alone, and then shock her father, which will just be an accident. How’s our devious plan going so far?”</p>
<p>“<em>Link</em>!” Zelda scolded, rolling her eyes. She knew provoking Groose usually led to a fight, especially whenever Zelda’s name was brought into it. And she was right. </p>
<p>Groose swung out with his large fist faster than anyone could blink. His first reaction was always swing first, think later—if at all. But this time, Link moved his head off to the side in time to avoid the blow, and he pushed Groose away from the others before staggering away from him, trying to avoid the fight, if he could. </p>
<p>Groose, it seemed, didn’t want to let it go. He came at Link, prepared to grab him, but Link ducked under his arms. Link had his hands in his pockets. Though it looked like a taunting, overconfident move, it truly was the only thing Link could think of to not fight back. Not this time, despite the burning itch that coursed through his arms practically begging him to swing back. Link would manage to brush it all off eventually. </p>
<p>“You think you’re all that?” Groose taunted, taking Pipit’s sword in a single swift motion. </p>
<p>“Groose!” Zelda called, trying to move between them. “That’s not a training sword!”</p>
<p>Karane caught Zelda before she could, and handed her off to Pipit before taking out her own sword. “Put it down, Groose. Don’t get in trouble over something this stupid.”</p>
<p>Link had his hands out now, watching Groose carefully. The way he stood, the way he moved… </p>
<p>“Give him one shot, Karane. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“I’m a trained Knight now, Link. I can’t do that.” Karane started to circle them, her sword out to Groose. “Put it down.”</p>
<p>He barely noticed her. His attention was on Link. “You still think you’re the best? I’m a great fighter! You’ll regret insulting me!”</p>
<p>Groose reared back for a heavy swing. Link didn’t believe Groose would <em>actually</em> cleave him in two if it came to it; he figured Groose would move it just to the side to try and scare him. But Link didn’t want to give that scenario even a remote possibility of failing. </p>
<p>As the sword came down, Link moved into Groose, his shoulder creating a barrier between the two before catching Groose’s wrist and twisting under his arm. The sword was in Link’s hand in an instant, and he spun it around and held its hilt out to Pipit.</p>
<p>The four of them stared at Link in surprise. </p>
<p>“Wha-” Groose muttered, barely realizing the sword was gone. Link had moved so fast.</p>
<p>Karane lowered her blade, her mouth open. She hadn’t even had the opportunity to move.</p>
<p>“When did you learn that?” Pipit asked, taking the sword back. </p>
<p>Link shrugged. “I don’t keep track.” He turned to Groose. “Sad thing is, you <em>could </em>be good.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want your opinion, loser!”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Link said, moving back, happy to oblige a moment of silence. </p>
<p>Groose looked between Link and Zelda. “I <em>am</em> good! And when it comes to our Knight ceremonies, you’d better watch out!”</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it,” Link said coolly, more surprised than anything when Groose simply backed away. </p>
<p>Pipit clapped Link on the back, while Zelda grabbed Karane. “You won a fight against Groose!” Pipit laughed. “I didn't think it would ever happen!”</p>
<p>“Impressive, Link. I’ll admit it,” Karane said.</p>
<p>But Zelda stepped forward, her arms crossed. “Why do you two still indulge him? Were you just showing off, Link? You could have been hurt.”</p>
<p>Link made a face. “Me showing off is nothing new.” He narrowed his eyes and a crooked smile spread on his face. “Are you saying you <em>wouldn’t</em> like if I was showing off?”</p>
<p>To a passer by, it sounded like a normal conversation, but Karane and Pipit’s eyebrows raised at once at the blatant change in Link’s voice and the flicker in his eyes as he looked at her… his obvious flirting. </p>
<p>“Did… did we miss something?” Pipit asked. </p>
<p>“N-no,” Zelda said, turning her head away from Link’s gaze. “No, he’s just being a jerk.”</p>
<p>Karane didn’t buy it for a second, but she could see Zelda’s discomfort at being questioned. “Hey, come tell us everything about your first job!”</p>
<p>Relieved at the topic change, Zelda grabbed Karane and Link. “No, you tell me everything! You’ve both been gone longer! And you,” she said to Link, “have changed since I left. Tell me about your Loftwing!”</p>
<p>They all walked toward the Academy as they spoke, but as Pipit and Karane became engaged in a heated discussion, Zelda let Karane’s arm go. Karane barely noticed and continued to walk ahead while Zelda held Link back.</p>
<p>She pulled him into a close hug. “I missed you, Link.” And when she moved away, she lowered her voice so Karane or Pipit couldn’t hear from where they were. “And I think there’s something we postponed…. can’t <em>quite</em> remember what it was though.”</p>
<p>Link grinned. Goddess, everything she said made him smile, no matter what it was. “I don’t know.” He glanced around. Pipit and Karane were up walking away, and no one was nearby. He leaned closer to Zelda and ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek, his eyes flickering from hers to her lips. “Maybe we can try to remember whatever it was later? In our spot?”</p>
<p>Zelda realized she’d stopped breathing for a moment when she felt the tight hold of air in her lungs. When she managed to speak, it was a low whisper. “Yeah. That would be a good place for a conversation.” Her breath hitched at the light, ticklish sensation of his fingers on her cheek.  “They’re going to turn to look for us, Link.”</p>
<p>“They probably already have. They’re nosey.”</p>
<p>Zelda stepped away, feeling the relief of breathing air that wasn’t overwhelmingly Link- his breath, his scent… <em>he </em>made it hard to breathe. </p>
<p>“Later,” she promised. “But we have to figure out who’s buying dinner this time because I’m not going to our spot without a meal first.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As it turned out, neither of them needed to buy because Pipit had insisted they all go to eat together, his treat, to catch up. Without wanting to arouse suspicions, they agreed, and everyone brought Piper’s outside to eat by the Bazaar. And it wasn’t until an hour later that Zelda managed to convince Karane to leave and take Pipit with her. Judging by Karane’s eagerness to accept that plan, Zelda was almost sure Karane had figured out why she’d wanted them all to leave, though Pipit seemed more oblivious in the long run. </p>
<p>Zelda led Link around the back of the Bazaar and down to their usual spot. It was always private and secluded. Almost no one else came down except to tend the pumpkin patch in the early morning. They stood around in silence before Zelda found herself giggling with giddy nerves. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do. Or what to say. This is so strange.”</p>
<p>Link had his hands in his pockets, watching her. “Yeah. I feel like we’re supposed to talk about our favorite colors or something. You know, get to know one another.”</p>
<p>Zelda jumped up onto the rock over the water and began to walk along the edge, her arms out to help her balance as if she were on a tightrope. “Yours is green. Next.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do. What did you do with Corbett?”</p>
<p>“Talked. Flew. Left. You and Robyn?”</p>
<p>Link shrugged. “I didn’t know her well, so we talked. This is useless.”</p>
<p>“Data collection failure,” Zelda laughed as she spun around to walk the other way. </p>
<p>“Swim?” Link tried, looking around for ideas. </p>
<p>Zelda stopped to give him an exasperated look. “It’s freezing at this time. Feel the water. You don’t want to swim.”</p>
<p>He obliged and flinched back when he felt how cold it was. “Right.” He sat on the rock she was balancing on and stared up at her, feeling so unsure of himself. It wasn’t as if they’d never been alone. But something about knowing what this really was, giving it a name, had him beyond tongue tied.</p>
<p> He could feel her watching him as they both tried to figure this new territory out. </p>
<p>“Whoa!” Zelda yelped, falling backwards. </p>
<p>Link was up and caught her before she could hit the water. He’d pulled her down from the rock, his hands sliding under her legs and her back to pull her off the taller rock, while she leaned back in his arms, her hands casually wrapping around Link’s neck. He looked at her suspiciously. She was <em>too</em> happy. </p>
<p>“You did that on purpose.”</p>
<p>“Of course I did.”</p>
<p>He grinned and shifted her in his arms so he had a tighter grip on her. “Oh? I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m actually a little bit stronger than you.”</p>
<p>“Okay Mr. Show-Off. And your point is?”</p>
<p>He wriggled his eyebrows and headed back to the water with a mischievous look on his face.  </p>
<p>“No!” Zelda cried, laughing at the same time. She gripped Link’s neck tighter as he neared the water, burying her face into his shoulder.  </p>
<p>“After that stunt, you’re at my mercy, <em>Princess</em>.” He stepped up onto the stone and held her over the freezing water. </p>
<p>“That’s still not a real word,” she laughed, regretting her remark when Link let go of her legs, though he kept a tight grip around her waist with his other arm. “Whoa!” she squeaked, nearly choking him as her legs dangled over the water. Not a single bone in her body thought Link would actually let her plunge into the freezing water, even as a joke, so she didn't actually struggle too much, but her body reacted to the near fall, and she couldn't help her tighter grip on him.</p>
<p>“Going to make fun of my made-up word again?” he asked casually. His grip on her was firm, and he wasn’t worried about accidently slipping. </p>
<p>Zelda squirmed to try to get a foothold, but Link was holding her too high for her to reach the path. “Yeah, I probably will.”</p>
<p>He swung her side to side with both arms holding her tightly, despite his taunt. “That’s fair, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Going to let me down yet?” she asked, loosening her own grip and casually leaning her arm on his shoulder as if she were the least affected person in the world.</p>
<p>“Probably not. This is kind of fun.”</p>
<p>Zelda watched him carefully and smiled. “Don’t be so confident. I still have a trick up my sleeve.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” he asked, eyebrow raising. He’d like to see her get out of this. </p>
<p>She watched his eyes shimmer in the reflection of the setting sun that bounced off the water. They were intense, but soft at the same time. She wondered how he managed that. His hold on her was tight, and she didn’t worry that he’d let go as she squirmed lower in his arms. </p>
<p>And she pressed her lips to his. </p>
<p>Link took a step away from the water and set Zelda back on the ground, though he never moved his head away from hers. In truth, his arms had gone immediately weak, though they never moved from her waist.</p>
<p>His brain had entirely shut off, and finally his body reacted to her rather than freezing up. His hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her even closer to him. He could feel her lips tip up into a broad smile, and he laughed into her when he felt himself brushing up against her teeth rather than her lips.</p>
<p>They pulled apart only far enough apart to breathe, both opening their eyes to meet the other. </p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes were glinting with absolute elation and even humor as she stared at this still fairly shocked ones, wide, and catching up to everything in front of him. </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. </p>
<p>Zelda breathed heavily, and her mouth dropped open, realization crashing over her that she’d <em>actually</em> done that. </p>
<p>“I need to get off this rock, Link,” she finally managed. Her legs felt like they could give out any second. He nodded and let go. She barely made the small gap between surfaces without stumbling, and Link followed, nearly crashing into her, dazed still. </p>
<p>But as soon as they were back on the safety of the grassy solid ground, he caught her wrist and gently tugged her back to him to continue where they’d left off. </p>
<p>He could feel her shaking, and he was more than positive that he was, too. It was surreal in so many ways.</p>
<p>Her hand ran through his hair and lightly brushed his earlobes as they trailed down his throat to rest on his chest. His body lit up like it was on fire, despite the chills that every touch sent straight to his spine. </p>
<p>Finally, everything connected in his brain as he let his hands feel that she was real. There was no world around them, no water, no grass, no trees, no village or villagers. This moment with her was all-consuming. It was the rush of soaring on a Loftwing, or the fear and excitement while falling through the Sky. It was the debilitating nerves of staring out at an audience for the first time, and the joy of seeing someone in the back row, cheering louder than any voice in the room. </p>
<p> Zelda was the one to pull away first, smiling when she felt Link’s lips chase hers for one more kiss before he moved back slightly, his head still resting against hers.  </p>
<p>“I made you put me down,” she said breathlessly, unsure of anything else she could possibly say in that moment. </p>
<p>His fingers traced the skin on the back of her neck absently, and she arched forward as a shiver raced down her spine. Something he’d never known about her. He did it again with the same result. “Link,” she chastised playfully.</p>
<p>“Are we just in a dream?” he asked with a laugh, only half joking. </p>
<p>“Why? Do you dream about kissing me often?”</p>
<p>He responded by lifting the pressure off his fingers so his touch against her skin was featherlight and barely there, ticklish like air. She closed her eyes and grinned before giving him an exasperated look. Not one that told him to stop, but one that told him she knew what he was doing and promised retribution. </p>
<p>“More than you know,” he said, kissing her again. It was addicting, and they were both happy to indulge. </p>
<p>When they broke apart, breathless, Zelda knew she had to move away from him, or the cycle would just keep repeating. Though, if she were being honest, she wouldn’t have minded at all. But she took a step back and felt the rush of cool air on her face. “I think I might have an idea of how often, based on my own personal experience,” she said with a sly grin. Goddess, if it wasn’t the only thing she dreamt about these days, and admitting it was both embarrassing and freeing all at once.  </p>
<p>“Zelda,” Link said, moving to sit against the wall. She joined him, leaning against him in the same way she always had. He put his arm around her like nothing had changed. It was always an instinct-- to hold her close. Now he just knew why. “Where do we go from here?”</p>
<p>Zelda let out a harsh sigh. “I don’t know. My father can’t find out. He’ll have us followed everywhere. If we want to have something to eat at Piper’s, he’ll be there to make sure we don’t hold hands. Because he can’t stand that I’m growing up. He’s not ready. We can’t let anyone know about us. Maybe Karane and Pipit, but even they might slip and tell someone and then I’ll lose you because he’ll stop us from ever speaking again.”</p>
<p> “Well, you won’t lose me, and it won’t be that bad,” Link said, trying to cheer her up. He did have a feeling that she was at least <em>mostly</em> right, though. It wasn’t that Gaepora was trying to stifle her, but he needed to keep her safe. Link had witnessed Gaepora’s lengths for that firsthand.</p>
<p>“You know what? We’re already close. We’re best friends. He won’t even notice if we spend a little extra time together,” she said, ignoring Link’s comment. </p>
<p>But Link bit his lip nervously. “I don’t know what I’d say, but do you want me to try talking to him? We can’t sneak around Skyloft forever.”</p>
<p>Zelda looked over at him, bemused. “You <em>want </em>to talk to him?”</p>
<p>“No. But I will try something, if you want me to. He doesn’t hate me yet, so I have the element of surprise.”</p>
<p>Zelda laughed. “Thank you, but it should be me.”</p>
<p>Link snorted. “Really, it should be both of us.”</p>
<p>She turned to him, horrified. </p>
<p>Link leaned his head against hers. “We don’t have to tell anyone. It’ll be kind of fun, actually. Part-time.”</p>
<p>“Part-time<em>,</em>” she repeated, a mix of humor and sorrow creeping into her voice. “I want to be able to walk through the Academy and hold your hand, or kiss you whenever I want. If I kiss you outside, I don’t want to feel like someone might be watching me, but he’ll stop us from existing in peace ever again. No matter what, you’ll always be my best friend and I won’t let his protectiveness take <em>that</em> away too, so he can’t know about us.”</p>
<p>He felt her hand on the muscles of his arm, lightly running her fingers along his skin. “Okay,” he croaked out, and Zelda laughed, continuing her teasing touch.</p>
<p>Everything about this felt like a natural evolution rather than an awkward, forced, or new situation that they had to consciously adapt to. Nothing felt weird or out of place. It was like they’d always done this: lying in the grass with each other… because they <em>had </em>always done this. There was just a new name for this feeling, one that felt like it did a much better job describing them than ‘just friends.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY 🥳!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Strength and Honor (Age 17)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Age 17</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Link!” Zelda said, opening the door to his room. “No way! You’re still sleeping?”</p><p>He muttered something into his pillow before feeling her weight crashing on top of him. </p><p>“Get up!”</p><p>He looked at her, though she was little more than a giant blur in his tired eyes. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled so she was pinned beneath him. “You can stay here, just go to sleep,” he muttered. </p><p>Zelda tried to kick him awake, but his leg pinned hers down. She was actually pretty sure he’d actually managed to fall back asleep in the three seconds since she’d been in the room. “Get up! Your fate is in the air! Your life is at stake! Your competition is today! Your--”</p><p>She felt Link’s lips against hers, stopping her mid-sentence. For a moment, she gave in and kissed him back, too taken by the moment before she finally managed to pull away and hit him in the arm. “No. You need to wake up!”</p><p>He chuckled and let her go. “How late am I?”</p><p>She slid out of his arms and pulled the untucked blanket off of him.“If you start moving now, you can be there right on time.”</p><p>The door opened and Zelda wiped her lips with her hand as if they could see proof that she’d just been kissing Link. And it was true that Pipit looked between the two suspiciously. </p><p>Zelda stepped forward and gestured to Link. “He won’t wake up. He wants to fail.”</p><p>That got Pipit into action. “Let’s go, slacker! You’re getting to that contest on time so you can get in the Sky with Karane and I, so move it!” He grabbed Link’s legs and tugged until Link’s head bounced off the mattress and onto the floor. </p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>Pipit turned to Zelda with a triumphant smile. “He’s up now.”</p><p>“Good work.”</p><p>“Out!” Link said, pointing to the door.</p><p>Pipit left, but Zelda bent down towards him. “I will always win in the end, Link. And take care of your morning breath.”</p><p>He scoffed at her and rolled to his feet, closing the door- and locking it- behind her. With a stretch, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, though not because he wanted to go back to sleep. </p><p>Master Eagus had changed the rules of graduation. Because his class was so small and mismatched in the Sparring Hall, Eagus had combined the usual sparring requirement for graduation with the annual contest that was held. It was a competition open to everyone over a certain age, including trained Knights. For the sake of fairness, the fights were held in categories based on age, so no one like Master Kos would ever go against someone like Pipit. There were 16 fighters in their bracket. Eagus was the only one who’d been pushed up an age bracket so he could watch his students rather than fighting them. This was the biggest event on Skyloft all packed into one. Everyone would be there in some capacity. Loftwing travel wasn’t permitted so all Knights had the opportunity to fight. </p><p>And if he did poorly after all these years of work, he’d lose and not only be out for the rest of the tournament, but his scores would be brought down for graduation and he could be held back. </p><p>He, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich would all be starting against different opponents, but eventually, two would meet. </p><p>Link finally opened his eyes and took a breath before grabbing the armor he’d been given for the contest. It was chainmail, simple but effective, and stronger than the armor they’d been practicing with in the Sparring Hall. They’d also provided non-active Knights with a randomly colored tunic to differentiate the contestants while they weren’t fighting. His was grey.</p><p>He pulled on his boots and gloves before fastening the protective vambraces around his wrist. He didn’t need anything else; weapons would be provided for them in the arena, which happened to be the center of town. </p><p>Finally, as per Zelda’s suggestion, he rinsed his mouth and spit out his window.</p><p>When he opened his door to step outside, Zelda, Karane, Pipit, and Fledge were all waiting for him. </p><p>“You guys have to get there too,” Link chastised, looking at Pipit and Karane especially. </p><p>“It’s more important that you get there,” Pipit said. </p><p>Link waved them at the door. “Go. I’ll meet you down there. I think I have to throw up first.”</p><p>Karane made a face and grabbed Zelda’s arm. “Fine. We’ll go.”</p><p>The four of them left and Link leaned his head on the cool wood of his doorframe. He hadn’t felt this nervous since he’d kissed Zelda. </p><p>Speaking of, she ran back inside and glanced up the stairs quickly before wrapping her arms around Link and pulling him down to her. It was quick and, at this point, familiar. They’d been keeping their relationship a secret for just over a week and took advantage of every precious, stolen moment. It never ceased to send Link into a daze. Even for the briefest of seconds, he’d be completely lost in her. </p><p>“I’m rooting for you,” she said, hurrying up the stairs. “I made some excuse to come back inside, so now I have to go find something to bring back.”</p><p>“You’re not rooting for Karane?” he called up the stairs.</p><p>Her voice was faint and distant. “Don’t tempt me!”</p><p>He chuckled and headed for the door, glad he didn’t wait for her when he saw Karane waiting for Zelda. If they’d come out together… Karane was already the most suspicious of the group. She’d figure it out. </p><p>He jogged past her and heard Zelda running to catch up with everyone. They all reached the square just as Gaepora, alongside Master Eagus, stood up to make the opening announcement. </p><p>Gaepora gave Link an exasperated look that said he’d been searching for him. </p><p>“Good morning and welcome to this year’s championship. The contestants should all be here now, and you will all find Master Eagus in charge of their scheduled opponents. As usual for the championship, the youngest fighters will go first. This is an important year for some of them. As you may have heard, this is doubling as a scored portion of their graduation exams, rather than holding a separate event. So, see Master Eagus and prepare yourselves. Fights will begin soon. Two fights will occur at a time so we can get through them all today. Let’s begin!”</p><p>The youngest Knights— including Link’s group of pre-graduates—were allowed through first. He, Pipit, and Karane peered eagerly at Eagus. </p><p>He sighed. “Please don’t look at me like that. Except for your class, Link, everyone was randomly placed with their opponents. You were placed so you, Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch are in separate first rounds, but have the chance to fight one another in the next two.” He looked up, seeing a crowd of eager fighters in front of him. “So here the first rounds. Groose versus Karden, Priya versus Cawlin, Glen versus Link, Stritch versus Pipit, Keet versus Hawke, Saffron versus Corbett, Pidge versus Karane, and Wynda versus Tirra.”</p><p>“Tirra’s back?” Link asked excitedly. Eagus’ sister was still within their age bracket, but she was always off flying the Outer Sky. </p><p>“I am,” she said, stepping forward and clasping Link on the shoulder. “You got taller since we last spoke.”</p><p>“It has been a while,” Link admitted. </p><p>“Well, I hope we meet today. Good luck with your first round.”</p><p>“Thank you, and you too.”</p><p>She winked at him. “I don’t use luck when I fight, only skill.”</p><p>He laughed and backed away from Eagus to go to the weapons. The swords had flat tips and blunt edges for safety. He grabbed a sword and shield, sticking with the familiar. He knew the older, more experienced Knights liked to use this as a chance to show off their skills with the more unique weapons, but this was too important to him. Karane, Glenn and Stritch also grabbed a shield, though most of the others didn’t feel like using one. They hadn’t trained with it. He’d practiced with Karane in class, so he knew that she knew what she was doing, and he’d soon find out about Glenn. </p><p>Eagus was watching carefully for both points and safety, and had enlisted the help of Master Kos as a second judge, since two fights were happening at once. </p><p>Link, Zelda, Fledge, Pipit, and Karane sat together to watch the first two matches. Link was glad for the tight viewing space, since it allowed Zelda’s hand the freedom to make its way into his unnoticed by anyone else. </p><p>He tried to study everyone’s movements, but even he couldn’t keep up with the first two fights all at once. And he scoffed with disgust when both Cawlin and Groose won their rounds over Priya and Karden. In the next round, they’d fight each other. </p><p>Zelda’s hand tightened around his quickly before letting go and moving closer to Karane and Fledge. It was time for Link and Pipit to go. </p><p>“Hey,” Link called before they moved to their own places. “Kick Stritch’s—” he looked around and saw Gaepora staring at him, “—you know.”</p><p>Pipit chuckled and lightly rested his sword against his shoulder as he walked. “Will do.”</p><p>Link strode over to Glenn and shook his hands. “Best of luck,” he said. </p><p>“And to you, <em>undergrad</em>,” Glenn said with a smirk. </p><p>Link was utterly unfazed. That was the least insulting thing he’d ever been called.</p><p>He knew he’d need to pace himself. While he would have loved to defeat Glenn in just a few seconds, but this contest was about skill, not just winning. He needed points.</p><p>“Fight!” Eagus called, once they were all in position. </p><p>Glenn wasted no time charging full-tilt at Link, shield raised protectively in front of his body as he ran. Link braced his feet and ducked at the last second, holding out his own shield to vault Glenn off to the side of the staging ground. Glenn was up quickly and went for another fast attack, presumably to try to keep Link off-guard. Link blocked Glenn’s first shot with his shield and their blades clashed together. </p><p>Link was able to force Glenn’s sword to the ground, being physically stronger despite his younger age, and loosened it from Glenn’s grasp before he kicked it away. </p><p>Though, in his anger, Glenn bashed his shield against Link’s face, sending him across the ground from the force of the impact. </p><p>Making a quick check that he had all his teeth, Link pushed himself to his feet, wringing his jaw as he did. </p><p>“You okay?” Eagus called. </p><p>Link could feel the blood dripping down his chin, so he wiped it away, spitting some of it from inside his mouth, and nodded, waiting for Glenn to pick his sword back up. </p><p>Face shots were frowned on, but not entirely against the rules. It wasn’t considered a winning shot unless the contestant couldn’t get back to their feet.</p><p>When he did, Link didn’t really care about attaining points anymore. </p><p>Glenn had moved into a very defensive stance, sensing that Link would return with relentless retaliating attacks, and that’s exactly what Link let him think. </p><p>Charging at Glenn with the same move that had knocked him off his feet the first time, Link saw that Glenn moved into a wider stance to keep his balance. His shield was raised and ready. But that was exactly what Link wanted. </p><p>Link slid between Glenn’s wide-legged stance and rolled to his feet, bringing his flat-tipped sword against Glenn’s back with a bit more force than he needed, sending Glenn to his knees. Eagus stepped between them quickly when he saw Glenn’s enraged expression as he stood. </p><p>“No, stop! That was a winning hit. Link advances! Glenn, you are out. I’m sorry.” Eagus gave Link an affectionate pat on the shoulder. “Go take care of that,” he said, gesturing to Link’s bloody mouth before joining Master Kos to watch the rest of Pipit’s fight. </p><p>Link walked past Groose and Cawlin, both of whom were sneering. They could never do anything with this many people around, so Link pushed by them and went over to Fledge, Karane, and Zelda. </p><p>Zelda threw her arms around him, but Link pulled away quickly. “Don’t, don’t; I’m covered in blood. How’s Pip?”</p><p>Karane turned briefly to Link before looking back at Pipit’s fight. “He’s going to win. He’s going for points now. He’ll definitely be your next opponent.”</p><p>“Nice,” Link said, wiping some more blood off his chin. He sighed and went to the stream to clean it all up. Zelda left Fledge with Karane and followed Link while he splashed his face and washed the blood off his mouth.</p><p>They were fairly secluded. The attention was on Pipit anyway. She gently grabbed Link’s chin, tilting his head down so she could see. Truly, just an excuse to touch Link, but she didn’t try to fool him into thinking it was anything other than that. “Looks bad,” she said dramatically as her fingers splayed to brush more of his skin. In truth, it only looked bad before because he didn’t have the time to wipe all the blood off. It was already looking a thousand times better with a clean face. </p><p>Link reached up and grabbed Zelda’s arm, his thumb running smoothly over her skin. “Yeah? </p><p>“Oh yeah. Maybe even permanent.” </p><p>Link grinned, lost for a moment in the shimmer of her gaze. So much so that it wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that either noticed someone was there. </p><p>Instinctually, Link swatted Zelda’s hand away and muttered “Yes, thank you,” before turning to see Gaepora. </p><p>Gaepora stared at Link with steeled eyes of suspicion and brought his arm casually around Zelda, pulling her back even. </p><p>“Good first fight. Are you prepared to fight Pipit later?”</p><p>“Yes, Headmaster. Zelda was just telling me how bad this was,” he said, gesturing to his face.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. I just wanted to check on you, but you seem in good hands.”</p><p>Link bit his lip, too nervous to even look at Zelda. “Mhmm,” he hummed, looking at the ground. </p><p>“You had me nervous this morning that you’d be late.”</p><p>Link chuckled softly. “Yeah, Zelda woke me…” he cleared his throat again and turned to her. She was fighting an amused grin. </p><p>Gaepora looked between the two one more time before kissing Zelda’s hair. “My daughter,” he said slowly, “It’s days like today that I’m quite glad you didn’t choose Knighthood.” He took a step back. “Well, carry on with… whatever it was that you two were doing.”</p><p>“Just heading back, sir,” Link said, walking as quickly as possible. </p><p>Zelda hurried alongside him, giggling madly. “That was horrible! You did horrible!”</p><p>“You didn’t jump in with anything.”</p><p>“Oh Goddess, I almost kissed you without knowing my father was watching.”</p><p>Link wrapped his arm around her shoulder; this was something they’d done often and wouldn’t cause a second glance, which they took full advantage of. “Even with this cut lip? Was it my nose bleeding, too? Even then?” he asked playfully. </p><p>Zelda shook her head and looked up at him with pitiful eyes. “You just looked so helpless, you know?”</p><p>Pipit was hurrying over to Karane and Fledge when they all rejoined each other’s company. </p><p>“I’ll see you next round!” Pipit laughed, nudging Link’s shoulder. </p><p>“Nice,” Karane scoffed. “This will go on forever if training in the Sparring Hall is any indicator.” </p><p>And after Karane won her match and several others had gone, she was correct. Link and Pipit’s match against each other was still going long after Groose had beat Cawlin.</p><p>The two friends were at the disadvantage of knowing the other too well. When Link moved, Pipit knew what his plan was. And though Link had the upper hand in terms of skill, Pipit was resilient and relentless, refusing to quit at any point. Perhaps it was something deeper, a subconscious desire not to knock the other out of the contest, that had the fight lasting so long. </p><p>After the fight had gone on between the two with relatively no progress, Eagus stepped in and motioned for them to step back. “I was warned this might happen with you two. We need to move on, so the next connecting hit, no matter what it is, wins. Go.”</p><p>Eagus stepped out of the area and Pipit turned to Link, looking him over. Link had a shield. He was done for. </p><p>But Link noticed his gaze and took the shield off his arm and tossed it to the ground, swinging his sword in his hand as he nodded to Pipit. With Pipit of all people, Link wanted a fair fight, even if it cost him the round.</p><p>They took their time, focusing more on technique to avoid getting hit than anything else. But when Link jumped back from one of Pipit’s wider swings, he used the moment to land a hit on Pipit’s side and stepped back. </p><p>Pipit cursed, but turned to Link and shook his hand before whacking him lightly in the head. Link chuckled and pushed Pipit away from him as they went back. </p><p>“At least we get to see you fight Groose,” Pipit said, out of breath. </p><p>“Fun.”</p><p>“Shhh!” Zelda hissed as they walked up next to her. “Karane is against Tirra next.”</p><p>Pipit sat down. “Why does that mean we have to be quiet?”</p><p>“She needs to focus if she’s going to beat Tirra.”</p><p>Pipit looked around. “You know she’s not near us, right?”</p><p>And no matter where she was, Karane was no match for Tirra. And despite how close Link and Karane were, he had no doubt that it was Tirra who’d come out on top. Tirra was just a next level Knight, and Karane was too fresh out of the Academy.</p><p>After her loss, Karane joined them to watch the rest of the other fight between Saffron and Hawke. </p><p>“Saffron’s got this,” Karane bet, still out of breath. </p><p>“If this were a flying contest, she’d win any day,” Link said. “But I’ve seen Hawke fight, and he’s going to be the one to beat.”</p><p>Link wasn’t wrong, and Hawke would fight Tirra while he fought Groose. He wanted to be able to watch their match. Those were two of the best young fighters he knew, and it would be a really cool match to witness. </p><p>“Hey,” Zelda said, grabbing him before he could stand. “Don’t think about who he is. or all the awful things he’s done.”</p><p>“Thanks for making me think about all that.”</p><p>“Do you want me to cheer for him? It would really throw him off his game!”</p><p>Link laughed and stood. “Nah. I’d rather fight him at his best.”</p><p>He moved into the sparring area and faced Groose, who was tauntingly fixing his hair. </p><p>“Ready to lose?” he called. </p><p>Link rolled his eyes and raised his sword as his answer, leaving his shield behind to give his arm a break. Besides, he had an inkling that he might need two free hands to fight Groose.  </p><p>The two fought for a short time, and Link was winning with ease, racking up points much to Groose’s dismay. His attacks grew angrier and more aggressive until his sword wasn’t enough, and his fist began to land hard on Link’s body. That was a loss of points, even on armor, but Groose was too riled up. Link narrowly missed Groose’s angered fist swing at his head, and several warnings to Groose from Eagus gave Link a moment to back up and catch his breath. </p><p>When Groose moved at him again with a mischievous glint in his eye, Link knew he had to end this. Groose wasn’t against cheating.</p><p>Link maneuvered just under Groose’s blade and swung his blunt sword into Groose’s armor, sending Groose stumbling to the ground. He placed his sword on Groose’s neck and glanced at Eagus, who nodded and stood to announce Link the winner. </p><p>Groose cried out in anger and kicked at Link’s knee with as much force as he could. Link cried out and collapsed, clutching his knee in pain. He rolled away, sure to put a safe distance between him and Groose before he could make any other movements. </p><p>Eagus grabbed Groose by the collar and pulled him away to Headmaster Gaepora while Instructor Owlan went to Link. </p><p>Pipit, Karane, Fledge, and Zelda reached him first, though. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Owlan said, pushing Fledge and Zelda aside as he knelt at Link’s knee. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Link grumbled. “It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>But as Owlan rolled the leg of Link’s pants, his hiss of pain and the already large purple boot mark over his kneecap said otherwise. </p><p>“I’ll kill him,” Zelda said, going to stand. </p><p>Link managed to catch his wrist and shot Karane a cautionary look, one that told her not to let Zelda walk away, before turning back to her. “No, Zel, you should stay here with me.”</p><p>She shot him daggers. “You have plenty of help. I can fix this.”</p><p>But when Link accidentally tightened his grip on her wrist when Owlan moved his leg, Zelda sighed and knelt down, though her eyes kept darting at Groose and her father. </p><p>“This will hurt for a moment, Link,” Owlan warned as he strategically placed his hands around Link’s kneecap. </p><p>Link let go of Zelda and nodded. Owlan pushed the kneecap over with a snap, and Link fought back a loud groan of pain.</p><p>Owlan shook his head. “You shouldn’t fight on this.”</p><p>Horwell appeared behind the other instructor with a thick, green potion in a bottle. “Don’t even bother, Owlan. This boy has never listened to me a day in his life regarding injuries. He’d rather tear his leg off mid-fight than step down. It took long enough, but I think I’ve finally learned.” He held out a bandage and shook his head. “Let’s get this around your leg. It should distribute the pressure until we can get you inside.”</p><p>“Or, you can fight through the pain,” Pipit suggested.</p><p>“Horrible advice,” Owlan said with a sigh. </p><p>“He’ll take it anyway,” Horwell said, handing Link the potion. “It won’t do much, but it should take the edge off the pain. I don’t think your opponent will mind.”</p><p>Pipit pulled Link to his feet and Link limped off to the side, glancing at the other fight to see who was winning. Tirra and Hawke were still going at it, and both were fighting as if for their lives. It was aggressive, and matched well. But Link looked away, needing the time between matches now more than ever. </p><p>Eagus ran over to where Link was trying to walk around, though his limp was obvious. </p><p>“You can forfeit and you won’t risk a serious injury. You’ve beaten your class, your scores are better than theirs… you can quit.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be helping Master Kos?” Link asked, trying to change the subject. </p><p>“I can’t judge my own sister. Which means I can’t judge your fight if she wins. That gives me more time to ask if you really should be doing this?”</p><p>“I’m fine. See?” he said, jumping from foot to foot. It sent pain down his leg every time, and he was sure his face showed it, but the more he did it, the less he could feel it. “People get injured every tournament. Look at Keet. Hawke almost took off his arm, or at least it looked it with all that blood.”</p><p>Link looked at Zelda, but she was glaring at Groose and her father again. “Hey,” he said, nudging her. </p><p>“He did it on purpose.”</p><p>Discreetly grabbing her hand, he pulled her closer. “Leave it. It’s fine.”</p><p>Fledge looked around. “I don’t even see his parents. There’s no way he’s going to be sent back home for that if they’re not even here.”</p><p>Gaepora came over to them. Groose was being led back to the Academy by a Knight. “He’ll be punished for that. Possibly disqualified, though I’ll have to meet with you Eagus, when this is done.” Gaepora’s eyes went to Zelda’s loose, barely noticeable hold on Link’s hand and he fought back a roll of his eyes. “Are you truly fine, Link?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You can quit.” </p><p>Link scoffed. “It’s like I have three hearts. One hit won’t kill me.”</p><p>Gaepora patted his shoulder. “Then you’re up. It looks like you’re fighting Tirra for the championship.”</p><p>Link turned, surprised, and saw Tirra heading for him. </p><p>“You’re hurt?”</p><p>“No,” he said, assuredly. </p><p>“I can tone down how I fight and we can fight on even terms to keep this fair.”</p><p>Link grinned his thanks. “I’m really fine. I’ve been looking forward to fighting you since I used to sneak into the Sparring Hall.”</p><p>Tirra nodded. “Okay, but you just say the word if you’re hurt and I’ll back right off.”</p><p>“Don’t go easy, Tirra,” Link warned. </p><p>“I would never disrespect you, or the training you and my brother have done, by going easy on you, Link.”</p><p>Link turned to Eagus. “I’m really fine. It looked worse than it was. No limp, see?” he demonstrated, putting all his attention into not limping.</p><p>“You better not be lying to me, Link. I swear, if I find out your knee is worse than you’re telling me, there will be consequences.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I need to do this and I’m fine.”</p><p>Eagus closed his eyes and shook his head. “Go.”</p><p>Link followed Tirra into the fighting area, leaving his shield again and trying to hide his limp. Master Kos was watching far too closely, and nodded when they both stood in place, ready. </p><p>“Fight!”</p><p>As he did with Eagus, Link let Tirra make the first move. It was a matter of strategy to Link. He got a sense of how they would fight with the way his opponent handled their opening.</p><p>Their swords clashed together several times, and it was clear that she was testing him. It wasn’t the same kind of test that Eagus had done last they’d sparred. She wasn’t looking with the eyes of a mentor, but ones of an opponent. She already knew his one weakness: his knee. But she tested his footwork, and he moved better than she’d expected for one in pain. She tested his speed. He was fast, and quick to block and parry. And it didn’t take her long to realize that his skill was far beyond his year. </p><p>She swung her sword down hard, but Link’s clashed against hers with equal force, connecting in a battle of strength as they fought to push the other back. </p><p>Normally, Link would have been stronger. It’s all he spent his time doing for years. But he couldn’t put as much weight on his leg and found his strength matched hers. </p><p>Tirra finally maneuvered just enough to get the upper hand and pushed Link back. He staggered, but regained his footing in time to push her sword away from him.</p><p>In a swift motion, Link was able to turn the tides in his favor, moving from defense to offence. With his mind focused on nothing else, he was able to forget the pain in his leg and to move more freely around Tirra. </p><p>She swung at him, and he rolled off to the side, coming back to his feet in time to cross blades again. That hurt, but he hoped his face didn’t show it.</p><p>Both moved across the area far more than any other opponent had. They met again and again, sending one another stumbling off to the side and trying to press every advantage. On the ground, Link barely avoided a harsh blow to the head. On her feet, Tirra did everything she could to avoid losing her grip of her sword in Link’s relentless assault. </p><p>Link hopped off to the side, his entire body tired and sore. He was finally feeling all the pain in his knee, and he breathed heavily. Tirra was winded as well, holding her side where she’d taken a blow from the hilt of Link’s sword. Both took a second to wipe sweat from their brow.</p><p>They moved back together and metal rang out. Link ducked underneath her sword and crashed into her, pushing her arm away while spinning to catch himself as she fell. He grabbed the sword in her hand and twisted, feeling her grip loosen as the sword moved into his hand. He spun to face her, crossing the swords at a safe distance from her neck.</p><p>Tirra stood slowly and offered Link her hand. </p><p>Sound disappeared from Link’s ears. He couldn’t hear Master Kos call his win, or hear Tirra’s congratulations. All he could hear was his harsh, ragged breathing. He took her hand and shook it before handing back her sword. </p><p>And then he felt half of Skyloft crash into him in celebration. </p><p>Sound returned all at once and the thundering cheers from the crowd threatened to deafen him. </p><p>“Quiet, quiet,” Master Kos said as Eagus rejoined him. Tirra was at his side, smiling. Kos waited for Skyloft to quiet down before speaking again. “What a match! This is historic indeed! This is the first contest where an non-graduated Knight has taken the win. And from a veteran fighter! Link, congratulations. You earned this win. And these points will carry over to your graduation scores and will combine with your Wing Ceremony scores to determine who will graduate this year.”</p><p>Link nodded once and started to back away. </p><p>Master Kos returned his attention back to Skyloft. “That concludes the first round of fights! Now, would the established Knights come forward for your matchups?”</p><p>Link hobbled off to the river, ignoring the glares of several of his opponents. Glenn, Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch all watched with narrowed eyes as he passed to take a quick drink from the stream. </p><p>He felt several pairs of arms around him before he could even stand. He chuckled as one pair tightened around his neck, another clapped him hard of the back, and another excitedly tugged on his arm. When he looked up, he could see that Fledge was the only one reserved enough not to assault him with congratulations. </p><p>He felt Zelda’s lips on his cheek, though it certainly wasn’t a quick chaste kiss of friendship. She pulled away, red when she noticed the looks their friends were giving them. Link saw Zelda’s look of horror when she spotted her father and Eagus staring at them. He followed her gaze and quickly pulled away.</p><p>Karane looked between them all, watching Zelda’s eyes widen in horror before she quickly kissed Link on the cheek as well. “Oh, what I’ll do for you two,” she muttered before ruffling his hair, grimacing when her hand came back sweaty. She turned to Pipit and ran her hand along his sleeve to dry it.</p><p>“Ugh!” Pipit groaned, pushing her hand away with a laugh.</p><p>Zelda fought back her laughter, though Karane didn’t hold anything back. She belly-laughed so hard at his expression that she collapsed into Zelda. Link and Pipit went to catch them, but all four fell to the ground before Fledge joined, having reached out to grab them at the last moment. </p><p>Gaepora and Eagus were standing over them with crossed arms. </p><p>“Is this a new way to celebrate?” Gaepora asked, looking between them all. </p><p>“You’re behind the times, Father,” Zelda laughed.</p><p>“I have learned not to question you young ones anymore. Though in my day,” he tapped his cheek, “that’s not quite how we celebrated.”</p><p>Zelda looked at Karane with nervous but grateful eyes. At once, Karane knew her suspicions had been solidly confirmed, and that she and Link were covering it up at every moment. Karane rolled off Zelda and kissed Pipit on the cheek before resting her arm on him. “It’s just congratulations. You get excited because you competed in your first big championship! If Instructor Howlan won, you’d kiss Owlan, too.”</p><p>Gaepora snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, that would be quite a miraculous sight to see, wouldn’t it? I can’t even fathom him winning.”</p><p>“Father!” Zelda laughed, feeling relieved. If he suspected anything, it seemed to wash away with Karane’s help. </p><p>Gaepora held up his hand, waving off her protest with a grin before turning to Link. “Are you going to get that knee properly looked at now?"</p><p>“Yes, Headmaster.” Link pointed to Eagus. “Don’t lose before I get back out here to watch.”</p><p>Eagus scoffed. “Oh Link, I have absolutely no intention of losing <em>at all</em>.”</p><p>Gaepora held out his hand to Link. “Pipit, help me get Link inside.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Link insisted, though he accepted Gaepora’s hand. </p><p>Eagus laughed and headed back to the fighting area. “Oh, trust me, you’ll feel it later.”</p><p>Link glanced back at Zelda and made a face. She grinned and crossed her arms as he walked away. </p><p>“Okay Z,” Karane said, getting comfortable in the grass beside Fledge and Zelda. “I think it’s time you start explaining a few things.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: Don't follow my medical advice. I don't know what I'm talking about. All I know is that if Link in SS can survive me controlling him (hint: I suck at fighting in Wii Skyward Sword. Fingers crossed for the Switch version), then this Link will be fine enough to fight with a knee injury.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>